Vindicans Vindicabo
by Nadia Snape
Summary: Having sent his wife and son to live with his childhood nemesis James Potter, Severus Snape left to be a part of the biggest war in the wizarding history. Now, after 14 years, Harry realizes that Voldemort is not just a part of his past, he is back now, to make Harry's life a living hell. And who is this mysterious girl whom Albus is trying to defend? Severitus! 4th year!
1. Prelude

**VINDICANS VINDICABO**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: THIS WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING AND NOT ME. I AM JUST PLAYING IN IT.**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! This plot has been roaming in my mind for a while now and I decided to give it a try! So basically its a Severitus with a little twist. There will be an OC in this story who will be a bit important in the future. But don't worry, the main focus will be on the Snapes.** **And of course, Lily is alive in this fanfic and married to Severus.**

 **One last thing, I do not like flames, well who does? *awkward grin* But constructive criticism is always welcome! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me and I will try my best to answer them.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **CHAPTER 1: Prelude**

Lily Snape watched with tears as her husband Severus Snape and her former headmaster Albus Dumbledore talked about their war strategy. She was brought out of her stupor by a squeal made by the small figure in her arms. She smiled sadly as the baby cooed and called for his father.

"Shhh Harry, he is talking." She said and held his small fist in her's which he was pointing at Severus. The war and Severus' involvement in it, had destroyed their small happy family.

 _If only Severus wasn't a spy..._

She wiped at her tears.

 _'It does no good to think over the 'what if's', Lily. Get a grip, woman!'_ She scolded herself.

Suddenly the floo roared to life and James Potter stumbled out. He caught himself on the mantle before straightening up. Albus beckoned him to sit beside Severus. James smiled at Lily and waved at Harry before taking a seat and greeting Severus with a nod.

Lily sighed as she watched them talk. She was excluded out of the group a long time ago.

But she didn't care.

She was glad she didn't have to listen to them talk about Voldemort's next move and all that.

She spared the men one last glance before going into the kitchen to make some tea. Muggle work always helped her calm down. She put Harry in his high chair with his favourite rattle and his plushy and set about her work. She was almost finished when she felt strong arms grab her from behind and she was pulled against a broad chest.

She smiled.

She knew his touch.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body and the comfort radiating off him.

"This is a mess Lily." Severus whispered in his wife's ear.

Lily turned around and put her hands around his neck.

"I know Sev. But we have to stay strong don't we?"

"Yes, we do Lils. Yes we do." He said and pulled her in a tight hug. He could feel his white shirt getting drenched with Lily's tears as he slowly rocked her on his heels and whispered soft words in her ear.

"It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay. Shhh." He soothed her.

Finally, she pulled away and he caught her in a passionate kiss. They broke up and Lily looked at him in the eye.

"Promise me you will stay safe and out of that Voldy bastard's bad books." She said.

"I promise I will stay safe. I love you Lily." He kissed her again before moving away and walking towards his son.

He picked up the fussy toddler and held him tightly. He sighed as he breathed in his son's soft silky hair which were very much like his own. They smelled faintly of baby shampoo. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he had struggled to get it out of Harry's hair this morning.

Harry knew from his parents' behavior, that something was wrong and instantly clutched his father around the neck. He babbled something in his baby language and looked at Severus.

"I love you too Harry." He kissed him on his forehead before carrying him out in the living room.

James was still there, observing one of Severus' awards that he had won in Potions.

"Don't touch them." Severus warned and gave him a mock-scowl.

"I won't break anything." James defended himself but moved away from the shelf. "Hey Harry boy!" He gushed at Harry and took him from Severus' arms to throw him in the air and catching him again.

Harry giggled and squealed loudly. Severus rolled his eyes at them before addressing Albus.

"How much time until they have to leave?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that." Albus waved him off. "I think you should clarify everything to Lily."

Severus looked at Lily who was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, and nodded. He slowly walked towards her and sat down with an arm around her.

"Lily, I know it's hard. It's going to be tough on everybody in the start. But we will get used to it, eventually." He tried to tell her but she shook her head vigorously.

"No Sev. I will never get used to you not being around. I will always miss the Severus who would complain in the morning about the ridiculousness of Daily Prophet. I will always miss the Severus who would smile and laugh with his son while playing some stupid game. I will always miss the Severus who would come up to me from time to time to hug and kiss me. I will always miss the Severus who would clutch me tightly at night before sleeping so that the nightmares won't scare me. I will always miss _you_ Severus. And I won't say that my life is incomplete without you or any other ridiculous stuff. Because you _are_ my life Severus Snape. If you are not there, I don't know how-" she broke down and he pulled her close. He let her cry her heart out as he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

"I know Lils. Even I will miss you more than anything. But honey, desperate situations call for desperate measures. Living with James won't be that bad. He is a good bloke. He will take care of you and Harry. And if he doesn't, he has me to answer to. But he cares for you Lily. He won't let anything happen to you or Harry. We made him Harry's godfather for a reason. And I will visit you from time to time. Or sometimes even you can come here, if Albus agrees to put some strong wards. This war will be over and done in no time, flower. You know that we cannot afford the Dark Lord to know that my son is the one who is going to defeat him. I have to gain his trust for us to win the war. It's going to be alright in the end. And after it's over, we all will be a happy family, just like you always wanted."

Lily had stopped crying by now and was just sitting there with her head on his chest, staring blankly at Harry and James who were dancing or doing something that people would call imbecility.

But Harry looked happy.

Sure, he threw some unsure looks at his parents, but he looked happy. And that's all Lily wanted. She wanted her son to be happy.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Come again?" Severus asked.

"Okay Severus, I agree to live with James for Harry's safety. I agree to leave my husband and go and live with my friend but, on some terms."

"Of course. What terms?" Severus asked curiously.

"That you visit us every weekend." She said and snuggled up in his embrace.

Severus smiled lovingly.

"Of course Lily. I will visit every weekend, unless, I am unable to do so. You must understand my duties Lily."

"This is a very dangerous game you play, Severus. Of course I understand your duties. Visit us whenever you can?" She asked hopefully.

"Whenever I can." Severus said affirmatively.

The duo sat there for some time looking at their son and smiling when he laughed.

"Severus, Lily, I think we should leave as soon as possible." Albus intervened.

Lily nodded and stood up, Severus not leaving her side even for a second. James stood up too with Harry in his arms and walked over to them.

He handed Harry to Lily and smiled at her.

"James." Severus called him as he moved a bit farther away from Lily and Harry. James curiously followed.

"James-"

"I know, she is your wife and he is your son, I won't take any advantage Severus. You know that. I love Lily as a friend and Harry is my Godson. You have nothing to worry about buddy." James said and bumped Severus' shoulder with his fist.

"I am glad that you cleared that up. Although I was going to talk to you about their safety." Severus said.

James gave him an odd look.

"James, you know the fidelius charm has been put on your house. Who is the secret keeper?" He asked.

"Peter."

" _What_? That _rat_? He'll rat you out! What happened to Sirius? I can't believe I am saying this but, he is a better person." Severus said exasperatedly.

"Severus, everyone knows that Sirius was and is my best friend, the first person who will come to Voldemort's mind about the secret keeper will be Sirius. That's why we chose Peter." James explained.

"Albus agreed?"

"Of course he did."

"I still think Sirius should have been made the secret keeper. But what's done is done." Severus slightly shook his head.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"James, they are my whole world. Keep them safe. I will forever be grateful of your contribution in keeping my family-"

"Hush it Snape. I am your friend. That's what friends are for. We help each other. And as it, this is very less compared to all the stuff I did to you during the school." James said.

"It was school James. That's my past. I forgave you for all of it when I made you my son's godfather." Severus explained.

James smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Sev, I'll protect them with my life." James promised with sincerity.

Then, Severus did something that would have even made the hell freeze over.

He pulled James in a hug.

"Take care of them. And yourself too." Severus whispered.

"I will. You take care of yourself. You are a dangerous asset to this war Sev." James whispered back.

"Oh and yes. Do not ever call me Sev." Severus said lightly.

James chucked as they pulled away.

"Alright, we are packed." Lily's voice floated to their ears.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart." Severus kissed his wife for one last time.

"And you, my little tyke. Don't trouble your mother, trouble James all you like." He smirked at James who just glared. "I will always love you Harold Elliot Severus Snape. Never forget that."

With a last goodbye, Lily and Harry left with James for Godric's Hollow.

The last thing Severus heard before the trio was engulfed in the green flames was the cry of his son.

" _DADA_!"

* * *

 **A/N: So this was just a prelude kinda thing to give you all an idea of what happened 14 years ago. Please tell me what you think of it! I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. The Snapes

**A/N: Hi! I am back again! Thank you everybody for reviewing and putting my story on the alert list! I was done with this chapter, so I am posting it early. But I would like to tell you guys that I would be updating the story every weekend, and I will notify you if there will be any changes.**

 **So here's the 2nd chapter! And as mentioned earlier, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**

 **CHAPTER 2: The Snapes.**

 _AFTER 14 YEARS._

"Lily! I am leaving!" Severus Snape's called for the 3rd time for his wife who was still in the bedroom, getting ready.

"Coming!" Lily Snape hurried out of the master bedroom all the while trying to put on her robes.

"I swear Lily, next time you make me wait, I am going to leave you down here. Even Harry's gone to the Great Hall." Severus said exasperatedly as they stepped out in the corridor and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"It's not my fault that the potion I was brewing took more time than expected." Lily defended herself.

"That, and the next 20 mins you wasted for getting ready. And why you want to do make-up for the start of the year feast is beyond my thinking capabilities." Severus countered.

"Between you and me, _someone_ has to look good." Lily taunted him. Severus just glared at her mildly.

They opened the doors of the Great Hall and a few students looked their way and smiled. They had gotten used to the duo now, after so many years. The Husband and Wife went and greeted Dumbledore before taking their seats at the Head Table.

Severus' eyes found his son who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, as usual surrounded by red heads and a bushy haired girl. He shook his head as the group suddenly erupted in laughter that rang throughout the Hall.

 _'Insane_.' He thought.

"I am glad Harry has such great friends." Lily commented from beside him.

"Hmm. Me too." He replied.

Lily got engaged in a conversation with Poppy and Severus quietly sipped his wine.

"Severus! how was your summer?" Albus asked him from where he was sitting on Severus's right.

"Except Harry getting caught in the Death Eaters attack at the QWC and before that, him, almost blowing up my Potions Lab, it was good." Severus answered.

Albus laughed.

"I heard about the incident. I hope nobody was hurt." He said.

Severus looked at him.

"Harry was, he burned his left hand. I spent 2 days running after him trying to apply the balm I brewed, but the brat won't even let me touch it." Severus said with a fond smile. Albus chuckled.

"I heard you went to France this summer?" Albus asked curiously.

"Oui." Severus replied.

Albus was about to comment when Minerva entered with the small first years who were as looking nervous as hell.

The sorting went smoothly. Severus clapped politely for everybody and kept shooting death glares at Lily who was cheering and woo-ing for anybody who was sorted into Gryffindor.

Finally, after sorting, Albus stood and captured everyone's attention.

"I know that you all hungry, but an important announcement awaits you all. This year, Hogwarts is hosting the legendary Triwizard Tournament, in which Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts herself will participate. Those who do not know about the the tournament..." For the next 5 minutes, Albus explained the rules and regulations of the Triwizard tournament. Many students, especially Gryffindors protested when Albus told them about the age restriction. But everyone fell silent after one glare from Severus.

"Now, another thing that I would like to do is to introduce you all to your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Students, please welcome Mr Alastor Moody, an ex-Auror from the Ministry who will be taking your DADA Classes this year."

Everyone gasped as a dangerous looking man entered the Hall from the back door. He was limping and had a scowl etched on his face.

"He is going to give Snape a tough competition." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry snickered at that as Hermione glared at him.

Moody's magical eye roamed furiously as he scanned the hall. Severus looked at him with amusement before snorting and turning towards Lily.

"Adorable isn't he? With all those dramatics." He rolled his eyes as she slapped him on his shoulder and started clapping.

The Hall was soon filled with a polite applause. Alastor smiled a bit before walking towards Albus and McGonagall and greeting them with a handshake.

He then walked towards Lily and hugged her gently.

"It's great to see you again Lily." He said in a gruff voice.

"You too Alastor." Lily smiled as she hugged back.

Severus watched the display with lack of emotions.

Alastor smirked as he saw him.

"Snarky as ever Severus?" He said.

"As long as you keep giving us your legendary dramatic entrances Alastor." Severus commented.

Alastor laughed as they shook hands.

Lily noticed the odd look thrown at her by Harry and mouthed _'Later_.'

Harry shrugged, turned and again started chatting with his friends.

Finally, the feast ended and the trio exited the Hall.

"You guys move along, I'll be down shortly." Harry said.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I want to talk to mum." Harry said rapidly as he saw his parents leave.

"Is this about Mad-Eye-Moody?" Ron guessed.

"Yes it is, I'll see you later." With that Harry ran off towards Lily and Severus.

"Mum! Dad! Wait!" He was about to slip and fall but Severus caught him and gave him a stern look.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not to run in the corridors?" He asked firmly.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you with your friends?" Severus asked as they resumed their trek to the dungeons.

"How do you know Moody?" Harry asked, totally ignoring Severus' question.

"Professor Moody" Lily corrected. "He helped us protect you and our house during the war." She explained.

"He's an ex-Auror?"

"Yes, he used to work alongside James, Remus and Sirius." Severus said as they reached the quarters.

"Why doesn't he work as an Auror now?"

"Goodness who are you? Rita Skeeter in disguise?" Severus said in irritation as they stepped inside.

"Don't compare me to that old hag." Harry commented as he plopped down beside his dad on the black plushy sofa.

"Harold Elliot! Watch your language." Lily scolded him and gave him a light cuff on his back as she passed from behind.

"You cannot deny it when it comes to her." Harry called after her.

"Harry, stop it." Severus said as he unfolded the evening copy of Daily Prophet. "Don't you have to go to your friends? Cram a lot of sweets? Crack bad jokes? And do all the absurd stuff you do on your first night back?"

"Well, I do." Harry sighed and stood up. "Enjoy your first night Dad." Harry winked at his father.

"I heard that." Lily glared at her son from the kitchen door as Severus hit his rear with the rolled newspaper.

"Brat. Take the floo. I don't want you roaming in the dungeons alone. That too at night." Severus said.

"I don't mind." Harry said but stepped into the grate.

"Of course you don't. Who complains about an early Christmas?" Severus said sarcastically.

Harry glared at him.

"Good night Mum, Dad." He said.

"Good night Honey." Lily replied with a fond smile.

"Don't eat too many sweets, I won't provide you with a stomach soother in the morning." Severus warned lightly.

"Love you too Dad." Harry grinned cheekily and was whisked away by the fire.

Severus shook his head at the fireplace that had returned to normal again.

"Brat again." He commented.

"He's a child Sev, leave him alone." Lily laughed as she carried a mug of hot chocolate and sat down beside Severus.

"Not blind Lily." Severus purposely blinked his eyes at her.

"It amuses me how much he acts like James sometimes even though he doesn't remember him much." Lily said as she curled her fingers around the warm cup.

"Still not blind Lily." Severus said distractedly as he read through the Potions section of the Prophet.

Lily glared at him before dropping her head on his shoulder and curling up at his side. Severus put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the night we had to leave you and go and live with James for our safety?" Lily asked.

Severus stopped glaring at the moving picture of Cornelius Fudge and folded the paper. He rested his head on top of hers and gently ran his left hand through her red hair.

"How can I forget? I remember it quite clearly."

They both sat in silence for a while.

"What did you whisper in James' ear that day?" Lily asked quietly.

Severus didn't answer for a whole minute.

"I told him to not to call me Sev." He smirked.

Lily snorted at her husband before snuggling closer to him.

The husband and wife sat in front of the fireplace for hours enjoying each other's comfort and basking in each other's love.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! I know its a bit smaller than the last one, but the next chapter will be a bit longer. Hope you liked it!**


	3. The Strange Girl

**A/N: Thank you guys for such wonderful and sweet reviews! I really love reading them! Here's the 3** **rd** **chapter for you guys!**

 **Also, I mentioned about an OC in the first chapter, she will be introduced now. She will be important in the future! I hope you guys like her!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: The Strange Girl.**

The week passed by pretty smoothly for the Snapes with Harry enjoying school and complaining about homework, Severus teaching his classes and muttering about incapable brats, and Lily teaching Muggle Studies and enjoying her life.

It was a Friday night and dinner was over. Harry was sitting on the floor in his parents' quarters with his Charms essay and text occupying half of the coffee table. The other half was occupied by Severus as he graded- or more like _scratched_ \- the students essay.

Lily was off in the bathroom taking a long bath with Elvis Presley on the radio and a glass of _Bordeaux_ in one hand.

"Why did Professor Flitwick had to assign such a big essay?" Harry complained.

"It's Friday night Harry, you have 2 days holiday ahead of you." Severus said as he scratched a whole para in a student's essay.

Harry cringed at his father's actions.

"Was it that bad?" He asked.

"Worse than Longbottom's." Severus replied.

"Neville is just scared of you. He does great when Mum sometimes comes and helps him." Harry defended his friend.

"Well, maybe then he should be taught by your mother personally." Severus muttered.

"That is actually a good-"

"I was being _sarcastic_." Severus cleared.

"If only someone was able to tell the difference." Harry muttered back.

"Get back to your essay. Finish it today, and you get to do whatever you want for the next 2 days." Severus said.

"Fine." Harry huffed.

They worked in silence for a while before Harry broke it.

"When are the other schools arriving tomorrow?"

"At Dinner." Severus responded without looking up.

"And when are they going to put their names in the Goblet?"

Severus looked up at that.

"Tomorrow after Dinner the Goblet will be introduced to the students and the Tournament will be declared open. Now, if I get even a small _teensy_ bit of hint that you have plans that involve putting your name in the Goblet, let me assure you that I _will_ make you the sorriest boy in the whole Britain." Severus warned sternly.

Harry pretended to be a bit hurt.

"I am insulted that you think I will do that. But if you didn't know Dad, there is an age restriction." Harry said, acting wise.

"Oh and that has worked wonderfully in the past, hasn't it?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I won't do anything! And I wasn't planning to. The tournament seems dangerous." Harry said in his defense.

"It is. Now back to work with you. And tell the Weasley twins that whatever they are planning, to enter their names, they should abandon the plan because Albus is going to put an age line around the Goblet."

"Why do you think they are planning something?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus just gave him a _'Because I know'_ look before returning to his work.

"Wow, you are quite observant." Harry pointed out.

"Thank you Watson." Severus pointed at Harry essay.

Harry sighed and picked up his quill before lazily twirling it in his hand. He barely wrote one word when some alarm went off.

Severus groaned.

"Severus, seems like one of your snakes has _slithered_ out of their den." Lily commented with a grin as she walked out of their bedroom and leaned over to see Harry's essay.

"Yes, I know." The Slytherin's Head of house sighed, stood up and went out through a private back door which led directly into the Slytherin common room.

Some sixth and seventh year students were awake, studying and doing homework. They looked up as he entered the room.

"Who left just now?" He asked them.

"Nobody left sir." A boy named Robert Alaric spoke up.

"Mr Alaric, it's 10-almost _11 'o' clock_ at night, I suggest you stop defending your housemates and tell me who left the Room just now!" Severus said sternly.

"Sir, he is correct, no one left, I entered just now." A girl spoke up confidently. Severus' head snapped towards her. She was wearing sports shoes, a sweat shirt and long sweat pants. _Anora Warren_ , he identified her. She was in Harry's year.

"Ms. Warren, follow me." He gritted out and exited the room from the student's entrance and stopped in the corridor.

"Ms. Warren, care to tell me what you were doing till 11 'o' clock- _even_ after knowing that your curfew is at 9:30- _out_ of your common room?!" He asked angrily.

"I was with Professor Dumbledore since dinner sir. You can ask him." She said with a hint of fear.

Severus stared at her with narrowed eyes before straightening up and addressing her again.

"Detention. Tomorrow _and_ on Sunday. You will spend your Saturday and Sunday mornings cutting up frog legs and other things that I require for my potions. I want you in my office just after breakfast. Till then, Good night."

"But sir-"

"Do _not_ question me Ms. Warren. I am not in a mood for an argument." Severus warned her.

"Good night sir." Anora replied with a sigh. He watched her go inside the common room before making his way to his quarters again.

"Tough student?" Lily asked as he entered and fell down on the sofa beside her. Harry was already asleep on the floor.

"Anora Warren. She is quite a strange girl Lily. She was wearing sweatpants and sweat shirt and said that she was with Albus. Why would someone lie like this?!" Severus said and stretched on the couch with his head, on Lily's lap and legs over the arm of the sofa.

"Why don't you ask Albus about it?" Lily said as she ran her hand through his silky long hair.

"I'll do that tomorrow. She has a detention with me in the morning." Lily slapped Severus' shoulder.

"The first week of school and you gave her _detention?_ That too on _Saturday_!?"

"And Sunday." That earned him another slap. "She will learn not to lie." Severus said saintly.

Just then the floo roared to life and Albus' face and into view.

Severus sat up.

"Albus, we were just talking about you." He said as he went towards the sleeping Harry. "Why don't you step through? I'll be back in just a moment." Severus easily picked up Harry and carried him to his bedroom to put to bed.

He came out a minute later to find Albus and Lily chatting about the Triwizard tournament. He sat beside Lily and cleared his throat.

"Albus, was Ms. Warren with you this evening?" He asked.

Albus smiled and kept his tea cup on the table.

"Yes Severus, she was with me. So, if you have assigned her any detention, I request you to cancel it." He said confidently.

Severus looked at him in disbelief.

"What was she doing with you from dinner to almost _midnight_?!" He asked incredulously.

"Calm down Severus, we had some business we needed to sort out." Dumbledore said in a mysterious way.

"What business?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"All in good time my boy." Albus smiled and stood up. "Oh and Severus, Anora might be involved in some work throughout the year, for which she will have to return to the common room late at night. But don't worry, she will be fine. Mostly she will be with me. And cancel her detention, will you?"

"Albus, you are really giving off bad vibes. What work, on the whole Earth would require a 14 year old girl to stay up late and be absent from meals?! I am her Head of House Albus, and her primary responsibility lies with me after the demise of her parents. Now, you will tell me what the hell is going on or I will find out through my sources and it won't be pleasant." Severus said in a threatening way. He was pissed at Albus.

 _Warren was in his house for Merlin's sake!_

"Severus-"

"No Albus, I think Severus is right. Anora is in Slytherin, and Severus has every right to know what is going on." Lily fiercely defended her husband.

Albus sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you. But on one condition." Albus negotiated as he sat down again.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"We won't tell anyone. Nothing will be leaked and blah blah blah." He said.

Albus chuckled.

"Not that Severus. As you said before, Anora lost her parents and primary responsibility lies with you. If you take full guardianship of her, I can tell you everything. Then you will have every right to know what is going on with your ward." Albus said.

"What?!"

"Are you _drunk_?!"

Both the Snape's exploded.

Albus raised an eyebrow before getting up.

"I still have the right to know everything." Severus countered.

"No Severus, you don't. You might be her Head of House, but I am her Headmaster. Whatever happens between me and her, remains between us. Think about it, both of you. As it is I am searching for a guardian for her. It would be nice if you two would help." He stated honestly.

"She lost her parents before her first year. You haven't found a guardian for her since then?" Severs inquired.

"I have found many, but never the right one. She doesn't have any active relatives that I could find, and she refused to be anybody's ward. The Ministry is interfering now, after 3 years, which is why I have started my search again. I have to say, I don't know why you both didn't come to my mind before." Albus mused.

"Maybe because you don't have one." Severus commented dryly.

"Severus." Lily warned as Albus chuckled.

"You are literally blackmailing us Albus." Severus said while scowling at Albus.

"No my boy, not at all. An old man such as myself is not at all capable of blackmailing someone. I am just saying that, if you take in Anora, you will have access to what we are doing, but if you don't, you won't. What we do, is quite a secret. If you don't accept my terms, the work we do, does not concern you at all."

"Does she know that you are searching for a guardian for her?" Lily asked.

"No. I will tell her tomorrow though." Albus said as he stood up again.

"Hopefully _before_ the sun sets?" Severus asked wryly.

"Sure my boy. Whatever you say. Have a good night." With that Albus went away through the Floo system.

"What do you think Severus?" Lily asked her husband as they sat in front of the fire.

"I think that Albus has finally gone mad." Severus replied as he resumed his grading.

"No, seriously. What do you think about this Anora girl?"

Severus sighed and put down his quill.

"Anora Warren is quite a secretive student, Lily. She only stays with a boy named Kai Morrison. Mostly because they know each other since before Hogwarts. She spends most of the time with him, at the Black Lake, the library, or some nook and cranny of this Castle. She lost her parents and a twin brother in a car accident when she was 11, and was yet to come to Hogwarts. That has scarred her for life. Whatever scheme Albus is brewing with her, I am sure it has nothing to do with us. He just wants to take her off his hands." Severus explained to his wife.

"Severus, don't judge a book by its cover. I mean, what if whatever Anora and Albus are doing is directly related to us? You know that all of Albus' work is related to the war. And when Voldemort returns, he is going to find out about us and Albus is doing something which keeps us safe. What if Anora is a part of that?" Lily countered.

"A 14 year old girl, will keep us safe?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"The whole _Wizarding Community_ is relying on a 14 year old boy to save them. What do you have to say about that?" Lily raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Smart." Severus said and pointed the end of his Quill at her.

"So?" Lily asked hopefully.

Severus sighed again.

"Lily, its late. I think we should sleep over it. And we will have to ask Harry too. His opinion matters the most. We cannot just go on adopting children. We need to think about it." Severus said wisely as he bottled his ink bottle.

"Okay. Maybe you are right." Lily said thoughtfully as she stood up.

Severus moved towards her and whisked her off her feet.

" _Maybe_? I am always right." He growled at her playfully before carrying her towards their bedroom.

With a flick of his hand, the wards were locked in place and the only light in the whole room was of the soft fire burning in the grate.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Harry like her? Or will he be jealous? Tell me what you think!**


	4. The Offer

**A/N: Thank you everybody for your kind and awesome reviews! It really keeps me motivated! I am going out of town for a while and will only be able to update when I come back, so I am posting this chapter a bit early.**

 **Here's the 4th chapter!**

 **CHAPTER-4: The offer.**

Saturday morning dawned bright at Hogwarts. The Castle was buzzing with excitement at the news of the other schools arriving that day at dinner. Almost all of the students could be found out on the grounds looking for a huge ship or a horse drawn flying carriage.

"Come in." Severus said as a knock sounded on his office door. Lily, who was sitting opposite to Severus, looked up and smiled at the person.

Sure, she had seen Anora many times in school, but she had never _observed_ the girl. She watched as Anora's sky blue eyes darted around the room before settling on Lily's smiling face. She smiled back.

"Ah, Miss Warren. Good to see you following instructions for a change." Severus said while looking at his watch. Anora's smile dropped and a solemn expression took over her beautiful facial features.

"Anyways, I have a good news for you. The headmaster requested that I cancel all your detentions as you _indeed_ were with him last night, doing _God-knows-what_. So, you are free to go." Severus said curtly and returned to his work.

A small grin broke out on Anora's face.

"Thank you sir. Have a great day, both of you". She said and with a last smile towards Lily, sprinted out of the office.

"She seems nice." Lily said as she watched her go.

"She only said one sentence Lily, how can you determine if she is nice or not by that?" Severus asked without looking up.

"It's a trait that only women have." Lily said haughtily before returning to her work.

Severus muttered something under his breath that contained the words, _'bloody'_ and _'sexist'_ before the office was quiet again.

He looked up as the door to his office opened again and this time, Harry stepped in.

"Are you having any problems with your friends?" Severus asked seriously.

"Nope." Harry said as he plopped down beside Lily. "Ron and Hermione are in the Library, they are finishing up their Charms essay. I didn't have anything to do, so I thought I should drop by."

"Good for you, because I have some ingredients that need to be chopped." Severus told him with mock-excitement.

Harry's eyes widened and he stood up.

"I-I think I have some work, you know with all the classes starting and all, I- I should-"

"Oh Severus, stop terrorizing the boy. Harry, you know your father, he's joking. Sit down." Lily said. Harry glared at his father before sitting down again.

"Oh, by the way, I met Anora on the way. Did she come here?" Harry asked his mother.

"Oh she did." Lily quickly took the opportunity and started asking him questions, ignoring Severus' glares. "She is a nice girl. Say Harry, what do you think of her?"

"That's a really odd question mum." Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh come on, tell me." Lily prodded.

"he doesn't want to talk about it Lily, leave him." Severus came to his son's rescue.

"Nonsense! Tell me Harry!" Lily said and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at his father who gave him a ' _I-Tried-My-Best_ ' shrug, and sighed.

 _His mum really was difficult at times._

"Well, she is the only Slytherin who is nice to me, along with her friend, Morrison." Severus cleared his throat as if to make his presence known. "I was talking amongst the students Dad." Harry cleared with a chuckle. "Anyways, she is usually an A grader, great at defense, a good opponent, and she even goes out for a jog in the morning."

"And how exactly would you know that?" Lily asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sources." Harry said without giving away anything. "Oh and she is a great Quidditch player too."

"Isn't she a saint for doing that." Severus commented.

"Well, you know her pretty well." Lily said, blatantly ignoring Severus.

"Harry, did you know that her parents died along with her twin brother?" Severus stepped in.

"Yeah, I heard about that. It was really sad. It's obviously a shock to lose your parents, but twin brother, that's like a part of you dying." Harry said sorrowfully.

Lily put her hand on her son's back to offer some comfort.

"I wish someone would do something good for her. You know, a little good deed goes a long way." Harry said aimlessly.

Lily perked up and gave Severus a look that said _'Please! Tell him.'_

Severus gave her a frustrated look before addressing Harry.

"Harry, Albus has been trying to find a guardian for her since her first year. But she refused and has been living alone since almost 3 years. But now, the Ministry has suddenly started to interfere and those children whose parents have passed away are being made the Ministry's wards. Which is not something the children these days, appreciate. And Albus is strangely overprotective of her and wouldn't let her go. Anyways, Albus has started his search again and-". Severus looked at Lily, who nodded encouragingly. "-he has asked me and your mother to see if we could take her in." He finished as simply as he could.

Harry was still looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Harry if you don't want this, it's fine, there is no pressure, we understand if you don't want us to take her in." Lily smiled at her son.

"No, I-I, I mean-" Harry stuttered.

"Son, take some time. You don't have to answer us at this very moment. Take your time, sleep over it. Okay?" Severus advised.

Harry nodded mutely.

"Can I take some help?" He asked.

"Of course. Just don't tell too many people." Lily said.

"I won't." Harry promised and stood up. "I'll see you at dinner." He said and walked out of the room.

"Did we ruin it?" Lily asked as she watched her son go.

"I don't think so." Severus replied plainly.

/

"Hey Harry!" Ron called him as he passed by their table.

"Oh there you are. Did you guys move?" Harry said while looking between their previous table and the newly occupied one.

"Yeah, Hermione here thought that the surrounding Hufflepuffs were too loud." Ron rolled his eyes.

"They were." Hermioine defended herself.

Harry laughed as he took a seat. Madam Pince really was glaring at the said Hufflepuffs.

"Anyway, how's your essay coming along?" Harry asked.

"Great!"

"This bloody sucks!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the two different answers.

"I don't want to know." He said and rested his elbows on the table. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you guys about-"

Just then Anora walked over to their table and smiled at them.

"Hey I was hoping if I could get some help?" She asked gently.

"Yeah sure!" Hermione answered enthusiastically and started to clear the Slytherin's doubts.

Harry glanced at Ron who was staring at the girls with an open mouth.

Harry kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Ron yelped and glared at Harry.

"Thank you so much Hermione. This really helped." With a last wave, Anora walked away.

"I like her." Hermione said. "She had the same doubts as me! Can you believe it?! It's just that I stopped after class to-"

"Okay Hermione, we do not have the same doubts." Ron said and put up a hand to stop her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and looked at Harry.

"So, what were you telling?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah." Harry took out his wand as cast a Privacy Spell on their table.

"I went down to see my parents as you both were doing homework. They gave me some news. Do you know how Anora's parents and brother died when she was 11?"

"Yeah we do."

"Of course, that was so sad."

"Yes, so apparently, Dumbledore was searching for a guardian for her, but she refused and after almost 3 years, the Ministry is poking its nose in between."

"Oh yes, with that Ministry's ward thing?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"What Ministry's ward thing?" Ron repeated.

"Honestly Ronald, what do you snatch my Daily Prophet for?" Hermoine asked with irritation but still explained. "The Ministry has lost its brains. Whichever child, who has lost his or her parents will be made the Ministry's ward if he or she doesn't have any active relatives or guardian. The children are then sent to an orphanage out of Britain where they are educated and kept healthy, far away from here."

"But why?" Ron asked.

"What a brilliant question." Hermione's words dripped with sarcasm as she motioned Harry to continue.

"So, Dumbledore doesn't want Anora to be the Ministry's ward and he asked my parents if they could take her in" He finished lamely.

Hermione was staring at him and Ron was giving him a horrifying look.

"What?" Harry asked self-consciously.

"Adopting a _Slytherin_?!" Ron exploded.

"My Dad's a Slytherin. And not adopting, just taking her in." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." Ron snorted.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"What do you think Herms? My parents have left it over to me." He sighed.

Hermoine seemed to be thinking for a minute before answering.

"Harry, I think that Anora deserves a chance at a proper life." She said. "But it doesn't necessarily have to be with your family. What I am saying is that, if you don't want to share your parents, it is understood by me, because we both do not have any siblings. We have the undivided attention and love of our parents since childhood. It's normal if you don't want that to change. So, do what you think you should. Don't take rash decisions, but do what's right." Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks Herms." Harry smiled back.

"Well, now that she has put it that way, I think you really should think about it. She is a nice girl, will help you copy her homework when necessary." Hermione slapped Ron on his shoulder.

"Seriously? That's all you can think of?" Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

Harry tuned them out as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione was right. He was a bit concerned that he would have to share his parents. But he shouldn't be this selfish, should he? He loved going over to Ron's and enjoyed hanging out with his siblings.

 _Maybe having a sis- What? Already?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	5. The Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry for such a long delay! I apologize for my tardiness and it's totally my fault. Here's a long chapter just for you all!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER-5: The Arrival.**_

Harry rushed down the stairs almost stumbling on the last one. His rubber soles made screeching noises that echoed through the castle walls.

"Slow down, dearie." A portrait of an old woman called after him.

 _'I can't_.' he screamed in his mind and continued running.

He was late.

Definitely, 100 percent, late.

He slowed down a bit as he neared the Great Hall and caught his breath.

He quietly slipped through the giant doors while Dumbledore was introducing the headmaster of Durmstrang and located his squad.

Some students looked at him, including Dumbledore and he gave them a sheepish smile before asking a seat beside Hermione and Ron who had fortunately chosen to sit just beside the doors.

He saw his parents give him concerned looks-well _only_ his mother, his father was giving him a disapproving one.

"Where were you mate?" Ron whispered from beside him.

"After you told me that you lot were going to the Great Hall, I fell asleep." He said as they clapped for something Dumbledore said.

"Again?!" Hermione asked.

"I _told_ you that day, I am not getting enough sleep Hermione." Harry pointed out.

"Well _I_ told you that you should tell your parents about it." She countered.

"Later." Harry said as Dumbledore brought out a huge box.

"And here I present...the legendary, Goblet of fire."

After all the introductions were made, the dinner continued and Harry kept dosing off every once in a while.

He finished his dinner and was casually looking around the hall when something caught his eye.

"Is that Viktor Krum?" He asked Ron and pointed out with his hand.

Ron hissed and slapped his hand.

"Are you _insane_ mate?! Don't point! And yes! He is Viktor Krum. He studies in Durmstrang. You know he _smiled_ at me when they all entered! Literally _SMILED_!" Ron said in awe.

"Well I don't know about you, but he surely is smiling at Hermione right now." Harry said and turned towards his other friend whose interest was suddenly captured by her empty plate.

"Herms?" Harry smirked.

"Ok fine! He's been giving me that smile and odd looks throughout dinner." Hermione confessed and blushed.

Ron gasped.

"Hermione, marry him." He said, deadpanned.

The said girl slapped his hand forcefully as Harry laughed.

Everyone's attention was caught by Dumbledore as he stood up.

The food and desert disappeared leaving all the tables empty.

"Students, you all can start putting your names in the Goblet from tomorrow. I hope our guests like our school and will enjoy their stay here. The classes will resume on Monday. Have a good night everybody." With a sweeping smile, Dumbledore and other schools' headmasters stood up and exited.

McGonagall instructed all the houses' prefects to guide the respective students to their dormitories as she took charge of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

"Did you tell your parents about your decision?" Hermione asked Harry when they were sitting comfortably on a side next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry clucked.

"Have you even decided mate?" Ron asked.

Harry remained quiet and stared into the fire.

"I don't know." He responded after a while.

Just then, a fifth year, Evan Reeves who was also a chaser in Gryffindor Quidditch Team, came over.

"Hey Harry, we are having a mock-quidditch match tomorrow with Durmstrang. You in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. What time?" Harry instantly agreed.

"Be ready after breakfast." He said and went away.

"Are you serious mate? Viktor Krum is their seeker, you will play against the greatest seeker of the world." Ron said with a lot of melodrama.

"And Viktor Krum will play against the youngest seeker of the century." Harry countered. "Don't worry Ron. It's a mock match."

Ron sighed in defeat and slumped in the sofa.

"You'll lose." He commented.

"We'll see."

Hermione continued reading her Transfiguration text and Harry continued staring at the fire. Lost in the thoughts of Anora and Triwizard tournament.

/

 _The old man slowly made his way upstairs, from where he had heard some odd noises. He gasped as a giant snake slithered in front of him before going inside a warmly lit room._

 _"Ahhh, Nagini says we have a muggle friend standing outside... Wormtail, why don't you give our friend a warm welcome?" A hissing sound came from behind a big chair._

 _"As you wish my Lord." Wormtail backed away in the corridor and caught sight of the old man._

 _The old man looked horrified. He stumbled to go back down but fell. Wormtail laugh and took out his wand._

 _"Avada Keda-"_

Harry woke up. His breathing was erratic and harsh. He wiped his sweat covered forehead before taking out his wand.

The nightmare always scared the hell out of him.

He gasped for air as he remembered the green light.

He sat there for a while trying to calm his heart, before casting a tempus.

It was 3:07 in the morning. And it was Sunday, which meant people will definitely sleep in. Including his parents.

He sighed as his breathing became normal and his hands stopped shaking.

He thought of going down and telling his parents, but he quickly dismissed the idea.

' _They worry too much'_ He thought.

He finally decided to go and sit in the Common room for a while. After putting on his dressing gown and slippers, he silently made his way out of the dormitory.

The fire was still burning in the grate, giving a soft warm glow to the huge room. He sat in an armchair and curled up.

He knew he had to tell his parents about this recurring nightmare. His scar usually hurt after this.

"Yes, definitely a national concern." He snorted.

But his parent would worry all the time then, and he would have to probably sleep down in the dungeons, away from his friends.

 _'But at least they will help!_ ' Another part of his brain fought against his thoughts.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew was Hermione shaking his shoulder.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Harry jerked in his seat and sat up.

 _Bad choice._

His neck protested.

He winced and massaged the sore spot.

"Hermione, what time is it?" He asked.

"6 in the morning. Everyone's asleep." She responded and took a seat on the arm of Harry's chair.

"What are you doing up so early then?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep. So, I came down here." She shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry broke it.

"You want to go out for a walk or something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Meet me down here in 5." Harry said and went upstairs to get changed into something more respectable than his pyjamas.

He quickly threw on a black t-shirt which said _'Move away, a psyco coming through_.' and grey track pants. He put on his trainers and went down. Hermione was sitting there, dressed similarly.

They exited the portrait door and walked down.

"Why were you sleeping in the armchair?" Hermione asked.

"Nightmare." Harry mumbled as the Entrance Door came in view.

"I told you Harry, Unless and until you don't tell your parents about it, nothing can happen. They can help you. And your nightmares are nothing to be sneezed at." Hermione advised.

"I will tell them today Hermione." Harry said, just to throw her off and breathed in the fresh morning air.

The birds chirped sweetly as the two made their way towards the black lake.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked as she saw a small figure running around the edge of the Black Lake.

"That must be Anora. I heard she usually jogs in the morning." Harry said.

They waited for Anora to complete her round and grinned as she approached them.

"Hey! Good morning. I never took you as morning people." She panted. She was wearing high quality sports shoes and navy blue track pants with a grey t-shirt.

"We got up early, so we thought why not have a walk around the castle." Hermione answered with a smile.

"Ah, well it's good to see you. I am usually alone here in the mornings, glad to have some company." She said.

"Why do you do this?" Harry blurted out.

"Do what? This jogging?" Anora asked.

"Yes."

She laughed shortly.

"I like it. It helps to clear my mind." She said and plopped down on the grass.

Harry and Hermoine took a seat beside her.

They watched as the Giant Squid moved around the lake. They talked for a long time about school, classes, the tournament, their summers (which Harry realized that Anora didn't say much about).

"It's 8! Merlin, it's time for breakfast. Let's go." Hermione said and they stood up.

"It was nice talking to you guys." Anora said as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"You too Anora." Harry smiled and watched her go towards the Slytherin table as he and Hermione took off towards the Gryffindors. He noticed that his parents were not there.

' _Probably having breakfast in the quarters._ ' He thought.

"Where were you?" Ron said as he crammed the scrambled eggs in his mouth. "You should have seen, Viktor Krum came in and put his name in the goblet. People cheered so hard! You missed everything!"

"We were out since 6." Hermione said as she buttered a toast.

"Bloody hell, I can't even imagine why you would be up and about at 6 in the morning." Ron said and gave them a look of disbelief.

Harry shrugged.

"It was worth it". He said. After listening and talking to Anora, he had made his decision.

He quite liked her. Not like _THAT_ , he liked the person she was. Although she was beautiful, but he had never thought of her in that way.

After breakfast, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team marched out towards the pitch with the Durmstrang boys and they played for a while.

Nobody caught the snitch and the match prolonged and didn't end even before lunch.

They called it a draw as both the teams were 100-100.

"It was fun wasn't it?" Evan said as he and Harry hit the showers.

"Yeah. They are bloody good players." Harry responded.

As he was walking back to the castle for lunch, he heard someone call his name.

"Harry!"

He turned around and saw Viktor Krum racing up towards him.

"Harry, you are a very good player." Viktor said in his odd accent.

"Thank you Viktor. You yourself are an excellent player. That Dive which you did," Harry exhaled through his mouth. "awesome."

Viktor laughed.

"Thank you. I would like to play with you once again, if you don't mind." He said.

"Of course, anytime." Harry said and took off towards his friends who were standing beside the Great Hall.

/

Harry entered his parents quarters and fell on the black sofa.

"Mom! Dad! I am here!" He called loudly.

"The return of the hooligan." Severus commented as he exited their bedroom and ruffled Harry's hair on his way to the armchair.

"Not the hair." Harry whined.

Just then Lily came out of the kitchen and attempted to smooth out her son's hair.

"You need a haircut." She commented.

"But you just cut my hair last month!" Harry protested.

"Have you decided?" Severus jumped to the point.

"Oh yes. Umm I think that Anora deserves a chance to be in a proper family. So, I don't think I mind you taking her in." Harry said with a shrug.

Lily smiled at him.

"My baby boy has grown." She said and bit her lip and put her hands on her chest to add some drama.

"Mum!"

Severus chuckled.

"Are you sure Harry?" He asked to confirm.

"100 percent. At first I wasn't. But then Hermione talked to me and even Anora, and after talking to her, I felt that she really is a nice girl. And, as it is, you always say that Gryffindors out number you in our family, Anora's a Slytherin, now we can have a fair ice ball fight." Harry grinned at his father who smirked back.

Severus and Lily had talked to lengths about this topic the night before. They had talked about what they will do if Harry said _'Yes'_ and what they will do if Harry said _'no'_.

Lily confessed that while she loved Harry more than anything, she had always wanted a girl too.

Severus had just smiled at her and patted her knee. He wouldn't say it out loud, but sometimes, he saw glimpses of Lily and himself in Anora. He couldn't help but notice the similarities in some things that she did. She intrigued him.

"Well then, if there are no qualms, I think we should let Albus know." He said and stood up.

"I'll tell him." He stepped into the fire and within a second, he was gone.

"Harry, I am very proud of you today. You took a big decision." Lily said as she sat down beside him.

"I know. Can I tell you something mum?"

"Anything baby."

"At first, I was a bit scared that if she comes, you'll drift away from me. I admit I was a little jealous." He said guiltily.

"Oh Harry." Lily said as she took her son in her arms. "Honey, these feelings at natural. You are the only child, hence you feel this way. But don't worry, your father and I will never ever stop loving you." She kissed his forehead.

"I know. That's what Hermione said too. She almost convinced me, but I thought I should think over it more." He said.

"Well, now we will have a new member in the family."

"You always wanted a girl, didn't you?" Harry said.

"It's not like that Harry. I wanted a sister for _you_. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you or love you. You are mine and your father's world Harold, and we love you to the moon and back." She said as she held him close to her chest.

"I love you too, mum."

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go! A big chapter after such a long time! I have another news…. I will be traveling to USA for a month and I do hope I get a laptop over there to update! *Awkward Grin***  
 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you feel!**


	6. Why did you?

_**CHAPTER 6: Why Did You?**_

When Severus flooed into Albus' office, Anora was already sitting there.

"This isn't fair Headmaster! I said I don't want anyone, I managed alone for 3 years! I can manage alone now too. And as far as this Ministry's ward thing goes, I don't care about that. You have a lot of influence on the Ministry, surely you can ask for an exception." Anora said in a business-like voice.

"Anora dear, this isn't about the Ministry, you are a child, you need to be with a guardian who can take care of you, who can love you, feed you, clothe you."

"I already have those things! And who will accept me Sir? There is no one who will take in a-"

Severus cleared his throat.

"Good evening Headmaster, Ms. Warren." He said as he strode forward.

"Severus, have a seat." Albus said

Severus took a seat beside Anora and looked at Albus.

"Does she know everything?" He asked.

"Should I tell her?" Albus said cryptically.

Severus looked at Anora who was frowning at them.

He then smiled at Albus.

"I think you should."

Albus smiled back before looking at Anora.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" She asked.

"Anora, before asking you, I found a wonderful family for you. They are perfect, and you will love them. They have agreed to take you in."

"How can you go behind my back and do this?! And I don't even know them!" Anora protested.

"Oh, you do know them Dear. You get along quite well with their son." Albus smiled. "Professor Snape has been teaching you since 3 years, has he not? And you do get along with Harry and of course, Lily."

Anora was shocked to the core.

' _Professor Snape?_!'

She looked at her Potions Professor with wide eyes.

"Eh-what Y-you?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yes." Severus replied.

"I-I," she gasped. "Why?"

"Miss War- Anora, you have been alone for a long time and you have taken care of things that you should not even know about at this age, I think it is time someone took care of you. Lily and I, have always wanted a daughter too, and Harry will love to have a sister. We thought we should give it a try." Severus said.

Anora looked at Albus who nodded at her. His eyes were twinkling as the northern star and he had a kind smile on his face.

Anora breathed deeply.

"Anora, I know this is hard for you , but it has to be done. I don't want you going away, we need you and you know that." Albus said and gave her a meaningful glance. "Accept it Anora, they are the best family for you."

"But-"

"Do you trust me child?" Albus asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Do you or do you not?" Albus asked firmly.

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me on this. This is best for you. I know you Anora, I know you want a family." Albus slowly took out a bunch of papers and slid them towards Severus.

"These are the guardianship papers." He announced.

Severus conjured a quill and handed it to Anora.

"What if I say I need time?." Anora asked.

"I would assume that you are just stalling." Albus replied simply. "They are gone Anora, they passed 3 years ago. You have to move on child. Don't let the past interfere with your future."

Anora took a deep breath and averted her eyes from the Headmaster to Severus' obsidian ones.

Severus could only see one question in her deep blue eyes.

' _Why_?'

"Because we want to." He replied simply.

Tears sprang up in Anora's eyes as she gazed at him. Before Severus could say anything, she wiped them and took hold of the papers.

"Is this permanent?" She asked.

"Till you are of age. After that we can decide whether you want to stay or not." Severus replied.

Anora looked at the papers for a moment.

"Where do I sign?" She asked. Albus smiled as Severus showed her the blanks.

"Do we need Lily for this?" Severd asked as it was his turn to sign.

"No, you can do it yourself too." Albus waved his hand in dismissal.

As soon as Severus' last signature was done, the papers rolled themselves and with a snap, they disappeared.

"So, its official. Severus, why don't you take Anora and show her the quarters?" Albus said enthusiastically.

"Um, yes sure. Come along Miss Warren." Severus said as he stood up.

"You don't have to Professor, as it is it's dinner time, maybe tomorrow." Anora said, sensing the man's discomfort.

Severus sighed internally. He was in no mood for touring right now.

"Well, then.." He started.

"After dinner!" Albus piped in.

"Profess-"

"After dinner it is." Severus said defeatedly.

"Okay." Anora sighed.

With a last nod to Albus, Severus and Anora left his office.

"Why did you do it Professor?" Anora asked once they were headed for the Great Hall.

"I told you in there." Severus replied. They walked in silence for a while, with the only sound being their shoes' noise.

"I don't want to be a burden." Anora whispered softly.

Severus, with his excellent hearing, heard it and stopped in his strides to look at her.

"Listen to me very clearly, because I do not like to repeat myself. You are not a burden and will never be. It was our choice to take you in and...I don't think we will ever regret it." Severus said awkwardly. ' _Damn, Lily is better at this_.'

Anora smiled at him she opened her mouth to say something when-

"Anora! Anora! _Goodness_ I was searching- Oh! Good evening professor." A boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes stood panting in front of them.

"Good evening . I hope next time you will remember the rule of not running in corridors." Severus said.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I was searching for Anora everywhere. Sorry." He have him a sheepish smile.

Severus huffed before turning to Anora.

"We will be waiting after dinner." With that, he strode away.

"What was that?" The boy asked curiously.

"Kai, I need to tell you something. Come quickly!" Anora said and led the way to the Astronomy Tower.

 **A/N: Tell me if you like it!**


	7. Welcome

**A/N: I apologize for my mistake! I really am a bit careless :p I have been replying to your reviews, please tell me if you don't get them, I will be posting it over here then!**

 **Here's the proper chapter.**

 _ **CHAPTER 7: Welcome**_.

"What _is_ it Anora?" Kai asked as he almost tripped on the stairs while trying to catch up with her unnaturally fast pace.

The wind blew their hair and kissed their faces as they stood on the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Anora picked up a spot in the corner which overlooked the Forbidden Forest.

She looked at Kai, took a deep breath and explained everything to him.

"Whew. That is..." Kai was speechless.

"Terrible." Anora finished for him.

" _Terrible_?! Anora are you insane?! You are getting a _family_ for Merlin's sake! That's what you wanted!" Kai said.

"Kai, you don't understand! Yes, I wanted a family, yes I wanted their love. But,after they left me, I stopped believing in all of this." She turned and leaned on the railing.

"Anora, your parents left you a long time ago. And I am sure they would want you to be happy. So stop this nonsense and go and meet your new family!" Kai said.

"Will I fit there?" She asked fearfully while staring at the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid's hut had a small light which bobbed carelessly in the wind.

"You'll get used to it Anora." Kai said as he put a hand in her back.

"Professor Snape is a great Man. He is our Head of House! It's prefect for you! And his wife is awesome. You should see her in Muggle Studies. She is great." Kai said with awe.

"Well unfortunately, I don't take that class." Anora said, still gazing at the dark forest.

Even after being a pureblood, Anora's parents had introduced her and her brother to all the Muggle things in their childhood. But Kai's family on the other hand, was _totally_ pureblooded and hence his parents were more than happy when he asked their permission to join Muggle Studies.

"And you of course know Harry. He is a good mate. His friends are okay too." Kai said.

"I know Kai. It just..." she sighed.

"Nora, hey, look at me." She looked him in the eye as he held her gaze. "Your mum and dad, will not be insulted. I have told you this numerous times, you have to move on. You have to Nora. This is a blessing in disguise. Don't leave it, take it." Kai said.

Anora looked at him. She knew him since she was 5 and their families were pretty close. He had always been the wise one. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Kai." She said.

"Anytime." He opened his arms and Anora fell into them. They stood there for a while before it started to get chilly.

"Let's go. Dinner's almost over. I have to go to their quarters." Anora said.

"I'll wait up for you." Kai said as they descended the stairs.

"What if I am late?" Anora asked. The prefects in the Slytherin Dormitory were pretty strict, due to Snape of course. They never let the children stay up after their bedtime.

"I'll find a way. Wouldn't be my first time." He winked.

They laughed as they neared the dungeons.

Anora stood in front of the door of the common room. Professor Snape's quarters were down the corridor.

Kai gave her a little push.

"Go on then." He said and gave her an encouraging smile.

She nodded and hesitantly started walking.

The portrait door was closed. She didn't know whether to knock or call. She stood in front of it and brought a tentative hand to knock.

Before she could, the portrait opened itself and a warm living room greeted her.

"Come in Anora!" Lily said as she stood up from where she was sitting in the sofa.

Anora smiled at her.

"I am so happy that you accepted the proposal." Lily said as she put an arm around the young girl's shoulder and guided her inside.

"Thank you, for extending it to me." Anora said.

"You should know that you violated a big rule of our family today ." Severus said as he came out of the kitchen with a cup in one hand.

Anora looked at him in confusion.

"We never miss meals . And you missed dinner today." He reminded her.

"Oh." Anora licked her lips. " I am sorry, I just needed to sort out my thoughts and Kai was there and we went to the Astronomy tower and-"

"Shh." Lily hushed her as the girl rambled on.

"It's understandable this time. Don't let it happen again." Severus said as he came and stood in front of Lily. "Are you hungry?"

Anora thought for a second before shaking we head.

"No sir."

Severus frowned but let it go as the portrait door opened and Harry stepped in.

"Hey Anora!" He said warmly.

"Hey Harry." Anora smiled.

"Harry, why don't you show Anora the rest of the quarters? Then we can sit and have a talk." Lily suggested.

"Yeah sure. Come along."

Anora followed Harry inside a corridor.

"This is Dad's office." He pointed to a door on his left. "Don't go in there without asking. He goes bonkers." Anora laughed. "And this." He pointed to a door opposite Severus' office. "Is mum's office. You can go in there when she's in there. She's cool with it." They moved a little farther and the corridor forked in two.

"The right one leads to a Guest Bedroom and a small Library" Harry said. Anora followed Harry as turned to the left side.

"This is basically the Bedroom Corridor. The room on the right side is mine." He announced proudly and opened the door.

The room was quite spacious. Not too big, not too small and the walls were painted in blue and white.

There was a huge window on the right side which overlooked the Black Lake (it was charmed, of course). A small desk and chair sat in front of it with Harry's books arranged haphazardly on it.

A bed was pushed against the wall on the opposite side with a small bedside table and lamp.

The room was a typical teenager'a room with quidditch posters and magazines and photos. There were 2 doors which Anora assumed were bathroom and closet.

"Wow Harry, this is great." Anora commented as she watched a quidditch player room about his poster.

"Thanks. Did you see the ceiling?" Anora looked up and saw that the ceiling was it actually a ceiling, but sky.

"Just like Great Hall." Anora murmured in awe.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore did it for me. Come on, I'll show you your room."

"My room?" Anora asked in confusion.

"Of course your room." Lily said as she and Severus came up behind them. "Now that we are your guardians, you will always have a place here, in our quarters."

Anora just stared at her.

"Thank you. I-" no words came out of her mouth as she looked at them.

"You are always welcome here." Severus said as he draped an arm around Lily's waist. He was a little relaxed with Anora as she was his Slytherin and he knew her very well, atleast thats what he thought.

"Come, I'll show you" Harry said and guided her out.

Anora's room was just opposite Harry's.

Harry stood in front of the closed door and beckoned her in front.

"Well, go on then." He said and pointed towards the knob.

Anora shakily opened the door.

A gasp escaped her mouth as she let her eyes roam around the room.

The room was done in cream and yellow.

The structure was very much same as Harry's with a window and desk, and chair and a queen size bed with white bedding. A shelf full of books was placed beside the bedside table. The floor was also carpeted in soft light brown carpet.

"Over here is the bathroom." Lily pointed to a door beside the shelf. "And this is the closet." This time she pointed to a door at the foot of the bed. "Do you like it?"

Anora just stood there, tears blurred her vision as she looked around again and again. No one had done anything like this for her since her parents death.

"This...this is fabulous. You didn't have to.."

"Nonsense." Severus waved her. "If you want to change something, just say, and I'll do it."

When Lily and Severus had decorated the room, Severus was against the colours.

 _"These colours are revolting Lily. Atleast put some green, she's a Slytherin after all." Severus had said._

 _"She's a girl Sev, she'll love yellow and while." Lily had said proudly._

Anora thought for a moment.

"Can you change the colours?" She asked quietly, not wanting if offend them or something.

"Of course, what do you prefer?" Severus jumped forward, but not before throwing a smug look at Lily.

"Black and forest green." She replied. Severus happily obliged.

"Slytherin." Harry muttered as Anora grinned at him.

With a flick of Severus' wand, the walls were painted in black and green and the bedding was changed to black and silver. The carpet was also changed to forest green.

"Thank you so much!" Anora exclaimed. She loved it.

' _Maybe having a guardian isn't so bad._ ' She thought.

After this, they all went into the sitting room and sat down.

"Now, as for the rules, there aren't much, but whatever are there, we expect you to follow them." Severus started seriously. While the children were exploring, he and Lily had discussed the topic of rules and regulations.

Severus waited for Anora's nod.

"First, never lie to us. Whatever happens, you do not lie. You don't feel well, we want to know, you got a D or a T in your tests, we want to know, even if you break up with someone, we want to know." Anora blushed at this.

"I don't have a boyfriend sir." She said shyly.

Severus smirked.

"Of course you don't." Lily gently hit his shoulder. "Second , you will never put your, or any one's life in danger." Anora stole a look at Harry. Everybody knew his antics. "We are aware that Harry has broken that rule many times," Now it was Harry's time to blush. "But, believe me, he has been punished for it. We expect good grades from you, if you fail to do so, we will talk about it and find the problem and it's solution. And last but not the least, you never miss meals. I have seen you do this many times, and while I wasn't able to give you anything more than a detention, now I can assign you long essay on nutrition along with a grounding. Am I clear?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes sir." Anora replied meekly. This all didn't seem that bad. She could follow all the rules.

' _Except the second one...'_ she thought. ' _I wonder if they know what Headmaster and I do.'_

"Wh-what if I break them?" Severus and Lily looked at her oddly. "Not that I am planning to, but if I did?" She defended.

"It may result in grounding or loss of privileges. We can also assign you essays, like I said before and you can also scrub cauldrons in my office." Severus answered. "I am quite creative when it comes to punishments." He smirked.

"Don't worry, you won't break them." Lily assured her gently.

 _'I hope I don't_.' She thought.

"Every Friday night we all gather here for dinner, it's like a family night. We can understand if you don't want to come, it's still a bit early for you, but you are always welcomed." Lily said.

Anora nodded.

"It's getting late, Harry, where are you planning to spend the night? Here or Gryffindor Tower?" Severus asked his son.

"I think I will go back." Harry said and stood up.

"Take the floo." Lily reminded him.

"I'll see you later Anora, Good night." With that, he was whisked away.

Anora was a little uncomfortable after Harry's departure.

"We didn't know if you wanted to talk about this in front of Harry, so we saved it for later. Anora, we know that you loved your parents." Anora's head snapped up at Lily at the mention of her parents. "And let us assure you that we are not trying to take their place or replace them. We just want to give you a family and a place where you can always find love." Lily stood up and sat beside Anora on the sofa.

The girl's eyes held gratitude that Lily wanted nothing than to gather her in her arms and never let go. But she didn't know how Anora would react to it, so she settled for putting an arm around her thin shoulders. She was rewarded when Anora leaned a bit into her embrace.

"I know. And I am very thankful for you both for taking me in." Anora said against the lump in her throat.

"If you need to talk about it, we are always here." Lily said.

Anora couldn't speak anything, so she just nodded her head. Lily remided so much of her mother. It was too much for her.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" Lily asked worriedly as she saw that Anora's eyes were distant.

Anora shook her head.

"Can I..."

"I'll walk you to the Slytherin common room." Severus said and stood up.

Lily kissed Anora's forehead before they both stood up.

"Good night Professor." Anora said.

"It's Lily in private." Lily smiled.

"Good night...Lily." Anora smiled back before following Severus out.

"Thank you for everything Professor." Anora said to Severus.

"I guess you can call me Severus in private. And you have thanked us enough Anora. There is no need." Severus said and their stopped in front of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Good night...Sir- Severus." Anora said as the portrait door opened.

"Good night Anora." She smiled at him before disappearing inside.

"She hasn't grieved." Lily said as soon as he entered their quarters.

"I know. It's going to be hard for us to try and get her to open up." Severus said and plopped down beside his wife.

She instantly cuddled up to him.

They sat there for a while, in the warmth of the fireplace.

"Why did we do it Severus?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"I don't know Lily. It just felt right." Severus replied and stared at the dying fire.

A/N: tell me what you feel.


	8. The Champions

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your love for this story and for reviewing! I love you guys so so much! Thank you all the guest reviewers and everyone!**

 **Here's the 8th chapter for you all!**

 **CHAPTER** _**8: The Champions.**_

The next week was full of excitement. Half of the Hogwarts' population could be found in the Great Hall when not in Common rooms or in classes.

Every once in a while, one or the other seventh year student would put their names in the Goblet and the respected school would cheer for them.

The twins, knowing their thirst for mischief obviously tried to put their names even after knowing about the Age line. This resulted in the growth of grey hair on their face and McGonagall dragging them by their ears to the Headmasters office.

Harry was enjoying hanging out with his friends. Sometimes even Anora and Kai would join them. They got along well except for Ron being a bit distant with the Slytherins. Harry had tried to explain his behavior to Anora and Kai who fortunately were very understanding.

It was the last day for the students to put their names in the Goblet and Harry was standing in front of the Great Hall waiting for Ron and Hermione. He was looking around when he spotted Anora laughing and talking to none other than, Draco Malfoy.

His eyes widened a bit and his face instantly set in a dark scowl.

After a while, Anora bid goodbye to Draco and walked over to Harry.

"Hey." She said cheerfully.

"You know _Malfoy_?!" Harry thundered.

Anora looked a bit taken aback.

"He is a Slytherin. And I am a Slytherin. Of course I know Draco Malfoy." She said.

"He is a git Anora. You have to stay away from him." Harry said.

Anora sighed. She knew about Harry and Draco's differences.

"Harry, I know that you and Draco have your differences. Why do you want me to get caught up in that? He is a good friend of mine. And he knows that Professor Snape has taken me in. I know he can be a bit of a show-off at times, but he is my friend, and I won't leave him." Anora said firmly.

Harry looked at her before sighing.

"Guess that's fair. I don't have to like all of your friends." He said.

"Exactly. Now, I need to go somewhere, I'll see you later." She said and turned to walk off.

"But it is lunchtime, you can't miss it. You know Dad will go mad if he knows you missed lunch." Harry reminded her.

Anora groaned. She really needed to go the library. She turned around again.

"Why did you have to remind me?"

Harry grinned.

"That's what brothers do." He said lightly before spotting Ron and Hermione and going towards them.

It was a simple comment, but for Anora, it was a lot more than that.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"What did you do Anora?" A boy, barely 10 years old asked his sister._

 _"I am sorry, I knocked this case down. I don't know what to do Aaron! Mum and Dad will have my hide for this!" She said in a panicky voice._

 _"Calm down Anora, we will-"_

 _"What is happening here?" A strong voice came from behind them._

 _"D-dad." Anora squeaked._

 _"Who did this?!" Their father asked angrily._

 _"I-we-"_

 _"It was us Dad. We were playing tag, and by mistake I pushed Anora towards the table and the vase was knocked down." Aaron said confidently._

 _Anora looked at him in shock. She was walking carelessly and had knocked it down. What the hell was her brother up to?_

 _"You both know better than to play tag in the house! I know that we can fix it with magic, but you both should know that Magic is not the solution for everything. You both will clean this up and then stay in your rooms till dinner. And try to keep this roughhousing outside the house will you? You know how your mother reacts when something happens to either one of you." He patted both of their heads lovingly before going away._

 _"Are you insane?! Why did you drag yourself in this to save me?" Anora asked her brother._

 _"Because that's what brothers do." He grinned._

 _FLASHBACK END._

"Anora? Anora!" Someone was calling her name, the voice was familiar. She desperately wanted to respond, but she couldn't leave her trance.

Suddenly she gasped for breath and the scene in front of her cleared.

"Anora? Are you alright?" She looked towards her right and saw the concerned face of Lily.

Lily was holding her hand while Severus was standing in front of her.

"Look at me." He ordered her. She slowly looked up at him and he grasped her chin to peer into her eyes. He wanted to see if she had returned to the land of living or was still caught up in her memories.

Once he was satisfied that she was with them, he left her chin.

"What happened?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know. I-" she stopped. She couldn't explain it to them. She was breathing heavily and was leaning onto Lily for support.

"You are working yourself up. Wait." Severus fished a vial from his robes and opened it.

"It's a calming draught. Open up." He said. Anora slowly opened her mouth and drank the potion. She instantly felt the effects. Her body calmed down and her breathing returned to normal.

Lily and Severus shared a worried look but didn't say anything.

"I am fine. Thank you." Anora said and stood up straight.

"It's alright. What happened Anora? You weren't responding to anything." Lily said.

Anora looked at her for a moment before sighing. She was often reminded of her parents or brother, this resulted in her getting caught up in some memory from her past. Usually Kai would throw some water on her to get her to respond, it worked sometimes. No one knew about this except him, but now her guardians did.

"I-I was thinking." She lied. She didn't want them to think that she had some mental disorder or something.

" _Thinking_?" Severus snorted. "You definitely _think_ differently then. Nobody goes into a trance while thinking."

"Anora, we just want to help you." Lily said. "Please tell us what is wrong."

"Nothing! I told you I was thinking, and that's all." Anora said and quickly averted her eyes.

Severus sighed. He knew they wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Well then, off you go to lunch. And try to _actually_ eat something this time rather than moving it around your plate." He said and watched as she nodded sheepishly and moved past him to enter the Great Hall.

"Something's wrong." Lily said.

"She was caught up in a memory." Severus said.

"A memory?"

"Her past. I told you, she hasn't moved on." Severus shook his head.

"We need to help her." Lily said.

"She need to let us in for that Lily."

/

There was pin drop silence in the Hall as soon as Albus read Harry's name from the small paper.

Harry was sitting on the bench, dumbfounded.

"Mr. Harry Snape?" Dumbledore repeated. His eyes held no twinkle as he looked at Harry.

Hermione quickly tapped Harry's hand and urged him to go.

He shakily got up and walked towards the Head Table and into the other room, his parents following closely.

"What the _hell_ did you do Harold!?" Severus thundered as soon as they were inside.

"What?! I didn't do _ANYTHING_! I didn't put my name in the Goblet!" Harry defended himself.

"Are you 100% sure Harry?" This time it was Albus who was asking.

"I am sure. I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet!" Harry yelled.

"Okay honey, calm down." Lily came forward and pulled Harry towards her.

"I didn't do it mum." Harry said.

"Okay Harry, I believe you. We believe you." Harry's breathing became raspy as he held on to his mother's hand for support.

"Calm down Harry. We do not want you to have a panic attack right now." Severus said from behind them.

"Ze boy hez done cheating. There are 2 competitors from Hogwartz now." Madame Maxime said in her French accent.

"I assure you Madame, Harry could not have put his name in the Goblet. I myself put the age line around it. Other than me, no one could have lifted it." Albus said.

"What do we do now Albus. Harry is not 17. He cannot fight in the tournament." Severs asked. This was all a nightmare. He cannot let his son participate in such a dangerous tournament.

"I am afraid he will have to participate, Professor Snape." Barry Crouch said from behind Albus. "The Goblet spit his name. He is bonded with the magical contract. He has to play in the tournament."

"This is bloody ridiculous! Is there no way we can break this contract!?" Severus asked.

"He is right Severus, Harry has to compete. There are no theories on reversing the contract. If Harry is able to cross the Champion's line during the first task, he is binded, but if he can't, he isn't." Albus said. "But, it's better to be prepared for."

"Champion's line?" Lily asked.

"It is an invisible wall that allows only Champions to enter the fighting arena." Albus explained.

"I hope I don't cross that." Harry whispered.

Albus gave him a sad smile.

"As this is taken care of." Crouch started. "Why don't we talk about the first task?"

For half an hour, the champions were explained the rules and the date of the first task was given.

"Remember students, this tournament tests not only your bravery, but also your intelligence. I wish you all a good luck." With that Barry Crouch exited.

"Let's go out. The students must be waiting." Albus said.

"Can we go to the quarters?" Harry asked his mother.

"In a bit, Harry." She replied.

The Hall fell silent as they entered back.

"Due to some reasons, the Goblet has chosen two competitors from Hogwarts. As the Champions are binded to the contract, there is nothing we can do about it. So students, here I present to you, our champions for the Triwizard Tournament, Miss Fleur Delecour from Beaxbatons." Everybody clapped politely as the girl stepped in front. "Mr. Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang" a loud cheering could be heard. "Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Snape from Hogwarts." Harry winced as he heard some cries of ' _cheater_!' And ' _Boy-who-cheats_ '.

Albus must have heard it too because the next thing he announced was:

"Whatever happened here today, with the Goblet, was not the fault of any of the Champions. I hope you all will understand that and not give a hard time to them. Now, as I remember, we did not have desert." With a flick of his hand, desert appeared on everybody's table and people dug in.

Albus sent the 4 students back to their tables.

"Can I go to the quarters?" Harry asked again before leaving. "I don't feel like sitting here."

Severus nodded.

"Go on. But we will have to stay here till the dinner is over."

"Why don't you take Anora with you? The poor girl looks sick due to worry, as it is she isn't eating anything." Lily suggested.

"Okay. See you later." He walked off towards the Slytherin table and tapped Anora.

"You wanna come with me? To the dungeons?" He whispered softly.

Anora nodded and with a meaningful look towards Kai, got up and followed Harry. The quickly got past the students and out in the halls.

"Before you ask what happened, It wasn't-"

"I know it wasn't you. How can it be you? Nobody can break Dumbledore's magic. You saw what happened to the twins." Anora said as they walked.

"Exactly! I am so glad you believe me." Harry said.

"Many people do." Anora said.

Harry snorted.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, Kai, me, your mum and dad, Draco." She said softly.

" _Malfoy_?! He believes _me_?!" Harry said in disbelief.

"His exact words were, `Really? They think Snape did it?! That's hilarious.'" She said.

Harry gave a short laugh.

"Nice way to put it."

"At least he believes you. Your friend, Ron, he was glaring daggers at you. And was shouting at Hermione when you went inside." Harry gave the password as they reached their destination.

"What? Ron?" He asked.

"Yes." Anora shrugged and fell on the sofa.

"He can't do that." Harry said with a hurt look.

"He did, I am telling you the truth. I guess you'll find it out once you actually talk to him." She said.

Harry fell down beside her and loosened his tie. He sat there thinking in silence for a while before,

"Of course!" He exclaimed loudly and facepalmed himself.

"Merlin Harry!" Anora breathed as she was startled by the sudden noise.

"He thinks I betrayed him!" Harry continued.

"Betrayed him?"

"We had this agreement that we will try and put our names together, but after that age line thing, we dropped te idea."

"Don't let Severus listen to that. It will not end well for you." Anora shook her head.

"But, suddenly, the Goblet spits out my name. He thinks I went behind his back and figured out a way to put my name in the Goblet!" Harry finished and hid his head in his hands.

"Oh come on! He is your best mate, surely he'll believe you when you tell him that you didn't put your name in the Goblet." Anora tried to console him and patted his back.

"You obviously don't know Ron." Harry said.

"Maybe. But I know what best friends are like." She said.

Harry looked her.

"What?" She asked.

"You think he'll believe me?" He asked.

"If he doesn't believe you, he is not worth your friendship or trust." She said.

Harry sighed.

"Also, you looked quite dumb when you were going towards the Head Table." Anora laughed.

"I was stumped okay! I didn't know what to do!" Harry defended himself.

"You stumbled too." Anora laughed harder.

"Shut up!" Harry took a pillow and hit her with it.

Anora gasped.

"Pillow fight!" She declared and took one pillow for herself.

"I am better at it!" He said.

"We'll see" she responded.

For the first time in many days, Harry felt like he was the luckiest boy to have such a frie- _sister_.

 **A/N: Little bit of brother-sister bonding in this chapter :p**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Btw, anyone from Buffalo NY?**


	9. Scar Problems

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and loving this story so much guys! It really really means a lot to me! I literally cried when I saw 50 reviews on the story! Thank you so so so much! I love you guys soooooooooooooooo much!**

 **Here's the 9th chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

 _ **CHAPTER 9: Scar Problems.**_

Harry woke up again, gasping for breath. He put a hand on his chest to slow his racing heart.

This was normal.

Today, he saw the same scene again with the killing of the same Muggle old man.

' _Enough_.' He thought. ' _I'll have to tell mum and dad now.'_

He gently touched his raw scar and winced as it pulsed with pain. He conjured a cool cloth and dabbed it on his scar before laying down again.

' _They will surely be upset. And angry. I should have told them before.'_ He sighed and closed his eyes.

/

"I expect a 2 foot essay on today's topic. The essay should have the uses of Ashwinder Eggs, their disadvantages in Potions and their reactions. And Weasely, please try to actually _write_ something instead of handing in your usual chicken scratch." Ron blushed as everyone looked at him and snickered. "The assignment should be on my desk by Monday. You are dismissed." Severus said and opened the door to the classroom.

The fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went out silently.

He was organising his papers when a movement in front of him caught his eye. He didn't look up.

"Mr Snape, what can I do for you?" He asked and with a sigh sat in his chair, exhausted.

"Dad, I want to talk to you." Harry said once the last person was out of the classroom.

Severus frowned and locked the door. He had a free period right now and had planned to make a progress on his grading, but his son was more important.

"What is it Harry? Are the students giving you a hard time?" He asked.

Harry wondered, yes they were giving him a hard time, especially Slytherins, but Anora usually shut them up.

' _That's not what you are here for Harry! Concentrate!'_ He shook his head.

"No-yes, leave that. It's just some teasing, I can manage." he said.

"But if it goes out of hand, I want you to tell us. Alright?" Severus said.

Harry nodded.

"But that's not why I am here for. Before I tell you this, promise me you won't go off the handle." He said.

"I will promise no such thing. Go on." Severus replied smoothly.

Harry scowled.

"Harry." Severus warned.

"Fine. I am having problems sleeping." He confessed.

Severus stood up from his place and went and sat beside Harry.

"What kind of problems?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I have this dream which repeatedly keeps plaguing my sleep Dad. And ..." Harry trailed off.

"And?" Severu prodded.

"And my scar hurts after all this." He whispered.

He heard Severus draw in a surprised breath.

"From how many days has this been going on?" He asked, a bit firmly.

"Tw-two weeks."

" _Two weeks?!_ Merlin Harry! And you never thought of telling us?!" Severus asked angrily.

"I am sorry! I was scared." Harry said.

"Scared of what?!"

" _This_." Harry said and waved his hand wildly. "I was scared of your reaction." He said.

Severus rubbed his hand over his face.

"This is no excuse to not to come to us." He said sternly.

"I know. I am sorry Dad. Yesterday, it was too much, and I thought that it's high time now, I should tell you." Harry sighed.

Severus scooted closer to Harry and draped an arm on his shoulders.

"Harry, we are your parents. You should trust us with such things. And your scar hurts after this, this is important son." He said softly.

Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"I know. After all this tournament drama and all, I-" his voice broke.

Severus quickly pulled him to his chest.

"There, there. Shhh..."

"Ron's not talking to me. Dean and Seamus are on his side. I don't know what to do Dad. Or rather _say_!" Harry sobbed in his father's chest.

"If Mr Weasley thinks that you put your name in that Goblet, then I think you better remain around Ms Granger. Friends believe in you Harry, they hear your side first before accusing you of anything." Severus said as ran his hands through Harry's soft hair.

"But Ron is my best friend." Harry argued.

"Then he will come around. Don't worry. You have Ms Granger, you have Anora, Mr Morrison is a good friend. Why don't you hang out with them until then?" Severus said.

"I do. I just hate it when Ron comes around from somewhere and goes without even glancing."

"If he doesn't glance, then you don't glance." Severus said..

"What?" Harry pulled away a bit to look at Severus.

"Harry, you know that you didn't put your name in the Goblet. Then why are you taking the blame? If he doesn't talk to you, show that you have others to talk to too." Severus explained.

Harry looked like he was thinking.

"You are right. I know I didn't put my name. Then why should I fear!" He said. "Thanks dad!" He hugged his Dad for one last time before letting go.

"Which class do you have now?" Severus asked as they got up.

"Care of Magical Creatures." Harry replied.

Severus quickly scribbled a note and gave it to Harry.

"Here, give it to Hagrid and he will allow you to attend the remaining class."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

"I'll see you later Dad." He was about to walk off when Severus stopped him.

"Harry, I will speak about your scar to your mother and of course Albus. I didn't ask you what you see, but I think Albus should know." Severus said.

"Okay Dad." Harry said.

"And I think it will be good if you stay down with us for a while." Severus was afraid Harry will explode after this. But Harry's response surprised him.

"Yeah. Sure. I was going to say that too." He said. "Bye Dad."

With that he walked out of the classroom.

Severus sighed and moved towards the fireplace to talk to Lily first, and then Albus.

/

Harry quickly ran towards the class who were just entering the forbidden forest.

He groaned as he realised that this class was with Slytherin.

" 'Arry! Good to see ya made it!" Hagrid said.

"Sorry Hagrid, I got caught up in something. Here." He handed Hagrid the pass and after Hagrid's nod, joined the class.

Hermione was standing with Ron, so he quickly went and joined Anora and Kai.

"Where were you?" Anora asked.

"With Dad. I'll tell you later."

The class went smoothly, until when they were dismissed.

"Hey Snape, where were you before the class? Cheating somewhere else?" Blaise Zabini mocked him from behind.

Anora and Kai quickly glared at him.

Harry noticed that even Draco was glaring at Blaise.

"What is it to you Zabini? I heard that you do that quite often during exams. And even on your petty little girlfriends." Harry retorted.

"Why you-" Blaise jumped in front of Harry and was about to punch him when Anora quickly pulled Harry to the side.

"Go and show your bravado somewhere else Zabini, its not required here." Anora said with a snarl.

Harry blinked at her.

'Wow, she snarled like Dad.' He shook his mind to get rid of those thoughts.

"Shut up Warren. You have become a traitor now." Millicent Bulstrode came to back Zabini up.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Harry defended Anora and even Kai stood in a protective stance in front of her.

"Why? You got a thing for her Snape?" Zabini said.

"She is-"

"What is happenin' 'ere?" Hagrid's voice came from behind them.

All the Slytherins except Anora quickly ran away. Kai was about to stay, but Anora gestured him to go.

" 'arry, you alright there?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes Hagrid, thank you." Harry responded and with a nod and they quickly walked away, not wanting to answer any kind of questions. It was their last class so they decided to go and sit near the Black Lake.

"You get that a lot?" Harry asked as they found a green spot.

"What? Traitor talk?"

Harry nodded.

Anora laughed.

"Don't worry, they are just jealous."

"Jealous? How so?" Harry asked, quite baffled.

"You see, Professor Snape is like a parent to all the Slytherins. Because no other teacher bothers to ask about us." Anora said without self pity. "So if he gives a little bit more attention to one of us, the others are bound to be jealous."

"And you don't care?" Harry said.

"I don't care what they think about me. I never asked Severus and Lily to take me in." Harry just looked at her.

"You are quite odd." He stated.

"Thank you." Anora laughed.

"I am staying with Mum and Dad for a while." Harry said after sometime.

"Really? Why?"

"I have these dreams, and after that, my scar hurts. I told Dad about it today, he said its better if I stay with them for a while." He looked at Anora and backed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took in her pale features and wide eyes.

"You-your scar hurts?" Anora asked.

"Yes. It does."

"And what's the dream?" She asked.

"I always see an old rickety house and a muggle old man climbing up the stairs when suddenly this big giant snake comes along with Wormtail- he is-"

"Peter Pettigrew. I know. Continue."

"Okay. So Wormtail comes and he fires a curse and...I wake up." Harry looked down.

Anora comfortingly patted his back.

"Why were you so pale?" Harry asked after he had composed himself.

"No reason." Anora answered. "You have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this."

Harry nodded.

"I know. Dad said he will call him and tell."

Anora's eyes held some kind of worry. Harry tried his best to know what she was worrying about but she quickly averted her eyes and stared at the Lake.

/

Harry sat nervously in the Headmaster's office with his Mum on one side and his Dad on the other.

He was called down here after dinner and was made to tell his dream or rather nightmare again and again to Dumbledore.

"Harry, did you tell anybody else about this?" Albus asked kindly. He was worried too. And Harry didn't know about what.

"No. Oh wait, yes, I told Anora." He said.

Albus smiled.

"That's fine. I am glad you are bonding." Harry blushed a bit.

"Why is this happening Albus?" Lily asked.

"I have some theories Lily, I don't know whether they are true or not. I will have to do some research about them." He said with a meaningful glance at Severus.

Severus understood and turned to Harry.

"Harry, why don't you go our quarters? We will join you in some time." He said in his no-nonsense tone.

"But-"

"Harry." Lily said, passing the message that they want to talk to Albus alone.

Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this.

He slowly got up and with a weak 'Good Evening Professor', left.

"Albus, you said that if we take in Anora, you will tell us what the hell is happening. It's been 2 weeks since she is under our care, I think we deserve to know the truth now." Severus said.

"You quite right my boy. It can no longer be hidden from you both." He looked at the couple in front I him and smiled.

"Harry is not the only prophesied child."

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! The next chapter could be a little bit confusing…. I sketched out a theory and I do not know if it's correct or not, guess we'll find out! Feel free to ask me any questions that you have!**


	10. The Horcruxes

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for so much love and support! I am really sorry for the wait, life has not been easy on me these past months…. But you guys really make my day! To be honest I had never thought that this story would actually go this far, but because of you guys it did, and I am so glad! Hugs and kisses to all those who have reviewed and added this story on their alert list!**

 **Oh and before I forget, thank you to all the guests who reviewed, I cannot pm you, so there!** **J**

 ** _CHAPTER 10: The Horcruxes._**

" _What_?"

"What the _hell_ are you saying?"

Albus merely put up a hand to stop their questions.

"I will explain everything, but you mustn't interrupt." He said and waited for the couple's nod.

"As I said, Harry is not the only prophesied child. Anora also has a prophecy made on her name." Lily gasped and Severus' eyes widened a bit. "Harry is prophesied to kill Voldemort. And Anora, well she is prophesied to...help him."

"Albus, stop talking in riddles!" Severus gritted out.

Albus sighed.

"I hope you both know about Voldemort's horcruxes?" He waited for their approval.

"A friend of mine, works in the Ministry. He accidently happened to be there when the prophecy broke. The prophecy never stated her name, it directly stated the day, the month and the year on which a girl is born and the date when she loses everything."

"You mean, it stated the date of Anora's parents' death?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I roamed around the Wizarding England for a long time, searching and searching. But I yielded no results. Frustrated, I started searching in Muggle London. And that's when I found Anora through Medical records of a muggle hospital. She fit the description perfectly."

"What does this have to do with the Horcruxes?" Severus questioned.

"Anora is destined to help Harry along the way. In short, to destroy the Horcruxes."

Severus and Lily sat still-shocked after listening to this.

"Y-you mean, that when Harry stabbed Riddle's diary, Anora was supposed to do that?" Lily asked.

"Yes. But exceptions occur everywhere." Albus shrugged.

"What of she doesn't?" Severus asked.

"We do not know that yet. Unfortunately, he did not hear the whole prophecy. But I am assuming that its not very pleasant." Albus replied.

"Is this why you both are cooped here some days? To learn about the Horcruxes?" Asked an agitated Severus.

"Yes. We have come to an understanding that Voldemort has made 4 horcruxes until now. Harry destroyed the Diary, Anora has destroyed a ring and a locket. But we cannot find the 4th one." Albus shook his head sadly.

"How did you get these all?" Lily asked.

"We researched a bit into Tom Riddle's past. Some places came up and eventually we got them and destroyed them." Albus answered.

"And this has been going on since...?"

"2 years." Severus slammed his hand on the desk.

" _2 YEARS_?! Under _my_ nose and I didn't know! She is in _my_ house Albus. _MY HOUSE!_ Even before taking her guardianship, _I_ acted as her parent in Locos Parentis! How can you not tell me?!" Severus yelled.

"I am sorry Severus, somethings are better kept secret than put in open. People were already counting on Harry to defeat Voldemort. If this news would have been spread, the Death Eaters would have been after Anora too. We did not want that."

"You mean this was one of your moves? Voldemort doesn't know that we know about the Horcruxes?" Lily asked.

"Yes, he doesn't know about this. In fact nobody except you both, me and Anora know about this. So now when Voldemort turns up again, we can happily destroy him without the fear of him returning." Albus smiled.

"But one Horcrux is still left. How are you planning on finding that?." Severus asked.

"We have a lead. Lets see where it leads us to."

" _We?_ There's no ' _we'_ in this Albus! Do you think that we are going to let Anora continue this anymore after hearing everything?" Lily said.

"You have to. Believe me, you do not want to find what happens if she doesn't fulfill the prophecy." Albus tried.

"But- "

"Lily, you have to trust me in this. We have no choice." Albus said and looked at her in the eye.

"This is unfair! Both of my babies…. Does God have no mercy on us?" Tears were flowing down Lily's cheeks as Severus pulled her closer.

"We have to do this Lily. There is no alternative. I am sorry." Albus said and looked at Severus who nodded.

"You said that we can happily destroy him without him coming back again. But Harry-"

"That's why I said _when_ he turns up again." Albus cut Severus off. "If we can find that Horcrux and destroy it before he comes back, there is no fear of him to return. Harry can live happily without any prophecy hanging over his head." Albus explained. "But I think we are too late. After hearing Harry's dreams, I am afraid Voldemort is going to come soon." He looked at Severus. "Severus, did you talk to Karkaroff recently?"

"Yes I did. He was quite interested to know how I got rid of the Dark Mark." Severus replied. After Harry had defeated Voldemort when he was a baby, Severus had stayed up till weeks to try and find a way to take out the Dark Mark on his arm. Finally he had found a solution and with the help of their family Healer, John Denver, they had successfully got rid of the mark. Now Severus' arm was as good as new with some small scars of stitches and cut.

"Hmm, we will have to take a look at his arm and see the status of the Dark Mark."

"You think it will be darker?" Severus asked.

"It may be. After all if he _is_ out there, he cannot do all the things by himself. He needs someone."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Lily suggested.

"No. I don't think so. Lucius is quite easy to read. I don't think he knows."

"Then who?" Severus thought aloud.

"It might be anyone from the inner circle."

"Avery McMillan, Antonio Roosevelt, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange... these were some of his trusted followers." Severus listed.

"Avery McMillan was caught in a raid a year ago. Antonio Roosevelt was last sighted in France, Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy... I will have a look. Anyways, you don't worry yourself over this, take care of Harry, he looks quite scared about the tournament." Albus quickly changed the topic.

Severus eyed him shrewdly but didn't say anything, instead, he sat back and listened to his wife explain everything to Albus.

/

When they returned back, it was quite late and Harry was already asleep on his bed.

They went in his room and Lily sat on the edge of the bed.

"My babies, what all things does they have to do to fit in this world." She gently ran a hand through his hair.

"They will get through it. After all, we are not alone, nor are the." Severus said softly.

He watched fondly as Lily kissed his son's forehead and stood up.

He replayed the same actions and followed Lily out of the room. They left the door a bit ajar so that they can hear Harry if he wakes up in the middle of the night.

"What do you think of Anora?" Lily asked as they were lying on their bed.

She heard Severus sigh.

"I don't know Lily. She is helping our son. So much. I don't know what to think." Severus replied.

"We have been a bit distant to her. Why don't we start with including her in the family?" Lily said and scooted closer to Severus and laid a hand over him.

Severus pulled her closer so that she was practically lying on his chest.

"We can do that. But she has this idea engraved in her head that she is intruding our family." Severus said as he remembered the day they had signed the papers and Anora had whispered that she didn't want to be a burden.

"Then we will make sure that she doesn't feel that from now on." Lily said and closed we eyes.

"Hmm. You try that, but I can tell that she is as stubborn headed as my wife." Severus teased.

"Oh is it? Well, I have heard that my husband is more stubborn headed." Lily said as she lightly tapped Severus on his chest.

"You have heard? Where? in your _dreams_?" Severus said and laughed as Lily bopped him a bit harder this time.

 **A/N: There you go! I am sorry there's not much of Harry and Anora in this chapter, there's a lot of family bonding in the next chapter though! And I know that this theory is a bit far-fetched but I think it works. What do you think?**


	11. Family Night

**A/N: I see I lost a lot of readers in last month... Well, here's another chapter for those who stuck with the story!**

 **Hope you guys like it! 3**

 ** _CHAPTER 11: Family Night?_**

Albus had told Anora about his meeting with the Snapes and that they knew what they were doing.

"What did they say?" Anora had asked nervously.

"They were shocked, that's all." She looked a bit relieved. She didn't want them to treat her any differently because of all this.

After all this, she was subconsciously ignoring the Snapes, atleast the adults, and was quite successful in it until one day.

She was walking out of the Library with Kai when suddenly she heard Harry call her name.

"Anora! Anora!" He came running towards her.

"Hey Harry." Anora said.

"Hey mate!" Kai clapped him on his back. "How's the preparation for the First Task coming along? It's coming pretty close."

"Don't ask. I don't know a thing about what is going to happen." Harry panted. "Anyways, Anora, its Friday, I hope you know what it means."

At first Anora played dumb, she didn't want to go and face the Snapes.

"Dinner?" Harry prompted.

"Ohh! Yes yes." Anora said and pretended that she remembered now. "Yeah sure, I-I'll be there."

"By 7?"

"By 7." She nodded.

"Okay great. See you guys later." With that he took off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Anora slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I don't know what you are groaning about. Friday or the fact that you slapped yourself more harder than it's meant to be." Kai commented.

"Oh stop it! I don't want to go to this dinner." Anora said.

"Anora, I don't know what is wrong and I won't ask because I do not want to faint after hearing what all things you have done. But let me tell you something, I know you have been avoiding them since, I don't know, Tuesday? But you have to keep in mind that they took you in and you cannot ignore them forever."

"I haven't been avoiding them. Our…. paths just don't cross these days." She shrugged as if to play it down.

"Yeah, leaving Potions as soon as the door opens, having meals before the Professors even enter the hall, yes that's not avoiding." Kai rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want to..." She trailed off. Kai didn't know about the prophecy but he never insisted her on telling him. Anora felt grateful and guilty at the same time.

"Guess I should go, shouldn't I?" She said.

"Of course. You should go."

"I feel bad about leaving you alone." She said and looked at him.

"Don't worry, I have Draco for company. As it is, it's a relief to get rid of you for a while." He sighed and feigned wiping sweat from his brow.

Anora slapped him hard on his shoulder as he laughed and slung and arm over her shoulders.

/

At 7 sharp, Anora was standing outside the portrait door having a glaring contest with the man on the portrait. She was wearing black pants and a dark green jumper with her black sneakers.

"Do you want to go inside or not young lady?" The man asked rudely.

"I'll go when I want to. Why don't you mind your own business." She was still contemplating whether to go or not.

 _'Stop it Anora! You are overthinking! Just go and get it over with!_ ' She scolded herself.

"Okay, open up." She commanded the portrait.

"That's not the password." The man glared.

Anora gave a frustrated sigh before giving the password and entering.

"Anora? Is that you?" Lily asked from the kitchen.

"Yes... where's everyone?" Anora asked as she went into the kitchen to find Lily.

"Severus is taking a shower and Harry had this Quidditch practice so I told him that he shall not put a foot in these questers without showering." Lily said as she stirred a pot.

Anora smiled as she sat on the dining table and looked as Lily moved around the kitchen.

"Good Evening Ms. Warr- _Anora_. Old habits die hard." Severus said as he entered the kitchen in black jeans and white shirt with dark blue jumper.

"Hello Severus." Anora smiled awkwardly. She knew the 'conversation' would take place anytime now.

She jumped as Severus sat beside her and Lily opposite to her they both looked at her.

"We talked to Albus." Severus started.

"Ye-yeah. He told me." Anora said.

Severus was about to speak more when the portrait door opened and Harry stepped out.

Anora made a mental note to hug Harry late for his interruption.

"Hey Nora!" He said and lightly cuffed her head in a brotherly manner.

"Hey Har! And I was perfectly fine without you hitting my head." She scowled at him.

Harry laughed and sat down beside him mum.

He inhaled deeply.

"I smell pot roast." He said with a smile.

Lily chuckled at him.

"I swear Severus, he has his grandfather's nose." She said and got up to bring the pot.

The dinner went smoothly with lively chatter and some occasional jokes.

After that they sat in the living room drinking Hot Chocolate (in Lily, Harry and Anora's case) and tea( in Severus' case).

"I better go. It's 9." Anora said and stood up.

"Why don't you stay down here today?" Lily asked. "It's Friday as it is."

Anora thought to be in deep thought.

"Ar-Are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes of course! We did not build that room for ghosts you know!" Lily said and pulled her down on the sofa again.

"Oh Harry, before I forget, Hermione told Parvati Patil to tell you that Hagrid wants to see you." Anora said.

"What kind of food chain is this?" Harry said confusedly.

Anora shrugged.

"And who told you?" Severus asked her.

"Padma." Anora said. "She is her sister, she is bound to know!" She said after seeing their baffled faces.

"I'll go see him tomorrow." Harry said.

They talked for a while again until Severus brought up the first task.

"It's next Sunday." He said.

"I know." Harry groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Stop that!" Lily admonished him and pulled his hands back.

"Have you thought of anything?" Anora asked.

"No. I don't even know what's going to happen. What do I prepare for?" Harry said.

"Well, in the past tournaments it's usually fighting someone, or rather something. So make sure you know some good curses and spells." Anora advised.

"That is actually a good idea." Severus said. "I could have taught you, but it wouldn't be fair."

"Not to mention that it is not allowed." Lily glared at him.

"I think I'll ask Hermione to get me some spells. She can be pretty resourceful when needed." Harry said with a sigh.

"But she doesn't have any experience with them. And I don't want you trying something that can cause harm to you." Severus said.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Lily's mind.

"Anora!" She exclaimed, startling the girl beside her.

"Merlin are all of you like that!" Anora muttered as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Anora what?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled as he understood what his wife was trying to do.

 _'Of course! Anora has destroyed 2 horcruxes, she is bound to know some good curses.'_

"Anora, I have... heard, that you are...very good at duelling, why don't you teach Harry some good hexes and jinxes!?" Lily said excitedly.

"Umm, of course, I can do that." Anora said and looked at Harry.

"You'll teach me?" Harry asked as if to make sure.

"No I just like to say things that I won't-" Her sarcastic reply was cut off by Harry.

"Thanks Nora." He whispered and looked into her eyes.

"Anytime Har." She replied.

Lily smiled at them, _'Oh how wonderful it would be for Harry to have a sister like Anora!'_ She thought and looked at Severus. Her husband was no less, he wasn't exactly smiling but his eyes sure were, and that said it all.

"So we start tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Why not? Morning? 5?" She asked and laughed at Harry's horrified face.

"5? Even sun's sleeping at that time." He said. "7. Not a minute earlier."

"Not a minute later." Anora completed.

"Now, off to bed." Severus said. He caught Anora as she moved past him. "We would like to speak to you for a bit Anora." Anora gulped and nodded.

 _'Now it's inevitable._ ' She thought

Harry stopped too.

"Harry, why don't you go and get ready for bed?" Lily said. Understanding that his parents wanted to talk to Anora alone, Harry nodded and went on.

"Have a seat Anora." Lily said as she stood up to take the empty cups in the kitchen. Severus got up and sat beside Anora.

"As I mentioned earlier, we talked with Albus. And Anora, if it were up to us, we would have stopped you at once. We know what you do is very dangerous." Severus said.

"Yes dear, and we are very grateful for you to do that without any hitch. We don't know how we will ever repay-"

"No Lily, no. You don't owe me anything. It's a prophecy, I have to do it. I want to do it. Voldemort is a evil that the world would love to get rid of, and if I can help, I'll do my best. You guys don't have to repay me or anything." Anora said.

Severus gave her one of his rare smiles and patted her head.

"You are a very brave girl Anora." He said.

Anora's eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

"Anora? Honey what's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"M-my Dad used to s-say that to me when I used to have a nightmare or used to get hurt." She said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Lily gave Severus a knowing look and Severus nodded. He got her hint: _'She needs her Dad_.'

He easily picked up the skinny girl and held her close to his chest. Startled by the sudden contact, Anora gasped but quickly recovered and accepted the comfort. She buried her head in his shoulder and held him tightly as Lily rubbed her back.

"There there..." Severus whispered in her ears. "We are here...Shh." He rocked her bit and she started to calm down.

"I-I am sorry." She blushed and made to get up but Severus stopped her.

"Calm down silly girl, it's okay, everybody needs a hug." He said.

Anora eventually fell asleep in his arms and he carried her to her room.

After changing her in some comfortable pyjamas, and wishing their son goodnight, the couple made their way to their own bedroom.

"Wow, you are smiling a lot. Quite an unusual activity for you." Lily commented as she got under the covers beside Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's the reason Mr. Snape?" She asked.

"I have consoled a lot of my Slytherin girls Lily, homesick, failed, abused, sick, hurt, but today, it felt...different. It felt as if I was holding my own daughter." He whispered the last part.

Lily smiled at him widely before snuggling up to him.

"She does have that effect, doesn't she?" Lily said and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep instantly, but Severus remained awake for a long time thinking about the events of this week and most importantly, this evening's.

 **A/N: So what do you think, does Anora fit in this family?!**


	12. The Attack

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers and those who added my story on the alert list! It means a ton to me! Here's an extra long chapter for you all!**

 ** _CHAPTER 12_** **: The Attack.**

It's was a Saturday afternoon and Harry was running through the corridors, bumping into students all the way.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His hair was sweaty, his eyes were wide, and his face was pale.

He skidded as he took a left turn.

"CHIVALRY!" He yelled at the fat lady and she opened up, giving him strange looks as he passed her.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he stopped in the middle of the Common Room. He blushed as everyone started looking at him.

"Thank you for telling my name to the whole Britain Harry." Hermione said as she came towards him.

Harry could see Ron giving him looks too, but he instantly remembered his conversation with his Dad and ignored the red head.

He gave a small smile to the Weasley twins before addressing Hermione.

"Hermione, I-I need you to come with me." He breathed heavily and took her hand.

"Wha- where? Harry!" She shouted as he dragged her by her hand out of the common room.

"What is it?" She asked as they stopped in an isolated corridor.

"I-" he looked around to make sure that there was no one hearing him. "You know how Hagrid called me down today?" He said.

"What? Why would I know that?" She asked him.

Harry stared at her.

"You told Parvati to tell Anora to tell me that Hagrid wants to see me." He clarified.

"What? I never said anything to Parvati. Nor did Hagrid say anything to me." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said confusedly.

"Is this why you dragged me here?" Hermione asked him with her ' _I will kill you if you say yes_ ' look.

"Ye-no. No no no. I came Here to tell you that I have figured what the first task is." He whispered.

"What? Harold please tell me you didn't cheat!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Merlin No! Hagrid showed me himself!" Harry defended himself.

Hermione gave him a searching look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I told you Hagrid called me-"

"What is the task, silly!"

"Oh that, its Dragons." Harry said.

"Dragons? You are kidding me." Hermione said with wide eyes.

"I desperately wish I was Hermione." Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I need to go and figure something out. I only have a week." He said.

"You can do this Harry. You fought a basilisk."

"This is _Dragons_ we are talking about Hermione. And they are _HUGE_ , not to mention _dangerous_ and they spit _fire_." Harry said pointedly.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"First of all, I am going to tell Cedric about this. He is also Hogwarts's champion. He has a right to know." Harry decided. "Alright Herms, I'll see you later." He was about to run off again when he stopped. "Are you sure it wasn't you who told Parvati to tell Ano-"

"No I _wasn't_ the producer of that...whatever you call it." Hermione said and with a roll of her eyes, walked away.

"Alrighty." Harry said to himself and went away in search of Cedric.

/

"Hey! I see you took a shower with your clothes on." Anora commented as a sweaty Harry entered the Library and fell into a chair beside her.

"Ha ha very funny." Harry rolled his eyes. "And just so you know, I just ran all across the school for the 2nd time."

"And why would that be?" Anora said as she noted down something from a book.

"I know what the 1st task is." Harry whispered.

Anora gaped at him.

"You _cheated_?" She said in a shrill voice.

"Keep your voice _down_! And I didn't cheat! Why does everybody say that?" He said. "Hagrid told me."

"Is that why he was calling you?" She asked.

"Yes. And are you sure one of the Patil girls asked you to tell me?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. Hermione told Parvati to tell me to tell you that Hagrid wants to see you. But instead Parvati told Padma-"

"Okay stop, my ears hurt." Harry said and pressed his hands against his ears. "Anyways, I asked Hermione, and she has no clue about this 'tell game'." Harry informed Anora.

"That's strange." Anora frowned.

"But the important thing is I know what the first task is. It's _dragons_ Nora!" He whispered the last part in a sinister way.

Anora blinked at his horrified face.

"Aren't you shocked?" He asked her and leaned forward.

"Of course I am, give me a minute!" She looked at him for a few seconds before reacting.

"Oh my god. _Dragons_."

"I know right!" Harry said and fell back into his chair.

"You will have to be prepared with some safety charms and water if they spit fire...wait." She quickly scratched a few items on the paper that she was writing in and slid it towards Harry.

"Here, these are the charms that you should know." She said.

Harry took the list and read them all.

"It's big. And we have 7 days." He said.

"Oh don't fret, we will cover up." She dismissed his concerns.

"Hey! You scribble in the margins! Just like me! Mum says 5 year olds do that." Harry laughed at her.

"Not amusing." She said and snatched the list back.

"I feel so relieved that I atleast know what I have to kill now." Harry said with a sigh.

"Excuse me? _Kill_? No one said anything about killing. I am pretty sure that the Dragon will be guarding something that you have to take. So, no killing." She waved her quill in front of his face.

"I just thought..." Harry started but shut up after one look from her.

"Are we practicing now? For the first task?" Harry asked her and stretched his arms.

Anora scrunched up her nose.

"I think that _your_ first task should be going and having a shower. Ugh Harry! You smell."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I have a dragon to fight against! I cant care less about showers right now!" He said.

"You have 7 days Harry. It's more than enough. But as for now, you do look tired, a cleaning charm will have you fresh in a second ."

Without warning Anora waved her wand, and Harry's clothes were dry and he felt fresh.

" _Whoa_! You could have warned me!" Harry said.

"What more warning other than _'a cleaning charm will have you fresh in a second'_ do you require?" Anora raised an eyebrow.

"How about, _'sit straight, let_ _'_ _s do this_ _'_?"

Anora rolled her eyes.

"We need more spells. So, make yourself useful and find the charms that can repel fire, or produce water or anything that can keep a Dragon away from burning your arse." Anora said and took a book form stash sitting in front of her.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked as he reluctantly got up.

"See you struggle." Anora said and gave him an innocent smile.

Harry glared at her as he went towards the shelves.

After an hour of searching, Harry closed the book and sighed.

"I need a break." He announced and pushed the book away.

"Hmm." Anora said distractedly.

"I don't understand how you and Dad, or Hermione for that matter can sit in a Library for hours." Harry said as rocked his chair back and forth on its hind legs.

"It's called patience my boy." Anora said and quickly jotted down another spell.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Did you really live alone for 3 whole years?" Harry asked her softly.

"Uh huh." Anora said.

"Wow. And what did you survive on?" Harry asked interestedly and leaned forward on his elbows on the table.

"Bears, beetles, Snakes, whatever I could find in the forest." Anora said and looked up to see Harry's disgusted expression.

She laughed.

"Not funny." Harry muttered.

"Oh come on! You bought it for a second!" Anora laughed harder.

"No I didn't." Harry lied.

"Sure, whatever lets you sleep at night." Anora said, still chuckling.

"But seriously, _who_ answers like that?!"

" _Who_ asks something like that? _'What did you survive on_ '?" Anora said while imitating Harry.

"I was just asking if you knew how to cook."

"Nice way to ask that." Anora laughed. "And I do know how to cook."

"Full meals?"

"I was alone, I didn't need full meals." Harry saw a bit of sadness creep into Anora's voice and decided to drop the issue.

Silence enveloped them again.

"Harry?" Anora said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Ants taste better than beetles."

"Oh for god's sake-" Harry said and quickly got up to find another book leaving behind a laughing Anora.

/

Harry and Hermione were walking down the steps towards the Great Hall after a particularly boring class of Arithmatics when suddenly, Hermione slipped and tumbled down the stairs.

" _Aahhhh_." She cried out and held her ankle.

Harry quickly rushed down to help her.

"Herms, you okay?" He asked as he helped her to stand up.

She heavily leaned on him and shook her head.

"My ankle. Hurts like hell." She gasped out.

"Okay Hermione, the Infirmary is fortunately quite close, let's get you there." He put her hand around his shoulders and helped her up by grabbing her waist.

"Easy, easy." He said and they slowly made their way to the infirmary.

Harry gently sat her down on one of the closest bed's and looked around.

"Madam Pomphery?" He called.

"Coming!" Madam Pomphery answered and burst through her office doors.

"What happened Mr. Snape?" she asked as she saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"We were walking down the stairs and she tripped. Her ankle hurts she says." Harry explained as he was pushed out of Poppy's way.

"Oh dear, its broken. I am afraid you will have to wait here for a while Ms. Granger." Poppy said and went to the Potions cabinet.

"Alright." Hermione said and looked at Harry.

"You have your practice, go on." She whispered.

"Are you sure? You want me to call someone? Ron or Ginny? Or the twins?" Harry asked her.

"No I am fine. Just go." She said.

"Alright, take care Hermione." With that he backed away and went out.

He made his way on the grounds and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Anora was waiting for him.

"You are late." She said.

"Hermione tripped and broke her ankle." Harry said and followed Anora into the forest.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she is fine. You do know that this is Forbidden Forest, right? Like, literally _Forbidden_?" Harry said and kicked a twig.

"Oh really? And where was this _noble concept_ of yours during the first year when the third floor was _forbidden_? _Or_ during the second year when you followed the spiders and almost got _killed_ by their gigantic King?." She questioned him and stopped in a small clearing.

"There's no need for such talk." Harry muttered.

"Well you do ask such questions. Okay stand here, wand at ready. You remember the first spell?" She asked him.

Harry nodded.

She conjured a dummy and motioned Harry to try it.

They practiced spells for 2 hours before sitting down on the cool grass.

"You said I would have to take something that the Dragon is guarding." Harry mentioned and took a sip from the bottle of water that Anora had handed him.

"It was just a guess. But if that's true, the other champions will have their own strategies. You will have to make one for yourself." Anora said.

"Like what?"

"What do you like to do the most?" Anora asked him, a plan already brewing behind her blue eyes.

"Flying." Harry said.

"There! Flying!" Anora exclaimed.

"You are saying that I should _fly_ my way around the dragon? But nothing except my wand is allowed!" Harry told her.

"Which spell did we learn just now?" Anora rolled her eyes at him.

" _Accio_! I can summon my broom!" Harry grinned.

Anora just gave him a ' _Happy Realization_ _'_ look before talking.

"You will have to fight the dragon until the broom comes. And even after you board the broom, the dragon will not leave you." Anora warned him.

"I know. This is brilliant. I have a plan!" He laughed.

"Okay, stop rejoicing now and let's go into the Castle. It's getting chilly." She said and stood up.

They made their way towards the Castle just as the sun was setting.

"Alright, I have to go and meet Hermione, you go on, unless you want to come too?" Harry said.

"No, Kai had some doubts that he wanted me to clear up. I think I'll meet her tomorrow. Bye!" With that Anora went to the dungeons and Harry went towards the Infirmary.

He was passing through a quiet corridor when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind.

He struggled against the hands holding his body and clamping his mouth. His wand was taken away from him and thrown at a distance.

"Snape. You, cheater." A boy stepped forward and looked at Harry.

 _'4 boys_.' Harry quickly assessed.

Terry Walter, Darren Foster, Hal Leo and Harry couldn't remember the name of the 4th boy.

' _All Hufflepuffs_.' He thought.

"Cedric is Hogwarts champion, Snape. Not you. Don't you dare win this tournament by sugar coating Dumbledore's arse." Terry said and punched Harry in the guts.

Harry cried in Darren's hand as he was the one holding him upright.

"You think we don't know your antics?! Oh we do!" The 4th boy said cast a cutting hex at Harry's thigh. Harry cried out as his leg gave out and warm blood started to taint his trousers.

Darren then proceeded to drag Harry towards the wall and slammed his head on it.

Harry screamed and fell to the ground. His vision was blurry and his stomach hurt.

Suddenly he was being kicked harshly and he curled up into a ball.

After about 5 mins of this nightmare, the boys gave him one last mighty kick before laughing and going away.

Harry lay there, sobbing as his whole body hurt.

He heard footsteps near him but didn't dare to open his eyes.

" _Snape_?" A soft voice said from beside him.

"Snape? Are you alive?" Harry turned to look at the student.

His eyes literally bulged out after he saw who was kneeling beside him.

" _Malfoy_?!" He croaked out.

"Who did this Snape?" Draco asked as he gently helped Harry sit against the wall.

"No one. Go away Malfoy." Harry said and leaned his head back as his chest hurt, but most of all, his pride.

"I can't. You are Professor Snape's kid, I can't leave you alone, he'll have my hide." Draco said and picked up Harry's wand before handing it back to him.

"Come Snape, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." Draco said.

"Why are you doing this." Harry asked him quietly.

"I told you Snape, I may not like you, but you are my Godfather's son. And Anora gives me a hard time sometimes. Let's go." Draco said.

Harry accepted his help and stood up.

He almost cried out but bit his lip.

They walked to the Infirmary and Draco pushed open the doors.

Madam Pomphery came and gasped at them.

"Mr. Snape! Mr. Malfoy! Put him here." Harry slowly, with Draco's Help lowered himself on the bed and lied down.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy? I want the truth." Madam Pomphery asked sternly as she waved her wand over Harry.

"I found him in the corridor, all bruised and sobbing. So, I brought him here." Draco said.

"He is right Madam, he is innocent." Harry said painfully.

"I am going to call your parents Harry, sit tight." With that Madam Pomphery went towards the floo.

Not a minute later Lily and Severus were rushing out of the floo and over to the bed.

"Severus, I have called John over. Unfortunately, St. Mungo's is calling me, they need my help with a patient. He'll be here any second."

"No worries Poppy, I will take it from here." John Denver, the Snape's family healer said as he stepped out of the fireplace and rushed towards his patient.

Lily was holding Harry's hand and calling his name again and again while Severus was on the other side waving his wand over him.

"Severus, I need to do my work." John said and gently took the man's arm and guided him over to Lily.

"Severus, take Lily." John commanded.

"But-"

"No Severus." John said. He knew Severus and Lily tended to worry too much about Harry, especially when he was hurt. He always needed to use his _'Strict Healer_ ' voice in this case.

Severus slowly took Lily's hand and pulled her away.

John closed all the curtains and turned towards Harry.

"Harry, can you open your eyes for me?" John asked softly.

"John?"

"Yes it's me."

Harry opened his eyes and groaned.

John passed some of his healing magic into him while assessing all the injuries.

"Okay Harry, I am going to vanish your clothes now. Don't worry, I will keep your shorts on." He said and with a flick he undressed the boy and started to heal his injuries.

Meanwhile in the Infirmary, Severus and Lily were rounding up on Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy you better start talking right now." Severus said with a glare.

"Sir, I was walking down the corridor when I saw him curled on the floor, I didn't see anyone else around, so I helped him sir." Draco said, a bit of fear creeping in his voice.

Lily stopped Severus as he was about to contradict Draco's statement.

"Thank you Draco." She said and touched his cheek with a smile. "Why don't you go back you the common room?" She said.

Draco nodded and with one last look towards the closed curtains, went away.

"And Draco?" Lily called him as he opened the doors.

"20 points to Slytherin for helping a fellow year mate."

Draco nodded again and stepped out.

Lily suddenly fell into Severus' arms and he held her tightly.

"Who would do this Severus?" She said and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know Lily. But let me assure that whoever did his will not be spared." He said. He had already sent a patronus to Albus.

After about 20 mins John came out and made his way towards Severus and Lily.

"How's he?"

"Is he alright?"

John put up a hand and sat in a chair beside Severus.

"He is fine. His ribs were broken, he had a concussion, and there was pretty bad wound made by a cutting hex aimed at his thigh, along with some minor bruises. He is fine now though."

The door to the Infirmary burst opened and Anora ran in.

"Is he okay?!" She panted and leaned heavily on the wall. She was talking to Kai in the common room when Draco had entered and informed her about everything. She had rushed as fast as she could to reach here.

"He is fine, how did you know?" Lily asked.

"Draco." Anora said breathing heavily. She quickly eyed the new man sitting in front of her. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black trousers. His sandy brown hair was messy and his blue eyes were much like her own. He had a handsome face with sharp cheekbones and a straight nose with a small mouth. He smiled at her as she looked at him.

Seeing her confusion, Severus stepped in.

"Anora, this is our family Healer, John Denver. And John, this is Anora Warren, the-"

"New addition to the family." John said and shook her hand. Anora blushed at his words before looking towards the sleeping figure of Harry.

"He will be fine." John said. "Why don't you sit down? You sound like a train due to all the running you did to come here." He patted the chair beside him.

Anora tentatively sat beside him.

"Who did this?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know. Harry will probably tell when he wakes up." Severus answered.

"Wasn't he supposed to be with you today?" Lily asked.

"Yes he was, but after we practiced the spells, he said he wanted to meet Hermione as she had broken her ankle by tripping on the stairs. He said he was going to the Infirmary, he even asked me if I would like to come, but I-" she gulped. "I _denied_. If only I-" she hid her face in her hands.

John quickly put a hand on her knee and started passing her his calming magic. Severus was about to get up and go over to her when John stopped him.

"Anora, it's not your fault, look at me." John slowly pried her hands away from her face and held her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"It's not your fault. Judging by the bruises, there were more than 2 children involved. They would have outnumbered you and you would be lying on the bed beside Harry's." He said.

Tears were already flowing down Anora's face.

"Do you understand what I am saying? You being there wouldn't have stopped it " He said gently.

Anora hesitantly nodded.

"Good girl." John smiled and left her chin, but kept his hand on her knee, not stopping the flow of magic.

She instantly relaxed and closed her eyes as her body slumped in the chair. The day's events took tol on her and she fell asleep within minutes.

Suddenly Albus stepped in the Infirmary, a dark look on his usually grandfatherly face.

"Albus." Severus greeted and he and Lily stood up.

"I want those kids suspended Albus." Lily said firmly.

Albus nodded and without saying a word moved towards the sleeping Harry.

He stood there for a while, waving his hands over the boy and muttering something in Latin.

"They will be suspended." He said darkly and nodded at John. His features softened as his eyes fell on the slumbering Anora.

"She was utterly exhausted." John commented and looked at the sleeping girl.

"It's good to see her feeling safe enough to fall asleep in your presence." Albus said and looked at Lily and Severus with twinkling eyes. He had made the right decision by handing Anora to them.

Lily smiled and walked towards Anora. She slowly ran her hands through the girl's straight soft brown hair.

"Atleast one of my babies is safe." She whispered. Severus smiled at her. Over the past few days she had started referring Anora as ' _her baby_ ', she was such a perfect fit in their family. She and Severus had talked about adoption too, but they thought it would be too early for Anora, so they had decided to hold it off for a while.

"When will he wake up?" Albus asked John.

"Probably sometime in the night. Or maybe tomorrow morning. We can't say." John said.

"It's Tuesday, four days to the first task. Will he be able to compete?" Albus asked.

"He will." John sighed. He was as curious as the others to know who had put Harry's name in the Goblet. It was such a mystery.

Albus nodded and addressed Lily and Severus.

"I will be off now. I have some work with the Minister. Call me whenever Harry wakes up." He said and put a hand on Severus' shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It will be alright Severus." He said.

Severus just nodded. He knew nothing will be alright unless and until Voldemort was killed. The root of all problems.

Albus kissed Lily's cheek on his way out, giving her the same reassurances.

"It's dinner time, I will call the kitchens to bring our food here." Severus said and looked at Anora and then at John, silently asking his question.

"Let her sleep for now. She will take a nutrient supplement tomorrow at breakfast." He said while picking up the girl and gently putting her down on the bed beside Harry.

"You already took her under your wing didn't you?" Lily smiled at him.

John smiled back.

"She is a part of the family, isn't she?"

"Of course she is."

John's face turned into a frown as looked at Anora again.

"She has her problems though." He stated as Severus came back.

"She does. She gets caught up in her past sometimes. I also saw the symptoms of panic attacks, just like Harry's." Severus said and fell into the chair beside Lily.

"We will have to remedy that then." John looked at them.

"That, and her eating habits. They are similar to what Harry's were before." Lily said sadly. When Harry was almost 10, he had started having nightmares that included the night James and Lily were attacked. His appetite had started to decrease and he barely used to eat anything. This was also the time when Harry had started having panic attacks. Somehow over the years, he had managed to control them. John's therapies and potions had helped him a great deal at that time.

"She needs help, but fears to ask for it." Severus said as their food popped on the table.

"You should talk to her John. Make her open up about her parents. I know for a fact that she hasn't grieved. She has bottled up all her feelings." Lily said and took her plate.

"As you said Lily, I have taken her under my wing, and will not leave her unless she is fully recovered." John said determinedly.

 **A/N: There you go! A new character is introduced over here, John will definitely come in the story again as the Snapes' healer. Tell me if you like him!**


	13. The First Task

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! My computer broke down and I had to get it fixed up and all stuff….plus summer's over and Jon Snow isn't Jon Snow (Sorry for the spoiler :p). Game of Thrones is really messing with my head!**

 **Anyways, to all those who are asking me if I will abandon this story, I won't. I promise I won't because I have already written 25 chapters for this story, don't want that to go in vain now. ;)**

 **Here's the 13** **th** **chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 13: The First Task_**

The first thing that Harry saw as soon as he opened his eyes was white ceiling.

He groaned as he realized where he was.

He looked around and found his mum asleep on an armchair beside his bed. He smiled at her.

"Mum." He called. ' _Ouch. My throat hurts._ _'_

Lily woke up with a jerk and looked at Harry. She blinked once before quickly getting up and hugging Harry to her chest.

"Can I get some water?" Harry asked.

Lily gave him a tight squeeze before releasing him.

"Of course, honey."

As she handed him a glass of cool water, the infirmary door opened and John walked in.

"Good morning, my wonderful patient." He chirped.

"When can I get out?" Harry asked.

"Ah, not so patient." John winked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have a tournament to prepare for John, when can I get out."

"Harry, let me see how you are doing, and we will decide it then." John said and started waving his wand over him.

"How's your thigh?" He asked.

"Sore and itchy." Harry groaned.

John gave him a look.

"Do you have to?" Harry said.

"You know I have to." John said and Harry sighed before pulling his hips up so that John could slide his pyjamas down to have a look.

"Hmmm. It's healing, but it does look sore."

"And red." Lily said as she took a look too.

John took out a bottle of salve and gently applied it on the wound.

"Leave it down, let it dry." John ordered as Harry was about to pull his pants up.

"I am in my briefs John!" Harry hissed.

"Just until it dries." John said and turned away.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked.

"He had a class. He'll be down soon." Lily said and filled Harry's glass.

"And Anora?"

"She was here yesterday. You'll probably see her at lunch." Lily replied.

Just then the infirmary doors opened and Severus stepped in. His face flooded with releief when he saw his son sitting up and looking healthy.

"Harry!" He breathed and quickly pulled his son to his chest. "I am so glad you're awake." He smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"Okay Harry, you can pull them up." John said from behind.

"Thank god-"

"Is this the thigh wound? Goodness it looks bad." Severus said and prodded around Harry's thigh.

"Da-Dad! Stop it! You're tickling me!" Harry cried and pulled his pyjamas up as Severus smirked.

The door to the infirmary opened again and this time, Dumbledore entered.

"Harry, my boy! You gave us quite a scare yesterday. How do you feel?" Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly smile.

"I feel quite well, professor, thank you." Harry replied. He knew what the next question was going to be and he was dreading it.

"Harry, I need to know what happened. Who was involved? Why did they do this?" Dumbledore said and sat on the corner of the bed.

Harry nodded his head before taking a deep breath and explained everything to them.

"I am going to kill those bastards!" Severus erupted.

"Severus, you are going to do no such thing." Dumbledore said sternly.

Lily went around the bed and wrapped her arms around her husband. She knew him and his temper, especially when it came to the kids.

"It's okay, honey. It's going to be alright." She whispered in his ears before letting go.

"What's going to happen to them?" Harry asked.

"They will burn in hell." Severus spoke again.

"Severus, don't make me throw you out." John said.

Severus sneered.

"I will see to that, my boy. Don't worry. Now you only concentrate on getting better." Dumbledore said and with that he took his leave.

"It's almost an hour before lunch but as you skipped breakfast, you'll have an early lunch. What do you feel like eating Harry?" John asked Harry.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled.

"Soup and bread it is!" John chirped before going over to the fireplace.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his parents.

"Don't you guys have classes?" He asked them.

"We do, but we don't want to leave you alone." Lily said.

"Alone? With John, here? He's equivalent to a whole Healer's army hoarding down on me." Harry said and Severus snorted.

"Can't agree more with you on that." He said.

"He's a great Healer. He just wants you to feel better." Lily said and glared at Severus.

"You guys go on, I'll be fine. I swear." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"Yes dad. I am sure."

"Okay then." They both kissed him one more time before exiting.

"Here you go." John said and brought a big tray and put it on Harry's lap.

"I want everything on that tray gone." John said and went and sat in an armchair.

Harry groaned and prepared himself for the next half an hour which, he knew would not be pleasant.

/

"Are you sure you feel fine?" Anora asked Harry for the 100th time as they walked together to the quarters.

"Anora, if you ask me that one more time, I swear to god, I will run off." Harry said.

"Okay okay. Don't flip. I was just being nice." Anora said.

Harry laughed and looked at her.

"I can't afford you being nice." He said.

"I was scared, you know. When I entered, John was all over you. You were so pale, covered in blood, all naked-"

"NAKED?!" Harry exploded.

"Yeah, you know, you were just lying there-"

"Oh shut it!" Harry said and pushed the laughing girl away.

"You should have seen your face when I said it." She laughed. "Priceless."

"See, I told you I can't afford you being nice." He muttered and gave the password to their quarters.

"Ah well, this has been fun. I completed my duty. Enjoy your day in your nice, cozy and warm quarters while I go and listen to Boring Binns drone on forever about a Goblin war which probably Merlin himself has never even heard of." Anora said.

"Enzzzoooyyy." Harry said and smirked at her.

"Don't be too happy Lazy-bones. Get some rest. We start training again tomorrow. If you want to live to see the next Monday-"

"I got it, now go before Mum and Dad come and notice that you missed lunch." Harry shooed her.

"I didn't miss lunch, I simply didn't want to eat it." Anora said and by the time Harry could come up with a comment, she was already out of sight.

Harry shook his head and closed the door.

/

Harry's stomach was in knots as he sat in the tent with all the other champions.

The speaker blasted with Ludo Bagman's voice but Harry couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat.

He looked around the tent and saw Cedric pacing, Victor whistling and Fleur doing some breathing exercises.

' _Hungarian Horntail?! I have never in my whole life ever heard-_ '

" _Psst_." Harry looked at the entrance.

Anora's head was poking inside the tent.

"Hey Harry." She grinned and fully came inside.

"Anora? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked her and looked around as everyone looked at them before turning their heads away.

"I come bearing greetings, my lord." She chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't keep the small smile from his lips. He was actually glad of her presence, atleast it got his mind off the dreadful thoughts of burning alive.

"Everyone is wishing you good luck. Even Ron."

"Ron? Thats new."

"Yeah, well." Anora shrugged.

"Don't _you_ want to wish me good luck?" Harry teased.

Suddenly Anora threw her arms around him.

"Don't die out there." She whispered in his ear as Harry laughed. "Remember, 3 minutes. You summon the broom and you have to defend yourself for 3 minutes. Do _not_ attack. Only _defend_. Got it?" She asked and pulled away.

Harry nodded his head.

"Good luck out there Har." Anora said and brushed imaginary lint from his t-shirt.

"Thanks Nora." He smiled.

Anora returned his smile before looking at the other champions.

"Good luck out there, you lot! Don't die!" She said cheerfully.

Harry quickly pushed her out of the tent and grinned nervously at everyone.

"She's...Insane." he said as the others chuckled.

/

It was agonizing to sit there while the others played.

Victor was currently in the field.

Cedric was successful.

Fleur was successful.

And there! Victor was successful too.

Harry paced the tent until his name was called out.

He nervously stepped out and got a series of "Boo's" and "Go Harry Go's."

He took a deep breath as he saw Dumbledore walking towards him.

"Harry, 10 steps from here is the Champions line. Only the Champions can step further that. If you cross it, you have to fight. If you don't, well let's just say you parents and I will be very happy." Albus smiled.

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Go on then. Harry," Harry looked at him. "You got this, my boy."

Harry nodded before slowly walking towards the arena.

The Dragon was humongous. Harry shivered at the thought of defending himself from such a vicious and gigantic beast.

He took a deep breath once more before walking the 10th step.

Nothing.

No barrier.

Harry did not have time to cry over his fate as the Dragon suddenly started to spit fire at his direction.

Harry ran and hid behind a big rock.

He pointed his wand towards the castle and whispered: " _Accio Firebolt_."

' _Okay Harry, 3 minutes now.'_

Anora's voice rang in his head.

Harry leaned over the rock and caught a glimpse of the Golden Egg. It was right beside the Dragon and the beast was swiveling his head in search of his prey.

Harry quickly calculated his route before running across and hiding behind another rock. The stone warmed up as the Dragon fired at it.

 _2 mins_.

Up in the stalls, Lily was squeezing Severus' hand so tightly that Severus was sure he would require a Bruise Balm after this.

"This is _foolish_ Severus! Take him out of there!" She shrieked in his ears.

Severus put an arm around her.

"He's our boy, Lily. He's going to be fine."

His attention was suddenly diverted towards the arena as the students beside him started screaming.

He watched with confusion as Harry's broom came flying towards his in the arena.

"What the..." He whispered.

Harry looked as his broom came towards him with lightning speed. He could feel the Dragon making his way over to the rock.

 _10 seconds_

He counted.

And just as the Dragon reached the stone he was hiding behind, Harry's broom saved his life. Harry, with practiced ease jumped on the Broom and flew away in the opposite direction.

The crowd cheered as he flew towards the Golden Egg.

Severus suddenly looked at Anora.

' _Broom?! Seriously?!_ ' He glared at her.

Anora just shrugged before watching Harry again who was about to grab the golden egg.

But the Dragon was no less. He flew behind Harry burning some of his broom's hair.

"Shit!" Harry said to himself before flying upwards towards the sky.

The crowd watched with astonishment as Harry flew towards the sky and the Dragon chased him.

Harry went almost 70 feet into the sky before suddenly making a drop. The Dragon, because of its big size, was a bit slower and took its time to turn around.

Harry was dropping fast.

 _50 feet._

 _40 feet._

 _30 feet._

Lily's heart was racing so fast she thought she would have a heart attack if anything happened.

 _20 feet._

Severus was all set with his wand to cast the levitation charm if anything went South.

' _Anora and I are definitely having a talk about strategies.'_ He thought as he watched his son trying to crash in the ground at 100 miles per minute.

And then suddenly, just before touching the ground, Harry lifted his broom up and raced towards the Golden Egg.

The Dragon wasn't so fast and hit the ground, hard.

Harry picked up the Golden Egg and the crowd erupted in applause. Harry grinned as he flew up and held the egg in air.

Anora rolled her eyes as she clapped and grinned at him as he winked at her from his broom.

' _Show off.'_

The Dragon was caged and taken away as Harry made him way back to the tent where Madame Pomphery and John rushed over to him.

"JOHN! Look! I got it!" Harry cried and showed off his egg.

"Except a Calming potion he doesn't need anything, John." Madame Pomphery said and went off to treat Cedric who had a big gash across his chest.

"Congratulations Harry! You were great!" John said as he handed him the required potion.

Harry grinned at him just as his parents rushed inside the tent.

"Harry Elliot, don't you dare fly like that again!" Lily scolded him as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry Mum." Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"You did so well, son. But next time you pull anything like that, I will ground you until you are 50!" Severus said and ruffled his hair.

"HARRY! Congratulations! You were _SO_ good!" Anora said as she burst into the tent along with Hermione and Ron.

"I learned from the best!" Harry said as he hugged her.

Anora slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Oh Harry! I'm glad you're okay!" Hermione cried as she too hugged Harry tightly.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled at her.

He then looked awkwardly at Ron who was standing just as awkwardly beside Anora.

"I am going to go and talk to Albus about something." Severus declared, sensing that the boys should talk alone.

"Yeah me too."

"Same here."

Lily and Anora towed behind Severus as he went out.

Ron and Harry were looking everywhere but at each other.

Finally, Hermione had had enough.

"Well?!" She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Harry. I should have known that you would never do anything like this." Ron blurted out.

Harry looked at him for a second before grinning

"We're cool, mate." He said.

"So that move that you did when you were-"

Hermione rolled her eyes as they started speaking to each other as if nothing ever happened.

" _Boys_." She whispered before leaving the tent.

 **A/N: I know I am not so good at writing fighting and chasing scenes, but I think this was okay. :p**

 **Tell me what you feel!**

 **Also, if you guys have any ideas about the story, or any scenes you want me to put into it, PM me and I will definitely consider them!**


	14. Surprise!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 ** _CHAPTER 14_** **: Surprise!**

2 weeks had passed after that incident and the first task. The mocking had ceased a bit, but there still were some people who would occasionally throw an insult or two at Harry. A lot of people were now seeing him more as a champion than a cheater, and he was grateful for that.

He and Anora had groaned and complained a lot when they knew about the Yule ball, but Severus and Lily were having none of it.

"You both will find a partner!" Lily said one day as they were sitting in their living room.

"No we won't!" Harry said.

"I hate dancing." Anora grumbled.

Severus chuckled at them.

"You hate dancing?" He asked Anora.

"Yes! I don't know how to dance!" She said and fell back on the sofa.

"Every girl should know how to dance." Lily said.

"That's just sexist-"

"So sexist..."

Anora and Severus said together and looked at each other.

' _Merlin_.' Harry thought before laughing.

"I was going to take a dancing lesson for all the Slytherins, you will learn there." Severus told Anora.

"Dancing lesson?"

"Yes, even Mc- professor McGonagall is going to take one." Harry said.

"All the heads of houses are ordered to conduct one." Severus said.

"It's compulsory for you to go to the Yule Ball Harry, as you are the champion. So, you should stop being grumpy about it." Lily told her son.

"Yeah Harry, go find a partner." Anora said.

"And what about you?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am not a champion. It's not compulsory for me." Anora said.

"Of course it is. You are going, even if I have to drag you out myself." Severus threatened.

Anora just glared at him.

"Harry did you ask anyone out?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"What? No!" Harry said, blushing.

"Ask Hermione." Anora smirked at him.

"Hermione's not my- _shut up_." Harry said and threw a pillow at her.

"I think we already established that I am better at Pillow Fight than you." Anora said and tossed the pillow back.

"Do not change the topic both of you!" Lily admonished them and snatched the pillow from Harry's hand.

"You want me to ask someone if they will be my date at the Yule Ball?" Harry said.

Lily nodded.

Harry sighed and looked at his father.

"Don't look at me, I can't help you with this." He said and shrugged.

Harry finally looked at Anora who was still grumbling about dancing.

He suddenly stood up and went in front of Anora.

He kneeled before her and took her hand.

"Anora Warren, will you be my date for the Yule Ball?" He asked her.

"Wh-what? Really?" Anora asked with surprise.

"Yes." He said. Lily was ' _awwing_ ' in the background and Severus was just sitting with an amused look on his face.

"Harry, I-" Anora didn't know what to say. Draco had already asked her, along with a few more boys. She had declined all of them except Draco. To him, she just said that she needs some time to think about it. She was initially planning on dragging Kai if she didn't find anyone, but Kai was already going with a girl on whom he had a crush on from months.

She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and smiled at him.

She was about to say something when Severus stepped in.

"That is really sweet but I don't think that's possible." He said.

Almost 2 months had passed since Anora was in their care. Albus, Lily and himself had decided to take this a step further. They had drafted out the adoption papers and were going to tell Anora today. Harry already knew about this, and had happily accepted the offer. He was excited to have a sister.

"Why?" Anora asked and looked confusedly at him.

"How can a brother ask a sister out on a date?" Severus smiled at her shocked face.

"Eh-what now?" She asked as Harry stood up.

"Anora, we have decided to take this guardianship a step further. We would like to adopt you." Lily said lovingly.

"A-Adopt _me_?" Anora was so, so, shocked.

"Yes." Severus and Lily came and stood in front of her. She saw a stack of paper in Severus' hand,

' _So they had decided this from a long time!_ ' She thought.

She was gaping at them.

"I-I don't know what to say." She whispered as Lily sat beside her.

"We love you like our daughter, Anora. And Harry loves you like his sister. We already consider you as family, but we thought we can make it official. You can take some time to think about it. If you don't want it, it's alright by us. We won't force you." She looked at Severus.

He kneeled down at Anora's level and looked her in the eye.

"We won't be replacing your parents Anora. We know that they hold a special place in here." He put a hand on her chest where the heart is supposed to be. "We just want to give you a proper life, a proper Christmas, a brother-" he smiled at her. "A _family_."

Anora was unable to speak due to the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Ca-can I talk to you both, alone?" She asked Lily and Severus.

"Yes sure honey." Lily said and looked at Harry, who reluctantly left the room.

"Is this because of what Professor Dumbledore told you? About the horcruxes?" She asked quietly.

"No, not at all. Anora, we want you. This isn't something that we are doing to pay you back or anything." Lily clarified.

"We would never do that Anora." Severus nodded seriously and patted her knee.

Anora appeared to be thinking for a minute. She really missed her parents.

' _Would they be angry that if I accept this?'_ She wondered.

"They will be happy that someone is there to take care of you." Severus answered her.

"Did you _read_ …?"

Severus chuckled.

"No, but you are an open book." He said.

Anora smiled at him.

' _No, they won't be upset. Severus is right, they will be happy_.'

"Yes, i would love to be a part of your family." She said and looked at them.

Lily's face broke out in a huge grin and she hugged Anora fiercely before letting go and standing up.

"Harry!" She yelled and went towards his room to tell him the good news.

Anora grinned at her before turning to Severus who was still kneeling in front of her.

"You made the right choice. You have to let people in, Anora. You parents will be proud today." He said. Suddenly the girl flung herself at him.

He smiled at the feeling.

' _A daughter to protect_.' He thought and pulled her close.

"Welcome to the family Anora." He whispered.

"Thanks Severus." Anora said. She was fighting tears, but after hugging Severus, she didn't stop them, she let them flow. She always had a special connection with her father and instantly melted in Severus' embrace.

' _I guess all daughters have a special connection with their fathers_.' She thought.

Severus patted her back as she calmed down.

"Anora! My new sister!" Harry hollered and came towards them.

Anora pulled away from Severus and wiped her tears.

Severus stood up and gave her a hand which she gladly accepted.

"Hey brother." She grinned at him before Harry engulfed her in his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Ouch, Harry- _can_ _'_ _t_ - _breathe_." She croaked out. Harry laughed and loosened his embrace.

Anora hugged him back. It felt good to have a brother again. It suddenly reminded of her Aaron...

She shook her head.

' _No time for that!_ ' She scolded herself.

"Okay Anora, why don't you sign here." Lily said and handed her a quill.

"Wi-Will my name change?" She asked them.

"If you want to. We can always change it later too." Severus said and pointed to a blank where she was supposed to sign.

Anora smiled to herself as she saw Severus' and Lily's signature in front of ' _Father and Mother_.'

She quickly signed her name and the papers rolled themselves before disappearing.

"Albus will check them out." Lily said. "Now it's time for a little celebratory dessert!" She announced and went into the kitchen.

She came out with 4 bowls of pudding and handed them out.

"I am glad that now I won't have to endure John's pestering all alone." Harry commented.

"John's pestering?" Anora asked him.

"He is very close to our family and is a healer. So naturally he has some healthy talks with Harry once in a while." Severus explained.

"Healthy talks?" Anora was very confused now.

"Harry? Do you want me to tell her?" Severus asked his son. Harry was quite private when it came to his Panic attacks and didn't want anybody to know about them.

He nodded this time and concentrated on his pudding.

"Harry sometimes suffers panic attacks. He also has some nightmares that disturb him very much. Hence, John sometimes comes over and talks to him." Severus told her.

Anora was looking at him with a scared expression.

"I-I don't like much healers." She confessed softly.

"Oh don't worry dear, you'll love John. He is the most gentle and funny healer." Lily told her.

"And strict." Harry piped in.

"Every healer needs to be a little strict." Lily glared at him.

"Will I have to talk to him?" Anora asked.

"Maybe. If he says." Severus answered her. "There is no need to be scared."

They talked more about the adoption and other things. Lily and Severus noted that while Anora was quite happy, there was a hint of doubt in her.

' _Yes, John_ is _going to have a talk with her_.' Severus thought.

When they both were sent to their rooms to get ready for bed, for the first time Anora felt as if she was at home. Her room looked more welcoming than ever. She walked in her closet and selected a pair of pyjamas before changing into them.

Harry was so happy today. He always wanted a sibling, but due to the war and the fear of Voldemort's return, his parents thought it was best to not bring another life in this world for a while. He loved Anora. She was a perfect sister, laughing with him, teasing him, fighting with him, crying with him. He looked up as his parents entered his room to say their customary good night.

"How's my Harry bear." Lily asked lovingly.

"Mum! I am 14!" Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"For us, you will still be that small naked boy who ran away from his mother while she was giving him a bath and went into the garden because he wanted to see daisies." Severus chuckled.

"Dad! I- _goodness_!" Harry said and blushed fiercely as Lily laughed at the memory.

"Are you happy Harry?" Lily asked softly and rubbed his cheek with one hand.

"I am, mum. Very much." Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Lily kissed his scar on his forehead.

"Good night, love." She said.

"If you have any nightmares, call us Harry. I have put some wards around this room which will notify me if you are in any kind of distress." Severus said and leaned down to kiss his forehead, just like Lily did.

Harry still had some nightmares even after shifting into his parents' quarters. His parents would console him on such nights and Severus always rubbed a cooling salve on his scar which numbed some of the pain.

"I will, Dad. Good night." He said and watched them exit.

' _Probably going to Anora's room_.' He thought with a smile.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"There it is again!" Hermione said in a hushed whisper. "He's drinking it after every 2 hours!"

Currently, the trio was sitting in the Great Hall for a group study session.

Anyone who wanted to join it, could come and sit and do their homework. One or the other teacher supervised these sessions and this time, it was Moody's turn.

"What is he drinking though?" Harry asked as he looked at Moody from the corner of his eye.

"FireWhiskey?" Ron suggested.

"It can be. Adults are allowed FireWhiskey." Harry nodded.

"But he never _looks_ drunk!" Hermione protested.

"Leave it Hermione. It must be something. It can also be some medication. Look at him, he looks like his whole body is defective." Ron said and snatched Hermione's essay. "I need 3 more lines." He told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, you both keep on with this Sherlock-game, I need to go. I promised mum I will help her clean her classroom today." Harry said and packed his belongings.

"Hey Champion!" The Weasley twins came and sat down beside Harry.

"Hey guys." He said. "Please don't call me that, I hate it."

"Have you decided with whom do you want to go to the Yule Ball?" Fred asked him.

"No." Harry groaned and let his head fall down on the table with a soft _'thud'_.

The twins chuckled.

"Come on! You'll find someone-"

"With those eyes-"

"Those cheek bones-"

"That body-"

"That heroic escapade from the Dragon...ohhhh " the twins make sensual noises.

"Shut up both of you." Harry blushed and stood up. "I'll see you later then." He said and exited the Hall.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

While Harry helped clean his mother's class, Anora jogged down the halls with some papers stacked securely in her hands.

Just before Lunch, she had gotten a message from Albus to come and meet her.

"Chocolate Frogs." She gave the password and stepped up on the moving gargoyle.

She knocked politely before entering.

"You wanted to see me professor?" She asked the man sitting behind the desk.

Albus looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Come in Anora. Have a seat." He waited until she sat on her favorite plushy chair before offering her some lemon drops.

She politely declined.

"Those things will kill you if you eat them at your current pace." She told him referring to his candy intake in one day.

"I am a perfectly healthy old man Anora. No need to worry about me." He said and flexed his fingers to show her.

Anora rolled her eyes.

"How are you settling in with the Snapes?" Albus asked her.

The question brought a smile to Anora's face.

"Really great. The adoption was a big shock, but it's bloody great living with them. They make me feel at home." She told him.

"I am so glad that you are happy. I have taken the right decision then." He said with a smile which Anora gladly returned.

"So, let's talk about business. Where are we on the search for the 4th one?" Albus asked her, all traces of previous talk vanished from his face.

Anora shuffled through the papers that she had brought with her before taking one out and handing it to Albus.

"It seems that Tom had a thing for small trinkets. He collected a lot of useless things that he can use for creating a horcrux. When he was at the orphanage, he was attached to a pocket watch which he had found on a beach during a trip. It was last seen 60 years ago on the bank on River Thames. He threw it in the river in a fit and we don't know if it was recovered or not."

"And the source of this information?" Albus asked as he went through the paper.

"His old acquaintance, Gary Lucas. He was with him at the orphanage and was quite close to the silent strange boy. After a while when Tom started showing signs of hatred and dark magic, Lucas distanced himself from him. He now lives in Dover. He is a squib and was married to a muggle who died 3 years ago." Anora rattled on.

"Hmm. So, you think that this watch can be a horcrux?" He asked her.

Anora shrugged.

"I don't know. It's highly unlikely though. If he threw it in an anger fit, he might not want to see that object again." Anora said.

"And how can you say that?"

"Human nature. If you hate something, you surely don't want to see it again." Anora shrugged again.

Albus chuckled.

"Next?"

Anora handed him another paper.

"I don't think that this will be a horcrux, but it never hurts to be prepared. When Tom was at Hogwarts, he fell in love with a girl, Amira Waters."

"Ah, the daughter of Doria and Anthony Waters. I remember her. She was a Slytherin and quite a brilliant girl."

"And a pureblood. So naturally, she intrigued him. Tom gifted her with a beautiful pendant. Here's a sketch." She handed him a paper on which a beautiful sketch was made. The pendant was of a very simple design. It was carved in the shape of a snake's mouth and had 2 small emeralds as the snake's eyes. "So he gave her the pendant but just after 2 weeks they broke up. Amira was so heartbroken that she couldn't concentrate on-"

"On her studies and hence her parents shifted her to the States." Albus finished.

"Yep" Anora said and popped the 'p'. "She married a bloke named Roland Derrek and has 2 boys who went to Ivermory. Derrek worked as a ministry official in the American Ministry until he retired 6 years ago. They currently reside in Connecticut."

"Any hint about the pendant?" Albus asked.

"No. That's why I said that it's highly unlikely. And we already destroyed a necklace. I don't think the pendant will be a Horcrux."

"Did you contact Mrs Derrek?"

"I did. But she sent me a howler saying that she has nothing to do with Tom Riddle and what he has become now. And as for the pendant, she said she threw it away."

"Any other possibility?" Albus asked and looked at Anora.

"Yes..." Anora said and pulled out another paper. Anora's tone indicted Albus that the next thing can be something.

"What is it?" He asked and took the paper.

"Since childhood, Riddle was interested in Snakes. He was a parselmouth, as everybody knows. He had this giant snake before he was vanquished by Harry. Nagini. He was or rather is very much close to this snake and never lets her out of sight. In Harry's dreams, he says he sees it through the eyes of an animal, most probably a snake, as it slithers. So, it's a possibility that the Snake is still alive and serving Voldemort. Tom can make him his horcrux. Out of all the other items, I think we should concentrate on the snake." Anora informed Albus.

"Nagini... I did some reasearch myself. I have to say, the snake came up many times." Albus said.

"Do you think that it is a horcrux?" Anora asked.

"It can be. He guards her with his life."

"It's quite difficult to find it though. Where there's Tom, there's Nagini. And we are not sure whether Tom is in Britain or some other corner of the world." Anora voiced her concerns.

"He will come to us." Albus said with a cryptic look in his eyes.

"Why would he come to us?" Anora asked.

"He needs a body. For that there is only one ritual. And for that, he requires Harry's blood." Albus told her.

"What? You will be using Harry as a bait?! I won't let you. Nor will Severus and Lily." Anora said angrily.

"Calm down Anora. I am not using Harry as a bait. I am saying that he will be attracted to Harry, and hence we will have to keep an eye on Harry. His safety is the first priority." He told her.

Anora calmed down considerably.

"Well then. If there is nothing more, I have someplace to be." Anora said.

"Oh yes, yes. Thank you for all this. I will search more and tell you." He told her and watched her gather all her papers.

"Call me if you need anything." She said and reached forward to take a lemon drop and popped it into her mouth.

"I just took _one_." She said after Albus' look. "You eat _500_ a day."

Albus chuckled.

"Sure, my dear." He said and watched her leave.

 **A/N: Anora's adopted! Yay or nay?**


	15. The Yule Ball

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I CROSSED 100 REVIEWS! THIS IS SO BLOODY BRILLIANT!**

 **A guest reviewer asked if you will see any scene where Harry and Anora will cause trouble as brother and sister, and how will Severus and Lily deal with it. Well, yes, you will see a chapter like that, and I hope you will love it!**

 **Here's another chapter for you guys!** **This is a pretty small chapter as it's just about the Yule Ball. Enjoy!**

 ** _CHAPTER 15_** **: The Yule Ball.**

"Stand still!" Severus snapped at Harry. It was the day of the Yule Ball and Severus was helping Harry with his tie. Lily had chosen beautiful emerald robes for him,

' _it brings out your eyes_.' She had said.

Even Severus had broken his 'All Black' strike and was wearing a grey suit with midnight blue robes and blue tie.

"It _itches_!" Harry said and reached behind to scratch his neck but Severus quickly slapped it.

"Don't fiddle with it." He said and resumed his work.

After 2 mins, he was done and looked at Harry from head to toe.

He smiled proudly.

"My handsome son." He said and brushed off and invisible lint from Harry's shoulders.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am anything like my parents." Harry said and laughed when Severus gave him a light cuff on his head.

"Brat. Come on, let's go before your mother barges in here." Severus said and followed Harry out of the room.

Lily was standing in the living room, fiddling with her earrings. Severus and Harry gasped as soon as they saw her.

She was wearing a royal blue dress to match with Severus' robes. The dress was skin tight and hence showed off her magnificent figure. Her red hair was tied in a perfect bun and a few streaks were hanging in front of her beautiful face.

She laughed at their expressions.

Severus moved forward and captured her mouth in a kiss.

"I have the most beautiful wife in the whole world." He said in her ear, though Harry could clearly hear it.

"Why thank you Mr. Snape, you don't look so bad yourself. I think you deserve a reward for that compliment. How about tonight?" She winked as he pulled her closer.

Harry cleared his throat.

"I am still in the room." He said. "Although I wish I wasn't."

Severus and Lily chuckled before pulling apart.

"Come on then" Lily said.

Severus offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it.

Harry and Ron had avoided asking any girl till the last minute.

Harry was determined to ask Anora, saying that not many people knew about the adoption so it was alright. But Anora had said that he was late and had walked off with a smirk planted on her face.

Finally, a 4th year Ravenclaw, Tara Gibbs had asked him out. She was not too bad looking or anything. In Harry words, she was _'smart and sharp'_. He had accepted her offer and was relieved that one work was out of the way.

Which left Ron. The morning of the Yule Ball, Ron had been so upset that even Fred and George had noticed it and were finding a girl for him. They finally found Padma Patil who still had no date for the evening and had set Ron up with her.

"Where are you meeting Ms. Gibbs?" Lily asked him.

"Outside the Great Hall." Harry answered.

"And how are you going to greet her?" Severus asked as they passed a group of Hufflepuffs who stared at the couple in awe.

"Good evening?" Harry said and shrugged.

Severus rolled his eyes before waving his hand in front of Harry.

A bunch of roses suddenly appeared in Harry's hands.

"Give this to her." Severus said before plucking one rose out of the bunch and handing it to Lily with a smile.

Lily laughed and took it.

"Thank you, my love."

Severus bowed before continuing their walk.

They reached the Great Hall and Harry instantly spotted Ron.

Ron looked at Harry and quickly tried to cover up his dress robes.

"Wow Harry, I wish my mum would have sent me something like that." Ron said and moved his hands to show the laces and all.

Harry bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"It's alright Ron. You look quite dashing in that." He said.

Ron eyed the bunch of flowers in Harry's hand.

"Do I need to..." he said and pointed at the flowers.

"No, you don't have to give it too. Dad just made me do it." Harry answered.

They heard people gasp and looked up at the stairs.

Their eyes literally popped out when they saw Hermione descending the stairs.

She was looking so beautiful. Ron made a strangling noise as Viktor Krum escorted her towards the Great Hall.

She grinned at them both while passing.

"Was that _our_ Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I think I am going to faint." Ron said.

"Hey Harry." Tara's voice brought Harry out of his daze.

Padma was with her and was looking at Ron, who was still a bit pale.

"Oh- Hi- Hey Tara. Umm, here." He handed the roses to her. "These are for you. You look gorgeous." He said and blushed.

"Thank you Harry." Tara smiled at him. Harry offered her his arm like he had seen his Dad do, and was rewarded when Tara accepted it.

"I'll see you inside Ron." He said and escorted his date into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in pink blue and white. The ceiling was enchanted to show a snowy night.

Harry caught his Dad's eye and smirked at his father's raised eyebrow.

"I can't find Anora." Lily said and looked around.

"I swear if she bails out on this, I will ground her for a week. I specifically told her that she has to come." Severus said.

Just then the crowd once again turned towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Lily and Severus literally choked on their drinks when they saw the scene.

Anora walked in wearing a long black dress. Her brown hair was tied in the same fashion as Lily's and a few strands were left loose at the front. She had a beautiful smile plastered on her face. What really surprised them was that she was being escorted by none other than Draco Malfoy.

The boy was looking a typical gentleman with his expensive black robes and perfect shining dress shoes.

The pair walked inside the Hall and immediately went to a corner, not wanting to be the centre of attraction.

"Did you see the way they were looking?" Anora said.

"They were gobsmacked." Draco commented.

"Wow Anora, I have 1 word for you. Stunning." Kai said and kissed Anora's hand.

Anora laughed.

"Where's your date Kai? Shouldn't you be kissing _her_ hand? Or a lot more than that..." Anora teased him.

"Shut up. She's talking to some of her friends." Kai said and pointed to a corner.

Draco patted his shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss, mate." He said and smirked.

"She will be back." Kai said uncertainly.

"Yeah Kai, sure." Anora said.

Kai looked at them with wide eyes before running off to find his date.

The Champions were called to open the Ball and soon everyone was dancing.

The ball ended with Ron and Hermione's fight. Harry sighed as he was dragged into it. He stood up and went to sit somewhere else.

He was a bit annoyed with Anora. She blew him off _for Draco Malfoy_? He had to admit though, they looked quite good together. He shook his head.

' _No! I won't let Anora and Draco patch up!'_ His brotherly side took over.

Just then the girl dominating his thoughts came towards him with a grin on her face.

"Hey handsome." She winked at him and sat down beside him.

"Hey beautiful." Harry replied with a smile.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Anora asked.

"Ron and Hermione started fighting again. I don't want to get caught up in all that, so I moved away." Harry said. "What about you? Where's _Malfoy_?" Harry spat the name.

"He saved your arse, Harry." Anora said and rolled her eyes. "And I told you before. He is a good friend of mine. We aren't dating or anything."

"His father's a death eater Anora."

"Well _he_ isn't, is he?" Anora countered.

"Malfoys are evil."

"I know how they are. And just so you know, Draco does not follow his father. He was quite shocked when you thanked him. He came to me and asked me if I told you to do that. Well naturally I didn't know anything about it. It was nice of you to thank him though." Anora said and patted his hand.

"It's called manners." Harry said. "But I am still annoyed with you. You blew me off for him!"

"He asked me first! And I said yes. I gave him my commitment Harry, and I never break my commitments. And you got Tara, that poor girl wanted to go out with you so badly but was scared. I had to sit with her for 2 whole hours giving her motivational and encouraging speeches." Anora said and rolled her eyes.

"You set me up with her?" Harry asked and furrowed his brows.

"No, she came to me. Now can we drop this? The evening's over. I don't want to fight over something so trivial." Anora said and sat back. The soft music was still playing in the background. Some teachers and students were still dancing.

Suddenly Harry got up and offered her his hand.

"I don't know where your date is, or where mine is. But we both are here and that's all that matters. Would you care for a dance, my lady?" He asked her.

Anora laughed at his words and took his hand.

Harry guided her to the dance floor and grabbed her waist.

They danced for a while before they both got tired and decided to leave.

"Aren't you coming to the dungeons?" Anora asked as Harry made his way up the stairs.

"No I think I'll sleep in the Tower today. Mum and Dad, they..." he cleared his throat. "Let's just say they were quite excited for the night today."

Anora pulled a face.

"I don't want to listen to that. Good night then."

"Good night." Harry said and they parted their ways.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	16. The Golden Egg

**A/N: Thank you guys for such an amazing response! I seriously love you guys so much! 3**

 ** _CHAPTER 16: The Golden Egg_.**

"Harry Snape! Make it _stop_!" Anora yelled over the annoying shrill voice of the Golden egg.

Harry instantly clasped it.

"I don't understand what it says." He said as he watched Anora rub her ears.

"Oh I know why! Because it doesn't _say_ anything?" Anora rolled her eyes. "Look-no _hear_ it! It just screams!"

They both were sitting in the small library of the Snape's quarters. Severus and Lily had gone to a teacher's meeting and had left them to their own devices.

"There must be some way!" Harry said and situated the egg on the table in front of him.

"Well, right now I am trying to find _my_ way through this Herbology essay. If you will kindly keep that thing quiet and let me do my work, it will be greatly appreciated." Anora said and returned to her work.

"I don't understand why you have to do that today. You are like a….second Hermione. The moment we get the homework, you start doing it." Harry said.

"I am _not_ second Hermione! I don't read books all day long. And there is nothing wrong in doing the homework, you get to do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Anora glared at him.

"Yeah, well, You are more fun than her. But still, stop doing it now and help me figure _this_ out!" He said and pointed towards the egg.

Anora sighed before closing her books.

"Seriously Harry, I don't know why I always give into your requests." She said. "But don't you dare open that thing in my presence. It gives me a headache."

Harry grinned at her.

"Deal!"

Anora stood up and went towards the book shelves.

She looked back at Harry who was snuggled up in the armchair, and was staring at the egg. She narrowed her eyes.

"Stop lounging over there and help me!" She snapped and watched with satisfaction as Harry groaned but came over to help her.

/

It had been 2 days since Harry and Anora had started searching for something on the Golden Egg. Sometimes Hermione, Ron or Kai would join them, but they couldn't find anything on it.

One day Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the castle after his care of magical creatures class when suddenly Cedric came and stopped him.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cedric asked him. Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione before nodding and following the bigger boy.

"What's up?" He asked when they were out of everyone's ear shot.

"I want to thank you for telling me about the first task." He said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, you are a Hogwarts Champion too, it's for the benefit of the school." Harry said and waved off his thanks.

"Yes, well, about the Golden egg, why don't you try to take a bath with it? In the prefects bathroom? It will help." Cedric winked at Harry before running off towards his friends.

Harry looked at him with a baffled expression.

" _Bath_?" He asked himself before turning and going to Ron and Hermione.

"What did he want?" Ron asked as they resumed their trek to the Castle.

"Nothing, he was just thanking me for the first task." Harry mumbled distractedly. "Oh by the way, Hermione did you know who circulated that 'Hermione told me to tell Parvati' stuff?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head but Harry's eyes caught Ron blushing.

"Ron? _You_?" He asked him.

"There was no other way I could have done that!" Ron said defensively.

"Well, for one you could have come to me?" Harry said but clapped Ron on is shoulder. "Thanks Ron, for helping me."

"You're my friend Harry, of course I'll help you." Ron said.

They went to the Great Hall and sat in their usual seats.

After lunch Harry told the other two that he wanted to go to the Library for something and left them.

He actually wanted to find Fred and George, who were sitting in a corridor writing something.

"Hey, what are you writing?" Harry asked them and sat down beside Fred.

"Nothing, just new ideas." George grinned at him.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Harry started.

"Go on little Harrikins." Fred said.

"Do you guys happen to know where the Prefects bathroom is?" Harry asked them.

The twins smirked.

"Looking for a good bath-"

"Or have you asked a prefect out?"

They said simultaneously.

"No! I just want it for...some work." The twins' smirk never left their faces.

"5th floor-"

"There's a big portrait of Boris the Bewildered-"

"Give him the current password-"

"Pine Fresh."

The twins finished with identical grins.

Harry too grinned at them before getting up.

"Thanks guys! I owe you one!" He said and ran off towards the Gryffindor tower.

/

"I still thinks it's useless." Hermione declared as Harry told them his plan about the Golden Egg.

"How can it be _useless_? Harry, it's brilliant, go on with it." Ron contradicted Hermione.

"Hermione, I'll just go out there, take a bath, and come back!" Harry told her.

"At night? What if someone catches you out of bounds? And after that Hufflepuff incident, I don't think you should go there alone!"

"I'll go with you." Ron said.

"What? No! I am not taking a bath with you! Or anyone!" Harry said. "Hermione don't worry, nothing will happen."

Hermione looked at him in concern before sighing.

"Alright fine, do what you want, but tell me what the egg says." she said and went into her dorms.

"She's paranoid. Don't worry, you tell us how it goes." Ron said and clapped his back.

"Yes, I will." Harry responded with a grin.

/

Harry walked out of the Prefects bathroom with a horrified look on his face. He had heard the egg so many times that the songs was etched into his brain.

And the talk with Moaning Myrtle had disturbed him for life. He shuddered at the thought.

He shook his head as he took a left turn. He gasped when he saw Mad Eye Moody walking towards the other direction.

Although he was under his invisibility cloak, Harry knew that Moody could see right through it. He quickly back off and tried to melt into the wall. He tried to calm his racing heart by rubbing his chest. He looked back again and saw no one. He breathed a sigh of relief before going back to the Gryffindor tower.

Ron was sitting on the sofa waiting for him.

"How did it go?" He asked Harry.

"Bloody great. Except Moaning Myrtle was there." Harry shuddered.

"She saw you naked?" Ron laughed.

"No she didn't, gutter-brain." Harry said and told Ron all about the song.

"It doesn't make any sense to me." Ron said helplessly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's late anyway. Let's go to bed." Harry said and they both moved upstairs.

"Harry, you want to take a peek in the girl's dorm?" Ron grinned at him.

" _What_? Shut up!" Harry hissed at him before dragging him inside the boys dormitory.

/

Harry woke up again after about 2 hours. His breathing was ragged, and sweat was beaded on his brow. He knew he needed his parents, now. At first he had just seen the dream till the curse was uttered, today he saw the man getting killed and then falling down and...

He quickly got up, put on his robe and after leaving a small note for Ron, went downstairs.

He contemplated whether he should go by floo or walking, and after some thoughts, took the first option.

As soon as he came out of the floo, he made a beeline for his parents' bedroom.

He slowly opened the door and went inside. His mum was the nearest so he gently shook her shoulder.

"M-mum?" He called out.

Lily, instantly after hearing her son's voice, woke up.

"Harry? What's wrong honey?" He said and quickly pulled him to sit beside her. He took his face in her hands and looked for injuries.

"Mum, I-I am not hurt." He said and coughed a bit.

"Harry? What's going on?" Severus asked as he got up too due to the noises.

"I-I had the dream and I-I got scared." Harry said and Lily instantly put her arms around him.

Severus summoned his cooling slave and kneeled down beside Harry.

"Look here." He said and took his face in his hands. He brushed aside the fringes covering his forehead and saw the angry red mark.

With gentle hands, Severus applied the cream and then handed Harry a calming potion.

Harry protested but Severus' one stern look made him drink the vial.

"You need it. You're still panicking. Now tell us, what happened? I told you that there is no need for you to go back and sleep in the dorms." Severus said and sat on the other side of Harry.

"Let him talk Sev." Lily said and urged Harry to tell them.

"U-usually I see wormtail saying half of the curse before I get up, but today I saw the man d- _dying_ and then falling down the stairs." Harry said, tears were already blurring his vision. He hated himself for crying like a baby.

Lily again pulled him against her chest as Severus slowly rubbed his back.

"Shh... it's okay, you are okay, we are right here honey." Lily soothed him.

Harry sniffed before pulling away.

"A-and worst of all, I-I felt s- _satisfied_ when he died." Harry said and buried his head in his hands.

Lily gave Severus a worried look.

"Harry, why don't you sleep here for the night?" Severus said.

Harry nodded but did not make any move to move away.

"Dad? Why did I feel satisfied?" Harry asked quietly.

"You are _not_ a sadist Harry, and you did _not_ kill that man. So take this out of your head." Severus said firmly before pushing Harry on the bed.

Harry knew he was too big to sleep between his parents, but he was too tired and too disturbed to go to his room and sleep alone.

He felt his mother lying beside him and his father on the other side. The covers were pulled up and Harry instantly turned towards his father.

Severus drew him against him as Lily put an arm around both of them.

Harry fell asleep within minutes in his father's arms.

In the morning, Harry was all downcast. He quietly showered and got ready for the day. He had their house-elf Binky, bring him his bag and books and went into the dining room. They had decided to eat breakfast in the quarters today.

Severus frowned as Harry barely ate anything during the meal. He was worried that Harry will go into his depressed state again.

After Harry had mumbled a small 'I'll see you at lunch' he went away for the first class.

Severus sighed.

"He's not my normal Harry, Severus." Lily said.

"I know Lily. I am afraid that he has started pulling himself away from us."

"We need John, Severus. He is the only one who can talk to Harry about this." Lily sai.

Severus nodded.

"I will contact him after my first class. I have a free period then." Severus and got up. He kissed his wife before leaving for his office from where he went into his classroom.

 **A/N: There you go! Tell me if you like it!**


	17. The Talk

**A/N: Thank you, you wonderful people for your wonderful reviews!**

 ** _CHAPTER 17: The Talk._**

"Did someone die?" Anora asked.

Harry knew it was meant for fun but the ' _die_ ' word made him more and more depressed.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" Anora asked concernedly as she took in his pale features.

They both had a free period before lunch and were currently sitting near the Black Lake.

"Not now Anora, please." Harry said and stared off into distance.

Anora's worries hyped up as Harry never denied anything so blatantly.

"Okay. But I am right here if you need to talk." She said and stood up to go towards the bank of the river and started throwing some stones.

Harry watched her as she tried to make the stones skip on the surface but failed.

"You need more flat stones." He told her. Anora looked back at him and threw a flat stone in his direction.

"Care to demonstrate?" She asked.

Harry grinned before standing up and going beside her.

They threw stones for a while before Anora's got bored and sat down again.

"Anora?" Harry called her.

"Yes?" Anora smiled at him.

Harry smiled too before scooting closer to her.

He told her about the dream and the feeling of satisfaction after seeing the old man die. His eyes held teary moisture at the end of it.

"I- I don't know what to do, or what to feel, Nora. I don't want to be a sadist like Voldemort." Harry said.

"Hush it. You are _not_ Voldemort, shut up. Maybe your emotions change when you see this dream. You said you see it form the floor? I don't think it's from the floor Harry, I think you see it through the eyes of a snake. When the snake feels happy, you feel happy, when the snake is angry, you feel angry. These aren't _your_ emotions Harry, stop blaming yourself!" Anora said firmly as she held on to his hand.

"But it felt so real! It's was like I was actually enjoying seeing the man die." Harry said in a trance like voice.

Anora looked at him before taking a sharp stone.

"Look at me." She said. When Harry looked at her, she took the stone and cut her palm.

"ANORA! What the _hell_?!" Harry said and quickly took her injured hand on his.

Anora paid no mind to the pain, she had experienced a lot more than this.

"Tell me Harry, are you feeling happy that I am hurt?" Anora asked and pulled her hand away for Harry's hand.

"What?! No! How can you even ask that! I feel concerned-" Then understanding dawned on Harry's face. "I feel concerned, not happy. Those aren't _my_ emotions!"

Anora smiled at him.

"I would say Happy Realization, but-"

"You already did." Harry rolled his eyes. "See Harry, are not a sadist, say it for me." Anora said.

"I-I am not a sadist." Harry said and instant felt good.

"You did _not_ kill that man. You were miles away snoring in your bed, Wormtail killed him. Now, I don't want you all depressed due to it. _Ever_ again. You hear me?" Anora said.

Harry smiled at her and nodded before hugging her fiercely.

"I got the best sister anyone can ask for." He whispered in her ear.

"You better treat her well." Anora whispered back but didn't let him go. She knew he needed comfort.

The ' _sister_ ' comment had brought tears into her eyes but quickly wiped them so that Harry won't see.

'I miss you Aaron.' She thought sadly.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp cuff on her head. She pulled away before glaring at Harry.

" _Ouch_? What was that for!" She asked him.

"You didn't have to cut your hand for this!" He scolded her. "Let me see it."

"You would have still been depressed as hell if it I wouldn't have for my hand." Anora said before conjuring a rag and wrapping it over the injury. "You should be grateful that I spilled my precious blood for you."

"Yeah yeah, don't wrap it like that!" He said. The rag was fully covered in blood as the blood was oozing out at a fast pace.

"You need Madame Pomphery." Harry said and pulled her up.

"No, I can perform a healing charm, don't worry." Anora said and took out her wand but Harry snatched it.

"I can't rely on your healing charms. You are going to the hospital wing. I feel guilty as it is." He said.

Anora gave him a horrified look.

"Just _now_ we talked about not feeling guilty and all." She said.

"I know! Okay? I am sorry, just- _let's go_." He took her bag and they quickly made their way to the castle.

"And my healing charms work excellently." Anora said as she was dragged behind Harry.

They were surprised to find John at the entrance door. His eyes shined as he saw them coming towards them. His smile soon turned into a frown as he saw Anora's bleeding hand.

"What happened?" He asked and ran down to meet them.

"Don't worry, I am not suicidal." Anora joked. John gave her a ' _Bad Joke_ ' look before examining her hand. "Just clearing things up. And joking." Anora said.

" _Someone_ cut their hand to prove a point." Harry said and glared softly at Anora, who glared right back.

" _Someone_ was feeling so guilty and downcast that I had to do that." She shot.

Harry rolled his eyes.

John quickly took a look at Anora's hand before pulling out his wand and casting a healing charm.

"Please don't do anything like this in the future." He told her.

"Sorry, atleast this boy here is out of his misery." She said and pointed towards Harry.

"That reminds me, why don't we have a little chat Harry?" John gave him a meaningful look.

Harry groaned.

"Ahhh, you sound excited, let's go to the quarters, we can have lunch there." He said and turned around.

"Best of luck." Anora whispered in Harry's ear before turning around to go to the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" John asked her before pulling her in the direction of the quarters.

"' _We_ ' means we _all_ , Anora." Harry grinned at her.

Anora shot him a glare before following them to the dungeons.

"You are dead today." Harry said once John was out of earshot.

"Why? You are getting the talk, not me. You need all the luck in the world." Anora said.

"John is going to sit right beside you throughout the meal and is going to make sure that you eat enough." Harry told her. Even Harry had noticed the girl's problems and it had reminded him of himself when he was 10, almost 11 years old. Every time he brought that subject up, Anora always blatantly ignored him.

"I do eat enough." Anora said defensively.

"Yeah, enough for a 5 year old." Harry snorted.

Anora glared at him but didn't comment further.

They reached the portrait and John gave the password.

Severus and Lily were already sitting on the table waiting for them.

"Finally! I was starving." Lily said and quickly ordered their food.

As predicted by Harry, John had managed to somehow sit between Anora and Harry and was right now coercing Anora to eat more.

Harry smirked when Anora looked at him. Anora rolled her eyes before starting her argument again.

"My stomach will explode John!" She said as she saw John put more soup in her bowl.

"You will eat that much. Goodness you are worse that Harry when it comes to this." John commented.

Anora sighed before shoving a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

Lily and Severus had classes just after Lunch, so they left early to prepare for them, leaving John, Harry and Anora at the table.

Anora sat there fiddling with her soup. She honestly couldn't eat any more.

"Stop playing with it Anora." John scolded her. Anora had few moments of bliss when John concentrated his focus on Harry or his own food, but now that John was finished and Harry was almost done, she was back in the game.

"I honestly can't eat this much John, please." Anora said and looked at him.

John sighed.

"We need to keep an eye on your meals, just like we did with Harry." He said before banishing her soup and summoning a potion.

"Drink this." He handed it to her.

"Nutrient supplement? It tastes like _cow dung!_ "

Harry snickered.

"How would you know the taste of cow dung?" He asked her.

"Maybe because _you_ told me?" Anora shot back.

"Okay okay, calm down both of you. Anora, regardless of how or _what_ it tastes of, I want you to drink it."

Anora opened her mouth to protest.

"Now." He said firmly.

Anora looked at the potion before quickly gulping it down.

"There." She put down the vial. " _Now,_ may I go?" She asked.

"Permission granted." John grinned at her. "Although Harry, you are staying."

"Yeah I know. I have to miss Transfiguration." Harry sighed. "What class so you have?"

"Potions." Anora sang while picking up her bag. "I'll see you later. Bye John."

She moved towards Harry and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

"Now it's your turn, have fun." She gave his cheek a peck and grinned. Harry glared at her as she ran out.

"What did she say?" John asked curiously.

"Nothing, just some stupid stuff." Harry said and shook his head.

"I was tempted to make her stay." John mused.

"And let her kill you? Thank you but you would have been alone in all that." Harry snorted.

John laughed.

"So Harry, your father tells me that you have been having difficulties sleeping?" John asked him gently.

Harry sighed.

After the talk with Anora, he was feeling quite well. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. But he knew that John would somehow make him tell him all that's been troubling him.

He was brought out of his musings by John's hand which rested on his shoulder.

"Harry?"

John's magic loosened his muscles and he blurted out everything. His feelings, the dream, the pain in his scar, the tournament's pressure, everything.

The session ended with Harry sobbing in John's chest as the man tried to calm him down.

"It's okay to cry Harry, it's not your weakness." John said as he rubbed his back and scooted him closer. Sometime, in between the talk, they had moved on the sofa where Harry had told John everything.

After a while, Harry stopped crying and promptly fell asleep in John's arms.

The floo roared to life and Severus stepped in. His eyes saddened as he took in his son's tear tracked face.

"Have a seat Severus." John said and with practised ease, picked Harry up. "I'll put him to bed."

He came out after 5 mins to find Severus sitting in the sofa with his head in his hands.

He sat down beside him. Severus was 5 years younger than him. Albus had called John to treat Severus after his every meeting with Voldemort and the Snapes were like a family to him after so many years. He patted Severus' back as the man looked up.

"How is he?" Severus asked.

"He is fine. He was stressed, a lot, but now that he has talked about it, he will be fine." John answered.

"I couldn't protect him John. I couldn't protect him from the tournament, from Voldemort.." Severus gulped.

"Severus, we talked about this, you are _not_ the reason for that attack on Godric's Hollow."

"I told him the prophecy John!"

"You were tortured to _death_ Severus!" John countered. "I saw you, you were broken, the only thing that you responded for was your son's cries. Every person has a breaking point Severus, Voldemort reached yours that day. There is no need for you to feel guilty." John said sternly.

"I just want to lock him up in a room and never let him out before Voldemort is dead and all this is done." Severus told him.

"That's what all the parents think they should do. He is a brave boy Severus, don't worry so much. Christmas is around the corner, take your children home and have fun with them." John said. Severus knew that he purposefully said 'your children' and gave him a look.

"After their exams of course." Severus said.

"Of course. Take care of Lily and yourself too."

"How's Anora? You saw her today." Severus looked at him.

"I will come over during Christmas holidays." John nodded.

"Albus permitted us to tell you everything that's been going on with her." Severus said and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going on with her?" John furrowed his brow.

"She is not a normal teenager John." Severus smiled sadly at him, hinting that he did not want to talk about it right now.

John respected his wish and patted his back before standing up.

"I have some patients I need to take care of in the hospital, call me if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you for everything John." Severus said sincerely.

"No need." John waved and stepped into the grate before getting whisked off by the flames.

Severus sighed before going towards his son's room where he saw him sleeping peacefully. He sat beside him and kept a hand on Harry's chest.

"I wish I could give you a normal life, Harry. But I can't. I am so sorry." He whispered. "But know this, I will protect you and Anora with my life." He kissed Harry's forehead before standing up and moving out.

 **A/N: Did you like it? Ideas are always welcomed!**


	18. Christmas Plans

**A/N: Thank you for all the love!**

 **A guest asked me clear the mystery around James' death, I will be honest, I forgot about it :P But now, I will definitely clear it in the later chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _CHAPTER 18: Christmas plans._**

"I can't do this anymore." Ron said and pushed his book away.

The exams were nearing and Hermione had dragged Ron and Harry into the library to study, _against_ their free will.

Harry snickered at Ron.

"Only _5_ days are left Ron!" Hermione said in horror. "Oh my god! _Only_ 5 days! I need to read all my notes and go through the textbooks again and-"

" _Stop_ right there, Hermione. Take all the tension you want, just don't give _us_ any!" Ron said and glared at her.

"Come on Hermione, we have been studying since 3 hours, let's take a break." Harry said. He left out the part that he was done with all his studies. His mother and father had made sure that he and Anora were done with all their subjects at least 10 days before the exams.

Hermione huffed.

"You go on, I am not coming." She said.

"Fine, come on Harry, let's go." Ron said and packed his bag.

With one last look towards Hermione, Harry followed Ron out of the library.

"She has gone insane mate! No one studies this much!" Ron complained.

"She doesn't need to study this much, but you probably do." Harry said.

Ron gaped at him.

" _You too_? Don't isolate me here Harry!" Ron said.

"I am just stating the truth, Ron."

"I will study later, I work good under pressure." Ron said.

Harry laughed.

"Dean and Seamus invited me to play some exploding snap, you in?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I'll go and work on that egg." Harry said. They had finally figured out what the egg meant. Harry needed something that will help him breathe under water for at least an hour.

"Yeah, alright, see you at dinner?" Ron asked.

"At dinner." Harry nodded.

They parted ways and Harry ended up in the living room of their quarters.

"Hey mum!" He greeted Lily who was sitting in the sofa, reading a magazine.

"What is it with you both today?" She asked.

"What?" Harry asked as he fell down beside her.

"Anora's in her room too, you both never visit on weekdays." Lily said.

"Are you stating that we do _not_ visit you on weekdays?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"That's exactly what I said, didn't I?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes and put his head on his mother's lap while stretching on the sofa.

" _Take your shoes off!_ " Lily admonished him.

With great difficulty Harry managed to take his shoes off by not touching them and let them fall down from the sofa. Lily shook her head at his laziness.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked.

"In his office." Lily replied as she read the magazine and played with Harry's hair.

"And what's Anora doing?"

"I don't know."

After a while, Harry got up from his comfortable position and put on his shoes.

"I think I'll go and see what she is doing." Harry said with an mischievous grin.

"Harry, please take that grin off your face and don't cause any trouble, _both_ of you."

"I'll consider that!" Harry yelled as he raced through the corridor.

He quietly entered Anora's room and found her hunched over something on her desk.

He slowly tip-toed and stood behind her.

"Hey Harry, took you long enough." Anora said without turning.

" _Damnit_! How can you always do that?!" Harry said and sat on the bed.

Anora grinned as she turned in her chair.

"Sixth sense."

Harry rolled his eyes before snatching the paper Anora was holding onto.

It was the drawing of Tom's necklace.

"Harry- _don't_ \- give it here." Anora said and tried to snatch it back, but Harry restrained her.

"Harry- _stop_!"

"What is this?" Harry asked as he pulled the paper out of Anora's reach.

"None of your business." Anora said an tried to tackle Harry.

"It's a necklace." Harry said as he pushed Anora off him.

"Wow _aren't_ you the smartest! Now _Give-it-here_!" Soon they both were wrestling on the bed.

" _Give the paper_!"

"What is it?!"

"None of your business, I told you!"

Harry pushed Anora to take a better look but his hand accidently knocked over the bedside lamp and it shattered.

They froze.

They were in an awkward position with Anora half lying on Harry and one arm extended towards the paper, and Harry with his leg over Anora's stomach and one hand with the paper in the air.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Lily asked angrily as she stormed inside.

She too froze upon seeing the 2 of them in a wrestling position.

"Hi mum." Harry said meekly.

"H-hey Lily." Anora gave her a pathetic smile.

Lily's nostrils flared as she took in the broken lamp.

With a wave of her wand, the lamp was repaired and Harry and Anora were floating in the air.

The paper was snatched from Harry's hand and was floated over to Anora's desk.

Soon Anora and Harry found themselves in the living room with their noses 10 cms away from the wall in opposite corners.

"I _told_ you, do _not_ cause trouble, but did you listen? _No_! Now you will stand there until I say so otherwise!" Lily said sternly.

"We are _14_!"

"This is _unfair_!"

"Do I need to put a silencing charm on your mouths too?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"No ma'am." Came the answers.

"Good." Lily said and returned to her magazine.

After 20 mins, Severus entered the living room and raised an amused eyebrow at the scene.

"What happened here?" He asked and sat down beside Lily and put an arm on the back of the sofa.

"These two thought it would be fun to wrestle around in the room and knock over a lamp." Lily told him.

"Wrestling?" He asked. "Turn around." He ordered.

Harry and Anora slowly turned around.

"We were just messing around." Harry stated.

Anora frantically nodded.

"Yeah, all for fun. And the lamp breaking wasn't planned."

"No harm intended."

"No harm done."

They both awkwardly grinned at the couple.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Next time I find you wrestling or roughhousing here, I am going to throw you both in the mud and then you are going to fight till morning to night. Understood?"

"Yes mum."

"Yes Lily."

"Good, now sit down."

They quickly obeyed and took a seat in the armchairs.

"The exams are coming near. We want both of you to score well. We know that you both have a lot of potential, so no slacking off." Severus said firmly.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Now we are thinking of going to our house for Christmas." Lily said with shining eyes.

"We can stay there for the holidays. What do you say?" Severus asked.

" _Yes_! I love the plan." Harry said and looked at Anora.

Anora blinked.

"Yeah, sure! I-I like it!" She said.

Severus could see a little bit of doubt in her eyes, but decided to talk to her later.

"Well then that's settled!" Lily said with a clap.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked excitedly.

"The day after the Hogwarts Express leaves." Severus answered.

"Okay!" Harry grinned at Anora who gave him an amused look.

' _Christmas child_.' She thought.

"Well, I have some grading to do, so I am leaving." Lily said and stood up. She gave both the children a stern look. "No more-"

"Roughhousing." Harry completed.

"We got it." Anora nodded.

"How smart." Lily said and disappeared into her office.

"She is on edge today." Harry noted as he saw the office door close.

"Shark week...?" Anora asked Severus softly.

"Shark week." Severus nodded.

"Bad days." Anora shook her head.

"I have somethings that I need to take care of too, I think I'll do that." She said and got up.

"What things? Drawing necklaces?" Harry laughed.

Anora raised an eyebrow.

"Ha Ha so funny." She said with a poker face, and after a quick visit to her room, went out.

"Hey Dad, how about a game of Wizard Chess?"

"I call for black." Severus smirked.

"You always call for black." Harry rolled his eyes and took out the set.

/

"Kai!" Anora called as as she saw the boy walking out of the Slytherin Commons.

"Hey! Look who decided to show up!" Kai laughed as Anora threw herself at him and he swirled her around.

She had missed him. They haven't talked in a while, or done something fun. She was always in the library for the horcrux or some other thing.

"I am sorry." She mumbled in his ear.

"Apology accepted." Kai said and pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her worried expression.

"Come, let's take a walk." He said when she didn't say anything.

They walked in silence till they reached the grounds and started walking around the Black Lake.

"Kai, what are your plans for Christmas?" Anora asked.

"If you are staying at the Castle, then I will also stay Anora, there's no need to hesitate to ask." Kai said.

"No, I was just asking. I am going home with the Snapes." She said in a small voice.

"That's brilliant! Why the long face then?" He asked.

Anora sighed.

"You know I-I never celebrated Christmas since 3 years." She told him.

"Well, I'd say you should remedy that." Kai smiled at her.

"I know, but-" she diverted her eyes as a few tears leaked.

"4th January. You should talk to them Anora. I bet they don't even know that you lost them on 4th Jan." Kai said and put an arm around her, pulling her close. The wind was picking up, and it was getting chilly now. He quickly cast a warming spell on both of them.

"They are such a happy family Kai, I don't want to ruin their happiness." She said.

"Why do you think you will ruin their happiness? They would be happy to help you out, Anora. They are your family now. They _adopted_ you for Merlin's sake! Give them some credit!" Kai said.

"Do you think they'd want to know?"

"If your face was like this since morning, I wouldn't be surprised if they were already worrying themselves to death." Kai told her.

Anora sighed again.

"You do too much of this huffing-puffing business." Kai teased her.

"I don't _huff_ or _puff_." Anora glared and hit his chest as she put an arm around his waist.

"I heard you and Macy Grace are making out." Anora smirked at him.

"Cut your ears off. We didn't make out." Kai growled lightly.

"Yeah sure. _Kai and Macy sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-_ " Anora sang as she ran in front of Kai, who was chasing her down.

They laughed when Kai caught up with her and tackled her.

They lay panting on the green grass, talking and joking like old times.

' _We haven't done this in ages!_ ' Anora thought and smiled at the darkening sky. It looked like it would rain tomorrow.

She breathed into the moist air as Kai pratted on about some things that had happened in the Slytherin Commons.

"Are you done with the studies?" Kai asked her.

"Yeah, still a bit weak in Transfiguration, but I'll manage." She smiled.

"A bit weak." Kai snorted. "You always get an O in it."

"Are you done?" Anora asked in a bored voice.

Kai smirked at her.

"Teasing you? No. Studies? Yes."

"Yeah, you're done doing the first one too." Anora said and sat up. "Come, let's go. Severus will kill me if I miss dinner."

"I have seen him giving you death glares from the Head Table." Kai commented as they started walking towards the Castle.

"Thanks Kai, I never noticed that." Anora said and gave him a ' _You-Be-Dumb'_ look.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Anora." He caught her arm before they enter the Great Hall.

Anora looked at him in confusion.

"Talk to them." Kai said in his ' _Big Brother_ ' voice.

"I will-"

"Promise me." Kai said and put up his pinky.

Anora took a deep breath before interlinking her pinky with his.

"Promise." She said.

Suddenly Kai grinned at her pulled her finger in the opposite direction.

"Ouch! _Kai_!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "I should have known." She glared at him.

Kai laughed before following her into the Great Hall for dinner.

 **A/N: High school sucks. Universal truth.**

 **But you guys are lovely! Tell me what you think.**


	19. Snape's Den:Full Of Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had some exams and projects and all. But it's all done, and I will be updating regularly now!**

 _ **CHAPTER 19**_ **:** _ **Snape's Den: Full of surprises.**_

The next 2 weeks were full of studying, tension and writing exams.

Anora and Harry had declined Severus' and Lily's offer to stay in the quarters till the exams are over.

 _"But after that we have holidays, we won't be able to see our friends!"_ They had complained.

Finally, after those 2 weeks of pressure and studying, the children, _and_ professors were ready for a long holiday.

"Whew." Anora said as she fell down on the sofa. "Last paper, _check_." She said while making a tick mark with her hand and grinned at Lily who was sitting beside her.

Lily laughed at her antics.

"I swear, sometimes you and Harry are so much alike." She said.

"Me? Like her? _Never_." Harry said and plopped on Lily's other side.

"Exactly. I am _waaayyy_ better." Anora said.

"How was Potions?" Lily asked, cutting the friendly banter.

"Excellent." They both answered at the same time.

Lily gave them an amused look.

"You were saying…?" She teased them.

They both rolled their eyes.

"We leave the day after tomorrow, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. So, I suggest that you pack your bags today and show your _end-of-exams_ behavior tomorrow." Lily said and stood up.

"Okay..."

"We'll do that..."

"And Harry, don't pack too much, you have your clothes over there. But you," she looked at Anora. "Pack more clothes so that you can leave some over there for when we go back for summer. I'll come and check in on you both in an hour."

"Got it." Anora nodded.

With that, Lily went to her office.

"Run for our lives?" Harry said.

"3…2…1."

They both rushed out of the portrait door and Harry went towards the Gryffindor tower while Anora went to the Slytherin Commons to spend some time with their respective friends.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey Hermione! Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Packing."

"And you are..." Harry leaned down to take a better look at the book Hermione was reading. "Studying Potions. Merlin Hermione, lay it off for a while." Harry rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"Harry!" Ron cried as soon as he saw Harry.

"What's up Ron." Harry said and fell down on Ron's bed.

"Help me pack." Ron said and threw a pile of clothes on Harry's face.

"You do know that there is a spell for packing, right?" Harry's muffled voice came.

"Really? I didn't!" Ron said, shocked.

Harry shook his head before getting up and throwing the clothes in the trunk. He muttered an incantation and all the clothes folded themselves and were lined properly.

"There."

"Thanks mate!" Ron said with shining eyes.

/

All the students lined up outside the Entrance Hall the next day.

The excited chatter was making Severus' ears hurt.

Harry and Anora were standing beside him with their friends while Lily was in the quarters.

"Write me okay?" Kai said to Anora.

"Of course."

"And tell them." Severus frowned at Kai words but quickly dismissed them as McGonagall started ushering them out.

The Hogwarts Express was waiting for them on the station.

"Bye Harry!" Hermione said and hugged him.

"Take care Hermione." Harry hugged back.

"See you mate!" Ron said and gave Harry a one-armed hug.

"...I will Kai! Don't worry! You enjoy your holidays!" Severus heard Anora.

"Alright, don't push me over now." Kai laughed as Anora pushed him towards the train.

The Hogwarts Express gave a huge honk and everybody started boarding it.

Kai hugged Anora fiercely before letting go.

"Take care." He whispered before disappearing in the crowd.

Severus watched as the train sped away leaving nothing but smoke.

"Come on, it's getting cold." He said to the kids. They had experienced the first snow that day and the wind was icy cold.

Harry and Anora raced in front of him, throwing snow at each other.

Severus smiled at them.

He loved to see them play or fight without a care in the world.

"Dad! You think the lake beside our house will be frozen?" A pink cheeked Harry asked as they joined him on their trek to the Castle.

"Most probably." Severus replied as he righted Anora's scarf.

"We'd love to ice skate!" Harry exclaimed.

"Last time you fell so hard that you couldn't sit for days." Severus laughed.

"Dad!" Harry whined with embarrassment as Anora started laughing too.

"Will you teach me ice skating Harry? Or will you fall down most of the time?" Anora teased him.

"Shut up!" Harry said and threw a snowball at her face.

"You're dead." Anora said as she cleaned her face and threw an ice ball at Harry's face.

After 5 mins of this fight, Severus stopped them.

"Okay, enough, your mother will kill me if you both get a cold." Anora froze as Severus said ' _your mother_ '.

"Come on Anora." Severus smiled at her knowingly.

Anora looked at him before nodding and joining them.

"Did you roll in the snow?" Lily asked as she plucked a piece of twig from Harry's cap.

Harry and Anora quickly made a beeline for the fireplace.

"They decided to have a little game of snowballs." Severus told her.

"At least take off your coats." Lily told the children who groaned but obeyed. "That reminds me, why didn't I find you in your rooms packing yesterday?" She raised an eyebrow at their sheepish smiles.

"Pack. Now." She said and watched them go.

Lily sighed happily and sat down beside Severus.

"I am excited for this Christmas." Lily said with a grin.

"You are excited for every Christmas, Lily." Severus said with a laugh.

"This time we are _4_ Severus! Everything will be 4 now!" Lily said.

Severus took Lily's hand in his and kissed it.

"I am so happy for all this." He said.

Lily kissed his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"Me too."

/

Lily steadied Anora as soon as they apparated in front of a small clearing.

The clearing was in between a forest.

Anora watched with amazement as Severus muttered a long string of words and slowly a house started to appear.

It wasn't too big or too small either, it was a perfect house.

It was covered by forest from all the sides and had a garden in front.

The two-storied house was painted in white and brown and had some creepers growing randomly over it.

It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." Anora breathed as she took in every detail of the house.

Severus guided them inside through a big gate. A small pathway from the gardens led to the door of the house.

Lily dug up a key from the nearby plant and handed it to Severus who opened the door.

The living room of the house was elegant and beautiful.

A black couch with similar armchairs and an ottoman rested in the right side. Book shelves covered 2 walls and a staircase was built on the left side.

A door behind the sofa set led to the kitchen.

"I'll show you around, come on!" Harry said.

Anora followed Harry up the stairs.

A long corridor greeted them and Harry started pointing out rooms.

"This is the master bedroom, this one is mine and this is yours. There are 2 guest bedrooms and a big library upstairs" Harry said and opened the door to Anora's room.

The interior of Anora's room was pretty same as the one at Hogwarts. The only difference was that this room was bigger and had a bigger bed with Blue sheets.

"I like it." Anora grinned and checked out the bathroom.

"You should ask Dad to charm the walls though. Yours look pretty bare." Harry advised.

"I just came here Harry. Wait till I get settled in." Anora told him with a smirk.

"You'll decorate it with necklace drawings?" Harry teased her as he fell on her soft bed.

"Don't you dare start that again." Anora said dangerously.

Harry laughed and let it drop.

"I hope you like your new room." Lily asked as she entered.

"It's great Lily! Thanks." Anora grinned and hugged her.

"I am glad you like it."

"Why don't you unpack? Harry, the same goes for you, and don't drool on her new bed." Lily said to the sleeping Harry and went out.

Anora looked amusedly at Harry.

"She was kidding. I... .don't drool." Harry shook his head frantically.

"Yeah, sure." Anora said with a rich laugh.

They both spent some time unpacking and joking around before Harry finally showed Anora the gardens and forest.

"Can we enter the forest?" Anora asked awe.

"Only if an adult is with us." Harry said grudgingly.

"That's sad." Anora agreed.

"I know right! There are a lot of creatures in there. Magical and Muggle. And there is also a small stream. We can go there in summer for swimming or something. There's also a small town not far from here." Harry said.

"Where is that lake that you were talking about?" Anora asked him.

"Oh, it's on the other side. We can go there tomorrow as it's getting dark." Harry said.

"It's not that late." Anora said and looked at her watch.

Harry looked at her.

"Well then, let's take a small walk. I know a trail that goes into the forest. Not too much deep, but enough. And don't tell mum or dad about it, they will lose their minds." Harry said and led her towards the forest again.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Anora asked as she took in all the broken branches, overgrown grass and creepy looking trees in front of her.

"When _you_ led me into the forbidden forest, did I say anything?" Harry countered.

"I doubt it was unfamiliar to you." Anora rolled her eyes.

"There it is!" Harry said and pointed to a small path that went into the forest. "Come on."

They walked side by side and followed the trail. Silence fell upon them and the noises in the forests intensified.

"Hey Anora."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Will you stop if I say no?" Harr gave her a look. "Thought so. Go on, ask away."

"What was your brother's name?" Harry asked quietly.

Anora halted at the question.

"Yo-you don't have to answer." Harry said and stopped too.

"No, it's okay." Anora shook her head and started waking again.

They walked in silence for a minute.

"Aaron. Aaron Patrick Warren." Anora said softly. Harry looked at her in surprise. "He was a great brother. I loved him a lot. We usually stuck together for everything. We used to fight a lot too." She gave a sad laugh. "Just like you and me do, friendly banter. But sometimes we had real fights too. But they never lasted long. Once, dad got so fed up of our fights that he locked us together in a room for a whole day." Anora laughed lightly at the memory. Harry could detect a small hint of sadness in her voice.

He reached over and quickly pulled her in a brotherly hug. He was a bit taller than her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I miss him so much. I miss _them_ so much." Anora said as she clutched Harry tightly. Tears made their way down her cheeks and she reached out to wipe them.

"I know. I know." Harry said.

"Come on, let's walk ahead." Anora said and pulled away.

Nobody said a word as they walked on the trail and reached home in record time.

"There you are! I was just about to come and call you." Severus said. He frowned as he took in the slightly red eyes of Anora and the sad expression on Harry's face.

"Dinner's ready. Wash your hands and come down." He told them.

At dinner, Lily and Severus exchanged worried looks as Anora and even Harry, didn't eat much and avoided conversations.

"What do you think happened? Do you think they fought?" Lily asked once the children were sent to their room to get ready for bed.

"I don't know." Severus shrugged.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry knocked on Anora's door and after hearing a soft ' _come in_ ' entered.

"Anora, I am really sorry that I asked you all that. I never want you to relive all those memories. I am really sorry." Harry said and sat down on the bed beside her.

"It's not your fault Harry. You have every right to ask. If I didn't want to talk about it, I would have said so. It was my choice to tell you all those things. I trust you Harry. And as it is, I should get used to talk about them without dehydrating myself. You have nothing to feel sorry about." Anora explained him and patted his leg.

Harry smiled at her.

"Well then, see you in the morning. Good night Nora." He got up.

"Night night Har." Anora smiled at him.

When Severus and Lily came to say good night, Anora was already asleep and Harry had refused to say anything about what had occurred in the forest.

That night, for the first time Anora forgot to put up silencing charms and she had a nightmare. She dreamed of that night, that accident, those _screams_.

She screamed and sat up.

Her breathing quickened and she tried to slow it down.

The world turned blurry in her eyes as the door opened and a figure ran in. A hand was placed on her chest and something was being muttered in her ear.

She couldn't listen to it though. By the size of the hand, she knew it was Severus. She was lifted up and placed somewhere comfortable. But she couldn't process what was going on.

The room started to rotate now and something was pressed against her lips.

She drank the liquid without any protest and instantly saw the room getting sharper.

' _Ouch, my chest hurts_.'

"Anora? Can you listen to me?" Severus' voice came from beside her.

Anora closed her eyes before opening them. She looked around and noticed that she was sitting sideways on Severus' lap. Lily was kneeling in front of her with an empty potion vial in one hand.

"I-I am sorry, I-" her voice was so raspy that it hurt to talk.

"Shh, there is no need to apologise honey. Don't talk right now, breathe in as deeply as you can." Lily said and caressed her cheek.

Anora felt so exhausted that she let her head fall on Severus' chest and closed her eyes.

Severus gently rocked her and Lily sang softly until her breathing evened out. He didn't let her go even after she was asleep.

He smiled at Lily.

"I remember doing this to Harry. He used to fall asleep right away, just like this."

Lily smiled back.

"Was it a panic attack?" She asked him fearfully.

Severus nodded.

"I told you that day that I saw some symptoms of panic attacks, she had a full fledge one today." He said.

"My poor baby." Lily said and kissed Anora's cheek. "Do you think we should call John to check her up once?" Lily asked.

"We can call him in the morning." Severus said and stood up with Anora in his arms. Lily pulled down the covers and Severus settled her on the bed before covering her up with the blanket.

Lily kissed her forehead and watched as Severus, for the first time, did it too.

"She grows on you huh?" Lily smiled.

"She does."

"Good night honey." Lily said to the sleeping Anora. They were just walking out of the room when they heard it. It was mumbled, but quite clear.

"Night mum, dad."

Lily's eyes snapped towards her, she was still sleeping but she had said that. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Severus.

"I heard it too." Severus said with a proud smile.

"We finally have a daughter Sev!" Lily said and hugged him.

"Yes we do Lil's, yes we do." Severus replied and gently led her out.

After checking up on Harry for the last time, yet retreated to their room and fell asleep with a smiled etched onto their faces.

 **A/N: Did you like it?**


	20. Opening Up

**A/N: Hey Peeps! Halloween's coming! What are you guys going to dress as this year?**

 **As we all know, this year, with Halloween comes James and Lily's 37** **th** **death anniversary. I've written a small piece on that and would love to share it with you guys. I will post that on Halloween.**

 **So here's another chapter! Hope you guys like it! ;)**

 _ **CHAPTER 20:**_ **Opening Up.**

The next day, Anora didn't remember that she had called Severus and Lily ' _Dad and Mum_ '.

She came down the stairs and sat in a chair opposite Severus. Lily was fiddling with the gas burner and smiled at her when she came in.

"Good morning!" Lily chirped.

"Good morning." Anora answered and poured herself some juice.

Severus was reading a newspaper and nodded at her.

Harry wasn't down yet, so Anora assumed he was still sleeping.

After a few sips of her juice, Anora cleared her throat.

"About last ni-night, I am sorry I woke you up. I-"

"You did not wake us up honey." Lily said and came over to her chair. "Severus has a habit of getting up at night for a glass of water, he usually checks on Harry and you while doing that. Yesterday, you happened to have a nightmare just then. And don't apologize for your nightmares, we are here to help." Lily said as Anora leaned her head on her stomach.

"You had a panic attack too yesterday. Does your chest still hurt?" Severus asked.

Anora's breathing was a bit dry, but she shook her head.

"No. Thanks for helping me yesterday." She smiled at them.

"You're welcome. Although there is no need to thank us." Severus said and smiled back.

Heavy footsteps were heard as Harry came down the stairs and plopped in a chair beside Anora. He still looked sleepy.

He too poured himself some juice and looked around while yawning.

"Oh hey." He said with a sloppy grin.

Anora shook her head at him before helping Lily set the table for breakfast.

After breakfast, Severus went off to brew some potions for the Infirmary and for his personal stock.

"I will be in the library if you need me. Try not to cause too much trouble." Lily said and went upstairs, leaving the two children downstairs.

"It's raining." Harry said and looked out of the giant window in the living room.

Anora groaned.

"I wanted to go outside!" She said and came to stand beside Harry.

"Me too." Harry shook his head. "Up for a game of exploding snap?"

"Prepare to lose, Snape."

"We'll see, Warren."

They played explaining snap for half hour before getting bored and just lying around, talking.

The floo suddenly roared to life and the children looked at it.

John stepped out and grinned at them. Severus and Lily had called John the first thing in the morning and he had agreed to come after breakfast.

"Hey John!"

"Hi John."

"Hello. How are you both today?" John asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Great." Harry instantly answered.

"Good." Anora answered a bit uncertainly. She had a small feeling that John was here because of her.

"Good to hear that." John's eyes lingered over Anora for a moment before roaming around. "I missed this house. Where are Severus and Lily?"

"Mum's in the Library, and Dad's down in his lab." Harry responded.

"And you both are stuck inside due to the rain?" He grinned at them.

"This sucks." Harry complained.

"I wanted to go to the lake." Anora said.

"Well, you can always go tomorrow. Now, I'll go and meet your father. You both play." John stood up and went towards the basement door.

"Why do you think he's here?" Harry asked Anora who was biting her bottom lip.

Anora sighed and dragged Harry upstairs and into her room.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

Anora told him all about last night.

After she was finished, Harry just blinked at her.

"Yeah, he's definitely here for you." Harry said with conformation.

"Thank goodness you said that, here I was, thinking that you would try to console me." Anora glared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I speak the truth." He said.

"Yeah, right." Anora said and started bouncing her leg.

"You are nervous." Harry noted.

"I don't like seeing a healer." Anora admitted.

Harry put up his hand.

"Me too. An anti-healer five." He grinned at her. Anora gave him a ' _Are you brain damaged?_ ' look but high fived him.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Anora said and looked at Harry, who nodded at her.

John stepped in and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, do you mind if I speak with Anora in private?" He said.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Harry said. He looked at Anora to give her a smile and mouthed a silent _'Best of luck'_.

Anora just raised her eyebrow and watched him slip out of her room.

John closed the door and dragged a chair in front of Anora.

"Severus told me about last night." He started.

Anora sighed.

"It was just one night and..."

"Just one night?" John asked her.

Anora looked at him.

"I am here to help, Anora. I helped Harry with his problems, and I can help you too. All you have to do is just open up to me." John said.

Anora cleared her throat. She thought for a minute.

"Twice or thrice a week." She said in a small voice.

"And you never told anybody?" John asked.

"Kai knows..." Anora shrugged.

John sighed.

"Your dorm mates?" He asked.

"Silencing charms." Anora muttered.

"You lived with Severus and Lily too, how come they never saw or heard you before?"

Anora just gave him a look.

"Silencing charms again." John nodded.

"And as for them not seeing me, it's just bad timing." Anora said.

"Does your chest still hurt while breathing?" John asked her.

Anora shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Why don't you lie down and let me have a look." John said and sat beside her.

"But-"

"It's not up for discussion." John said and patted the bed.

Anora reluctantly lied down on the bed.

"Do you know how this works…?" John asked.

"My dad was a healer, of course I know how it works. Just don't lull me to sleep." Anora said and closed her eyes.

John chuckled before placing a hand on her chest and started his examination.

His magic flowed through Anora's body and she instantly felt sleepy.

"Don't worry, I won't let you sleep. Stop fighting it." John told her.

After a few minutes, John started giving her some refreshing magic which made her sleepiness go away.

"Your lungs look good, no need to worry. But next time you go into panic, just call for someone. Yesterday, if Severus wouldn't have been passing by, you wouldn't have been able to breathe and..." John stopped. "Just call for someone."

"I will." Anora said and sat up. She felt dizzy with all the magic which flowed through her, and clutched the bed so that she wouldn't fall off.

"You are sensitive to magic, Severus is too. Even he feels dizzy after a check-up. Here, take this." He gave her a pink coloured vial.

Anora drank it and gagged at the taste.

"Can't they make it any better." She asked in disgust.

"Unfortunately, no." John laughed.

"Pity." Anora shook her head as the earth rightened on its axis.

"So, what caused yesterday's nightmare slash panic attack?" John asked her.

Anora contemplated whether she should tell him or not. In the end, she knew that he will force it out of her one way or another.

' _Better to tell him now_.' She sighed.

"Harry asked me about Aaron yesterday. It might have triggered some memories." Anora answered shortly.

"Aaron?" John asked.

"Aaron Warren. My brother." Anora whispered.

John put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to talk about it. It will help, trust me." John said.

Anora's eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I never talked about it with anybody in three years John. What makes you think that I will talk to you or Severus or Lily?" Anora asked.

"Because we aren't 'anybody'. Severus and Lily are your parents now, whatever you say. And I am your healer. We aren't ' _anybody_.' We care about you." John said.

Anora rested her head against the headboard.

"Anora?" John called her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anora said.

"Okay. And for how long are you going to stall?" John asked her. "Just remember, the more you keep it inside, the more it hurts."

Anora just stared at him with an emotionless face.

Suddenly she took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth.

Her eyes became distant as she started to talk.

"They couldn't get out." She whispered.

John was surprised that he had managed to make her talk.

"Who couldn't get out Anora? Talk to me." He pressed.

And Anora did.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Tonight was a-ma-zing. The food was soooooo good!" An 11 years old blue eyed boy said excitedly._

" _I loved the movie. Whatever you say, muggles make excellent movies." Said his sister._

" _I agree with Anora." Said their father. Healer Peter Warren was a well build 32 years old man who worked for St Mungos and loved his kids and his beautiful wife._

" _Are you kids strapped in properly?" Grace Warren smiled at her kids. She had hazel brown eyes with golden hair and a figure to die for._

 _Aaron rolled his eyes at her._

" _Of course we are. We aren't small, Mum. At least I am not, I don't know about Anora." He grinned at his sister._

" _Hey! Watch it." Anora snapped._

" _Kids. Enough." Peter said and started the car._

" _I hate this muggle car." Grace muttered._

 _The kids and Peter laughed._

" _Dad drives safely, Mum." Aaron said._

" _I know that. It just gives me such a bad headache."_

" _It's called motion sickness in Muggle terms." Peter commented as he drove into the night._

" _Yeah whatever." Grace rolled her eyes._

 _It was Peter and Grace's 11_ _th_ _anniversary and they all had gone out for a movie and a dinner. To say that it was an amazing day would be an understatement according to the kids._

 _Peter started the radio and Garth Brooks' melodious voice filled the car._

 _The parents laughed as the kids sang along going off key every now and then._

" _Peter, don't take the highway, its late and there are drunk truck drivers everywhere." Grace said. As she looked at her watch which said 12:43 AM._

" _Don't worry, honey. If we go through the city, it will take us 1 hour more than usual. We'll reach fast if we take the highway. And not everybody is drunk." Peter said as he took the highway._

 _Grace looked uneasy about it but shrugged it off._

 _The car was soon filled with casual chatter and playful bickering of the twins._

" _So, what houses do you think we will be in Dad?" Aaron asked._

" _I don't know, son. But whichever house you both are sorted in, always remember that we will be proud of you." Peter said._

" _I would love to be in Slytherin like you, Dad." Anora said._

" _Why? What's wrong with Ravenclaw?" Grace gasped mockingly._

" _I'll be in Ravenclaw, Mum. Like you." Aaron grinned at his mother._

 _Suddenly a car overtook them in a ridiculously high speed and Peter lost his control for a second._

" _What the-?"_

" _Peter! I told you it is dangerous to drive on the highway at night!" Grace shrieked._

" _Calm down, Grace. Are you guys okay?" Peter asked and looked at the kids in the rearview mirror._

 _Anora had clasped Aaron hand and they both nodded shakily._

 _Anora took off her seatbelt and scooted closer to Aaron who put an arm around is sister._

" _We'll be home soon, sweethearts. Don't worry." Grace assured her kids._

" _Yes, 15 more minutes. Why don't you guys-"_

" _DAD WATCH OUT!" Anora cried out as a truck directly came their way and before Peter could do anything, their car was hit and it rolled 3 times before coming to a stop, upside down. The car was on fire. It was about to burst at any minute._

 _Anora quickly crawled out from under the car and went out. She thought her family followed her but when she looked around her, they were still stuck in the car._

" _DAD! MUM! AARON! Come out!" She screamed and went towards the burning car._

 _Peter and Grace were unconscious and Aaron was trying to get out of his seat but his seatbelt was stuck._

" _AARON!" Anora cried as she saw her brother trying to get away but was unsuccesful._

" _RUN AWAY ANORA! GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!" Aaron yelled at her as he tried to get out._

" _NO!" Anora cried as someone dragged her away from the car. "NO! MUM DAD AARON! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She extended her hand towards Aaron as she was dragged away._

 _The last thing she saw was Aaron extending his hand at her too as the car exploded. Anora screamed her lungs out as she saw the raging inferno that was their car. Someone was trying to talk to her but she wasn't able to register anything. Tears flowed down her eyes as the car burned in front of her eyes._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

By now Anora was sobbing in the earnest. It was very hard for her to relive it all. But her heart felt a little bit lighter after telling John everything. She cried as John held her tightly against his chest. She cried for her parents, she cried for her brother, she cried for the life that she could have had with them if...

John was worried. He was glad that Anora had opened up and told him about it. He knew that a lot of her crying was also because of the stress of the prophecy.

Severus and Lily had told him about Anora and the prophecy. He was shocked to hear it. He concentrated on the small figure in his arms. She was still crying. John tried to coax her into drinking a calming draught but she refused. He even sat her on his lap and tried sending his magic but she was fighting it. He was glad that she wasn't working herself up in a panic attack.

After sensing that he needed help, John quickly sent a patronus to Severus and Lily. Not two minutes later the couple barged in and took in the scene in front of them.

"I can't get her to stop." John said helplessly.

Lily sat down beside him and started rubbing Anora's back. Severus massaged her neck and sat down on John's other side who was still holding on to Anora. She had buried her face in his shoulders and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Talk to her." John whispered in Severus' ear.

Severus nodded and looked at the distraught girl.

"Anora, it's okay, we are here. Please don't fight John's magic, let him calm you. Shhhhh, we are right here, there is no need to be scared. You are safe."

After hearing Severus' silky voice, Anora calmed down a bit. She looked sideways and saw that Lily was crying too.

' _Oh Merlin! What am I doing!_ ' Anora panicked.

"Anora calm down, stop panicking." John ordered sternly.

Anora couldn't breathe now, she started clawing at her chest and pulled away from John. Severus took her hands in his as John talked to her.

"Drink this Anora. And breathe with me in...and out...in...and out...in...out." Slowly Anora's panic ebbed away and she gave a dry cough.

"There there." John said and patted her back.

Tears were flowing down Lily's face as she saw how much pain Anora had kept hidden for all these years.

"My chest hurts." Anora croaked and tried to free her hands from Severus' steel grip.

" _No_ -you are not clawing at it. It will hurt for a while." John said and stopped her squirming.

Anora looked at Lily again and instantly felt confused.

' _Why is Lily crying? Did I do something wrong? Will they throw me out now?_ '

"Di-did I hurt her?" She looked at Lily and then at Severus.

John shook his head before looking at Severus. He knew Lily was a very emotional person, but right now, Anora needed someone strong in her presence. Severus, knowing what was happening, grabbed Anora under her armpits and hauled her over to him, as John took care of Lily. He tried to make Anora face the other way but she insisted on calling out for Lily and yelling apologies.

"It's not your fault." Severus shook his head. Finally, he took Anora's head and pushed it against his opposite shoulder and started rocking her.

Quite exhausted from all the events, Anora slumped forward and weakly protested before giving in. She closed her eyes and gripped Severus' neck as he gently rubbed circles on her back.

"Sorry Dad." Anora whispered. This time, she knew what she was speaking. The word just rolled off her tongue. And it felt right. Severus froze like last night but recovered quickly. He smiled to himself before resuming his work.

"Go to sleep Princess." He whispered in her ear. But Anora was already in dreamland.

"Severus, you can lay her down." John told him. Severus reluctantly nodded and slowly stood up before putting Anora on the bed. John came forward and put a hand inside Anora's t-shirt to check her vitals and chest and heal the scratches that she had inflicted on herself. After he was done, Lily came beside him and pulled the covers up to Anora's neck.

John put a vial of calming draught and a vial of Dreamless sleep on the bedside table before guiding the couple out.

Harry, who had heard the commotion, wasn't surprised when his mother came in and held him close. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the lavender-y smell.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, yes she is. And if she doesn't, then we will make her." Lily said.

Harry nodded.

"She told you about the accident?" Severus said a surprised tone as he and John retreated to Severus' study.

"Even I was surprised when she started talking, but yes. She has bottled up a lot over the years, Severus. But as they say, one step at a time." John said.

"She called me Dad." Severus said with a smile. John too smiled at him. He knew how much Lily and Severus always talking about a sister for Harry and a daughter for them. He was glad they got one.

"Yes she did." John said and patted his back. "And you called her ' _Princess_ '".

"It's what I had decided to call my daughter." Severus answered a bit shyly.

John grinned at him.

Lily came in after a while with 3 cups of hot tea.

"Thank you." John smiled at her and grabbed a cup.

After everyone was seated, John cleared his throat.

"She told me about them. How they died. She is still in shock, of course." John said.

"Ho-how did they…?" Lily asked quietly.

"Car accident. A bad one." John said and explained them everything.

Lily closed her eyes as Severus just sat their staring into nothingness.

"What do we do?" He asked after a while.

John sighed and kept his empty cup on the table.

"Let her know that we all are here if she needs us. Don't treat her any differently. No showing pity at all." He stated firmly.

Lily and Severus nodded.

"You can do this. Today she talked about something that she hasn't talked about for 3 years, with anybody. She will open up eventually. We need to be patient."

"It hurts so much to see her in so much pain. It hurts that she had to grow up so early and we couldn't do anything about it. It hurts, John." Lily said.

"I know. But she is your daughter now. You have a chance to love her and she has a chance to be loved again." John said.

"She doesn't let us in, John." Severus said.

"She will." John said with his eyes full of determination.

They talked for a little more time before John took his leave.

When Lily and Severus went upstairs to check on the kids, they smiled at the scene in front of them. Harry was fast asleep next to Anora with his hand protectively wrapped around her and Anora was holding his hand tightly.

Lily's eyes teared up at the scene and she leaned into Severus' chest.

"Our family is far from perfect, Severus. But moments like these make us feel perfect, even if it is just for a while." Lily whispered.

"I know, Lily. I know and I crave for moments like these." Severus replied and they went back downstairs to get some rest themselves.

 **A/N: I feel a bit nervous about this chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Happy Halloween!

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Halloween! How was your Halloween? Spooky? :P**

 **Here's something I'd like to share with you guys, hope you guys relate to it and like it!**

31st October...

It all started today.

" _Avada Kadavra!"_

The flashbacks, they still haunt us every time.

On the night of 31st October 1989, the world rejoiced for the fall of the greatest evil of all times while some chosen few grieved for the innocent lives that had to be sacrificed.

A boy, barely a year old, was claimed as the Boy-Who-Lived; Our Hero- _Harry Potter._

We all have seen the journey of how Harry destroys Voldemort as he ages. We all have seen glimpses of his life with his friends and of course, ' _Family_ '.

But have we ever thought of the pain that he felt when he saw his fellow classmates' parents hugging their children as they leave their eyes for 9 Months?

Have we ever thought of the pain that James and Lily endured as they sat in heaven watching their son fight fiercely and knowing that they could do nothing even after wanting to?

Some of us have.

Today, on the 37th death anniversary of Lily and James Potter, let us all understand the pain that the whole Potter family went through.

Let us grieve for not only Lily and James, but for all those who lost their lives in Hogwarts Battle. For Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Albus and all the students along with the brave Aurors and the fearless creatures who gave their lives protecting the safety of our wizarding world.

Potterheads, this is a very important day for all witches and wizards out there. We all were the part of the biggest battle in the wizarding history. We all helped in our own way. People criticize us, but we stand strong. People call us delirious, but we know it's real. Let them say whatever they want, because we know, that we are the biggest fandom in the whole world, and half of the world do not follow things blindly.

I sincerely thank JK Rowling for introducing us to this new land, she is the one who gave us all a brief tour of this beautiful magical world. A world of fantasy, but not fairytale. A world of magic, but not fake. A world where we all belong and truly feel safe.

We can never thank her enough for her great deeds.

Hats off to her for all things that she has done for us. We will be forever grateful. Never have been such a writer born who showed us the movies through books. But she, she made it possible. Words create limits when I talk about her works.

I cannot imagine how lucky I am that I read her books. I wish I could meet her, wish I could tell her how she has changed the lives of all the people who have read her books and are a part of her world.

Thank you for everything, JK Rowling. We all love you from the bottom of our hearts and will Always continue to do so.

 _Always_.

Harry Potter will always be in our hearts whether we are 80 or have passed away.

You will be immortal through these books which will never lose their shine.

To all the wizards and witches,

Harry Potter will never leave us even when we read all the books for 100 times or watch all the movies 1000 times.

You know why?

Because it is a part of us now. A major part at that.

Some stories live with us forever, whatever we do, we just cannot forget them. Whatever we try, we just cannot _not_ remember them. Even if we cry an ocean, we cannot drown them. Even if we beat a cheetah, we cannot outrun them. Even if we live for 1000 years, we cannot outlive them.

A spell that can never be broken and never will be...

#ForeverInOurHearts

 **A/N: Do you like it? I'll post the next chapter soon! Stay tuned!**


	22. Christmas

_**CHAPTER 21:**_ **Christmas**

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way..." Lily sang as she prepared breakfast.

"Christmas is 2 days away, Lily." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am just bringing the Christmas spirit, Severus." Lily told him before starting her singing again.

Anora groaned silently and let her head fall on the table while Harry joined his mother and sang with her.

Severus looked at the girl and smirked, giving her a ' _Welcome to the party_ ' look, before returning to his Prophet and Coffee.

The days had passed smoothly after Anora had opened up a bit. She occasionally called Lily as ' _mum_ ' and Severus as ' _dad_ '.

Every time she would say that, the couple's heart would soar and they would smile brightly at her.

"When are we decorating the tree?" Harry asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Tomorrow. You will have a whole day to decorate it." Severus said.

Harry made a ' _whoop_ ' motion before returning to his breakfast. Anora raised an eyebrow towards Severus.

"Don't worry, he is like that on every Christmas." Severus said and shook his head as Lily started singing ' _12 days of Christmas_.'

/

"Shouldn't that be hanged here?" Anora asked as she saw Harry put a candy stick on a random spot on the tree. They both were covered in glitter and tinsel and had had an ornament fight too.

The colourful balls were littered all around the living room. Some had even found their way into the kitchen.

"Random decorations look the best, Anora." Harry said as he groped for a ball under the couch.

They had started decorating the tree almost 4 hours ago. Lily and Severus had joined them for a while before leaving the children to do the decorating themselves.

Just as they were talking, Severus came downstairs and stared at the living room with an amused look.

"Just so you know, we only decorate the tree with ornaments in Christmas, not the whole house or..." he plucked a tinsel off Harry's hair. "Each other."

Both the children rolled their eyes.

"We had a small ornament fight." Harry said sheepishly.

"You better clean this up before your mother comes down or- _Damnit_! They are in the kitchen too!" Severus yelled as he almost tripped on one of the balls.

Anora and Harry snickered as Severus came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Clean this before me or any one of you trips on them and burst our skulls open." He said and took a seat on the couch.

"And you are just going to sit there?" Anora asked him.

"Of course." Severus smirked and took a sip of his tea before relaxing.

Harry glared at Severus before pulling Anora towards the tree again.

"You clean this up and I'll put the ornaments." He said slyly.

"Ha ha. So smart." Anora glared at him. But with one flick of her wand, all the scattered ornaments were flying into an empty box.

Harry gaped at her.

"You knew that spell? And you never told me?" He asked incredulously.

Anora smirked.

"Slytherin Harry, Slytherin." She said and gave Severus a hi-five.

If looks could kill, Anora would have been slaughtered and shredded by now.

"Oh come on, brother mine! Have some fun. As you would say, _smile_ , it's _Christmas_!" Anora laughed and slung an arm around Harry.

"Wow! You did a great job doing this!" Lily exclaimed as she came downstairs. Her eyes lit up like the Christmas lights as she took in the tall tree.

"Is it time to put the star?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Harry said and rummaged in a box and took out a star which emitted multiple lights.

Harry looked at the star before smiling and thrusting it into Anora's hands.

"Wha-" Anora said as she balanced the unexpected object.

"I put it last year, mum and dad put it the year before. It's your turn now." Harry told her.

"Harry- I.." Anora's eyes filled with gratitude and tears.

"Go on, put it." Lily said excitedly. Anora gulped before slowly going towards the tree and trying to reach the top. They had brought a _huge one_ this time.

Suddenly Anora was being lifted up and was being leaned towards the top. She looked down and smiled at Severus who was supporting her on his shoulders. She quickly put the star on top and laughed as Harry clapped.

That night, Harry slept with a broad smile on his face. They had baked cookies after decoration, had Lily had blown a bit of flour on both of them which had then resulted in a flour fight.

It had been a wonderful day. Harry's visions had reduced since they had come to the Snape House.

Harry was looking forward to this Christmas. In all this, he had totally forgotten about the upcoming second task.

Meh, he can worry about it later.

/

Someone was putting something in her ear. Like a feather or something. It was ticklish.

Anora frowned in her sleep. She lazily opened one eye and literally yelled. Harry's face was peering down at her.

"What the bloody hell!" She said and jerkily sat up.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Harry chirped.

"Merry Christmas Harry. And good night." She said and fell down on the bed again.

Harry pulled away her covers.

"Oh come on! It's Christmas! Get up!" He said and hit her shoulder.

Anora covered her face with the pillow.

"What's the time? 4 in the morning?!" She asked snidely.

"It's 6." Harry said.

"Still an ungodly hour to wake up in holidays." She said and rolled over.

After 5 mins, Lily and Severus watched with amusement as a proud Harry and a grumbling Anora entered the kitchen.

"You are up early." Lily noted and handed Anora a cup of hot chocolate.

"I was sleeping peacefully until _someone_ came and woke me up. And it's hard to sleep again when you wake up to a horrible face swimming in front of your eyes and the owner of the face trying to spray water on you." Anora answered and glared at Harry who just laughed at her.

After breakfast, the family sat in the living room opening presents and pulling crackers.

They played games, lazed about and joked around all day.

In the evening, they opened some more presents and sang Christmas carols in which even Severus and Anora joined in.

Albus visited for a while and gave them presents.

"Sirius and Remus were asking about you all." Albus said.

"Are they visiting?" Lily asked him.

"I am afraid not." Albus said sadly. Remus and Sirius were off on some Order mission that only Dumbledore knew. "They are still out of country." He said.

"I haven't seen them in ages." Harry commented as he offered a licorice wand to Anora who accepted it.

"I know. They said it's are safe enough to send letters now. They will be contacting you quite frequently." Albus' eyes roamed over to Severus'. "Remus might need a new stock of Wolfsbane."

Severus nodded.

"I have started brewing it. I will send him as soon as he tells me their location." Severus had mended his ties with Remus and Sirius after he had realized that leaving Lily and Harry with James was as good as leaving them with Sirius and Remus as they would be over at Godric's Hollow almost every minute of the day. He wasn't that close to them as he was with James, but he considered them his friends. They would go out for a drink once in a while or hang around the house.

After James, Harry considered Sirius and Remus as his godfathers and missed them quite a lot when they were off across the country for some work.

"Very well then, I must be going." Albus said and stood up. He smiled at them all. "Have a merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year, all of you." He put his hands over Harry and Anora's head, as if giving them his blessings. His eyes held happiness, relief, sadness, but most of all, satisfaction. They smiled at the Headmaster before watching him go towards the floo.

"Let's go, dinner's ready." Lily said and they all followed her into the kitchen.

"Anora?" Harry addressed her as they ate.

"Yeah?" Anora looked at him.

"What do you usually do for Christmas?" He asked her cautiously.

Anora smiled sadly at him.

"Nothing much." She replied before returning to her dinner. Harry got the hint and dropped the subject.

After dinner, the family again sat in the living room with Severus nursing a glass of firewhisky, Lily enjoying her wine, and the kids drinking butterbeer.

The room was quiet except for the rustle of Severus' and Lily's book's pages.

Harry was staring into the fire when it started.

It started with a slight itch in his scar. He unconsciously scratched it before resuming his stare.

Suddenly he doubled over in pain. The bottle of Butterbeer slipped from his hand and exploded on the floor.

Lily and Severus instantly looked at him and rushed to his side. Anora was already sitting close to him.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Severus asked as he tried to pry Harry's hands away from his forehead.

Harry's head was bursting. The pain was so much that he felt like his skull would fall apart at any moment now. He screamed as a fresh wave of pain assaulted his head.

"DAD!" He cried before scratching his scar so fiercely that it started bleeding.

"Harry stop scratching at it!" Lily said and took his hands in her own.

"Hurts." Harry managed to squeak out.

Severus slowly tilted his head upwards and gasped at the red raw scar. It was bleeding from where Harry had scratched it.

"Anora-"

"A healing salve and a pain reliever. Got it." Anora said shakily before running off towards the potions cabinet. She fiddled with some vials before taking the right one along with the salve jar and rushed back.

She handed the items to Severus and watched as he tended to the scar.

Harry was still in pain. His skull had stopped feeling as if it was dividing but the pain was still a bit intolerant.

He wanted to scratched scar but his mum had his hands in a tight grip.

"Harry, open up." Severus said and put a vial in front of Harry's mouth. Harry painfully opened his mouth and gulped down the potion. His face relaxed a bit as the potion started working.

Severus then gently dabbed a generous amount of the salve on Harry's scar and watched as the boy slumped forward in relief. He quickly caught him and supported his head on his shoulder.

"How's the pain Harry?" He asked gently.

"Lessened. A bit sharp." Harry answered sleepily.

Severus gave Lily a worried look.

"Okay Harry, as it is it's time for bed. I want you to take a good night's rest alright?" Severus said.

Harry made an agreeing noise before going silent again.

"Do you need a dreamless sleep?" Lily inquired.

Harry didn't say anything, instead opting to rub his forehead against his father's shoulder.

"Harry-don't." Severus admonished him lightly before ceasing Harry's actions. Lily summoned a vial of dreamless sleep and coaxed Harry to drink it. The boy instantly fell asleep. Severus took a last look at his scar before hoisting him up on his hip and carrying him upstairs.

"Wha-what happened to him?" Anora asked fearfully. She had a vague idea as to what actually might have happened, but she wasn't sure.

Lily gently guided the girl upstairs to her room.

"We don't know, honey. I think we will find it out tomorrow. The day's almost over, I think it's wise to let the sleep overtake us." Lily smiled at the girl as they entered the room. Anora sat on the bed, still a bit scared, as Lily went into her closet and brought out a pair of pyjamas.

"Here, change and brush your teeth. I'll be right here." She told her and watched the girl enter the bathroom.

Anora was shocked at the events. She knew that Voldemort had something to do with Harry's nightmares, but such a scene was unexpected. Harry shouldn't have felt such a great deal of pain. Her mind conflicted as she brushed her teeth.

The day had started out wonderfully, but it ended on a sad note.

She slowly went out of the bathroom and found Severus and Lily both sitting on her bed. They beckoned her to sit between them and she obeyed.

"Harry…" she started.

"Is fine. Don't worry. He is sleeping peacefully." Severus asssured her.

Anora nodded her head before looking down.

Lily sighed softly.

"It's been a long day." She said and pulled down the sheets for Anora to climb in.

Anora blushed at being treated like a child but at the same time, enjoyed it. She carefully lied down and watched with a smile as Lily tucked her in and Severus dimmed the lights.

She felt Lily press a kiss to her forehead before leaving her side.

"Goodnight Nora." She whispered.

"Goodnight Mum." Anora whispered back.

She saw as Lily left the room and the mattress beside her dipped as Severus took a seat.

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it?" Anora asked him quietly.

Severus sighed audibly.

"We have our suspicions." He answered shortly.

"You don't need to hide this all from me." Anora said boldly.

"You are just a child, Anora. You needn't be burdened with all of this." Severus said and ran a hand through her hair.

"But I have to know! I _need_ to know!" Anora protested weakly. The slow rhythm of Severus' hand was making her drowsy.

"You are not alone, Anora. As long as you are under my protection, you will never be alone." Severus said, sensing her problems.

Anora sniffed slightly before turning on her side, so that her front was facing Severus.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." She said uncertainly.

Severus brows furrowed but he didn't stop his hands.

"Go on." He said.

"I..." she licked her parched lips. "I lost them on 4th January. Hence I was a bit reluctant for Christmas and New Year. I didn't want to spoil it for you..."

There! She had said it! She fulfilled her promise to Kai.

The hand suddenly froze in her hair before resuming.

"You aren't spoiling it for anyone Anora. We are your family now. We would like to be there for you during your difficult times. We understand that it's a bit hard for you to share everything. Thank you for telling me this. This time, you won't be alone on 4th, we will be there. You needn't worry anymore child." Severus said and kissed her forehead before standing up.

Anora's eyes were half closed as she felt him adjust her blankets around her.

"Sweet dreams Princess." He whispered in her ear.

"Good night Daddy." She said before falling asleep within a second.

Severus stood there for a while, just looking at her, before smiling and leaving.

The world had a lot of different children. Arrogant, sad, abused, proud, intelligent, insolent, but his, his children were unique.

They were imperfectly perfect.

After checking on Harry for the last time, Severus went to their master bedroom to sleep off the tiredness of the day.


	23. Little Forest Adventure

**A/N: Here's a special chapter for you lovelies!**

 **Chapter 22: Little Forest Adventure.**

The next day everybody slept in late. Lily woke up at 9 to prepare breakfast and her movements woke Severus up.

At almost 10, Harry stumbled downstairs to find his mother, father and Anora laughing at something.

"Good morning." he greeted, his voice was a bit hoarse due to all the screaming he had down the day before

"Harry! How do you feel?"

"Is your head alright?"

"Do you still have a headache?"

They bombarded him with questions as he sat down beside Anora.

"Can you get me some water?" He winced at his voice.

Lily quickly thrusted a glass of water into his hand and he drank it greedily before swiping a hand over his mouth.

"I feel fine, thank you. And no, I do not have any headache now." He said. "But I am a bit tired."

"It's okay." Anora said and patted his hand.

"Would you like some juice?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, please." Harry said.

Severus reached forward and gently brushed back Harry's fringes to have a look at the scar.

It was still pretty red and inflamed. Severus summoned the jar again and applied it once more to the scar.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said and Severus nodded.

"What were you all laughing about before I came?" Harry asked while sipping his coffee.

Anora grinned at him as Lily and Severus laughed.

"Severus just planted an image of Lucius Malfoy in our heads, frolicking in the snow and eating snowflakes while dancing in red and golden skirt." Anora explained him before all of them burst out laughing.

Lily brought out some breakfast for them to eat.

"We are going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I do hope you both remember." She said.

"Yeah, we do."

"Yes."

"After lunch today, why don't you pack your belongings? Anora, leave some over here, for the summer." Lily told them.

"Okay." Anora responded.

"We leave after breakfast tomorrow." Severus informed them.

"Can we go out for a while?" Harry asked them.

"Sure, as long as you stay in the wards, and outside the forest. And I do hope you feel fine." Severus said and critically looked at his son.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure. I do feel fine after breakfast now. And I just want to show Anora the lake." He said.

"Alright, do you plan to skate?" Lily asked.

"Not sure, but we'll take the skates." Anora said as she finished off her juice.

"Be careful, don't tread on the ice too heavily, do not fall in the water, no shenanigans while on the ice-" Lily listed as she saw the children put on their coats. "And put on your hats too, no going into the forest. There are a lot of dangerous things in there." She said sternly.

"Yeah mum, we're not small." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And still you entered the forest two years ago." Severus snorted.

Harry blushed before grabbing Anora and dragging her out.

"You really have to stop _dragging_ me everywhere!" Anora said with irritation.

"You do not have to listen to what happened two years ago." Harry was crimson red now.

Anora smirked as they walked away from the house.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" She said and bumped her shoulder to his.

"Nope." Harry said, he was still red as a tomato.

"You went into the forest?" Anora guessed.

"That was obvious wasn't it." Harry said and gave her a look.

"Then why-"

"Stop!" Harry said and pushed her away lightly.

"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me..." Anora chanted in his ear.

Harry groaned and pushed her away.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" He sighed as resumed her position beside him again.

"No! Tell me tell me tell me..." she resumed.

"Okay okay okay. Stop the mantra." Harry said and put a hand on her mouth. "Two years ago, I went into the forest like a foolish child, and got attacked by a giant snake. Dad had given me strict warning that I should stay out of the forest, but I didn't listen and.." Harry cleared his throat. "I was... penalized."

"Penali- _punished_?" Anora laughed. "What's there to be so embarrassed about in that? It's not like you were spanked or something." Anora rolled her eyes.

Harry just blushed more fiercely and moved forward.

Anora gaped at him.

"Oh my god. He _spanked_ you?" She laughed as she caught up with him.

"Yes..." Harry mumbled.

"He _spanks_?!" Anora asked, a bit horrifying.

"No-Yes, I mean, only when you ask for it. Like, going into the forest even after knowing that there are 1000 dangerous creatures in there, crossing the wards just for fun, blowing up his potions room by making illegal potions." Harry shivered.

"And I am assuming that you are saying this from experience?" Anora laughed as Harry shrugged sheepishly.

They reached the lake and took in the beautiful surroundings.

The trees around the lake were covered with snow, some even supported icicles.

The lake was large and breathtaking. Anora breathed in the fresh scent and smiled to herself.

Harry stood beside her and did the same.

"It's calming, isn't it?" He asked softly as they sat down on a rock.

"Very." Anora whispered.

They played in the snow for a while before skating.

Harry was surprisingly good at skating and even Anora was not that bad.

Except a small incident where both of them collided and fell down, they had a lot of fun.

Finally, they got tired and sat in the snow.

"You want to explore the forest?" Harry asked, his eyes were shining with mischief.

Anora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wasn't the experience, 2 years ago, enough for you?" She asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I thought you were a Slytherin!" Harry said.

"We are cunning Harry, not foolish." Anora told him.

"Just for a while. I feel safe in there!" Harry said with puppy dog eyes.

"Safe? Between 1000 dangerous creatures? A bit ironic, isn't it?" Anora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's really beautiful! You'll love it!"

"What if Mum and Dad come for us?" Anora asked.

Harry nibbled in his bottom lip.

"We'll say we heard a noise and went to see what it was!" Harry said with excitement.

"Again, the Basilisk incident wasn't enough for you?" Anora rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Nora! Stop being a party pooper! Let's go!" Harry said and dragged her to her feet.

"Fine." Anora grumbled and followed him. "This better be good."

"It is!"

They slowly went into the white forest and roamed around.

Anora had to admit, it really was beautiful.

Their hands were a bit scraped from when they fell down, but due to the twigs and branches that they had to part to make their way, their hands soon started bleeding. But they both were so captured by the snow and the trees that none of them registered the sting or pain.

"This is the part of the deep forest. You'll love it here in summer. I sometimes come over in this clearing, just to think. It helps a lot." Harry rambled on.

"It really is wonderful." Anora smiled at him.

"See? Worth it!" Harry grinned and they fist bumped.

They walked around some more and almost lost track of time.

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed as he saw his watch. "We missed lunch! Mum's going to kill us."

"Damn!" Anora said and quickly followed Harry out of the forest.

"Your hands are bleeding." Anora said to Harry.

"So are yours." Harry responded.

"We fell down pretty hard eh?" Anora laughed as they lugged their skates on their shoulders and strutted towards the house.

"Yeah. And the branches did not help." Harry joined in.

Lily and Severus were pacing on the porch when they came back. Lily's face relaxed with relief as soon as she saw them. But Severus, his story was totally different.

Severus' face turned from a concerned one to an angry and finally, a furious one.

"Where the hell were you?" He growled as soon as he saw them. He advanced on them as soon as they came.

Anora and Harry backed away a bit due to his rough tone.

"O-on the lake." Harry answered.

"Lake?! Then why pray tell did I not find you there when I came to call you for lunch, about half an hour ago?" Severus said angrily.

"W-we were..." Anora started.

"Go on, I am listening." Severus whispered dangerously.

"We...were walking around." Harry offered.

"Walking around? I see..." Severus straightened up. "You both missed lunch. What is the rule, can you tell me?" Severus asked them. The children slowly looked at Lily who was also giving them a stern look.

"Answer your father." She snapped.

Harry and Anora automatically looked down, and in a robotic voice, answered.

"We never miss a meal."

"If you were 15 mins late, I could have understood that you were playing and lost track of time. But no! You were an hour late and when I came to find you, you were not where you were supposed to be! After that you come and lie directly to my face that you were _walking_ _around_? Do you really think that I would believe that?" Severus yelled.

Harry and Anora winced.

Lily came forward and put a calming hand on Severus' arm.

"Go to your rooms and pack your bags for tomorrow. You are grounded to your rooms until I say so otherwise." Severus said in a deadly calm voice.

Harry and Anora quickly scrambled to obey and rushed inside the house.

"We're dead." Anora whispered as they climbed the stairs.

"I know. I am sorry I got you in all this." Harry said apologetically.

"I _came_ with you Harry. _Willingly_. You are not to blame yourself." Anora said firmly.

Harry smiled at her before opening the door to his room.

"Best of luck." He said.

"You too."

With that both went into their rooms.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Severus was trying to cool off.

"Harry knew that they are not allowed in forest unless an adult is with them! We gave them so many warnings Lily! So many!" Severus said as he paced in front of Lily.

"Severus, sit down." Lily said and stopped him.

"I can't-"

"Your pacing is hurting my head. Now sit!" Severus obediently sat down beside Lily.

"Last time the snake almost killed Harry, Lily. You know how worried we were! We couldn't have that again! And with that tournament and Voldemort hanging over our head none the less!" Severus massaged his temples.

Lily rubbed his back soothingly.

"They never admitted that they were in the forest." She said weakly.

Severus snorted.

"You think they will? A dozen swats to their disobedient backsides will open their mouths. ' _Walking Around...'_ He snorted at their words.

"Severus! They aren't small anymore!" Lily said.

"Doesn't matter." Severus muttered. He really was pissed off. He didn't tolerate lying, and nor any direct disobedience.

"Why don't you go and brew your Dreamless Sleep which you needed for the Infirmary?" Lily said.

Severus sighed. He wanted to go and shout at them but he knew that his temper was pretty badly flared and he would not have any control on his actions if he went up now.

"I'll go. Have some lunch sent up in their rooms." He said and stood up before moving down towards the basement.

Lily too, quite tired by all this, sighed and got up. With a flick of her wand, the soup was warmed up and distributed in two bowls. She but some bread on two dishes and with another flick, it was gone.

Harry was quite surprised to find lunch pop up in his bedside table. He thought they had missed it would be a 'no lunch day' for them.

But he knew that his father or mother for that matter will never let them miss any meal or hold it from them.

After the afternoon's event's both the children were quite hungry and greedily ate their lunch.

"Harry?" Anora whispered through his door.

"Anora? Are we allowed to switch rooms?" Harry asked her.

Anora shrugged before coming inside. Harry was sprawled on his bed, reading a novel and sat up as she came and sat beside him.

"He never specified it." She said.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what it is?" He asked her.

Anora sighed.

"Yo-you think he will...?" She waved her hands wildly.

Harry paled a bit but shook his head.

"I don't think. We are too old for it anyways." He said.

"You got it 2 years ago."

"I was _12!"_ Harry argued. "We're 14 now! He can't do that to us!"

"I hope you are right in this." Anora said.

The door to Harry's room opened and Lily stepped in. She had a grave look on her face, but it softened as she saw their scared faces.

"Hey mum."

"I am sorry I came here, I didn't know we couldn't change rooms." Anora said and stood up.

"No, sit down." Lily said and sat down in Harry's desk chair.

"I must ask you, where were you? Please tell me the truth. Your father is very angry. I was so scared when Severus told me that he couldn't find you both near the lake. We could have tried a point me spell but you know that the wards do not allow it. You scared us so much." Lily's eyes held a wave of disappointment, which upon seeing, both the children looked down in shame.

Anora looked at Harry who nodded slightly.

"We were in the forest." She whispered slowly.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Why?" She asked.

"It was my idea! I wanted to show Anora something. So, I took her." Harry said.

"And I _willingly_ went. So, it was my fault too. I could have stopped him but I didn't." Anora said and shot a small glare at Harry.

Lily stood up and looked at them.

"I don't know what punishment your fath- what happened to your hands?" She came close and took Harry's hands in her.

"Oh, we fell and then we parted the branches and all, so they are just scraped." Harry shrugged.

Lily gave them both an exasperated look before going out. She came back in after 5 mins with a vial and a cloth.

She poured the potion on the cloth and gently dabbed Harry's and Anora's hands with it.

After a small round of hissing and wincing and _'No's_ and all, their hands were back to normal.

"I'll be in after a while. It's best if you both rest for a while." Lily said and went off.

Anora sighed.

"I'll go too." She said and stood up.

"What? Why?"

"If _He_ comesuphere and sees us, I doubt it will go good." Anora said.

"I am going to be so bored." Harry said.

"And I am jumping in excitement." Anora rolled her eyes as she went out too.

Harry sighed sadly as he watched her go. He had been grounded a lot of times before Anora had come, and he was always alone then and never gave much thought to it. But now that she was there, he felt quite lonely when he was alone.

He picked up his novel and resumed his reading. He read for a while before falling asleep with the book on his chest.

/

The next day dawned bright at the Cottage.

Harry thought about yesterday's conversation with his father as he put on his blue shirt and black jeans.

Yesterday, after dinner, which Harry and Anora had in their rooms, Severus had called them down to his study.

"I am very disappointed in you both. Even after knowing that you are not allowed to go in the forest, you ventured in there. After going to Hogwarts, you both are grounded for 3 weeks. That means no common rooms. You will stay in the quarters, all your free time will be spent with me or your mother doing chores or studying. You can go to the library as long as I am informed of it. Next time you pull a stunt like this, I will not hesitate to put you over my knee then and there itself. Do I make myself clear?" Severus had told them quite sternly that he will not appreciate any kind of disobedience from them, atleast for a while. They both had mumbled a small 'Yes sir, sorry Sir' and had left the study.

Harry buttoned down his shirt just as a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in!" He cried and saw Anora's head poking in.

"Breakfast's ready. You packed?" She asked him.

"Yeah, everything's done. I'll be down in a minute."

Anora nodded and went out.

Harry took his wand which kept on the bedside table and put it in his left sleeve just like his father had taught him.

He made his bed, combed his hair and looked around.

He didn't want to leave the house. He had missed it so much. Other times, he never minded going to Hogwarts, but now he knew that the tournament waited for him and he was reluctant to go.

He sighed as he found nothing that he could do to stall anymore. With a last look, he went outside and descended down the stairs.

Breakfast was a bit awkward with only Lily chatting and Severus agreeing with her by nodding or 'hmming'.

After breakfast, everyone assembled near the floo.

"Did you both take everything that you need?" Lily asked for the umpteenth time.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes mum. It's right here." He said and patted his pocket.

"Anora?"

"Same." She said and patted her own pocket.

"Good. Both of you, step in then. Go to my office, the floo to the quarters is cut off." Severus said and watched them go into the grate. They both gave a last sweeping look to the house before Harry threw in the powder and loudly called:' Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts'

They both stumbled out as they reached their destination. They waited for everyone to come before they all went down to the quarters.

"Go and unpack and then you can come and help me set up my new ingredients that I brought from home." Severus said and gave them a sadistic smile.

"Bloody torturer." Harry said as he watched Anora put her clothes in her closet. He was done pretty quick as he had brought very less clothes.

"I know. Okay, I am done." Anora said and closed the door.

"So fast? Find something else too!" Harry said and looked around her room.

"Stop stalling Harry, and let's go." Anora said and pushed him out of her room.

The day passed pretty boringly for the kids as they were engaged in all types of chores all throughout the day.

By the end of the day, both of them were ready to go to bed and sleep for a month.

"Good night Dad, Mum." Harry said as his eyes drooped.

"Good night honey."

"Good night my little troublemaker."

Severus smiled as he and Lily left Harry's room to go and bid Anora goodnight too.

 **A/N: Bit of teenager recklessness in this one. ;p**


	24. 4th January

**A/N: So, one of the guests suggested an interaction between Severus and Anora regarding the punishments and all, and I found that quite interesting, so I added the first part, hope you like it!**

 **Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving week to all my American readers!**

 _ **CHAPTER 23:**_ **4th January** **.**

"Ah Anora, glad to see you made it." Severus teased her as she entered his Potions classroom grumbling about _'child slaves.'_

It had been 2 days since they had returned to Hogwarts and Severus had been true to his words. The children were constantly engaged in some or the other work rather than lazing around or roaming the halls of the castle. Today, after breakfast, Harry was assigned to help his mother to file some reports while Anora had to help Severus with whatever work he had for her.

"Mum wanted me to clean the table as I was the last to finish." She said and went towards his desk where he was preparing some potion.

She stood in front of him and sniffed the air.

"Dreamless?" She asked.

Severus looked at her and nodded.

"I want you to chop those roots for me. 1 inch, no mistakes, the scale is kept right there." He said authoritatively and pointed to a big bowl of roots keep beside his table.

Anora sighed and grudgingly got to work.

She was a bit careful around Severus after the forest fiasco.

After seeing him so angry and threatening them with a spanking, she vowed to be on her best behavior around him. Her father had spanked her and Aaron once or twice when they were kids and she had to admit, it was her worst memory with her father. She absolutely hated it.

"Anora!" Severus' sharp voice invaded her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" She asked dazedly.

"You are holding the knife the wrong way, how many times do I have to tell to hold it firmly not so loose. You might cut your hand if you chop that way." Severus snapped at her.

Anora stared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and holding the knife properly.

"Sorry." She mumbled before starting again.

The silence in the room was awkward, but no one broke it.

Severus made Potions, and Anora chopped away, lost in her own thoughts.

It took her good 2 hours to chop those roots and finally presented them to Severus.

"I'm done, sir." She mumbled and gave the bowl to him.

Severus checked the roots and nodded at them.

"Wash your hands and start cleaning those shelves. Be careful, don't drop anything." He warned her before going back to his work.

Anora was seriously hurt now.

Usually, Severus would praise her for doing a good job and then gently tell her how she could correct her mistakes.

But he didn't do any of the today.

' _He might be in a bad mood today._ ' Her optimism said to her.

' _He's angry at you. He doesn't want_ _you anymore._ ' Her pessimism said.

Anora's eyes widened at the thought.

' _What if they don't want her anymore? What if they think that she's a bad influence on Harry and throw her out?'_

Her breathing quickened and she dropped the thankfully empty jar of Toad eyeballs on the floor.

Severus, who was labelling his freshly made Dreamless Sleep potion, turned around instantly.

"What the-" He was all ready to scold her for destroying his jar but after seeing her face, his anger turned to concern.

He quickly ran towards her and looked her in the eye.

"Anora? Anora, can you hear me? Breathe honey, breath." He said in a soothing voice.

Anora was finding it difficult to get oxygen.

' _What if they have already reversed the adoption?_ '

She could see Severus in front of her but couldn't register what he was saying. She so desperately wanted to talk to him, tell him that she was sorry, but no words came out of her mouth. She put her hands on his shoulders and gripped him hard.

Severus looked around his classroom and found his Potions bag. He quickly summoned it towards him and rummaged for a calming drought.

"Here, Anora, open up, drink this." He said and put the vial to her mouth. Anora's hands loosened around his shoulders as he slowly fed her the potion.

Her eyes became heavy and she slumped forward on his chest.

Severus pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"Anora?" He called out to her and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. Once he was satisfied that she had returned to reality, he pushed her head against his chest.

"What happened?" He asked her and was suddenly confused when she started crying.

He kneeled down at her level and wiped her tears.

"Hey now, what's wrong, you can tell me." He said gently.

"Please don't throw me out." She whispered softly.

Severus was shocked.

"What? Honey, why would we throw you out?" He said.

Anora sniffed.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the forest. I won't ever do it again, please don't hate me. I swear I am not a bad influence on Harry I-"

"Stop. Enough. You are a child, Anora. Children disobey. They break rules, run wild. And who said you were a bad influence Harry?" He asked her.

"I just thought..."

"Don't you go assuming things now. You are probably the best thing that happened to him. To _us_. Why would we throw you out, sweetheart, we love you so much, you are _our_ daughter, you get me?" He asked her firmly.

Anora looked at him with teary eyes.

"Answer me, Anora Elizabeth. You get me?" He asked her again.

"Yes." Anora said and nodded and before Severus could say anything else, she launched herself at him. Gripping him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in her ear.

"No, thank _you."_ Severus said and pulled away.

"After the forest incident, I thought you were going to..." Anora trailed off.

"Going to what?" Severus frowned.

"Spank us..." Anora blushed.

Severus laughed and stood up.

"I was going to. But I was not thinking straight, your mother guided me. Listen to me Anora, I will never spank you unless and until your behaviour warrants it. And even if I do, you won't feel anything more than my hand on your bottom. I am not going to haul you over my knee for every little mistake you make. Okay?" He asked her.

Anora nodded.

"I feel stupid now." She admitted.

"Well, to be honest, you should. You should learn to come to us if you have any doubts or problems instead of suffering through a panic attack, Anora. We are your parents now. We want to help you."

Anora smiles at him.

"I love you, Dad." She said.

"I love you more."

Severus watched in alarm as Anora swayed on her feet. He rushed to catch her.

"Let's get you into bed."

"But I have to-" Anora started.

"No. You know the rule, if you take the potion to calm down, you need to rest after that. John has drilled this in your head." Severus said and picked her up, bridal style.

"Nooo! I can walk." Anora protested weakly and squirmed. Her eyes were literally drooping.

"Anora, stop it. Close your eyes." Severus said as he exited his classroom and entered the living room of their quarters.

He went to Anora's room and after pulling down her sheets, he gently put her down.

She was almost asleep by then and curled up on her side.

"Go to sleep, Princess. I'll wake you up for lunch." He said and tucked her in.

That night when Severus and Lily kissed Anora goodnight, Anora couldn't help but think how her life had changed so drastically.

Till last year, her New Year's Eve would be spent in a small 1 bedroom, 1 kitchen, 1 bathroom apartment with her, sobbing the whole night. She never accepted Kai's family's invitation for the party.

But now, she had a family who loved her like their own. Who called her their own daughter.

And the truth was, she loved them too. With all her heart. She smiled as sleep took over her, her last thought before entering the dreamland was:

' _But what about_ my _parents?_ _'_

/

The New Year's Eve was spent in the Great Hall with all the teachers.

At midnight, the group had moved out on the grounds and had watched as the fireworks had lit up the sky.

"I hope this year brings us a lot of happiness." Lily had whispered in Severus chest as her green eyes were fixed on the beautiful fireworks.

"I know it will." Severus had replied.

The next morning, Harry groaned as he saw the white envelopes with dark green seal of Hogwarts.

"I don't know why they do this. Wish us a good and happy new year and the next day they send us our grades and make it miserable."

Anora sighed in agreement.

"I know, right."

They sat in the living room glaring at the white envelopes which were resting on the coffee table.

"Are you going to open them today? Or should we just come back tomorrow?" Severus commented as he watched them glare a hole in the table.

The kids briefly changed their glaring targets before picking up the letters and slowly opening them.

"You know our grades, why is there a need for _us_ to know them." Anora grumbled as she fumbled with her letter.

"Because then you will know where you have to work hard!" Lily explained them. "Okay so what did you get? Harry! You go first!"

Harry coughed a bit before unfolding his letter and scanning the contents. He gave a long sigh of relief and gave them all a happy smile.

"Care of magical creatures-O, Transfiguration-E, History of Magic-A, Potions-E, DADA-O, Arithmancy-O and Herbology-O." He said proudly.

Lily literally squealed with joy before going over to hug him.

Severus just smiled at him proudly.

"Your turn, Anora." He said.

Anora repeated Harry's actions and after reading the letter, grinned at them.

"Care of magical creatures-O, Transfiguration-E, Potions-O, History of Magic-E, Arithmancy-E, DADA-O and Herbology-O." She said and yelped as Lily squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"I am so proud of you both!" Lily said excitedly. "I will go and make your favourite pancakes now, with chocolate chips." She said and disappeared in the kitchen, leaving her husband and kids in the living room.

Harry and Anora high-fived before looking at their father whose face was shining with pride.

"I am so proud of you both. I know you had worked hard for your exams, and it all paid off in the end." He said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." The children answered.

"This calls for a reward. How about we go to Diagon Alley today? You both can take whatever you want. We'll have our lunch over there, and come back before dinner. How does it sound?" He asked them.

"Brilliant!"

"Great!"

Both the children burst out.

/

On the night of 3rd January, after the kids were put to bed, Lily and Severus sat in their quarters, each nursing a glass of FireWhiskey.

"Lily, it's 4th tomorrow." Severus said softly as he stared at the burning grate.

"I know. I noticed Anora's behaviour. She was rather quiet today." Lily responded.

"I was thinking, maybe we can take her to visit them." Severus said and looked at Lily.

"I don't know Severus. She doesn't like to talk about it much. After that small episode with John, she's never ever talked about it." Lily said.

"I still think we should take her to their graves."

"Well, we will see how things turn up tomorrow morning." Lily said and downed her glass.

The next morning was morose, to say the least.

"Anora, I would like to talk to you in my office after breakfast." Severus said as he saw the girl enter the kitchen.

She mutely nodded before sitting down beside Harry and sipping her customary juice.

No one said much during breakfast. Anora's eyes were constantly hazed and she looked...distant.

She didn't react when Lily came around the table and hugged her fiercely, she didn't react when Harry took her hand in his and rubbed it for comfort, she didn't realise when Severus slipped a calming draught in her juice, she just stared at a point on the wall, blankly.

After breakfast, Severus offered her his hand as he stood up.

"Come on." He said and watched as she robotically took his hand and followed him to his office, not leaving his hand even for a second.

Harry turned to his mother.

"I am scared about her mum." He said.

"I know. Me too. But you know her, she'll be alright. She's just mourning." Lily said and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

Severus sighed as he saw Anora take a seat in front of his desk. Usually when Anora came into his office, she would sit in Severus' chair and swivel around.

Instead of sitting behind the desk, he opted for sitting beside her.

"Anora, I know it's hard for you today. But let me tell you, we all are here for you. Whenever you think you need comfort, or anything, just come to one of us, we will gladly help you." He said and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Okay." Anora answered.

Severus sighed again, this time mentally.

"Don't Anora. Don't shut us off. I know this is one of your defense mechanisms, but please, don't shut us off today." Severus said.

Anora looked up at him and Severus nearly gasped at the amount of pain and suffering that he saw in her blue eyes. He gently wiped a lone tear from her cheek and took her hand in his.

"We love you." He said.

And apparently, that's all it took to broke Anora's dam.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed relentlessly.

Severus was at loss as to what to do. He finally pulled her chair towards him and pulled her in a firm embrace.

He was rewarded when small hands snaked up to his neck and clutched him tightly before Anora buried her face in his shoulder.

Severus continued rubbing her back in a comforting way and started whispering nonsense words in her ears.

Soon he found himself pulling the girl out of her chair and onto his lap.

After quite a while, Anora's sobs ebbed and she looked up at him.

"I am sorry." She sniffed and made to get up but Severus didn't let her.

"Stay." He said and pushed her head over his shoulder as he gently rocked her.

"Anora?" He called her.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel if we take you down to meet them?" Severus asked softly.

He noticed the way Anora tensed in his arms and thought if this was a bad idea.

"I-I, I never visited them after the f-funeral." She said.

"Don't worry, we will be with you all the time. You can stay as long as you want. Okay?"

Anora nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad." She said.

"No worries." He said.

At noon, the small family gathered in front of Hogwarts. Albus had visited some time ago and had talked to Anora in private.

When Harry had asked Anora about what he had said, she had just replied with a dull shrug and an equally dull answer.

"He was just offering me his comfort." She had said before putting on her coat and hat.

Albus had told Severus about the location of the graves and Severus was quite sure he would get it.

He grasped Anora's hand and checked to see if Lily and Harry were with them.

After exchanging a single nod with Lily, the family apparated to a small graveyard.

Anora looked around and finally her eyes rested on some stones which were under a big oak tree on the far-right side of the graveyard.

She left Severus' hand and mechanically walked towards it.

Severus, Lily and Harry curiously followed her.

They stopped in front of three stones. Two were big and a small one rested in between them. Harry's eyes teared up too as he saw the names.

 _Peter Edward Warren_

 _Grace Jenett Colbert-Warren_

And last one, which touch Harry's heart the most was:

 _Aaron Patrick Warren._

A small note was written on each of the stones.

On Peter's, it was written:

' _A loving father, a wonderful husband and a great son lies here. You will always be missed_.'

On Grace's, it was written:

' _A mum, a wife and a daughter who was as loyal and brave as the sun, lies here peacefully. Your absence is deeply felt_.'

On Aaron's, it was written:

' _The most loving brother, a great son and a wonderful friend lies here. May god bless your soul.'_

Anora kneeled down in front of them and conjured a bouquet of flowers for each of them.

"C-can I?" She said and indicated that she needed sometime alone with them.

"Sure sweetie, we will just be behind you, if you need us, just call us." Lily said and squeezed Anora's shoulder before following Severus and Harry.

Anora took a deep breath and stared at stones.

"Hey mum, dad, Aaron, how you doing? I am sorry I never came to visit you all. I-I was still in shock. I know it's no excuse and I agree that I should weed the whole garden as my punishment." She gave a sad laugh at that. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry I could not save you." Her shoulders shook with sobs as she talked.

Lily was about to go to her but Severus stopped her.

"Don't." He said and shook his head.

Lily reluctantly stepped behind and leaned against the tree they were standing under.

"I-I haven't visited the manor in quite a while. After the ac-accident, I-I took a small job in the Diagon Alley in an apothecary and lived in a small apartment in muggle London. But now, things have changed. Professor Snape and his wife, th-they adopted me. And I really like it. Th-they have a son too, Harry." She smiled at Aaron's stone. "He sometimes acts just like you Aaron. Imbecilic and stupid. But he cares too. Just like you did." She wiped her eyes on her sleeves before continuing. "At first, I wasn't sure if it was a right thing to do, but then Da- Severus, he talked to me. He said that you all will be happy that I will have someone to look after me, no-now that you're g-gone." She said. "I've started calling them mum and dad. I hope you don't mind. I love them too. Before I forget, Aaron, Kai misses you. H-he sent me a letter yesterday, saying that he wanted to visit me. But I don't know if Professor Dumbledore will grant his wish or not. I hope he does. Hogwarts is beautiful, Aaron. I wished I could have explored it with you. I am in Slytherin dad, just as you had predicted." She smiled sadly. "Aaron, Kai still hasn't forgotten about your bet on who collects the most ridiculous things off the street and I still think that it's pretty idiotic." She laughed weakly.

Anora talked for a while before she realised that she had been rambling. Tears again made their way down her cheeks as she looked at them.

"I miss you all so much. I can't help bu-but think that it's my fault! I should have d-died with you all." Anora said.

A soft wind blew through the graveyard and gently caressed her hairs.

She suddenly looked up as she smelt her mother's perfume.

She felt a presence in front of her but she couldn't see anything.

"I don't know if you are here or not, but if you are, I just wanted to say, that I love you. Dad, I miss you. I miss your small quips, your general annoying questions, your overprotective nature, you know even Severus is like that sometimes, but I miss you. Mummy, I miss your voice, your songs, most of all, your pancakes. Lily makes great pancakes too, but I still miss yours. And Aaron-" her voice cracked a bit. "I am half a heart without you. I miss your rambunctious hugs, our small fights, _everything_. Harry is a great brother too though, and I love him too, but-" she breathed in deeply again. "I just wish you all would come back to me, but I know that it's not possible. The ones who are gone, are always gone." She whispered. "I just hope that you're watching me. Just hope that you know how much I love you and miss you. I ju-just hope that you always stay with me, over here." She touched her heart. "And never leave me."

She closed her eyes, just listening to the sounds of birds and wind.

She suddenly heard a small voice in her right ear.

" _We are never leaving you silly Nory_!" She instantly looked at her right but she didn't see anything.

' _That voice was unmistakably Aaron's._ ' She thought with surprise.

With a last look towards the stones, as stood up and walked towards the other three.

As soon as she reached them, Lily pulled her in an embrace. Anora buried her head in her chest and breathed in her scent.

' _She's your mum now Anora. Don't stay in the past honey, the future is waiting for you with loads of surprises. Don't give up now._ ' A woman's voice said in her head.

' _Anora, sweetie, you have to let us go now, you have a new family to be a part of and I am so happy for you. I am glad Severus and Lily decided to adopt you. We are just happy that someone is taking care of you. Please tell them that we are very thankful of them. And I love you sweetheart, just let us go_.' A man's soft voice sounded in her head again.

Anora suddenly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a concerned Lily.

"Are you alright Anora?" Lily asked her.

Anora looked at her for a moment, trying to compose her thoughts before nodding.

"Let's go home." She said and took Lily hand as they apparated to Hogwarts.

They appeared outside the gates and slowly made their way towards the castle.

Anora squinted as she saw two figures waiting for them near the door.

One was definitely Dumbledore with his bright purple robes, and the other, the other was-

"Kai!" She shouted and ran towards the castle doors.

Severus and Lily gave her a puzzled look before watching her run off.

Kai watched as Anora broke into a run and quickly descended down the front stairs to meet her.

He wasn't surprised when Anora all but threw herself at him.

He caught her with practiced ease and held her close as she buried her face in his chest. He was her oldest link to her parents and she was not about to give him up. A few tears leaked out of Kai's eyes as he held her.

Lily smiled at them and attached her arm into Severus'.

"We were like this once, Severus." She whispered.

Severus smiled at her.

"I know. And we ended up getting married. I think a little supervision on both of them-" Lily slapped his hand as he chuckled.

"How you holding up?" Kai whispered in her ear.

"Good. I just met them." She grinned at him.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Kai said before pulling away.

"Anora, why don't you take a walk with Mr. Morrison around the castle? But remember, be back in 2 hours, Mr. Morrison, your father will be here to pick you up then." Albus said and followed Severus, Lily and Harry up the stairs.

/

Anora entered the quarters after 2 hours. Her mood was quite better than this morning.

She sat down beside Harry who was reading some book on the couch.

"Hey!" Harry said.

"Hey." Anora smiled.

"Kai's gone?"

"Yeah, Uncle Carl, his father, came to pick him up a while ago." Anora answered.

"Oh." They sat in silence for a while before Anora stood up.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"In his office." Harry answered. "You wanted something?"

Anora licked her lips before answering.

"Just some answers. Don't worry about it." She said and went towards Severus' office.

She knocked softly on the door and waited for permission which was granted instantly.

"Anora, have a seat. I take it that Mr. Morrison left?" Severus asked as he arranged some papers and put them on the side.

"Yeah." Anora said and sat down.

Severus steepled his fingers in front of him and looked at her.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Anora started nervously.

"Of course."

"I-Is it possible to hear the spirits of the deceased? Or are people who hear such things called crazy?" Anora asked.

Severus smiled at her.

"Of course not. They are not called crazy. And yes, many people can hear them. When someone loses their dear ones, they usually call out to them unconsciously. In your case, if you heard them, you must have called them with a desperate heart for them to come and visit you. It's not an easy thing to do. And you certainly are not crazy." Severus said firmly.

Anora smiled at him.

"I heard them. Dad said that he is very thankful of you to take me in." She said. "And he said that I should l-let them go now."

Severus leaned forward.

"Yes, you should. It's been 4 years now. It does no good to dwell in the past. Future awaits you with a lot of surprises."

"Thanks, Dad." Anora said.

"Anytime. It's time for dinner now. Let's go."

They had dinner in the quarters before settling in the Living Room for some tea.

It was the last of holidays today. The students would be returning tomorrow and Anora and Harry were really excited for it.

"The only thing I am hating is the second task." Harry said with a groan. He still hadn't figured out how to survive under the water. He had refrained from asking Anora about it due to everything that had been going on.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Anora said and sipped her tea.

That night, she went to bed with a smile on her face.

Usually on 4th Jan, Anora would be a sobbing mess. She use to close her floo network and lock herself in her small apartment before crying herself to sleep.

But this year, it was different. She felt good that someone was there with her.

She smiled as Lily and Severus came in to say goodnight and kissed her forehead as if she were their own. These small gestures made by them really warmed her heart.

That night, she vowed that whatever happened, she will work hard and try to destroy the fourth horcrux as soon as possible. She vowed to keep the Snapes safe. Whatever happens.

 **A/N: Whew, that was a big chapter. What do you think about it?**


	25. The Second Task

**A/N: Hi! I am really sorry for the delay! I have been a bit busy with school and all.**

 **Here's the new chapter!**

 _ **CHAPTER 25**_ **: The Second Task**

The students arrived the next day with a lot of chatter and excitement and for the next week, everybody settled into a routine with homework and studies.

"Damn this essay!" Ron said as he threw his quill on his potions essays

The trio was currently sitting in the library doing their homework and sharing their holiday talk.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw how little Ron had written.

"That won't take you anywhere Ron. You have to work a bit hard!" Hermione said.

"I got A's in all the subjects Hermione. Except History of magic." Ron added as an afterthought. "But that doesn't matter! This essay is eating me up! I need a break." He said.

"A's won't get you anywhere Ron! You need to push yourself _harder_!" Hermione admonished him.

She gave Harry and Ron a puzzled look as they both snickered loudly.

"What?" She asked.

"That's what she said." They said and laughed out loudly.

Hermione huffed before taking her things and moving towards another table where Anora and Kai were sitting.

"Hey! I see you realized what idiots

my brother and his friend are." Anora commented with an innocent smile. "I am surprised it took you 4 years."

"Their jokes are so gross." Hermione said.

Kai laughed.

"Welcome to the party, Granger." He smirked before continuing his work.

/

It was a week before the second task and Harry still hadn't figured anything out.

He had forgotten to ask Anora about it and was currently running towards the Library in her search.

He saw her hurrying towards the Library all the while trying to manage the huge amount of papers in her hand.

"Hey Nora!" He cried and ran towards her.

"Hey Harry." Anora said and without looking at him or stopping. After the holidays, she and Albus had had a lead on the fourth horcrux and she was putting her everything in it.

"I need your help." Harry said while trying to match her pace.

"Harry I-" Anora started but Harry cut her off.

"Okay, so I need you to tell me how I can breathe under water." Harry said seriously.

Anora gave him a ' _Are you kidding me_?' Look before looking forward.

"I have thousand things to do before lunch and teaching Harry Snape how a normal human nose functions, is not one of them." She said and took a sharp turn into the Library.

Harry rolled his eyes before following her.

"Just listen to me!" He said and blocked her path.

Anora huffed before keeping her things on the nearby table and crossing her arms over her chest, looking a lot like a certain Potions Master.

"2 minutes." She said.

Harry grinned before launching into the tale of the egg and what it said and what he had to do.

"So... you have to breathe under water for at least an hour?" Anora asked him and sat down.

Harry nodded before taking a seat in front of her.

"Harry, I seriously have no idea for it. There are some charms, but they won't last for an hour unless conjured by an adult because their magic is strong."

"I can do it! I conjured a patronus at the age of 13, Anora! Let's just try it!" Harry said.

Anora shook her head.

"It's too dangerous. Dad and Mum will kill me if something happens to you." She said.

Harry let his head fall down on the table before sighing.

"What do I do now?" He said softly.

Anora reached forward and gently patted his head.

"Don't worry, you'll find something. I will try my best to help you too." Anora said.

"Thanks, Nora." Harry smiled before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Anora asked.

"You seriously don't think that I will spend time in the Library _willingly_ , do you?" Harry said and ran out.

Anora rolled her eyes before pulling out her papers and starting her work.

Not after 5 mins, she found herself walking towards the section of Aquatic Charms and their uses.

"Damn it Harry, why do you do this to me?" She said to herself before starting her quest of finding the right book.

/

It had been 6 days since Harry had told Anora about the second task. Anora and Hermione were most of the time seen in the library doing that instead of school work or eating meals.

Anora was even scolded by Severus for missing dinner twice in a row.

"Next time I see you missing _any_ meal, I swear I _will_ make you sit beside me in the great hall and feed you with my hands until your plate is clean." Severus had threatened her sternly.

"He's not kidding." Harry had whispered from beside her.

Right now, she was running towards their quarters with a paper in hand and her bag slung around one shoulder.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down on her back. She groaned as her head hit the floor and throbbed painfully.

"Anora? I-I am so sorry!" Draco Malfoy's face swam in front of her as he helped her up.

"It's not your fault Draco, I shouldn't have been running. Damn, it hurts!" She said and rubbed her head.

"Anora! How good to see you!" Dumbledore's sweet voice came from behind them. "Mr. Malfoy, good evening!"

"Hello, sir."

"Good evening, headmaster."

"Anora I would like to have a word with you." Dumbledore said sweetly.

"Yes, of course, sure." Anora said and with a smile at Draco, followed Dumbledore.

Draco was about to turn around and go when the paper Anora was holding, caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up before looking at it and frowning.

He folded the paper, stuffed it in his pocket and went away.

/

Harry nervously stood beside Viktor on the plank and stared at the water.

He didn't have any charm or any trick that could help him with this task.

Anora had mysteriously disappeared yesterday and Harry had vowed that he would kill her the next time he saw her for leaving him like this.

He nervously wrung his hands as he saw the others warming up for the task.

He suddenly heard a shuffling beside him and turned towards it.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Snape, here. Eat this." Draco said and shoved a small gooey thing in his hand.

Harry was about to drop it in disgust but Draco held it firmly.

"What makes you think that I will eat something that _you_ gave me Malfoy?" Harry glared at him as the countdown started.

"Just eat it Snape! Trust me on this!" Draco whispered fiercely and pushed Harry's hand to his mouth just as Crouch reached "1…"

"2..." Harry gagged at the taste and pushed Draco away.

"3..." Harry clawed at his neck before screaming as he was pushed into the water by someone.

The water was icy cold and Harry struggled for breath.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling sensation going through his body. His hands and legs started to feel weird. His neck itched like crazy.

 _'If I ever get out of this alive, Malfoy's going down with Anora_.' Harry thought angrily.

Just as fast as it had come, the sensation went away.

Out of curiosity, Harry took a deep breath.

He could breathe!

His eyes widened in happiness.

' _Okay Malfoy's surely not going to die now.'_ he thought and swam forward where he had seen the other champions go.

' _What is the most precious thing that I have?!'_ he asked himself as he looked around.

Suddenly, he stopped.

' _ANORA! That's why she's been missing!'_

With some newfound energy and determination, Harry swam around in the black lake looking for some clues or whatever.

Finally, he found Fleur. She was floating in front a part which was fully covered in aquatic plants.

Harry signaled her and asked if she was alright.

She replied with a thumbs-up and tried to warn Harry to not go in there.

Harry gave her a confused look before swimming inside.

It was dark.

Very dark.

His instincts smelled something bad, but he had no choice.

He swam in there for a long time, trying to find a way out to the other side.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he came out of the plant filled area and saw 2 figures floating in mid water, restrained by some ropes.

He went near it and his eyes bulged out.

There she was! Anora! Floating in the middle with a small girl beside her. Harry quickly went forward and was about to free Anora when a scary creature blocked his way.

Harry suddenly backed off.

The creature had a sword kind of thing in its hand.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the creature.

No effect.

Another creature lurking by came out with the similar weapon and pointed it at Harry.

Harry's heart was beating fast.

He had no idea what these creatures were how to defend himself against them.

Suddenly, his dad's words from at least a year ago, rang in his ears.

" _There are many creatures in the black lake. One of them being the Grindylows. They are a bit aggressive, but you can frighten them with light or shooting mild stinging hexes or something."_

Harry looked at his watch. He didn't have much time left.

He quickly started shooting random hexes and jinxes at the Grindylows.

It worked and they started to back off and eventually, swam away.

 _5 mins left_.

Harry quickly untied the knot and took Anora by the waist. He was about to swim up when he caught sight of the small girl.

He looked at the way from where he had come, expecting to see Fleur's figure swimming in but he couldn't find anything.

 _2 mins left._

' _Damn it.'_ he thought before freeing the small girl and taking her with him.

With both the girls on his both the sides, Harry swam to the surface.

His _'gills'_ were starting to disappear, making it hard for him to breathe. He quickly pushed the girls on top before tiredly swimming up.

He gasped loudly as fresh air entered his lungs. He looked at his right and saw Anora and the other girl do the same.

"Harry!" Anora exclaimed and swam towards him.

The crowd was so loud that she had to shout for Harry to listen.

She quickly went towards him and Harry pulled her close.

"I was so sure I was going to kill you for ignoring me." He whispered in her ear.

Anora chuckled in his neck.

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault. Indirectly, you did help me. Malfoy pushed something gross in my mouth before plunging me in the water." Harry said as they together swam towards Albus who was standing on a small wooden ridge.

"The Gillyweed! I was coming over to give it to you, but Dumbledore abducted me and Draco was there! He must have made it and gave to you! That was awfully nice of him." Anora said.

"Yes. Remind me to thank him." Harry said as he watched Anora first push the small girl out of the water before helping herself up.

"Congratulations my boy! You saved not only Anora, but Fleur's sister too." Albus said as he handed them both 2 towels and sent the small girl towards her sister and mother.

"What happened to Fleur?" Harry shouted over the noise of the children.

"Grindylows." Albus shouted back before pushing them towards the champions side.

"I am going to go over to Kai. This is Champion's place." Anora told Harry and after his nod, moved towards Kai.

The positions were announced soon. Viktor was the first one to rescue Hermione, then came Harry's name as he had saved both Anora, and Fleur's sister. Cedric was third with Cho Chang. And Fluer was the fourth.

After all the excitement died down, Harry was pulled away from his friends by his parents.

"You were brilliant!" Lily said and kissed his damp hair. "And you need a shower."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You did great, son." Severus said proudly and patted his back.

Harry smiled at him before spotting Malfoy going from behind them.

"Excuse me for a minute." He said.

"Come to the quarters after partying or whatever." Lily told him before she and Severus went away.

Harry ran behind Draco.

"Malfoy!" He shouted.

Draco stopped and looked back.

"Snape. You were exceptional in the water." He said.

Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"If that's your way of giving a compliment, thank you. And I owe you for pushing Gillyweed in my mouth. It worked well." Harry said as they walked side by side.

"Thank Anora for that." Draco said. "You don't owe me anything. I was just helping my school. And I am surprised you even know it was Gillyweed." Draco said.

"Anora told me right now." Harry sheepishly smiled at him.

Draco shook his head but Harry could see the ghost of smile on his face.

"Congrats Snape." Draco said and went away leaving Harry with confused feelings towards the blonde.

After 2 hours, a very tired and drained out Harry entered the quarters.

"Done with the autographs and photographs?" Severus, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book, smirked.

"Ha ha dad, so funny." Harry said and fell down on one of the armchairs.

"Harry Eliot! Bathroom. Now." Lily snapped as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mum 5 mins!"

"No. Now!" Lily pulled him up.

"But I am exhausted!" Harry protested.

"Take a long bath in the tub! You'll feel better." Lily countered and pushed him towards his room.

Harry groaned but obeyed.

Severus watched the exchange with an amused look.

"What?" Lily asked as she sat down beside him.

"Stern mum role makes you look so sexy." Severus said and laughed as Lily blushed and hit him on his shoulder.

 **A/N: Did I pass? :p**

' **TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY GUYS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS!**


	26. Sick? Oh, joy

**A/N: Hey Guys! Happy New Year! Holidays are over and so is joy. :p**

 **Here's the next chapter for you guys!**

 _ **Chapter 26: Sick? Oh, joy.**_

" _Achoo_."

Anora woke up with a start from where she was awkwardly sleeping on the armchair and looked at Harry.

"Did you just _sneeze_?" She asked.

"No." Harry replied. "My nose just gasped loudly."

Anora rolled her eyes.

"Are you catching the flu that's been circulating around the castle?" She asked as she sat up.

"I don't know." Harry sniffed and wiped his nose on his t-shirt sleeve.

Anora gave him a disgusted look before conjuring a box of tissues.

"You should tell mum and dad. Madame Pomphrey's busy with all the others. John can come and examine you."

"You sound happy." Harry glared at her grinning face..

"Of course! It would be the first time in _ages_ that John's not here for me." Anora said gleefully as she got up and moved towards Harry.

"Real mature." Harry murmured before getting up too. " _What_ are you doing?" He said as he batted her hands away from his forehead.

"Checking to see if you have a temperature." Anora fought back.

"I _don't_."

"Let me see then." She finally got her hands on his forehead and felt it. "Not much." She said.

"See, told you." Harry said before sneezing again.

" _Right_ on my t-shirt. Way to go, Harry." Anora said.

"Sorry." Harry sniffed.

"Let's get you to the living room." She said and helped him out of the library.

She made sure that Harry was comfortable on the sofa before going off to find Lily who was in the kitchen.

"Mum?" She called.

"Yes, honey?"

"I think Harry's coming down with the flu. He's in the living room." Anora said.

Lily put down the cup of tea that she was holding before wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Dear God. Severus has gone to the infirmary. There are _27_ students that are coming down with the flu and more than half of them are Gryffindors. I _told_ Harry to not to go venturing in there until it's died down and he has taken the prevention potion. That boy _never_ listens." Lily ranted as she made her way to the living room with Anora following her with an amused expression.

"Oh my poor baby." Her tone instantly changed as she saw him lying on the sofa with red nose and teary eyes.

Anora raised an eyebrow in her direction.

' _That was fast_.' She thought.

"Hey mum." Harry said in a sick voice.

"I told you not to go to the Gryffindor common room until and unless the threat of the flu is gone, but you never listen to me." Lily started scolding.

Harry quickly coughed a fake cough.

"I think I have a temperature." He said in the most pathetic voice ever.

Anora rolled her eyes at his dramatics as Lily fussed over him.

' _Drama queen_.' she thought before going off to her own room.

She grabbed a book from her bedside table and flopped on the bed.

She fell asleep after half an hour with the book on her chest.

"Anora? Anora it's time to wake up." Someone was shaking her shoulder.

She bolted right up.

"What? Who? Go away!" She cried and blushed as she saw the smirking faces of Severus and John.

"Ha ha very funny." She said and sat up straight.

"John, I'll leave you to it." Severus said and moved towards the door. "And Anora, cooperate." He gave her a pointed look before exiting and closing the door.

Anora looked at John who had made himself comfortable on her desk chair which he dragged in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Before you say anything, I am fine. You don't need to worry yourself over me."

John laughed.

"As long as I am your healer, I'll always worry myself over you." He said.

Anora rolled her eyes. God, she did that a lot today.

"How's Harry?"

"Harry's alright. His virus was detected early, so he won't suffer the worst." John said. "I was busy in the hospital, or else I would have come early and given you both the anti-virus potion."

"I'll drink it. I hate being sick." Anora jumped up.

"Not so fast young lady. Let me see if you caught the virus too, because if you have, it won't work on you." John said.

"What good is it then." Anora scowled.

"Look at you, all excited for the check-up." John teased her.

"Can't you just wave your wand over me and get the results? Think about it, it's quick, and efficient." Anora grinned.

"Anora, you know I do not rely much on magical checkups." John said.

Anora sighed.

"But I feel just _fine_." She whined.

"Then let me have a look." John said and took out his wand. He rolled the chair closer to her so that her knees were between his.

"Now, look here." He said and grabbed her head.

"I hate when you do this." Anora mumbled.

"That's how it works." John replied.

He lit his wand and peered into her eyes.

"Any headaches or pain behind the eyes?" He asked.

"Other than Harry there is no other reason for any of my headaches." Anora said.

John chuckled.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

Anora sighed before opening her mouth and letting John peer into that too.

"Okay, lie down." John said and put his wand away.

Anora gave him a ' _Seriously_?' look.

"What did your father say before leaving this room?" John asked threateningly.

" _Fine_." She grunted and reluctantly lied down.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" John took his wand and waved it over her body.

Anora's father was a healer, she had seen this kind of magic many times but it still never ceased to amaze her.

She watched in fascination as blue stripes attached themselves to her body before glowing yellow and disappearing.

"Close your eyes and just relax." John said as he put his hand on her chest and passed some of his magic into her.

"Don't...Lull...sleep" Anora whispered as her eyes became heavy.

"Shhhh...I promise I won't." John whispered back.

He slipped his hand under her shirt and pressed on her stomach.

He had been monitoring her food intake but her health still concerned him a lot.

"Anora, can you tell me if anything hurts when I press on your stomach?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said drowsily.

He then popped open her jeans button to press on her bladder.

Anora weakly protested but he paid her no attention.

He knew how fussy she could get when it comes to physical checkups and hence always made her drowsy before giving her a full checkup. Not only Anora, even Harry and Severus were like that. Sometimes John wondered if Lily was the only sane person in the whole household.

After he was satisfied with his inspection, he closed her jeans' button and pulled down her shirt. He then passed some refreshing magic in her so that she won't go to sleep.

"Promise kept." He said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good healer." She said and patted his knee before getting up.

"Easy there. You are oversensitive to magic, remember?" John said and helped her up.

After a minute when Anora's Earth was back on its axis, she turned to John.

"So Healer, will I live?" She asked.

John was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Severus and Lily." John told her.

"Come in." Anora called.

The door opened and Severus stepped in.

"Are we good here?" Severus asked and sat down beside Anora.

"Currently, we are. She has caught it though. It will break out in a day or two." John informed them.

"What? _Why_?" Anora whined.

"Do you want me to call the virus and ask it?" John said with a serious face.

"Bloody sodding virus." Anora mumbled.

Severus gave her a light cuff on her head.

"Language." He said.

"But I hate being sick." Anora said.

"Eat healthy and you may even fight the one that's budding inside your body." John told her.

"I do eat healthy." Anora glared at him.

Severus snorted.

"Dad! Not you too!" She said and looked at him.

Severus laughed and pulled her closer.

"I don't want you to get sick either. Listen to John and we'll be fine." He said.

"Fine." Anora sighed.

"Good! Now here, have this." John handed her a brown vial of Nutrient potion.

"What? Not-" Anora started.

"Anora." Severus said sternly.

Anora quickly gulped the potion down and handed the vial to John.

"All's set then." John said and stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow to check up on Harry. If anything changes, you know where to find me." He grinned and left.

"Come, let's have dinner." Severus said and pulled Anora on her feet.

"Where are we having it?" She asked as they left her room.

"Here, of course."

After dinner Anora went to Harry's room to keep him some company.

"Hey, sick head." She said and sat on the chair near his bed.

"Mom told me that you caught the virus too, so the joke's on you." He grinned as Anora glared at him.

"It's probably because you sneezed right on my t shirt. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good." He replied and sat up. "Head hurts a bit. And I feel sticky."

Anora patted his head.

"It's okay."

"Hey I am not a pet!" He said and snapped her hands away.

They sat there talking and laughing for a while until Lily came to give Harry his potions.

Anora slowly slipped out of the room as Lily fussed over Harry once again.

She was about to exit the quarters when Severus stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"Slytherin Common room." Anora answered.

"No, you can't go. You have caught the virus, don't spread it. And, your 3 weeks of grounding are not over. Come here." He said and beckoned her to come and sit beside him.

"Wont you catch it?" Anora asked once she was settled beside him.

"No. We took the potion." Severus said and felt her forehead. "No signs of any fever."

"That's good." Anora said cheerfully.

"Don't be so happy, you never know when it spikes up."

Anora narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's like you _want_ me to get sick." She said and snuggled into his side.

"It's better once it's out of your system." Severus commented and put an arm around her before going back to read his magazine.

"Go to your room and sleep if you're tired." He frowned at her droopy eyes.

"Not at all. I am just basking in the warmth." She said and closed her eyes.

Severus snorted but didn't comment any further.

After a while Lily came and raised an eyebrow at them.

"She wasn't tired at all." He whispered to her.

Lily chuckled before sitting down beside the sleeping girl and running a hand through her hair.

She frowned as she touched her forehead.

"She's warm." She said and motioned for Severus to check.

Severus felt her forehead and nodded at Lily.

"Let's get her to her room."

He easily picked her up and they made their way to Anora's room.

Severus fetched some of her pyjamas while Lily undressed her.

Soon Anora was under the covers in fresh pyjamas.

"Let's wait till tomorrow, if her fever spikes up through the night, we'll call John." Lily suggested and Severus nodded before closing the door behind them.

At night, they both were woken up by Harry's screaming.

They both rushed to his room and saw that he was having a nightmare.

"I think it's because of the fever." Lily said as she slowly stroked the sweat covered child's cheek.

"Come on Harry, it's just a nightmare, wake up. Come on son, you can do this." Severus woke him up and watched as Harry suddenly woke up and looked around the room with panic.

"It's just us." Lily said and pulled him close to her chest.

"I'm so cold, Mum." Harry whispered.

Severus conjured another blanket and draped it around Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said and closed his eyes.

Severus smiled as Lily started singing a soft Lullaby.

"I'll go check on Anora." Severus whispered and stood up.

He entered Anora's room and saw her sleeping peacefully with one leg out of her blanket.

Severus chuckled before rightening the blanket.

He felt her forehead and hissed slowly.

She was burning up too.

He quickly summoned a fever reducing potion and directly spelled it inside her stomach.

"How's she?" Lily asked when he entered their room again.

"She was burning up. I gave her a fever reducing potion." Severus said and lied down beside Lily.

"Well it's no classes for them tomorrow." Lily said.

"Two sick and moody teenagers, all to ourselves. This should be fun." Severus said.

Lily laughed before they both drifted off.

/

"Good morning!" A chirpy voice invaded Harry's sleep.

Harry groaned.

"Anora, bugger off. Let me sleep." He mumbled and hid his face into the pillow.

"Given that Anora's in her room suffering from the same virus that you have-"

"Hey, mum." Harry said and slowly got up.

"How do you feel, honey?" Lily chuckled and felt his warm forehead. "Hmmm, still feverish."

"I'm good. Anora's sick too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it acted up yesterday." Lily said and sat down beside him.

"She got it from me?"

"It's been circulating around the whole castle. Who's to say who got it from whom." Lily said and pushed away his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

"Why don't you freshen up? I'll bring you some breakfast okay?" Lily said and stood up.

"I think I'll take a shower." Harry said and stood up too. He instantly grabbed the bedside table for balance as dizziness enveloped him.

Lily rushed to his side and helped him on the bed again.

"Well, shower's out of question." She said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's just a bit of dizziness, it'll pass." He said.

"Not happening. I'm going to send in your father to help you with your morning routines. You better obey him or I myself will come and help you. Do you understand?" Lily said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, Mum." Harry sighed and watched as his mother exited his room to call his father.

"Your mother was quite agitated." Severus said as he entered his son's room.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's paranoid." He said and stood up with the help of his father.

"Let's get you into the bathroom."

After a lot of _'Harry!'s'_ and _'Stop pushing me away!'s'_ they finally reached their destination.

Harry looked at his father.

"Thank you for your unnecessary help, but I'll take it from here." He said.

It was Severus' time to roll his eyes now.

"I'm going to stand right here, don't close the door." He said and turned around in the door.

"Dad! What if someone walks in!" Harry said. He really needed to pee now.

"Yours is a private bathroom Harry, no one's going to come in. Now get going fast or I will turn around and watch you while you do it." Severus threatened.

Harry huffed before continuing with his daily routines.

Soon, he was again lying comfortably in his blue bed snuggled under warm sheets.

"How's Anora?" He asked his mum who was sitting with him while he finished his breakfast.

"John and your father are with her. Eat your eggs."

Harry took a bite from his eggs before looking at his mum again.

"Can I meet her?"

Lily smiled at him.

"Of course you can. Finish your eggs, take your potion and you can go to her room." She said.

Meanwhile in Anora's room the scene was totally different.

"Ugh I hate this!" Anora huffed before going into a serious coughing fit.

John rolled his eyes and patted her back to make it subside.

"I told you to stop talking." He said and handed her a glass of water.

Anora gulped it down before handing the glass to Severus who was sitting beside her.

"Stop fussing over me, John." She said as John touched her forehead and neck. " I am not-" her words were dissolved into yet another coughing fit.

"I have had enough." Severus growled and put a silencing charm on her. She glared daggers at her father before batting John's hands away.

"Anora I need to take your temperature, stop pushing my hands away and open up." John said before trying his luck again.

Anora mouthed _'No'_ and shook her head.

Severus had had more than enough now.

He quickly picked her up and pulled her over his knee.

Anora's mind conflicted and she started squirming.

"I know better ways to take temperature." He said and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pyjamas.

"Do you want me to try them on you?" He asked sternly.

Anora shook her head so fast that the world started spinning in front of her eyes.

"Will you let John take your temperature without any fuss?"

Anora nodded vigorously.

"Good. Then we are fine." Severus said in a cheerful tone and with a firm pat to her backside, deposited her back on her bed.

A smirking John quickly put a thermometer in her open mouth and took her wrist for her pulse.

After about 15 mins, John was done with his examination.

"See, cooperation leads to smooth and fast work." Severus commented.

Anora rolled her eyes and pointed at her throat.

"No screaming or too much talking for you. Get it?" John said.

Anora nodded and pointed at her throat again.

Severus sighed and lifted the Jinx.

Anora cleared her throat and tried out her voice.

"Thank you." She said in a raspy voice.

"What is the status of her condition?" Severus asked John.

"She's going to be fine." John said and stood up.

"Thank God. This is miserable!" Anora said. "How many days more? Do you think I can go out tomorrow?"

John raised hid eyebrow at her.

"Atleast 3-4 days more before I'm letting you go even near the quarter's door." He said.

"You wouldn't." Anora stated with horror.

"Try me. Now, rest." John said and put a list of her potions and the time when she should take them on her bedside table.

"Call me if you need anything." John told Severus and went out.

"Can I go to Harry's room?" Anora asked her father.

Before Severus could answer, Harry was at the door.

"He's here himself." He announced.

Severus sighed and conjured a bed beside Anora's.

"I don't want you two to do anything that will aggravate your condition. No fighting, no shouting, nothing. You're going to sit here in this room, all quiet and good, read, talk and be _seen_ , not _heard_. Are we clear?" He said and gave them both a pointed stare.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Cool with us."

The kids shrugged.

"Great. I'll be back with your lunch." He said and went out.

"Geez, he's so dramatic." Anora commented.

"Such overreaction."

Harry shook his head at the door.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	27. The Godfathers

**A/N: Thank you so much, you lovely people. Your reviews literally made my day 3**

 **A Guest reviewer suggested some prompts and I love them! You guys will definitely see most of them in the coming chapters.**

 **They also mentioned about a sequel…which I** _ **have**_ **been pondering about and also have some ideas for it, but I am** _ **really**_ **confused if I should put them in this story, or make a whole another story for it. If you guys can help me with it, it'll be great. :)**

 **For now, here's the 27** **th** **Chapter of** _ **Vindicans Vindicabo**_ **!**

 _ **Chapter 27: The Godfathers**_

"I feel _fine_ now." Harry said for the umpteenth time as John took out a thermometer.

The ' _twins_ ', as Lily called them, were still camping in Anora's room. Harry was recovering nicely and Anora was still ' _not fully well'_ in John's words.

"I know. It's the last time I am taking your temperature. I just want to make sure that the flu won't turn up again." John told him.

"Fine." Harry said grumpily and accepted the thermometer.

"I _hate_ this wretched flu."

Harry grinned as his sister was carried inside the room by his father. She had been throwing up since the morning and Severus had finally called John to see what was wrong.

John turned around and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here- What is he doing here?" She asked her father.

" _He_ has come to check you both up." John replied and moved over to Anora's bed.

"Why wasn't I informed?" She asked, still looking at her father.

Severus just raised an eyebrow before nodding at John and moving over to Harry.

"As much as I am happy to see your excitement on seeing me," Anora snorted. "I would really like to find out why you have been throwing up since this morning."

"Oh, _maybe_ because I have the flu?" She said sarcastically before drowning in a fit of coughs.

John quickly took out a potion and put it to her mouth.

"Drink." He said.

Anora, for the first time, drank the potion without complain. Her coughing resided in sometime as John patted her back.

He then made her lie down and commenced with his examination.

Just as he was done, Lily came barging in with a big grin on her face.

" _THEY ARE COMING_!" She said excitedly.

"Who?" Harry asked.

" _PADFOOT AND MOONY!_ "

Harry's eyes widened and his face split into a huge grin, similar to his mother.

" _WHAT_!? _WHEN_?" He cried too.

John snickered as Anora cringed and covered her ears with her pillow.

"TODAY!"

"Okay, take the screaming outside, we have a patient here." John announced.

Anora gave him a thankful look before watching Lily and Harry skip outside, excitedly chatting about lunch and dinner.

"So, what is wrong now?" Anora asked John.

"The flu got you worse than Harry. You'll experience a bit of fatigue, fever, cough. But after a day or two, it will go away. Don't worry."

Anora groaned and a few tears leaked down her face.

"I _hate_ this." She said and buried her face in the pillow.

Severus sighed as John looked at him before standing up. He went towards Severus and the younger man nodded before watching the Healer walk out of the door.

Severus then sat down on Anora's bed and rubbed her back.

"You know, when I was your age, I had a really bad case of Dragon Pox. I _hated_ it. I hated lying in bed, asking for help every time I had to go to the washroom, being dependent." Anora turned her red face towards him. "I tried to act as if I could do it all alone, without anyone's help. I brushed my father off when he came to take me to the bathroom, yelled at my mother when she tried to change my clothes, but they always helped. One day, I did the same thing, yelled at them to leave me alone. My father decided to do _exactly_ that. He let me go to the bathroom alone to take a bath. I did it, but I popped a lot of Pox, I changed my clothes but not without hurting myself. After a lot of pain, I finally cried out for help and within 2 seconds, my parents rushed inside to help me. What I want to tell you Anora is that you need help in whatever you do. You can't get better without us helping you. Even the most strong person in the world needs help, Princess." Severus smiled at her.

"But I don't want to be sick." She cried.

"If it were upto me, I wouldn't have _let_ you get sick. But it's not." He said and stroked her sweaty hair.

More tears leaked down on the pillow and Severus at last, pulled her up and into his arms.

"You will be up and running and causing trouble in no time." He said as he let her cry in the crook of his neck.

He rocked in silence her for a while and almost thought that she had fallen asleep when a small voice broke the silence.

"Will Sirius and Remus like me?" She asked softly.

Severus' chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"Sirius and Remus are the most accepting people I have ever met. They know all about you and can't wait to meet you."

"I have never had a Godfather." Anora mumbled as sleep took over her.

"You're going to love them." Severus said and held her tightly.

Anora soon fell asleep on Severus' shoulder. He gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

He sat there for a while, looking at her potions and checked her temperature.

"Dad?" Harry soft voice floated over to him.

Severus looked at the door and put a finger on his lips before following his son out of the room.

"Sirius and Remus will be here before lunch and will leave after Dinner." Harry informed him as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"That is great. Haven't had a good drink in months." Severus said and browsed through the Daily Prophet.

Harry made a face at a picture of Cornileus Fudge before going to the kitchen to help his mother.

/

Anora groggily opened her eyes as she heard loud voices from outside. She slowly sat up and groaned as the room spun around her.

"Damn this sodding flu. I'd rather die than have flu again." She muttered to herself before standing up. She took the support of the walls and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

After that she put on a baggy black t-shirt with Slytherin's logo on it and wore loose grey sweatpants.

' _Great Anora, now you like a perfect sick person_.' she thought snidely to herself.

She brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun before falling down on the bed again, exhausted.

The door to her room opened and Lily stepped in. She frowned at Anora.

"Did you get out of bed?" She asked.

"Yes. I wanted to change out of those sickly clothes." Anora said.

"Next time, at least call for someone before you hit your head on the bath tub or something." Lily scolded her.

"I'm sorry Mum. I just couldn't-" Anora groaned.

Lily chuckled at her.

"Come, we have guests who will lighten up your mood." She said and dragged the young girl out of the bed.

Anora nervously gulped before following Lily out of her room.

She blinked as she entered the living room. She hadn't been out of her room much for the last 3 days and the bright lights in the room were pretty painful to her eyes.

Slowly the picture cleared and she looked around.

Harry was sitting in an armchair nearest to the couch and Severus was sitting on another.

On the couch, sat 2 men. One had sandy brown hair and beard and wore a brown suit with green shirt. The man was laughing at something the other man had said.

The _'other man'_ had black curly hair with stubble on his chin, his handsome features stood out as he laughed along with Harry.

"Sirius, Remus," Lily called them and pushed Anora forward. "This, is Anora."

Anora awkwardly smiled at them.

Remus was the first one to smile at her and extended his hand. Anora didn't shake it for a few seconds as she contemplated if he will catch the flu as well.

"Don't worry, we have taken the potion." Remus informed her after seeing her face.

"Oh." Anora blushed and shook his hand.

"Remus Lupin, but you can call me Moony." He said warmly and Anora nodded.

"Anora Warren."

The guy with black hair then cheerfully stood up and grinned at her.

"Sirius Black, don't worry, I won't kill you." He said.

Anora laughed at him before coughing.

Lily quickly pulled her down on a chair.

"I see you got it the worst." Remus said with concern.

"Unfortunately." Anora said and sipped the water that Lily handed her.

"I like her." Sirius grinned.

Severus rolled his eyes as the conversation diverted again, to pranks and illegal things and this time, Anora joined in too.

Lunch was a noisy affair.

Sirius was like the life of the house. Severus and he literally battled with words. But they held no malice behind them.

"So Sev, how's the teaching going." Sirius asked him as he drank his juice.

" _Severus_. And it's going great." Severus answered as he cut his steak.

"And the murdering of children is going great too, I believe?" Sirius asked seriously.

Harry choked on his water as the others laughed and Severus threw his serviette at Sirius.

"Bloody stupid mutt." Severus muttered loudly, but even he couldn't stop the small smile that played on his lips.

Sirius and Remus had brought some different kind of charm to the house. After all the sickness episode, it was a welcoming change.

After lunch the group sat in the living room chatting and playing.

Sirius, Harry and Severus started playing some wizard chess with the teams being Sirius and Harry versus Severus alone.

Lily sat beside Severus watching them play and laughing at their stupidity.

Remus and Anora sat on the armchairs near the fireplace, just gazing at the fire.

"So, how do you like it here? With the Snapes?" Remus asked her.

Anora smiled at the question.

"I love it. I never thought I'd ever get a family after I lost mine, but I got it." She looked over at the playing group. "And I love them."

Remus smiled at her too.

"They are a great lot. I've never seen such a family. Especially after they lost-" Remus stopped himself right there.

Anora frowned at him.

"They lost what?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I was going to say, especially after they lost James and with the battle and all." Remus said quickly and smiled awkwardly at Anora before looking into the flames again.

Anora's frown didn't leave her face. She knew Remus tried to cover up something that he was going to say. He was definitely lying.

She shook her head. She can't go uncovering the secrets of the people who generously took her in, she should be trying to save them.

' _They'll tell me when they want.'_ she thought _._

Dinner was again, loud as ever.

Harry enjoyed everysecond of it. He rarely got to see his godfathers/uncles and every time he saw them, he tended to make the best of it. He talked to Remus about everything thing going on and asked him a lot of questions as he usually does. He played and laughed with Sirius and discussed his Quidditch moves.

He spent a whole day with them and felt satisfied. But he still wanted more of them and their time.

Lily broughtpudding for everyone after dinner.

Severus noticed Anora's exhaution and quickly brought her her potions.

"Here, take them. And after that, it'sbedtime for you, young lady." He told her.

Anora didn't complain and quietly took her potions.

She had had a great time with Sirius and Remus. They had even told her to call them by their pet names; Moony and Padfoot. She liked them and wanted to talk to them some more.

But her blasted sick body won't comply with her.

She didn't argue when Severus gave her her potions.

After about 15 minutes, she stood up and grinned at them.

"Moony, Padfoot, it's been great meeting you and talking to you. I wish I could sit more but-"

"It's okay, Nora. We understand that you need your rest. We only want you to get better." Sirius said and hugged her.

"Get well soon, pup." Remus said and hugged her too.

"I will, thank you." She said to both of them before going into her room with Lily.

"She's a great girl, Sev." Sirius commented as he took a seat beside Remus.

"She is. She's our daughter now. And we love her. And how much time does it take for dog's brain to register that it's _Severus_ not Sev." Severus said and sent a mild stinging hex at Sirius who yelped.

"Ahh, just like a puppy." Severus said with a satisfied smirk.

Remus just shook his head at their banter. His eyes wandered towards Harry who was half asleep beside his father, with his head lolled against Severus shoulder.

Who would have thought that Severus would be such a great father. He was the loneliest Slytherin Remus had ever seen. He only talked to Lily, always had his nose in some or the other book, always at the top of the class.

He was never soft in school. But now, whenever Remus saw him with Harry, he was the most patient, gentle and loving father anyone could ever have.

"Harry, go to sleep son. You're tired." Severus said as Harry almost fell asleep on his shoulder. Harry nodded and lazily stood up.

He walked over towards Remus and Sirius and hugged them tightly.

"You're staying?" He asked.

Remus shook his head sadly and Sirius rubbed Harry's back.

"We can't Harry. It's too dangerous. But we'll come to meet you guys again! We are in London for a while now. We can even come to the Third Task if you want us to." Sirius said.

Harry nodded his head.

"I would love that. Goodnight Padfoot, Moony, dad." He said.

"Goodnight pup. We'll see you soon." Remus said and watched as Harry went to his room.

Severus got up and brought out a bottle of FireWhiskey and 4 cups. He filled them and handed it to Remus, Sirius and put one out for Lily.

"So, how was your _'mission'_?" Severus asked them as he took a sip from his own drink.

"No sign. Even the giants don't know where Voldemort is." Remus said.

"He's not near Hogwarts. I can guarantee that." Sirius said as he stared into the raging fireplace.

"Why would you say so?" Severus questioned and watched as Lily came and took her glass before sitting down.

"He's not a fool, Severus. He won't come here after knowing that Albus and almost the whole wizarding community wants to kill him." Sirius replied and took a sip of his drink. He sighed as the burning liquid flowed down his throat, making him wince and feel pleasure at the same time.

They all say in silence for a while as they enjoyed their drinks.

"What about Anora?" Remus asked. "I didn't think you'd want to have a girl after-"

"Don't, Remus." Lily said softly. Severus cleared his throat and shook his head at Remus. No need to relive that horrifying past again.

"I'm sorry." Remus apologized.

"Anora is a great child. Her life's not been easy. She needed us, and that's why we took her in. We love her as we would have loved our own daughter. She's a part of this family now." Lily said firmly.

Remus and Sirius nodded their heads.

"I'm not saying anything. She's great. I liked her the moment I saw her and wanted to meet her when you sent us a letter saying that you adopted her." Remus said.

"Hey Severus, now you're not outnumbered by Gryffindors!" Sirius said and laughed as he put his glass forward towards Severus.

"That's true." Severus smirked and clinked his glass with Sirius'.

"Albus told us about her." Remus said softly. "About how she lost everything and... about the prophecy too."

Lily's eyes filled with tears and Severus pulled her closer to him.

"We will get through this." Sirius said as he finished his drink. "At the end of it, we're all going to be a big great happy family" he smiled.

Severus nodded at him as Lily smiled.

"Man Sev, what brand of Whiskey is this? It's even better than the lady I had the day before yesterday!" Sirius commented as he poured himself another cup.

Severus and Remus snorted at him and Lily just laughed.

And that's how the conversation took a twisted turn. From darkness to light.

They relived their old memories, laughed at their childhood foolishness and mourned James' death.

They laughed as Sirius told them about James' childhood crush and how he once punched Lucius Malfoy right in the face.

Finally, at almost 2 'o' clock at night, Remus and Sirius left. Leaving behind a small and a very happy family.

Whatever happens, they never failed to put a smile on the Snape's faces. Even the newest one.

 **A/N: Snapes' past will definitely take a new turn in this story. Keep reading for more!**


	28. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love! And the reader who is listing all the prompts, i love them! i squeezed one of the prompts that you listed about Anora and Hermione becoming friends in this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 _ **Chapter 28- The calm before the storm.**_

3 days after Remus and Sirius visited, Harry was sitting with his friends in the Great Hall for breakfast. He looked back and caught Anora's eye from the Slytherin table. He smiled at her as she waved. Her flu had gone yesterday and she was all well now.

Harry smiled as he remembered how she had cried in happiness when John had declared her fit as a fiddle.

" _Thank god you said that John, or else we would have seen your dead body here._ " Lily had commented.

"Harry Snape?" Harry looked at his right as a small first year girl approached him nervously.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey! What's your name?" He asked her cheerfully.

"I-I'm Berry Clifford."

"Nice to meet you Berry." Hermione said from across the table.

The girl smiled and handed Harry a small note.

"Headmaster wanted me to give this to you." She said.

Harry took the note and grinned at the girl.

"Thank you, Berry." The girl nodded and with a wave, went away.

"What's it say?" Ron asked and crammed a forkful of bacon into his mouth making Hermione look at him in disgust.

Harry openedthe note and read it.

"He wants to meet me and all the Champions near the Quidditch pitch after breakfast." Harry told them and watched as the note burned itself.

"It must be about the Third Task. It's coming soon." Hermione suggested.

Harry just nodded and went back to playing with his soaked cereal.

"What do you think _is_ the Third Task?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said and pushed his cereal away.

"You're going now?" Hermione asked him as he took his bag and stood up.

"Yep. I'll catch up with Cedric. I just saw him leave." Harry said.

"Okay. We'll be in the library." Hermione said.

"We _will_?" Ron asked in disbelief but shut up as soon as Hermione glared at him.

Harry chuckled and went away. He stopped at the doors and gave a goodbye wave to Anora.

Harry smiled as soon as he went out of the main entrance doors and stepped out into the open. He always loved the fresh saw Cedric in front of him and ran towards him.

"Hey Cedric." He greeted the older boy with a grin.

"Hey Harry!" Cedric grinned too as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

"You think it's about the Third Task?" Harry asked.

"Most probably. He called all the Champions, so that must be it." Cedric shrugged.

They were the first ones to reach the Pitch and stood awkwardly at middle of the empty pitch.

"You did great at the Second Task, Harry." Cedric said softly. "You deserved the second position."

"Thanks, Cedric." Harry smiled at him.

"There they are." Cedric said as he spotted 4 people walking towards them.

Dumbledore, Hagrid, Fleur and Viktor walked towards them.

"Ah, I see you people made it early." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Come."

"Hey 'arry!" Hagrid said with a grin and nodded at Cedric.

"Hey Hagrid. How you doing?" Harry asked the friendly giant.

"Ahh, great as ever." Hagrid replied and they walked a bit further into the pitch.

"Children, I have called you here to tell you about the Thirdtask." Dumbledore started. "The Third Task is going to be amaze."

 _"un labyrinth?"_ Fleur asked.

"Oui. It will test your intelligence, bravery, friendship, personality, everything. At the middle of the maze is a cup. Whoever finds it first and lifts it up, is the Champion of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said and smiled at the kids.

After explaining more to the kids, Dumbledore went away with Hagrid.

"I'll catch you later, Cedric." Harry said and nodded at the other two.

Harry took off and went straight to the Black Lake.

He was _so_ done with the Triwizard Tournament.

He sat down at the edge of the lake and started throwing some stones in it.

Suddenly, a stone zoomed past him and bounced perfectly on the water 4 times.

Harry smiled at the water. He knew exactly who it was.

"Your teacher taught you well." He commented.

"Yeah well, he got a great student." Harry chuckled as Anora came and sat beside him.

"What's up? Last time we were here you were thinking of killing yourself by claiming that you were a sadist." Anora asked him.

"I was just thinking, it was you who drew blood." Harry grinned as Anora hit him lightly.

"Seriously though, what happened?" Anora asked.

Harry sighed and looked at the dark skies.

"Dumbledore called. Told us about the Third Task. It's a maze." He said.

"You have to figure the task out?" Anora asked confusedly.

"No, dumbhead. The task _is_ a maze. You have to find your way to the cup." Harry said.

"Oh. It's definitely not as easy as it sounds." Anora said.

"No, it's not. There are some creatures in there, spinx and all."

"Spinx? I know some things about spinx. They ask riddles and you have to answer them correctly or you get to die."

" _'Get to die'_? Wow, that sounds like a part I'm looking forward to." Harry said sarcastically Anora chuckled and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh come _on_ Brother mine, you have fought a dragon and a dozen merpeople, a basilisk and _Voldemort_ himself! I'm sure you can handle a little bit of maze." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I _am_ great." Harry said and laughed as Anora raised a sardonic eyebrow at him.

/

Anora knocked softly on Dumbledore's office door and smiled at the old man.

Albus beckoned her inside and to a chair.

"What brings you here Anora?" He asked and kept his paper work aside to give the girl his full attention.

"I just wanted to visit you." She said and reached out to take a lemon drop from Albus' personal bowl. If it was any other student,Albus would have probably expelled them till now, but Anora held a special place in his heart. He could never get angry at her. She was like a granddaughter to him.

"Is it?"

"Do I always require a reason to visit you? Can't I just sit here and talk to you while finishing your lemon drops?" She asked him.

Albus chuckled.

"Of course you can. But it's not like you to come here a week before the Third Task and sit and chat. What's bothering you?"

"There are multiple concerns." She said and sighed.

"I'm all ears." Albus said and leaned forward on this huge desk.

"Don't you have work? I mean, you must be busy." She said hastily.

"Nothing urgent."

"Well...as we know that Nagini is the last horcrux, I am confused, how do we _find_ her? She is definitely with Voldemort but it seems _impossible_ to find him!" Anora said with frustration.

"I know, I know it's frustrating, I have been searching too. I can't seem to find anything. Although," Anora leaned in. "I have heard about some activity down near the town where Tom's father was buried."

"Little Hangleton? Wasn't he buried in the graveyard over there?" Anora asked.

"Yes, that one. I have some eyes and ears over there." He winked.

"What kind of movements?"

"Just some Death Eaters roaming around frequently, keeping a watch everywhere."

"That's odd." Anora said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was Alastor Moody." Anora said slowly.

Albus' brows furrowed.

"Alastor? What about him?"

Anora cleared her throat. She knew Albus was really protective of his teachers.

"I-I don't know. I mean, he doesn't seem like his usual self. He's... Different."

"Time changes a person, Anora. It's been a long time since you saw him."

"I know. And he's always drinking something out of that small bottle of his."

Albus laughed.

"That's FireWhiskey. I asked him."

Anora narrowed her eyes.

"Did you drink out of it?" She asked.

"No, but-"

"Ah ah ah. If you didn't drink out of it, then you don't know if it actually _is_ FireWhiskey." Anora said and folded her arms.

Albus sighed.

"Okay. I will look into it." He said defeatedly.

Anora grinned in victory and popped one more lemon drop into her mouth before standing up.

"Well then, I will be off. Don't want to keep you from work now." She said and roamed her eyes over the huge piles of files and papers on this desk.

"Anora, you know you are always welcome here. If you need anything, anything at all, just come down." Albus said.

Anora smiled at him.

"I always do. Evening."

The door closed and Albus smiled and shook his head at the empty room.

/

Harry sighed as he entered his parents' quarters and fell down on the plush sofa.

"Hello, son." Severus said as he came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

Harry looked up and grunted I response.

"What's going on?" Severus asked and sat down beside his son.

"Dumbledore just told us about the Third Task."

Severus took a sip of his tea before furrowing his brows.

"What is it?"

"A maze. It's full of some different kinds of creatures." Harry sighed and leaned back as Severus placed his cup of tea on the table.

"Harry, I know you are scared-" Harry was about to protest but Severus held up his hand. "Let me talk. There's no need to be embarrassed about being scared. I am your father. You can show your hard, cold, heroic behaviour out with your friends. Son, I wish I could take you out of this tournament, out of every danger's way and keep you safe in my arms. But I can't do that. I am so sorry. I don't care if you win or lose this tournament, Harry. I just need you to be safe. We all do. You are underage and are fighting in such a dangerous tournament, you have no idea how proud it makes me feel. And scared too. I can't imagine you being hurt, Harry. Or Anora. Your mother and I don't want you to fight in this tournament, but we know that you have to. And the fact that we can't do anything about it, eats us up. We don't care about the trophy, we care about you. We love you to the moon and back, Harry and will continue to do so even if you lose this stupid tournament. Do you understand me?" Severus asked seriously. Harry eyes held tears as he nodded.

"I understand, Dad. I love you guys too." He said and threw himself at his father. Severus breathed in his son's hair and closed his eyes while rubbing his back gently.

"It's not your fault." Harry whispered softly in his dad's ear.

Severus frowned but didn't let go.

"What isn't?" He asked.

"The tournament. You couldn't have done anything. It's the fault of the person who put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I don't want you take the blame." Harry said and sniffed.

Severus smiled.

"You have no idea how much I love you Harry."

"I am sure it's not more than how much I love you." Harry grinned.

"Oh Harry, never grow up son." Severus laughed before giving his son a squeeze and leaving him.

"Where's mum?" Harry asked as he watched his father pick up his discarded cup of tea.

"She's with Minerva." Severus said and took a sip of tea before spluttering it out. "Cold." He muttered and heated it with a charm.

"You drink an unhealthy amount of tea." Harry noted.

"Dumbledore does that with candy, he's still alive after 150 years. Tea is definitely healthier than those lemon drops. So, don't worry, I'd say I still have more 150 years more." Severus winked and Harry shook his head.

"I have some homework I think I'll complete that before dinner." Harry sighed and got up.

"Where's your sister? Doesn't she have any homework?"

"I think she's in the Slytherin Common Room. And as for the homework, I don't know, but even if she has any, I bet you 10 galleons that she must have already done it the second she got it."

"Hey! What's wrong in that? I used to do that too." Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes before making his way to his room.

"Nerds." He whispered.

"I heard that!"

Harry grinned as he entered his room. He loved bickering with his dad. After talking to him, he felt relieved, as if a lot of weight was lifted from his shoulders.

With those happy thoughts, Harry grudgingly started his History of Magic's essay.

/

Anora was not exactly in the Slytherin Common Room as Harry had told his father. She was sitting in the library reading a very dusty and old wizard novel.

She was so engrossed in her book that she never heard the scraping of the chair in front of her or someone sitting it.

Finally, when someone snapped their fingers in front of her face was when she looked up.

She was ready to utter each and every curse word she knew and to thoroughly chastise the person but all those thoughts vanished from her head when she saw Hermione sitting in front of her with her book bag on her lap.

Anora blinked at her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. I didn't think you would be down here." Hermione commented as she took out her Transfiguration textbook.

Anora scrunched her nose at that.

"Is textbooks all that you read?" She asked her.

"No. Definitely not." Hermione said with a blush as Anora raised her eyebrow at her clear lie.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked Anora.

"' _Ghost of my foe_ _'_ by Alden Reaper. And I have to tell you Hermione, its bloody amazing." Anora said with a grin.

"I have never heard of him." Hermione furrowed her brows.

"That's because you never read wizarding literature before. It's amazing. Better than muggles. And Alden Reaper is one of the best writers."

"I'll read it over summer."

Anora rolled her eyes at her as the bushy haired girl started reading her textbooks.

Anora and Hermione rarely hung out together. The last time they were together was when they had helped Harry in the second task.

Anora was fine with Hermione. She was a bit careful around Ron, but she knew he was good friend of Harry, and understood his anger towards Slytherins however silly it might be.

The only good friend Anora had in the whole school was Kai. She never had a female friend to talk about ' _girl'_ things. She really liked Hermione because she wasn't a mean girl with attitude as big as the whole Britain like many girls in Slytherin were.

Hermione was simple. She was easy to talk to and was reliable and trustworthy. There was no kind of pureblood nonsense with her.

She was Anora's chance to have a female friend. And truth to be told, Anora was sick of hanging out with boys whose problems were totally un-relatable to her and vice versa.

She closed her book with a sigh and watched with amusement as Hermione copied notes from the textbooks.

"I can bet my whole Gringotts' vault that you have written those notes before." She said as she propped her chin on her folded hands on the table.

"Shut up. Of course, I have. It's called studying." Hermione said without looking up.

Anora chuckled.

They sat in silence for a while before Hermione looked up and sighed.

"Okay, I can't study with you staring at me like this." She complained.

"I'm not staring! I'm just looking." Anora said. "And I'm bored."

"Where's Kai?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know. And I am bored of male company."

"Male company? Tell me about it." Hermione laughed. "I hung out with 2 boys for 4 years now until you came."

"I know right! Me too. Although it was just Kai, but he can be as annoying as Harry and Ron combined." Anora said.

"So what's up with you and Kai? I mean, how long have you known each other?" Hermione asked Anora.

"As long as I can remember. His parents and my parents were friends. We have known each other since we were born, as he likes to think. We used to play so much. Me, Kai and Aaron. We were inseparable." Anora had a distant look in her eyes.

"I…am sorry. Your family deserved better. _You_ deserved better." Hermione said softly.

Anora smiled at her.

"Thank you. But I got another family now. One I will die to protect. A family for which I will fight till the end." She said with fierceness in her voice.

"You are a brave girl, Anora. I know you have something deep inside you, something that you don't wish for the whole world to know. But I am sure that whatever it is, it's a good thing." Hermione smiled at the girl.

Anora was shocked after hearing this.

"You are different that the rest of them, Hermione." Anora said.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I just observe."

"Always the modest one." Anora laughed.

Hermione gave her a mock-glare.

"So you've known Kai for your whole life and you've never developed any weird feelings for him?" Hermione asked her.

"What? _NO_!" Anora looked around as some people looked at her due to her raised voice. "No!" She said in a low voice. "He's my best friend."

"That's what they all say." Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

Anora narrowed her own as she looked at her.

"You have no right to say anything. I have seen _you_ give Ron some _'loving glances'_." Anora said and smirked as Hermione blushed.

"Wha-no. No. He's…he's-" Hermione stammered.

"Your best friend? That's what they all say, Hermione." She quoted her with a full-fledged Snape Smirk plastered on her face. She didn't even blink when Hermione threw her quill at her.

"You sound too much like Harry and look too much like Professor Snape." Hermione commented.

"Ah, changing subjects now, are we? An old tactic in the book." Anora nodded.

"Can you _not_?"

"Not what? Talk about how you have the hots for the youngest Weasley boy?" Anora said innocently.

"Shut up!" Hermione's face was as red as Weasely's hair as she started stuffing her books back into her bag.

Anora laughed at her friend.

"Oh relax Herms, it's not as if I am announcing it in the Great Hall, although it would be awesome-" By now Hermione had stood up with her bag and was on her way towards the exit of the library.

Anora quickly waved her wand over the book she was reading and it automatically flew to its rightful place on the shelf. She grabbed her bag and ran after Hermione.

"Hermione! Wait!" She ran after her.

"Come on, it's high time you tell him about it." Anora said as she caught up with her.

"And what? Get myself embarrassed and lose a great friend? No thanks, but I'm okay," Hermione said as she walked forward without looking at Anora.

Anora gave her a calculating look.

"Wait, its more than just a simple petty crush, isn't it?" She grabbed Hermione's hand and they both halted.

Hermione's eyes held a teary moisture.

"Damn Hermione, I was just teasing. I'm sorry." Anora said sincerely.

"No, no. It's not your fault." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. "It's just...never you mind." She was about to walk again when Anora grabbed her hand.

"No. I do mind, Herms. I mean, we are friends. You are the first girl who I thought would be a perfect ' _girl_ friend' for me, if something like that exists. Please, _talk_ to me." Anora said.

Hermione looked at her.

"You won't understand." She sniffed.

"Try me." Anora said and sat down against the wall. It was dinner time and most of the children were in the Great Hall, so it was only them in the whole corridor. Anora knew she was going to get in trouble for missing a meal but she didn't care about that right now. All she wanted was to make her friends' tears go away.

Hermione sighed before taking a seat beside her.

"It's just that…I've- I've- I mean no one's ever _liked_ me before." She looked at Anora who was listening intently. "Even in muggle school I used to be alone. No one really talked to me, let alone a guy. Harry and Ron are my first friends. And I am not sure if Ron- and what about _Harry_ , what will he say- it's just too complicated, Anora." She said.

"You are worried Ron won't like you and because of that Harry will start hating you too?" Anora asked her.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds pretty stupid." Hermione mumbled.

"Because it _is_ stupid, Hermione! I don't know much about Ron, but from whatever time I have been with and known Harry, he's not that heartless or evil. You underestimate him if you think like that. And about no one liking you, Hermione you are the most likable person I have ever met-"

"But I am still less, Anora! People don't like me because I don't have perfect hair like you, I don't have perfect teeth, I don't like perfect skin, people don't like me because I am not pretty enough." Hermione's eyes welled up.

"People love you because you are the most smartest witch in the whole 4th year. People love you because you are loyal to your friends Hermione. People love you because you are fun to be with. People love you because of _who you are_. To those who love you, it doesn't matter how pretty you are or how your hair or teeth looks, all it matter is what is _inside_. And those who don't love you, well, let's just say they are missing a lot. You are beautiful, Hermione. More than you know. And never compare yourself to anyone, it's just a sad way of living a sad life." Anora said as she put an arm around the distraught girl.

Hermione sniffed.

"Thank you, Anora."

"Anytime." Anora grinned at her as she stood up and offered a hand to the girl.

Hermione smiled at her.

"I am sorry I went all serious. I know you were only teasing me." Hermione said as they neared the Great Hall.

"It's okay. You Gryffindor's are too easy to tease. It's rather fun." Anora grinned cheekily and before Hermione could retort, she walked over towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione shook her head at her before going over to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were almost done eating and started firing questions at her.

Anora sat down beside Kai and started filling her plate with a small helping of chicken.

"I would take a bit more if I were you, Professor Snape, oh let me change that, _Professors_ Snape are glaring a hole at you." Kai whispered.

Anora looked towards the Staff Table and saw Severus and Lily looking at her. She deliberately put an extra scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate and watched as Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

She mouthed ' _Sorry'_ and watched as he pointed towards her plate. She got the signal and started eating, knowing full well she's going to get a good scolding later.

"Where were you? Professor Snape was almost going to go and look for you himself. Probably to drag you here by your ear." Kai grinned at her as she ate and glared at him.

"I was in the library with Hermione. We were talking about something."

"About what?" Kai inquired.

"Can't tell you, girl stuff." Anora shook her head.

Kai looked at her in disbelief.

"Well _now_ I am shocked." He said. "Was it worth the wrath of Severus Snape?" He asked after a moment.

Anora looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Hermione smiling at her.

Anora smiled back before looking at Kai.

" _Definitely_ worth it."

She made a new friend.

 **A/N: Did you like it?**


	29. The Third Task

**A/N: Hey guys! I love you all so freaking much and I know I say it a thousand times but it still feels so less. You guys are so amazing.  
Just to clear some things us, the last chapter was about Anora and Hermione bonding as friends, not as lovers.**

 **A reviewer asked if Harry knows about how Severus was a death eater, and no, he doesn't know about it yet, but he will in the coming chapters!**

 **This chapter is based on the Third Task. I have modified the task a bit, but it still remains pretty same.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 _ **CHAPTER 29- The Third Task: Part 1**_

Harry sighed as the door to his room opened again.

"HARRY SNAPE! STOP WALLOWING IN SELF PITY AND GET UP FROM THAT BED OR I WILL JINX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

That did sound like a great idea for Harry, considering the third task was this evening.

He slowly put the book he was reading on the bedside table and looked at his mum.

She was standing with her hands crossed and her face set in a dark scowl.

"Hi." Harry said softly and watched as her face relaxed and her hands fell to her side.

She closed the door behind her and came and sat down beside him in the bed.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"You know I don't want to come out." Harry stated and started playing with a loose thread on his bed sheet.

"Harry, I know this is hard for you. But you have been cooped up in the room since after breakfast, and it is past lunch now! We are worried Harry. Hermione and Ron have been sitting outside since an hour waiting for you."

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to see anyone right now." He said, his voice a bit muffled.

"Because…people's faces are somehow harmful to your health?" Lily asked him.

"Mum." Harry said and rolled his eyes before staring ahead.

"I'm…I don't know, mum. You won't understand." He said and shook his head.

"Why don't you try me?" Lily said and rubbed his back.

Harry looked at her with tears.

"What- what if I don't win?" He whispered.

"Oh Harry, we told you, we don't care if you lose or win. All we care is that you are safe and well after the task. Winning or losing doesn't decide your fate, honey. We are so proud of you to handle all this at such a young age." She said.

"I know. But all the students of Hogwarts are counting on me and Cedric. I entered the Gryffindor common room yesterday and I saw people making posters saying " _Hero with cape is our Snape_." People _actually_ think that I am going to win this, mum. What if I don't? What will they think of me? They will _hate_ me!" A sob escaped his lips and Lily pulled him in for a hug.

"No Harry, no. They won't hate you. Harry those who care about you, will never pressurize you. It's not going to matter to me, or you father or Anora or your best friends whether you win or not. Remember the quote I drilled in your head when you were small?" Lily asked him.

Harry sniffed and nodded.

"Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." He said.

"Exactly. You never chose to be in the tournament Harry, your name was intentionally put into the Goblet of Fire by someone who wishes you harm. You never wanted to fight in this tournament. If it were up to me I would have told you to go in there and immediately send red sparks into the air and come out without a scratch. But even though I'm your mum, it's not up to me. What exactly you do in the maze is up to you, whether you want to fight or you want to come out as soon as you get inside is up to you, Harry. I can't tell you what to do. I just want you to be careful and play fair. And I trust you to do it." Lily said kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Mum." Harry said and stood up to wipe his face.

"Now come on, I refuse to let you spend even one more minute into this room." She said and dragged him outside.

Severus and Anora were sitting on the sofa with Anora's head on Severus' shoulder and Severus reading a book.

"Look who came out of hibernation!" Lily announced lightly.

Anora's head snapped up and she rushed towards Harry to hug him.

"We were so worried." She whispered in his ears as he held her. He felt bad after spotting a few tears leak out of her eyes but she was quick to wipe them.

"I thought Ron and Hermione were here." Harry said and took a seat in the armchair beside Anora's.

"They were, but I sent them to lunch. They will see you this evening." Severus said and scrutinized Harry with a gaze.

"Harry, whatever your mother said in there, it's true. There is no pressure from us for you to win. We want you safe, that's all." He said and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Do you understand me, son?"

Harry smiled at him and nodded.

"I do, dad."

Severus returned his smile and nodded before leaning back and putting an arm around Lily.

"There's some lunch kept on the table for you two. And before you deny eating lunch Harry, you need your strength and I won't let you miss meals just for you to fall unconscious even before the task starts." Lily said sternly.

"On the contrary, I am famished." Harry said and stood up with Anora to go over to the dining table where two plates were kept with a heating charm on them.

"Make sure to eat all of it. Anora, especially you." Severus said sternly as they passed them and Harry chuckled as Anora rolled her eyes.

"Sure, _Dr. Snape_." Anora whispered and for the first time that day, Harry laughed.

And then, for a moment, Harry thought his life was normal and there was no Triwizard tournament hanging over his head. No crazy dark wizards chasing him.

It was just him and family.

And that thought, that _feeling_ was oddly satisfying.

/

Harry shifted from one foot to another as he saw Dumbledore's lips move. The old man was saying something but Harry was too overwhelmed by the number of people present for the Third Task. It was as if half of the public from Quidditch World Cup were here to see who wins and who dies.

His green eyes searched for familiar faces in the masses of strange ones.

His face relaxed a bit when he saw his friends waving at him from a distance. He smiled at them. He had talked to them before the task.

 _Flashback_

" _Harry, be safe in there. Use all the hexes and jinxes you know. You will have to use your knowledge and keep your defenses up-"_

" _Geez Hermione, he's not going into some Afghan war, slow down." Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione glared at him before looking at Harry who was looking at both of them with an amused expression._

" _Please be careful, Harry. We trust you and believe in you and we just want you to be safe." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she launched herself at Harry with full force._

" _Don't worry Herms, I got out alive from a 2 hours History of Magic class, I am sure I will be fine." Harry chuckled as Hermione hit him lightly on his back before letting go._

" _Take care in there, mate. It would be a great loss for the Wizarding World to lose one Harry Snape. And it is pretty fun to see you lose in Wizard Chess every Sunday. That's actually how I survive a whole week." Harry grinned as he gave Ron a brotherly hug._

" _Prat." Harry said lightly._

" _Bloody sod. Don't die in there." Ron said and cleared his throat._

 _End Flashback_

Harry was brought out of his stupor by a huge thundering of claps.

Dumbledore turned towards the champions and told them to take their positions in front of the maze openings.

Harry swept the audience for the last time when his eyes settled on his parents. His mum was sitting beside his father holding his hand. They smiled at him reassuringly and Harry felt a small smile graze his lips. He then saw Anora sitting beside Kai, waving at him and giving him a thumb's up.

Harry nodded his head at her and gave her a small grin before turning around and taking a deep breath.

He looked at all the other champions ad saw them do the same thing. He gave Cedric a small smile and the older boy nodded.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's start the third and the final task of The Triwizard Tournament. I wish all the champions luck. May the finest and the bravest of you all win." Cornileus Fudge's voice boomed and a huge opening formed in front of Harry.

' _Never fear Harry, for we will be with you, always._ ' With his parents' words in his mind, Harry entered the maze and the opening closed, drowning all the voices of everyone outside and leaving Harry with utter silence.

 _ **Outside the Maze:**_

As soon as the maze swallowed their son, Lily looked at Severus and he smiled at her.

"He's our son. He's going to be just fine." He said and Lily nodded.

"I know."

She looked behind and watched as Anora was talking to Kai.

She had looked a bit serious and quiet since the morning, which was justified as her brother was literally playing with death.

Anora waved at Lily and smiled a bit.

"Where's Moody?" Kai suddenly asked from beside Anora.

"He's sitting beside Dumbledore over there." Anora pointed towards the front.

"But why isn't he sitting with all the teachers in the staff's stand?" Kai frowned.

"Dumbledore was going to keep an eye on him, maybe that's why." Anora shrugged.

"But why?"

Anora chewed on his lower lip as she looked at Kai.

"Because I told him to." She said in a small voice.

Kai's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously? But why?"

"It's a long story, Kai." Anora sighed.

"Of course." Kai said and looked away.

Anora closed her eyes and weighed all the pros and cons of telling Kai everything about the prophecy and all. Dumbledore had already given her his permission to tell Kai and talk to him about it, but she had refused to tell him and drag him under the claws of danger.

Kai had always been understanding, he would cover up for her when she used to disappear without telling anyone, he stayed up late and got in trouble for her, he had done everything he could to help her without asking questions.

Finally, Anora took a deep breath and made her decision.

"Kai." She called him.

"What?" He snapped and Anora flinched at his tone. His expression softened and he asked her again, in a soft voice this time.

Anora quickly murmured a ' _muffiliato'_ before looking at him.

"You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Kai. I love you, and there were things in the past that I couldn't tell you, that I didn't _want_ to tell you. I know you will ask me why, so here's the answer. Because knowing those things would have put you in grave danger."

"Anora, I am capable of handling things. You are my best friend and if I can't deal with the things that you put yourself into, what kind of a friend am I? If you can't trust me with such important things in your life, that just suggests that I am unworthy of your trust and not a good friend." Kai said and looked into Anora's blue eyes.

"That is not at all true, Kai! You are the most trustworthy person I have ever met! I trust you with my life, Kai." Anora said and grasped his hand.

"Then tell me." Kai whispered. "Tell me everything."

And Anora did.

 _ **The Maze:**_

Harry shivered as soon as the maze closed behind him. The path ahead was dark and foggy and Harry had absolutely no idea how he was going to find the cup. He had never actually been in a maze or solved one, for that matter. Except the one in Daily Prophet maybe, those are easy. He shook his head and took his wand out. A soft glow of light emitted from his wand as he cast lumos, lighting the path in front of him.

The small space and blocked tunnel gave him a feeling of claustrophobia but he gulped his fears and started walking.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

He went where his heart took him, which was mostly in patterns. He walked for what seemed like an hour but in reality, was 20 mins. He had a bad feeling about this, but life was always harsh. He suddenly took a left turn and found himself staring at a dead end.

"Damn it." He sighed and retraced his steps back a few times.

He reached a fork turn and heard someone whimpering. Harry, being a Gryffindor, obviously followed it.

His eyes widened when he saw Fleur being dragged inside the walls of the maze by thick brown vines.

"Relashio!" Harry yelled without thinking and shot at the vines.

But the vines didn't budge. They just hissed a bit but didn't leave the French girl.

"Help!" She gritted out as the vines tried to swallow her head.

"Confringo!" He yelled again and this time, blasted the vines apart, injuring fleur in the process.

' _Shit, she's going to blame me now.'_ He thought with horror and dread before rushing forward to help her sit properly.

"I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to injure you I jus-" He stammered.

"Je vous remercie. Thank you." Fleur breathed out as she took his held his hand and sobbed.

"Do you want me to call for help?" Harry asked slowly, confused if she would understand English.

"Yes, please. Red sparks. I get out." She said cried.

Harry nodded and sent red sparks up in the air before looking at Fleur to see if he could leave her alone till help arrives.

He saw her sitting there with her eyes closed and was about to silently leave when, out of nowhere, she grabbed his hand.

"Viktor. Dangerous. Be aware. Viktor, not Viktor. Not Vik-" Her head lolled to her side as she lost consciousness.

Before Harry could do something, her body vanished.

' _Viktor, not Viktor? What was she talking about?'_ Harry thought as he made his way to the left side of the maze.

 _ **Outside The Maze:**_

Kai exhaled loudly as Anora finished with her story.

"That's a lot to take in." He said finally.

"I know. Remember Kai, whatever happens, you do not repeat any of this to anyone. I know I can trust you with it, but just for safety." Anora shrugged.

"I won't utter a single word to even a dead soul. I promise." He said.

"Pinky promise?" Anora smiled as she put her little finger in front of his.

Kai grinned before intertwining his finger with her.

"Pinky promise."

Anora breathed in deeply before looking over at Dumbledore who had left his seat from beside Moody and was talking to Cedric's Dad.

"I'll be back." She told Kai, who nodded.

She slowly descended the stairs and walked right past Severus and Lily towards Dumbledore.

Severus frowned at her as she talked stoically to Dumbledore.

' _Do they know about the last Horcrux? If yes, then why aren't they telling us anything?'_ He thought.

He watched as Anora slowly nodded at Dumbledore before coming up to the stands. But, instead of sitting beside them or on her usual seat beside Kai, she went and sat beside Alastor.

"What is Anora doing beside Alastor?" Lily asked confusedly.

"I have no idea." Severus responded.

/

"Can I have a seat?" Anora asked Alastor.

He looked at her skeptically before giving her a curt nod.

Anora took a seat beside him and cleared her throat.

"I thought you would sit with your parents, or your...friend." Alastor commented without looking at her.

"I was going to, but I don't want to." Anora replied.

Alastor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Considering one of their child is in death's grip, one would think they would want their other child close to them." He said.

Anora looked into his eyes with determination.

"Harry is going to come back, _alive_." She told him firmly.

Alastor slowly nodded his head.

"Good." Anora said and looked back at Severus and Lily. They were talking amongst themselves and Anora wanted nothing more than squeezing herself between them and staying there until Harry came out.

But she couldn't.

She had to keep an eye on Alastor.

Suddenly, Severus looked at her and mouthed _'What is wrong?'_

Anora pursed her lips and reluctantly looked away.

She hated to do this to them.

/

Severus narrowed his eyes at Anora's back.

"What is wrong with her?" Lily asked.

"She's up to something." Severus stated before looking at Albus who was happily chatting away with Amos Diggory who looked as if death had warmed over him.

/

"How's Tonks?" Anora asked Alastor whose magical eye darted towards her.

"She is...doing good." He replied shortly.

"And how are things at the ministry?"

"Fine. Cornileus is as blank as ever. The man cannot even pour himself tea without spilling it."

"Tell me something new." Anora snorted.

Before anyone could say anything, the sky was illuminated with red sparks.

Anora stood up and watched as the sky burned red before returning to its usual dark colour.

Her breathing quickened as she watched Dumbledore wave his wand before looking at Severus and Lily.

' _Harry_.' Was all Anora was thinking about as she rushed down the stands behind her parents.

"What is it, Albus?" Lily asked with panic lacing her voice. Severus was looking closely at Dumbledore as he waved his wand in complicated patterns, trying to figure out what was wrong from the old man's expression.

Lily pulled Anora close to her as they all waited for Dumbledore to say something. After what seemed like hours, but was actually a minute, Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at them.

"The sparks were sent from Harry's wand." He said softly.

Lily's hold tightened on Anora and Anora's eyes widened as she took in the news Severus froze on the spot, expressionless.

"Hey look! It's Fleur!" They heard a student cry as a body floated over towards them from the maze.

Lily gasped loudly before tears flowed down her face and she gripped Severus' arm.

Anora let out the breath that she was unknowingly holding and put a hand on her racing heart, trying to calm it down somehow.

She looked at Severus and Lily before slipping out of Lily's grasp.

She turned around and frowned at the absence of Alastor Moody.

She went up to the seat she was previously occupying beside Moody and looked around.

Her eyes suddenly caught something shining beneath Mood's seat and she bent down to have a look.

Moody's bottle.

Anora slowly picked it up and found it empty. She then sniffed it, hoping to find FireWhiskey, or something.

Her eyes popped out of their socket and she froze when she recognized the smell.

Albus suddenly caught her eye and furrowed his brows.

Anora held the bottle slightly in air so that he can see it and mouth:

' _Polyjuice_.'

/

Harry was beyond frustrated.

Till now he had met 7 dead ends and had blasted 2 giant spiders and 3 unnaturally long snakes.

He was honestly bored now.

He sighed as he turned around a corner.

He started humming Jackson C Frank's _'Blues Run The Game'_ as he walked. Anora had introduced him to a lot of muggle musicians and songs and _'Blues Run The Game_ ' was his favourite at the moment.

Just as he took a right, the path turned smoky and he could hardly see. Song forgotten, he kept his wand at the ready and cautiously walked forward. He heard a sound behind him and snapped his head back.

Upon seeing no one, Harry resumed his walking.

He walked for a whole minute before he heard a scream.

Breathing heavily, he ran in front and saw Viktor's back as he stood in front of Cedric who was sprawled on the floor.

Cedric's eyes locked with Harry's but he showed no other acknowledgment of Harry's presence.

Harry instantly understood what he wanted him to do and nodded slightly before slowly moving towards Viktor.

Just as Viktor raised his wand to curse Cedric, Harry raised his own.

"Cruci-"

" _Impedimenta_!" Harry yelled and Viktor froze in his movements.

Cedric struggled to stand up and Harry ran towards him to help him.

As quickly as possible, with Cedric leaning on Harry, they both managed to leave Viktor behind.

"What happened?" Harry asked as soon as he thought they were far away from Viktor.

"Viktor, he's acting like he's possessed. He's not…he. His eyes are glazed and blue and he looks pretty different." Cedric panted as leaned against the maze wall.

Suddenly, everything became clear in Harry's head.

"He's under the imperius." Harry whispered.

"What? How do you know that?" Cedric asked him.

"He attacked Fleur. When I was helping her, she said _'Viktor, not Viktor'_ before falling unconscious." Harry explained him.

They stood there for a few minutes, contemplating what to do before Harry broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked Cedric who was supporting his hands on his knees. The older boy had a cut on his left eyebrow which had oozed a lot of blood. His elbows were scratched to the extent where Harry could see the inner skin and his breathing was a bit irregular.

Harry had managed to keep a record of not getting hurt except for a little scratch in his palm from when one of the spiders had thrown him on the ground.

"Yeah, a bit banged up, but fine." Cedric nodded.

"Come on then, we can't stay here for long, he won't be frozen for a long time." Harry said.

"We have to tell Dumbledore about this, Harry." Cedric said as they walked.

"I know. And we have to tell him without Viktor knowing. There's only one way we can do that." Harry said they neared a right turn.

"How?" Cedric asked and watched as Harry put himself against a wall and leaned forward to see if the path to the right was clear.

"By getting to the cup before Viktor does." Harry said and motioned for him to follow him.

"I am slowly starting to think that shammed us by saying that there is a cup." Cedric chuckled darkly.

"I know, right. It's been hours and none of us are any close to finding it." Harry said.

They walked for another 10 minutes before they saw a different path.

It was not the same as the ones as before, it had flowers on either side of it and the road was cobbled.

Harry looked at Cedric who grinned at him.

"We found it." He said, and with a renewed enthusiasm, the boys walked till they saw it.

The cup sat magnificently on a rock with vines and flowers growing around it. It was glowing blue as the two champions neared it. It was like a miniature version of Goblet of Fire.

Just as they were nearing it, something grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him down and backwards. Cedric's head whipped behind him and he saw Viktor with a malicious grin controlling the vines which were puling Harry towards him.

"CEDRIC! TAKE THE CUP AND TELL DUMBLEDORE." Harry yelled as he held on to a large rock in the path.

Cedric shook his head before blasting curses after curses towards Viktor.

"I won't leave you here with him, Harry." He said.

Harry looked at him and nodded before trying to reach for his wand which was lying a bit away from his outstretched hand. He winced as the vines pulled harder on his ankle. But he didn't loosen his grip on the rock.

Cedric, seeing Harry's difficulty, slowly moved towards him, all the while dueling Viktor. He kicked Harry's wand towards the younger wizard's hand.

Harry instantly grabbed it and blasted the vines away from his legs and scrambled to his feet.

"COME ON! WE NEED TO GO!" He said as Viktor cursed the walls around them.

The walls started closing in on them and Cedric and Harry ran towards the cup.

They stood on either side of the cup and faced the biggest dilemma.

"Harry, you saved my life, you take it." Cedric said.

"You saved my life too, you too have a claim on it." Harry argued.

"Harry it doesn't matter, we both are from Hogwarts, whatever happens, Hogwarts wins!" Cedric yelled.

"Well then, let's win fairly." Harry said as Cedric gave him a confused look.

"You hold that side, I will hold the other one." Before Cedric could say anything, Harry cut him off. "We don't have a lot of time, Cedric! Let's do it!"

Cedric looked at the walls before nodding.

"On the count of three."

"One"

They were almost 15 meters from becoming pulp between the walls.

"Two"

 _10 meters._

"THREE." Harry yelled and they both grabbed the cup.

Harry felt a familiar pull to the navel before they were spinning in air.

They landed on hard ground and the cup sat between their sprawled bodies.

"A portkey?! Seriously?!" Cedric said incredulously.

Harry didn't comment as he took in his surroundings.

"We are in a graveyard." He noted.

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about this. You think it's the part of the tournament?" Cedric asked as he dusted his clothes.

"No." Harry said and Cedric looked at him. Harry was looking at the name of a statue with widened eyes.

"What? What is it?" Cedric asked as he stood beside him.

Harry pointed to the name and Cedric squinted his eyes to read the dusty letters.

"Who's Tom Riddle Sr.?" He asked.

Harry looked at him and gulped.

"Voldemort's father."

 **A/N: Voldemort's back!**


	30. The Savior

_**AN: A Guest reviewer asked about Anora's appearance, I described her a bit in the starting chapters, but not fully, so here you go.**_

 _ **I always picture her with blue eyes, silky long brown hair which fall to the middle of her back, pale complexion, a skinny frame, and is an inch or two smaller than Harry. She usually wears dark pairs of jeans and t-shirts or shirts.**_

 _ **Hope it helps! :)**_

 _ **Oh and I changed the name of the previous chapter from 'The Third Task: Part 1' to just 'The Third Task', not that it matters that much, but just thought that I should let you know.**_

 _ **Chapter 31- The Savior**_

"Is that what he's been drinking all year?" Lily asked unbelievably.

"Yes." Albus said.

Anora was standing beside him, staring off into space.

"Who _is_ he then? And _where_ is he?!" Severus asked Albus.

"He's in the castle, he doesn't know we know about him and I prefer that it remains this way." Albus said with a pointed look towards Severus.

"What do you mean ' _remains this way'_? We have no idea who he is Albus! For all we know he might even be a death eater and is right now helping Voldemort into the _castle_!" Severus yelled and Anora mentally thanked Lily for creating the bubble in which they all were standing, which blocked the outside sound and vice versa.

"Severus, calm down." Albus said and looked at Severus who looked away. "I know you are concerned about the students, but I am not a fool. There are wards in the castle which prevent uninvited people from entering the castle."

Severus visibly relaxed a bit but there was still a raging storm blowing inside him.

"What's the plan?" Anora asked quietly.

All three pairs of eyes turned towards her.

"We wait till the tournament ends. And then I will call the aurors and we will question this imposter." Albus said calmly.

"Anora is staying out of all of this." Severus stated with finality.

" _What_?! I am _not_ staying out of _any_ of it! _I_ found out that he was the imposter-"

"-and you have done _enough_." Severus cut her off.

"No, I am not staying out of it. I _deserve_ to be there! Headmaster, _say something_!" Anora said and looked at Albus.

"Anora, it's up to your parents." Albus said and shrugged helplessly.

Anora gasped as she looked at Lily who too, shook her head.

"It's dangerous, Anora." Lily said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Anora looked at her and jerked her hand off of her shoulder before storming out of the bubble, but not before throwing a betrayed look towards Albus.

"Ano-" Lily was about to call her but Severus stopped her.

Just then there was a shout and blue sparks flew from the middle of the maze and Viktor Krum's body flew towards them.

"It's _over_!"

"Who won?"

"Is it Durmstrang?"

"I'm sure it's Hogwarts."

Students started yelling amongst themselves and excitement was flowing all around.

Albus frowned as Viktor's body fell on the ground with a thud.

"What the-" Severus started but Lily hit him lightly before following Albus towards the body.

"He's alive! Get Madame Pomphery!" Albus said and Flitwick quickly sent a patronus.

"Where's Harry? And Cedric?" Lily asked with wide eyes as chaos erupted around them.

Students started yelling and singing Hogwarts' victory, everyone forgetting about the two lost champions who were supposed come out with Viktor.

/

As Hogwarts' victory's bells rang outside, Anora fumed as she stalked through the Entrance Hall and past the Great Hall.

She was furious at her parents.

' _What do they think I am?! A petty fragile girly girl who is afraid of a small cut? If only they knew what I have suffered through while destroying the Horcruxes. I'll show them how I will stay out of it.'_ She thought as anger bubbled up inside her.

The castle felt weird with no students in it, but she was used to it during her brief stays at the castle over the summers.

She breathed deeply as she neared Moody's office.

The door was ajar and there was _definitely_ someone in there.

' _Don't do it.'_ Her conscious screamed at her, but she buried the voice.

She had to do it.

Dumbledore was a fool, letting an imposter walking around the school is pure madness.

' _Dad is right, we have to do something.'_ She thought.

She took out her wand and cautiously peeked through the small slit.

The office was a mess. There were silver bottles all over the place.

'Moody' was rummaging through the drawers, cursing under his breath as his body shook every other second.

' _The potion is wearing off.'_ Anora thought as she saw 'Moody's' hair turn golden.

"Ah-ha" The man said as he took out a small silver bottle.

Before he could chug it down, Anora decided to let her presence be known and the bottle flew out of 'Moody's' hand and exploded on the wall behind him.

Anora stood in the doorway with her wand pointing at the man who was shrinking now. He took out his wand but Anora was ready for it. She easily disarmed him with a lazy flick of her wand.

The imposter didn't even have a second to breathe before he was bound by heavy shackles in his office chair.

"Leave me right now! I am your _professor_!" He yelled at the girl.

"Are you, now? But I am afraid my _professor_ is a bit bulky than you are. And a lot scarier than you. And he doesn't have Dark Mark on his hand." Anora said as she watched the man struggle while she pulled his sleeve up with her wand, revealing the brand logo which symbolized that he was Voldemort's possession.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Anora fired at him.

He suddenly stopped struggling. A malicious grin spread on his changing face.

When he didn't answer, Anora waited for a few more minutes when finally, with the last spasm, the Polyjuice wore off.

Moody's large clothes hung loosely on the man's small frame, the wooden leg fell off and the magical eye broke as it hit the ground. Long bangs covered the imposter's face.

Suddenly, he started to laugh loudly.

Anora frowned and held her wand more securely.

"My work's done." He said slowly as he looked up at Anora. She gasped as she saw the face of one of the loyal Death Eaters of Voldemort.

"Barty Crouch Jr." She spat out. "I should have known."

"I know you, you went in and out of the Ministry with Dumbledore." He said. "Who are you?"

Anora ignored his question.

"It was you. You put Harry's name in the Goblet." She said angrily.

"Yours truly." He smiled at her.

"What did you mean by your work is done?" Anora asked him.

"Why would I tell you?" He smirked at her.

Anora sent a strong stinging hex at him and he cried out in pain.

"Because I have the upper hand right now." She said.

"I'm not telling."

"Fine. I'll call Dumbledore and Professor Snape and thank Merlin he always keeps a small stock of Veritaserum. Maybe we will even catch the killer of Barty Crouch Sr…" She said as she prepared to send a patronus. She watched as the expressions on his face changed rapidly.

" _Wait_!" He cried out as Anora's patronus took a shape of a Raven. "The Cup, it's a portkey to Little Hangleton. The Dark Lord gave me the orders."

Anora's heart was beating rapidly as she took in the information.

"He wants Harry Snape." Barty Crouch Jr. said.

Anora stared at him for a few seconds before whispering in the Raven's ear.

"Wha-What did you say? Where's he going?" Barty asked as he watched the Raven fly away.

"To call Dumbledore." Anora said calmly.

"What!? We had a deal! Release me _this_ _second_!" He thundered.

"A _deal_? I don't remember making any deal with you." She said and raised her eyebrow. "Dumbledore will be here with the Aurors any minute now. Where's the real Moody?" She asked him.

"I don't trust you."

"Good choice. Where's the real Moody?"

"Who are you?"

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" Anora asked, her patience running thin.

She noticed as Barty's eyes darted towards the suitcase for the third time now.

She stalked over to the suitcase before opening it.

" _NO_!" She ignored his cries as she peered down the unnaturally deep trunk.

" _Alastor_!" She yelled as she saw a man slumped against the wall of the trunk.

"Warren?" A weak voice answered her. "What the hell?"

"Help's on the way, Moody. Hang in there, old man." She said.

"Blind as always, Warren. I am no old man."

Anora smiled before looking at Barty.

"Well, I'll be off then." She said and turned towards the door.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Anora stopped at the doorframe for a second before saying:

"Anora Snape."

She then slipped out of the room, leaving behind a stunned man.

Anora quickly ran down towards Entrance Hall. She took a different way to avoid Dumbledore and her parents who she knew were on their way over to Moody's Office.

She ran down to the Quidditch pitch only to hear people cheering for Hogwarts and dancing around. Her heart sank, and for the first time, she cursed Hogwarts' victory.

She looked around, desperately hoping to find Harry, but she couldn't.

Finally, she took hold of a Slytherin 5th year and asked him.

"Hey Reeves, who won?" She asked.

"Hogwarts, of course." He smirked.

"Where's Diggory and-and Harry?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, they didn't come out yet. Krum did, though. He's in the hospital wing." He said.

"Thank you." Anora nodded at him before slowly slipping out of the pitch.

She couldn't breathe.

Harry.

He was in the clutches of Voldemort.

He was back and Anora still hadn't found the 4th horcrux.

Everything came crashing down at her and Anora did the only thing her chaotic mind could think of right now.

She ran towards the main gate of Hogwarts and apparated to Little Hangleton.

/

"Harry, let's take the cup and go back." Cedric said and dragged Harry towards the cup.

"Wait a minute. This was all a set up." Harry said as all the pieces fit in. "Viktor, he was put under the imperious curse by someone who put my name in the goblet."

"Harry this is not the time. Let's go!" Cedric said but Harry paid him no mind.

"He was attacking everyone but me in the maze. He put me out of the way when he started attacking you. He wanted me to win, so that I can take the cup and meet Vol-"

"The Dark Lord." A voice said from behind them.

Both the boys' heads whipped around.

Harry's breath hitched as he saw Pettigrew move towards them, carrying what looked like a fetus.

"Pettigrew." Harry spat as he aimed his wand at them.

"Snape." Wormtail gave him a malicious smile.

"Is that…?" Cedric looked at the creature in Pettigrew's arms.

"The Dark Lord." The creature said in a raspy voice. "Wormtail, kill the spare."

Just as Peter raised his wand, Harry saw the cup lying beside Cedric.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. The cup flew from its resting place on the ground and Wormtail uttered the killing curse.

"TELL DUMBLEDORE, CEDRIC!" Harry yelled.

"Wha-?" And Cedric was gone.

The killing curse zoomed through the place where Cedric was standing just a second ago and hit a tree.

Voldemort made a growling sound before telling something to Pettigrew in low voice.

Just as Harry was thinking about how foolish he was to not go with Cedric, he suddenly found himself floating in the air.

"What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN." He yelled. His wand was taken from his hand and he was trapped between the statue of Voldemort's father and his sword. He cried as a huge snake brushed his leg.

Harry struggled to get out but to no avail.

"Pettigrew, start the ceremony."

/

Albus was shocked, was an understatement. When the Raven flew over to him and whispered something in his ears, Severus and Lily were standing right beside him.

"Whose patronus was that?" Lily asked him.

"We need to go, right now." Albus said and called some aurors.

"Lily, stay here and update us on any new information." He said and Lily nodded.

"Albus! Whose patronus was that?" Severus asked as he increased his pace to keep up with the headmaster.

"Anora's." Albus replied as he guided a team of Aurors into the castle.

"What did she say?" Severus asked.

"You are not going to like it." Albus said softly.

"What is it Albus?!" Severus asked agitated.

"She went and confronted Moody and now the imposter is restrained in his office and the real Moody is locked inside his trunk." Albus said.

Severus stopped in his tracks and an auror bumped into him.

"That girl…"

"Severus this is not the time, let's go." Albus said and pulled him along.

"No, Albus. Let me get my hands on her, I will…"

But before could continue, Albus busted open the door to Moody's office and the team went in.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Albus said in a neutral tone. "The real Moody's in there." Albus said to the Aurors and pointed his wand towards the trunk.

"Where's Anora?" Severus asked Barty.

"I don't know." He said.

"LIAR!" Severus yelled.

"I know where your son is." He said with a smirk.

Severus' eyes widened.

"Harry…Where is he?!" He shook the man from his collar.

"Severus, calm down." Albus said as he pulled the younger wizard back.

"CALM DOWN?! HE KNOWS WHERE HARRY IS! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!?" Severus yelled at the old man.

"I told the girl. Biggest mistake of my life." Barty Crouch sneered.

"Anora knows? Where is she you bastard?!" Severus shouted.

"I told you I don't know! She went away after sending you that patronus."

"Send him to the Hospital Wing and take this man away." Albus told the aurors who were levitating an unconscious Moody on a stretcher.

"He will return! He will return tonight." Barty yelled as the Aurors took him away. "And you know what the best thing about it is, Dumbledore? You can't do anything about it." He laughed.

Severus looked at Albus.

"My son is gone. My daughter is gone. Voldemort is returning. And we have zero idea what is happening. SAY SOMETHING ALBUS!"

"Calm down, Severus. I know just as much as you do." Albus said sternly.

"We should have tortured him to get information!"

"And get a one-way ticket to Azkaban!? Would you like that Severus? Leaving your whole family? Again!?" Albus said and something flashed in Severus' eyes.

"Don't you dare bring that up old man." He said darkly.

Before Albus could respond, a silver doe hopped in the room.

"Lily." Severus said as the doe nestled his head against him.

" _Albus, Severus, Cedric just appeared with the cup. He said he wants to talk to you urgently, Albus. Come down here, please! Fast!"_ Lily's voice came from the doe.

Severus looked at Albus before running out of the room, Albus following him.

They soon reached the ground and saw the crowd gathered on the pitch.

"EVERYONE IS TO GO BACK TO THEIR SEATS, PLEASE." McGonagall's voice boomed from within there.

"Move! You fool!" Severus said to a first year who scurried away from his path.

Cedric was huddled on the floor with his father rubbing his back.

"He's back. He's back, dad." He kept repeating.

Severus' gasped as he heard them. Lily moved towards him and held his hand.

Albus kneeled down beside Cedric and gently patted his knee.

"Cedric, my boy, can you tell me everything that happened in the maze?" He asked.

"Harry. He's in danger. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is _back_! He's back!" He sobbed.

The crowd gasped and the reporters from the Daily Prophet quickly started witing everything they could hear. Lily's legs gave out and Severus caught her quickly.

"Minerva, take the students inside." Albus ordered and Minerva nodded.

"Where is Harry, Cedric?" Albus asked the distraught teen.

"I-I don't know. The cup was a portkey to a graveyard. Th-there was a statue there, _His_ father's. And then a man whom Harry called Pettigrew came from behind hol-holding _him_ in his hands. And he gave the order to kill me but Harry threw the portkey at me and yelled at me to tell you everything before I was t-transported back." Cedric said and sniffed. "I-I'm sorry, professors Snape, and Headmaster, I-I couldn't save him." The boy sobbed in his father's chest who looked ready to topple over any second.

"Amos, take him to the hospital wing." Albus said and stood up.

"A-Albus, I'm-"

"It's going to be okay, Lily. I know where Harry is, and I know where your daughter is too." He said with a dark look.

He quickly conjured a patrous and sent it.

Not 2 minutes later, Kingsley Shaklebolt appeared with 10 aurors and Order members including Remus and Sirius.

"Albus." Kingsley greeted as Remus and Sirius rushed towards Severus and Lily.

"Kingsley, we know where Voldemort is, and he has taken Harry Snape too." Albus said.

"Where?" Kingsley asked, his expression turning into a dark one.

"Little Hangleton's graveyard. Anora's there too."

Kingsley nodded before gesturing his team and the Order members to follow him.

Sirius and Remus stayed behind with the Snapes.

"Albius how did Anora go to Little Hangleton?" Sirius asked.

Albus looked at Severus and Lily who were looking at him too.

"I taught her to apparate last summer." He said.

" _What_?!"

"You taught a _13_ -year old to apparate?"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Albus put his hand up to stop the outbursts.

"It was necessary, at that time." He said.

"She is in so much trouble." Severus gritted out.

"We need to go over there." Remus said and Albus nodded.

"Lily, are you alright?" Severus asked her. He knew she was not the one to stay behind.

Lily stood up and nodded while wiping her face.

"Let's kick some ass."

/

Harry's hand throbbed as he watched the rebirth of Voldemort. He couldn't believe his blood was involved in the process of birth of the most evil wizard of all times. He just hoped Cedric would tell Dumbledore quickly about everything and help would be on its way over.

"Harry Snape. We meet again." Voldemort hissed as he walked towards him.

Harry glared at him with all his might, trying to kill him with his eyes.

"You _bastard_! Let me go!" He yelled and struggled.

Voldemort laughed.

"It's been quite a while since that boy was portkeyed back, hasn't it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked as he neared Harry.

"Yes, my lord. My only theory is that the boy was portkeyed to another location instead of Hogwarts." Wormtail laughed in the most abominable way that Harry could possibly imagine. "Do you want me to call the others, my lord?" He asked, caressing his new silver arm.

"No. Not yet. I am quite angry with them. You, Wormtail were the only one who thought of your master and helped him in time of need. The others will pay for their carelessness," He slowly extended a hand towards Harry's scar and touch it. "in pain."

Harry yelled as his scar exploded with pain. He squirmed and tried to move but he couldn't, he was stuck.

"Tell me, boy. How does it feel to be the son of a traitor? TELL ME!" Voldemort yelled and laughed as Harry screamed in pain.

Blood trickled out of his scar and his left ear as he tried escape.

"COWARD!" Harry yelled through pain. Suddenly, Voldemort took his hand away.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Coward. You're a coward, Tom. Torturing your enemy while he can't do anything. You know I can best you in a duel, don't you? You're afraid of me." Harry said, trying to look tough.

Voldemort growled at him and his snake like eyes widened for a moment.

"Hit a nerve, didn't I?" Harry smirked. He knew he was dancing in fire, but he still went on.

Suddenly the sword which was holding him a hostage was no longer in front of him. He fell down on the ground with a thud. Harry groaned as his muscled ached.

"But Maste-" Wormtail started.

"Watch the show from the stands, Wormtail. And cheer for the winning team." Voldemort cut him off. Peter bowed and with a last concerned look towards his master, moved back.

Harry struggled to get up. His wand was thrown beside him and he grabbed it.

"Fight me, Harry. Let's see where this Gryffindor bravado takes you." Voldemort said and petted his snake who was slithering beside him. "Not now, Nagini. You can eat him later."

Harry breathed heavily as he watched Voldemort raise his wand.

"Cruci-"

" _IMPEDIMENTA_!" Voldemort was thrown back towards a tree.

Harry turned his head whole 180 degrees and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth the next second.

"ANORA!?" He yelled.

"HARRY!" Anora ran towards him.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Wormtail threw at her. But Anora easily deflected it and it hit Wormtail back, sending him down on the ground.

Anora quickly embraced Harry and a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked him as she assesses him head to toe.

"I-I'm fine. But, wh-what are you doing here? How did you know?" He fired at her.

"Later. Now, we need to leave." She said as she took his hand in hers. "Hold on tight." She closed her eyes and expected the familiar sensation of apparition, but nothing happened.

A malicious laughter tore through the air.

"You really think I wouldn't put apparition wards around here?" Voldemort said as he brushed his black robe. Suddenly Anora was on the ground with chains all around her.

Anora looked at Harry and nodded, giving him a sense of confidence.

"Who must you be?" Voldemort asked as he slowly walked towards the duo.

"Your doom." Anora replied smartly.

Voldemort chuckled as he toyed with his wand.

"Then we all must be hallucinating. Because my doom doesn't exist. _CRUCIO_!" Voldemort yelled and Anora writhed on the ground. But she didn't make a sound

"NO!" Harry ran forward to help her but Voldemort stopped him.

"One step and you'll see her dead body lying over there." He threatened.

"Leave her alone. It's me who you want." Harry said.

"She meddled in between. She will pay the price. _CRUCIO_!" Voldemort yelled again and Anora was once again in the clutches of pain. Every nerve in her body shook as the curse continued.

"Who are you?" Voldemort yelled.

Finally, Harry couldn't take any more of it.

"She's my sister. Anora. NOW LET HER GO! PLEASE!" He begged.

Voldemort lifted the curse and Anora fell down, face front. Harry rushed toward her and lifted her head.  
"Sister?" Voldemort asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you monster. She's family. Family is something that you don't have and never will! You don't know what love is, Tom. You are just a sick loveless sadist and you will die the same." Harry cried and helped Anora up.

He quickly released her from her chains and looked at Voldemort who was looking shocked. Nagini played beside him as he gave both the children confused looks.

Anora's eyes landed on the snake.

' _Horcrux_.' She thought as she swayed on her feet. She clutched Harry tightly as a wave of dizziness passed over.

"You will d-die, Tom. Today, a-and here." She spat at him.

Voldemort laughed.

"I'm immortal." He said and patted Nagini's head. That's all that was required for Anora to confirm that the snake was indeed, a horcrux.

"Let's start from the beginning, Snape, before we were rudely interrupted." Voldemort said and glared at Anora who glared right back.

A plan quickly formed in her head as she looked at the snake.

She suddenly flung herself in Harry's arms, holding him close.

"Duel him. When I yell _'Do it.'_ , cast the strongest curse that you can." She whispered in his ears. Harry furrowed his brows but nodded slightly as Anora pulled away.

"Voldemort." Harry called as Anora limped over to the side. Voldemort looked up at him with red eyes. "Let's end this, shall we?" Harry said.

Voldemort smirked dangerously. He glanced briefly at Anora before whispering something in Nagini's ear.

"I would love to see you die, Harry Snape." He hissed out.

"And I would to see you fall apart." Harry replied.

"Crucio!"

Harry flew out of the way of Voldemort's favorite curse.

" _Stupefly_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry silently thanked Anora for pestering him to strengthen his shield. She had not allowed him to leave for 4 hours before he had finally blocked her strongest curse.

As they both dueled, Nagini slowly slithered towards Anora, hissing as she went.

Anora gulped before moving back a bit. She threw some hexes at the snake, but the creature was humongous.

Nagini lunged forward to bite her hand but Anora moved away, hitting a tree in the process.

She remembered Albus' words from a few days ago.

' _What happens when we finally see then snake?' She had asked._

' _We kill it.' Albus had replied._

' _That easy?'_

' _It's a horcrux, Anora. What happened with the last ones?'_

 _Anora had furrowed her brow in confusion._

' _They had an effect on the nearby person.'_

' _Exactly. They were all non-living things, hence it was pretty easy for us to be influenced by it. But Nagini is a living creature. She herself is influenced by the piece of Voldemort's soul residing in her.'_

' _So it is easy for me to not get possessed by the dark power.' Anora had nodded in understanding. 'But to kill her? What if she is harmless? Possessed by Voldemort? Killing doesn't seem like doing justice to her.'_

 _Albus had chuckled._

' _You always had a love for animals. But Nagini killed 100's of people. It was no justice for them. And besides, you cannot destroy it unless and until you kill her. But alas, we are no close to finding her and nor any close to confirm if she is, indeed the last horcrux.' Albus had finished sadly._

A loud cry of pain brought her out of her stupor. She looked at her right and saw Harry screaming on the ground. She quickly threw a protego in front of him and threw a blasting curse at Voldemort.

She watched Harry stand up and nod a thanks to her before his eyes widened.

"ANORA LOOK OUT!" He yelled and Anora looked to her side. Nagini's wide opened mouth closed around her wand arm and she cried in pain. The snake had no intention of letting go.

Tears flowed down Anora's cheek as she looked at Harry who was still looking at her. She slid down a tree trunk and gulped, knowing what was near.

' _Atleast I'll see them again.'_ She thought.

"Ha-Harry, duel him." She said with all her might.

Something bubbled inside Harry and the air rippled with pure magic.

Anora transferred her wand from her bitten arm to her other arm.

' _Better die while killing that bastard than to die in vain.'_ She thought to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her magic in her good hand. With a last cry of pain, Anora cast a severing charm at Nagini's neck.

"DIFFINDO!" She yelled and watched as the snake's lower body separated from her mouth which was still latched on to her hand. Blood spilled everywhere and a black smoke rose out of Nagini.

She heard a distinct yell and her eyes started to close on their own accord.

' _NO. Stay awake. Stay Awake!'_ She chided herself.

She kept her eyes open and watched as the smoke cleared, giving her a clear view of Harry and Voldemort.

"Do it." She breathed out. She knew the venom was taking effect and she would be gone any minute now. "Do it, Harry." But Harry was still dueling a coughing and angry Voldemort. Life was slowly slipping out if her blue eyes.

"Do it, Harry." She said, a bit loudly. "Do it, please, do it."

Harry must have heard her because the next second, he was nodding at her. Anora sighed in relief. Now, she can sleep. She knew Harry will kill him. She _trusted_ him to kill him.

Harry was confused when Anora cut Nagini into half. Voldemort had cried out in pain, as if he was being stabbed. Then Voldemort had looked at Anora with such a murderous expression that Harry admitted to himself that he would have pissed his pants if Voldemort had looked at him like that. But Anora's eyes were closed. Harry saw the small rise and fall of her chest and knew she was breathing.

The smoke had blocked his vision for a moment but he was clever enough not to let his guard down.

As the smoke had cleared, he and Voldemort were at it again. His wandwork was improved due to his practices with Anora and Severus. The tournament had done _some_ good.

When Harry heard faint cries of _'Do it.'_ , he looked at Anora. She was pale and on the verge of death, and this was all Voldemort's fault. She was dying, and it was all Voldemort's fault. Her blue eyes were stormy, as if fighting for life.

He heard people screaming his name, but he didn't care who it was. All he wanted to do, was to wipe that smug look off of the bald bastard's face.

This feeling was what escalated Harry's magic. Power surged through his every vein as he looked at Voldemort.

' _Do it.'_ The words of his sister echoed in his head.

The cries of the people who had died at the hands of Voldemort, echoed in his head.

Voldemort's eyes twitched as a huge white aura formed around Harry's body.

Then, Harry yelled.

With all his might.

With all his magic.

With all his grief.

With all his frustration.

With all his anger.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

And just then, Voldemort yelled too.

With all his magic.

With all his hatred.

With all his greed for power.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The white met green and explosions filled the air.

Harry thought his arm would fall off, such was the power of the spells.

No one gave up. No one left.

"Don't give up, Harry. You can do it, my boy." Harry's eyes darted to his left side and he saw the ghost of James Potter smiling down at him. "You are so brave, Harry. You are loved."

Love.

Love is what Voldemort doesn't have.

Harry had heard the prophecy in his third year. His parents had insisted that he be aware of the danger he was in.

' _He will have power the Dark Lord knows not…'_

" _You don't know what love is, Tom."_ His own words from for this evening rang through his head as he maintained his power.

" _James died protecting you. He died loving you, Harry."_ His mother used to tell him.

" _We love you, and always will."_ His father used to kiss his head every night.

" _I love you so much, brother mine."_ Anora's smile flashed in front of him.

 _Love._

Harry cried as all his thoughts exploded in his mind. He looked to his left and saw the ghost of James Potter smiling at him. He looked to his right and he saw two distinct figure yelling his name.

He had to end this.

Voldemort _will_ die.

Harry cried again as his magic flew out of his wand. His magical core expanded, and after what seemed like an hour, but in reality, was just 5 seconds, everything went quiet.

Harry breathed heavily. His arm fell to his side and he swayed on his feet.

Suddenly, cries of joy erupted all around him. A strong pair of arms prevented him from falling down. He opened his eyes and his mother and father's faces swam in front of him.

He looked forward and he saw ashes where Voldemort was standing.

"Harry, son, you killed him."

"Harry, sweetheart please look at us."

Harry couldn't. He was too busy searching for Anora. She was still there, lying under the tree.

Forgotten.

Alone.

Her face was white as sheet.

Her eyes were closed.

Her body was limp.

She was not breathing.

Severus' eyes followed his line of sight and he gasped.

"Albus! Anora!" He yelled and the old man stopped examining Voldemort's ashes and ran towards the girl, with Sirius and Remus closely following.

Sobs wracked Harry's body as his parents held him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…." He kept on repeating until darkness took over him.

 **A/N: I am sorry for the delay, but I wanted to make this chapter a bit intense. It's the longest chapter I have ever written, and the saddest one. Anora is...lets just leave it at that.**


	31. The Bravest Man He Ever Knew

**A/N: Thank you for your WONDERFUL views!**

 **This chapter is a short one as it explains James' death and what had happened that night. The next chapter will be related to it.**

 _ **CHAPTER 31- The Bravest Man He Ever Knew.**_

 _31_ _st_ _October 1981_

 _Lily laughed as Harry giggled while bouncing on James' lap on the dining table. She was washing the dinner dishes while James was trying to distract Harry from the pain due to his small ear infection._

" _Are you sure Sev won't come running over here?" James asked Lily._

 _Lily chuckled._

" _No, he won't. I sent him a howler just after I sent the letter, saying that it's just a minor ear infection, not a heart attack and it would do him good to stick his arse in Spinner's End than to come here every second wanting to check on his son and risking his life." James laughed at her words._

" _He's a great father, though." James said softly as he bushed Harry's hair away from the toddler's eyes. After the spell, that Lily had put on him, Harry looked every bit of James Potter's son._

" _You'll be a great father too." Lily said as she dried her hands on a towel._

" _Yeah yeah._ When _I'll be one. It seems that the war is not going to allow me." He said and watched as Harry's green eyes, which he had insisted that she doesn't change, started to droop._

" _It's someone's bedtime! Let's go, Harrykins!" James said in a high-pitched voice and carried Harry out of the kitchen, pretending that he was an airplane._

 _Lily shook her head at his antics._

 _She pulled out two bottles of butterbeer and settled herself on the sofa in front of the TV._

 _James came downstairs and sat beside her._

 _They watched their usual daily soap and laughed, pretending to be a normal muggle family._

 _Just then, an alarm blared off in the whole house._

" _That must be my apothecary! Someone's breaking in!" Lily said with panic._

" _Okay, let's go-" James was about to get up when Harry started crying._

" _I'll get the apothecary, you get Harry." Lily said, putting on her coat._

" _But Lily-" James started._

" _I'll call the aurors on my way. Go take care of Harry!" And she was out of the door._

 _James sighed before running up the stairs._

" _I'm coming!" He called._

 _After 15 minutes, when James had finally accomplished to put Harry to sleep again, he went downstairs to make himself a nightcap. He had received a patronus from Lily that everything was under control and it was just some teenagers trying to steal some contraceptive potion from the apothecary. James had snorted at that._

'Oh to be young and in love.'

 _He poured himself a glass of FireWhiskey and turned on the telly._

 _Just when he was about to take a sip, silver doe came prancing out of nowhere._

" _James, Lily, the rat has told the secret to the monster. The charm is broken. He's on his way, get away from there. I repeat, leave the house and go to school." Severus' voice came from the doe._

 _James' eyes widened and he ran up the stairs to get Harry. He would directly apparate to Lily's apothecary, he thought._

 _Just when he was about to wake Harry up, he heard the front door open._

" _Lily! We need to leave! Right now." He yelled, assuming it was Lily._

" _Ah, James Potter. What a lovely surprise." A cold voice came from behind him._

 _James shuddered and stood his ground as he turned._

 _There he stood, taller than James and with a smile so cold that even the Dementors would go away. A huge snake accompanied him as he entered the nursery._

" _Tom." James said and took out his wand._

" _Step aside and I will leave you be." Voldemort said as he took out his own wand._

" _He's my son. I will die before I let your filthy hands touch him." James spat out._

 _Voldemort laughed._

" _Well, here's the thing, he's not your son. You are not obligated to save him. Come with me, and you will find glory. I will hold you in the most respectable position in my circle." Voldemort offered._

" _How low can you get, Tom? He'a a one year old child! You disgust me." James said as he hoisted Harry in his arms._

" _I take it as a no then." Voldemort said._

" _I will join you when the sun stops burning." James said and protected the now crying baby with his body._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled and aimed the curse at the baby._

" _PROTEGO!" James yelled too but the shield was of no comparison to the Unforgivable curse. But something else was._

 _Love._

 _James' love for Harry had strengthened the shield in an odd manner. The curse hit James but it just touched Harry and he gave a tremendous scream, rebounding the curse and leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar._

 _As soon as James fell to the floor with Harry still in his arms, Voldemort was blasted out of the house._

 _Harry, who didn't know what was going on crawled away from James and went towards the snake which was convulsing._

 _As he put out his small chubby hand to touch it, it slithered away. Harry gave a small huff of annoyance before crawling back towards James._

 _He tried to wake the man up by pulling his hair and hitting his chest with his small fists but nothing seemed to be working. His eyes welled up and he was about to release a long wail when-_

" _James? Lily?" A voice floated up to the stairs._

 _Harry looked towards the nursery door and crawled out._

" _Harry!"_

" _DADA!" Harry shrieked happily and put his hands in the air, making grabbing motion._

" _Oh Harry!" Severus said and lifted him up, holding him close to his chest. He slowly went inside the nursery and made a choking sound as he saw James' cold body._

" _Dear Lord…" He breathed out and kneeled beside him. He gently put Harry down beside James and tried some spells on the man's body._

" _Come on, Potter. Please." He literally begged as he tried to revive him the muggle way, by trying CPR._

 _Finally, after 5 minutes of trying, a small hand fell on his large one, making him stop. He looked at Harry and saw his son's green eyes filled with tears._

 _Severus sniffed as he closed James' eyes and picked Harry up._

" _Thank you for everything, James." Severus said as a single tear fell down his cheek._

" _Dada…owie." Harry pouted as he pointed at his forehead._

" _I know, son. We'll take care of that."_

 _Severus slowly descended down the stairs and just as he reached the last step, Lily and Albus along with Sirius, Remus and some Aurors came in._

" _Are they okay?"_

 _Severus just looked at Lily with sorrow._

" _Severus? Where is James?" Sirius asked._

" _Paddy." Harry chirped happily as Severus passed him to Lily._

" _He's…upstairs." Severus whispered._

 _Sirius tried to run to the stairs with Severus put a hand in between and blocked him._

 _Sirius looked at him with wide eyes and Severus slowly shook his head._

" _What…" Sirius choked out._

 _Remus slid down the wall as he understood and Lily started sobbing in the earnest._

" _NO! THAT CANNOT HAPPEN! STOP PLAYING PRANKS JAMES AND COME DOWN! STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH US!" Sirius shouted. Severus' steel grip was all that was holding him down the stairs as the aurors went upstairs._

" _Please don't do this James, please don't do this…" He cried. Severus held him as he became unsteady on his feet and let the man cry in his shoulder._

 _Albus just stood there, shocked at the events._

 _He had gotten Severus' patronus saying that Voldemort was on his way._

" _I was too late." He whispered as he saw the aurors levitate the body of the man whom Albus called son._

 _Even though Voldemort was banished, even though Harry was named as the Chosen One, no one in Godric's Hollow could get themselves to be happy and celebrate the death of the evil wizard who had spread destruction even when he was dying._

 _Years later, on the same day, when a 5 years old Harry had asked his father who James Potter was, Severus had smiled proudly and kissed his head._

" _The bravest man I ever knew." He had whispered in the child's ear._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	32. The Twins Of Merlin

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!**

 _ **CHAPTER 32- The Twins Of Merlin**_

Everything was happening all at once for Lily.

Both Harry and Anora were brought to the Hospital Wing after the whole ordeal.

Lily still remembered Anora's pale weary face when she was lying against the tree trunk.

She wasn't breathing.

Lily's heart had stopped when she had seen her.

Albus had then waved his wand in all types of complicated manners, he spoke spells that Lily knew even Merlin was unsure of.

Finally, after 10 long minutes, Anora had gasped.

She had _gasped_.

And after retching black thick liquid for 5 minutes, she had passed out in Sirius' arms.

The children were brought to the hospital wing where John and Poppy were waiting for them.

Anora was taken into a special ward of the hospital room where only John and 2 of his colleagues were working on her.

On the other hand, Harry was kept on his favorite Hospital Wing's bed where Madam Pomphery was busy fussing over him.

Severus and Lily were strictly told to _'stay out of it'_ and were currently sitting in 2 plushy armchairs in the Headmaster's office with untouched hot cups of tea in front of them.

Albus was writing a report for the Minister. The news was all over the Wizarding World.

A snap of parchment brought Lily out of her thoughts. She watched as Severus sat up and blinked at Albus.

"Anora will have to be exposed." Albus sighed.

Severus closed his eyes and Lily held his hand.

"Is there no other way?" Lily asked softly even though she knew the answer.

Albus shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry. How are they?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"John and two other best healers from St Mungo's are with Anora. There is no update currently. And Harry is with Madame Pomphery. She kicked us out, as you very well know." Severus said and sighed. "Thank you, Albus. If you hadn't extracted the venom, I don't know what..."

He buried his head in his hands.

"You're more than welcome, Severus."

"I should have never let her go. When Lily was trying to stop her, I should have let her." He mumbled in his hands.

Lily rubbed his back and looked at Albus.

"Severus, Anora is a wild child. Even if you would have trapped her in a cage in the deepest darkest room of the dungeons, she would have found a way and escaped. She does what she wants to, which is not so good many times. She is not used to following rules." Albus explained.

"I won't let her off the hook, if that's what you're trying to say." Severus said and looked up.

Albus chuckled.

"I know you won't. I am just saying that don't blame yourself for something that you could not have stopped from happening. Something good came out of all of this. Voldemort's dead."

"And Harry and Anora are called ' _The Twins of Merlin'_." Lily said as she read the newspaper sitting on Albus' desk.

"As if The Chosen One wasn't enough." Severus rolled his eyes.

Just then, the floo roared to life and John's head popped in view.

"John!" Lily cried.

"Come on down, we're done." He said and smiled, which came out more as a grimace.

Severus, Lily and Albus quickly flooed to the hospital wing where Harry was resting patiently but Anora was nowhere in sight.

"Let's start with Harry." John said and cleared his throat. "He has some cuts and bruises and he was subjected to cruciatus once. Severus, you know the remedy potion for Cruciatus, if you can brew it..."

"I will." Severus nodded.

"Good. His magic is exhausted. _Beyond_ exhausted. His core is damaged, a bit. But give it time and it will repair itself. Till then, no magic for him. He will be exhausted pretty quickly, his stamina has decreased a bit, but again, time is the healer here. I can give you some potions that can help him, but only for a short period of time." John said and slipped a paper towards them. "Other than that, he is pretty fine."

Lily sniffed and nodded.

"Now Anora," John's face turned a bit dark. "The venom injected by the snake was one of the most poisonous venom. It's a good thing that Albus extracted it when he did because if he wouldn't have, I won't sugarcoat it for you, she would have died, or rather she did." Severus and Lily just gulped. They already knew this and every time someone mentioned it, they couldn't help but relive the whole evening.

"She lost a lot of blood. The venom has done its damage too. And to top it all off, she was under the cruciatus too. For a longer time, it seems. It's damaged some of her nerves."

"Nerves? Sh-she will be alright though, wouldn't she?" Lily asked, desperately hoping for a ' _yes'_

"I can't say. Although there are high chances of recovery. She will feel sudden pain, or numbness or sensitivity, like warm can be scalding hot for her."

"How long?" Severus asked softly.

"I'd give it 5 months or such, for her to heal, it can even be a year, depends on her magic really." A healer said from behind John.

"Severus, Lily, meet Healer Diana Reed, and Healer Hugh Patterson." He pointed to them respectively. "They helped me a lot, with Anora and even Harry."

Severus and Lily nodded a thanks to them.

"Wh-what is even after 5 months, she-she is not... I mean..."

"Lily, lets cross that bridge when we come to it." John said gently.

"You've got a tough pair, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Healer Patterson said in a thick Irish accent.

"That we do, Healer." Severus said and looked at the sleeping Harry.

"We will shift Anora over here shortly. Madame Pomphery is cleaning her cuts." John said. "I will come by tomorrow morning again, to check on them. They will wake up in a day or two." John said as he and the healers moved towards the floo.

Lily hugged him fiercely before he went.

"Thank you for everything, John." She said.

"You're family, Lily. Don't worry about it, they are going to be up and causing trouble in no time." John chuckled and with a last nod to Severus, flooed away.

They not looked at Albus, who hadn't said a word since they had entered. He was constantly looking at Harry and his scar.

"What is it, Albus?" Lily asked.

"Anora and I had this _strange_ theory." He started with a slight smile.

"About?" Severus asked as he conjured 3 cups of tea, handing them out.

"About Harry being a horcrux." Albus said.

Lily gasped and Severus nearly spit his tea.

Albus chuckled.

"Don't worry, he isn't one." He said.

"Why would you even think of such a thing?" Lily asked in disbelief.

Before Albus could answer, the door to the special ward opened and Madame Pomphery came out levitating a stretcher with Anora on it.

She quietly set her down on the bed beside Harry and with a smile towards everyone, she left.

Albus waved his wand over Anora, as if to check if everything was working out fine. With a satisfied sigh, he settled himself on a chair beside Lily.

When he had run over to Anora in the graveyard, she was as good as gone. She wasn't breathing and her heart was about to stop.

Albus had done everything in his power to get her heart beating again and to get the venom out of her system.

The moment replayed in his mind over and over and over again.

"Albus?" Lily called him.

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer."

"Oh yes. We thought-"

The infirmary door burst open and Sirius and Remus along with Kingsley Shacklebolt entered.

Lily and Severus stood with their friends while Kingsley and Albus talked.

"The outside is pretty bad, Albus." Shacklebolt said. "We are rounding up all the Death Eaters, but some of them are fleeing. Some are trying to find Severus, wanting to know how he removed the Dark Mark. But we have assigned high security over here, at Hogwarts. I trust all the students are to be sent home?"

"Yes, yes. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow. We will see the students directly next term." Albus nodded.

"The Snapes are to be sent home as soon as the kids are stable enough." Shaklebolt said in his commanding voice. "Let me know if you need security over there too."

"Of course. There is a fidelius charm over the house, they will be fine. But we will let you know if we need anything." Albus said.

"Press is demanding a conference with you and the Snapes." Kingsley stated.

"I know. I got many letters. I don't think a press conference is what exactly the children want to do after they wake up. I have talked with the Minister, we will see what happens." Albus said.

"Well, that's good. I will take my leave, then."

"Thank you for everything you've done, Kingsley." Severus said.

"That is no problem, Severus. Call me if you need anything." He said and with a nod to Lily, swept out of the room.

The small party sat down in the armchairs beside the children.

"Albus, the horcrux." Severus reminded him.

"Ah, yes." Albus said and sat up. "When Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, James defended him."

Lily nodded. She remembered that night very clearly.

"When James defended Harry with protego, Harry's first burst of accidental magic helped strengthen his shield. As a result, the curse just somehow touched James and rebounded, hitting and killing Voldemort. Voldemort had already made 3 horcruxes by then and when he died, a piece of his soul was freed from his body. A soul needs a body to survive, so naturally, it latched on to the nearest living creature in the room." Albus explained.

"Harry." Remus said in understanding.

"That's what we thought too. But don't forget, there was another living creature there, besides Harry." Albus' eyes twinkled.

"But James was…" Severus started.

"The snake." Lily answered.

"Yes. Nagini." Albus nodded.

"So the scar on Harry's forehead is not cursed?" Severus asked.

"It's merely a scar he got when the killing curse touched him." Albus replied.

"How do you explain the visions that he got earlier? The nightmares and the scar pains?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort was skilled in occulmency and was by far the greatest legilimens I ever had the displeasure of meeting. With the support of dark arts, he could have done anything." Albus shrugged.  
"So he willingly showed Harry all of that?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes. To instill a particular amount of fear, I presume." Albus said as he stood up.

"So Voldemort didn't know that Nagini was a horcrux?" Lily asked.

"He didn't at that time. But he eventually figured it out, just like we did." Albus smiled. "Now, I am afraid I must take my leave. The situation outside warrants my attention. Do notify me when any of the children wake up." He said, and with a wave, left the room.

Sirius exhaled loudly as he left.

"That was something." He said and shook his head.

"Dinner?" Lily asked them.

Everyone nodded.

They could do with a good warm meal.

/

Kai was worried.

He had not seen Anora since the day of the Third Task and it had been 2 days.

Voldemort was dead and rumours were that Harry and Anora had tackled him down, but Kai knew better than to believe in stupid teenage gossips. Dumbledore had announced that the school was closing early as a celebration of Voldemort's demise. The students were rejoicing but Kai just left the Great Hall.

"Kai!" He turned back and saw Hermione and Ron running to catch up with him. He waited for them and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. He always tried to act tough in front of the Gryffindors, but his true colours came out with Anora.

"We know you are worried about Anora." Ron stated as they walked.

"Not just Anora. Harry's a good friend too." Kai said firmly and watched as Ron nodded.

"Where are we going?" The redhead asked.

" _I_ was going to the Astronomy Tower. I don't know where you both are headed." Kai said and tilted his head towards Hermione.

"Astronomy tower." She said and Kai nodded. He could use some company, even if it was of Gryffindors.

"Do you know where they both are?" Ron asked.

Kai shook his head.

"Dungeons?" Hermione asked.

"I knocked several times, no body answered." Kai replied.

"Infirmary?" Ron asked and almost bumped into Kai as the boy suddenly came to a halt.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" He said, mostly to himself.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Hermione said and the small party changed routes as they walked as fast as they could towards the Infirmary.

Their suspicions were confirmed when they saw 4 aurors prowling in the hall in front of the infirmary.

"This is off bounds." One of them said.

"Our friends are in there!" Hermione said.

"Not now, go and celebrate. They are fine." The second said.

"FINE?! We need to go in there, sir! Let us go!" Kai yelled.

The infirmary door opened and Albus poked his head out.

"We are sorry sir, but these kids are refusing to-" Before the auror could finish Ron pushed him aside and looked at Albus.

"We need to see them, sir. Please." He said as Hermione and Kai stood beside him.

Albus sighed and nodded before smiling at them.

"Come on, then." He said and gestured them inside before leaving.

Severus and Lily stood up as the kids entered.

"Mr. Weasely, Ms. Granger." Severus nodded at them before moving towards Kai. "I trust everything is fine down in the common room." He asked.

Kai nodded.

"Yes sir. Alaric-I mean Mr. Roberts is doing a fine job in terrorizing the students." Severus raised an eyebrow at the sardonic answer.

Kai's eyes roamed over to the two beds whose curtains were drawn.

"She's in the last bed." Severus said and watched as the boy scurried over towards his daughter's bed.

"He likes her." Lily whispered in his ear as he put an arm around her.  
"She's not dating a soul until I approve." He stated firmly before kissing his wife's head and sitting down beside Sirius.

"Are they a couple?" He teased Severus.  
Severus rolled his eyes and kicked the man lightly.

"When will they wake up, sir?" Hermione asked Severus when the kids were leaving after half an hour.

"2 days mostly." Lily answered.

"Why are they making us leave Hogwarts?" Ron asked Albus.

"It's not safe over here. It's better if you children are with your parents." Remus said.

"We can visit, right? I mean, mum and dad would want to see Anora." Kai said.

"Of course." Lily said and looked at Severus for confirmation who nodded.

"Great." Ron commented and the children left.

/

Harry was lost.

That was the conclusion he had drawn after wandering around in the white mist that had surrounded his head.

He had tried to use magic but he was baffled when he couldn't use any.

"Mum? Dad?" He yelled, only to hear his voice echo back.

He saw a figure standing at a distance.

"Hello?" He ran towards the figure.

"Anora?" He asked when he saw her standing in front of him. He was staring at a distance, not looking at him.

Harry waved a hand in front of her face.

"Anora! Where are we?" He asked her.

She still didn't respond and kept staring at something behind him.

Harry looked back and saw nothing but white mist.  
Harry then took Anora by the shoulders and shook her violently.  
"Anora!" He yelled.

Anora's eyes slowly turned towards him.

"Harry." She stated in a normal voice.

"Where are we Anora? How do we get out?!" He asked her.

Anora looked at him for a few seconds before her eyes closed and she slowly started to fade away.

"Anora?" Harry said with panic.

"Harry, close your eyes and think of Mum and Dad." Her voice came from somewhere behind him.

He snapped his head behind him and when he turned again, Anora was gone.

Harry gulped before closing his eyes.

He thought of the time when he used to sit with his mum and dad in their quarters in the evening, listening to music and bantering about the latest Quidditch matches.

He thought of the time they celebrated Christmas and laughed and drank a lot of Hot Chocolate. This time, they were not three, they were four.

A bright light entered his eyes and distant voices buzzed around.

Harry slowly opened his heavy eyelids, sticky crust broke around his eyes as infirmary's white walls came into focus.

He tried to talk but his throat was too dry.

He slowly turned his head and saw his mother talking to John near the floo.

"Harry!" A cry and a crash of cup made Harry wince.

John and Lily turned around and ran towards his bed. Severus, who had dropped his cup of coffee, was wincing too due to the mild burn that he was experiencing on his chest.

Harry squinted at John and pointed to an empty glass of water.

"Yes, water." John nodded and magically filled the cup as Lily helped Harry sit up.  
John put a straw in the cup and slowly made him drink it.

After finishing the cup, Harry cleared his throat.

"Vol-Voldemort?" He asked.

"He's gone for good." Severus stated with a smile.

Lily and Severus were confused when Harry suddenly started crying.

"I couldn't...Anora…she was bitten…I am so sorry…" He sobbed.

"Harry, no, shhhhh honey. Look here, look here Harry." Lily slowly turned his face towards the bed beside him where John was parting the curtains for Harry to see.

"She's alive?" Harry whispered as he saw Anora lying on the bed with bandages around her arm and head.

"Yes. She's fine." John said and came over to the bed. Severus was standing silently, just looking at his son as John proceeded with his examination.

"Harry, you are looking mighty fine at the moment." He started.

"Cut to the chase, John. What's wrong with me?" Harry asked him.

John sighed.

"When you cast the Disarming Spell, you used up most of your energy and magic. Due to this, your magical core is a bit…bruised, so to speak." John said.

"Are you saying that I am a squib now?" Harry asked horrified.

"No, Harry." Severus interjected as he sat beside his son. "It's just that you won't be able to perform magic for a while. Atleast till school starts again in September."

"Bu-but-" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, I know this can be pretty horrifying now, but believe me, the more you take care of yourself, the less time you will require to heal." John told him.

Harry nodded and squeezed his mother's hand as he fought back tears.

"You need some food into you, it's been 2 days that you are surviving on fluid nutrients, we need to get some solid food into you. What do you feel like eating?" John asked him.

Harry shrugged.

"I'll call for some soup and bread, how does that sound?" John asked him.

Harry shrugged again.

John sighed and got up to get the food.

"Denial won't get you anywhere." Severus said softly.

"I am not denying anything." Harry said and stared at the ceiling.

"It's just matter of time, Harry. As it is we don't let you do much magic in summer, it won't matter that much." Lily tried.

"It won't matter!? Not doing magic is different mum! I knew then, that I can do magic. Now…I'm a squib." He choked.

"A temporary squib." Severus pointed out. "You need time to heal, Harry. Your life is not falling apart. You are going to be fine. Okay?" Severus said sternly.

Harry looked in his father's eyes and saw nothing but trust and hope.

"Okay." He whispered.

"Here you go, tomato soup. Try to have as much as you can, hopefully the whole bowl." John said as he helped the boy sit up.

Harry managed to eat a little over half of his meal before he turned it down.

Albus came to visit him and Harry told him about the dream that he had. Severus and Lily were called by the aurors to give them their statements.

"I saw Anora. When I was unconscious. She was just…standing there. She won't even talk, she just stared at something behind me." He told him.

Albus had frowned a bit before answering.

"It wasn't a dream, Harry. Anora _was_ there."

"What? How is it possible?"

"You called her." He smiled at the boy.

"I-I called her?" Harry asked, quite confused.

"What were you exactly thinking when you saw her?" Albus asked.

"My mind was all over the place. I wanted to get out of the white mist and look for her." Harry told him.

"You must have unconsciously called to her. And she came." Albus said with his twinkling blue eyes.

"She told me how to get out of the mist." Harry murmured. "Anora Warren, always to the rescue." He chuckled.

"Ah, yes. She has a thing for saving people. Just like you." Albus patted his arm.

"John said she would wake up soon." Harry said looked at her.

"She will, Harry."

"What is happening outside, Headmaster?"

"That is something that you can be bothered with when you are all well, not now." Albus said.

"There's one thing that keeps bothering me." Harry said softly.

"Maybe I have some answers." Albus offered.

Harry looked at him and nodded.

"I think you do. Why did Anora come over there? How did she know I was there? Why was there a big explosion when she killed that snake?" Harry fired.  
Albus sighed.

"I think it's time you know everything." He said.

"I need answers, Professor! You cannot keep me in the dark forever!"

"I know…I know." Albus nodded. "Alright. Whatever I tell you, can be a bit overwhelming and you might feel angry towards Anora but try to look at it from her perspective. Okay?"

"Okay."

And then Albus told him. He told him about Anora's prophecy, he told him what had happened on the day of Third Task, he told him about Moody and everything.

When he was done, he waited for Harry to respond.

Harry's face was calm, but from inside, he was raging.

"She didn't tell me anything." He said as he looked at her. "She never told me anything."

"It is not-" Albus tried.

"Don't defend her, Professor. She had the right to tell me! She said she trusted me!" Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry-"

"I want to be alone, Professor." Harry said.

Albus sighed and nodded before getting up.

"Can you please shut the curtains?" Harry asked and watched as Anora disappeared from the view.

"Remember to look at things from her perspective, Harry. I am sure she had a reason for not telling you." Albus said from behind the curtains.

Harry just listened.

He was in no mood to talk.

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, but he gulped them.

She had helped him destroy Voldemort.

She had endangered her life 4 times for him.

Four. Freaking. Times.

Just so he can face Voldemort once and end it all.

His feelings were confused between anger and love.

He wished for sleep to come to him and take him away from all this.

For once, his wish was granted.

 **A/N: Anora's waking up in the next chapter. I am a bit confused about how Lily and Severus will react to her and how they will deal with her going all alone to save Harry. If you guys have any pointers, please let me know!**


	33. Let's Go Home

_**A/N: Hello again! I wanted to inform you guys that I am working on another story at the moment, which I will upload after I finish with this one! Here's a new chapter for you all!**_

 **Chapter 33- Let's Go Home**

Loud laughing sounds accompanied by a snort met Severus' ears as he opened the Infirmary doors. He nodded at the two Aurors who were stationed beside them and were currently sporting similar amusing expressions.

The sight that met his eyes made Severus want to laugh and cringe at the same time.

Sirius was in his dog form and was racing behind a rat that was most probably conjured by Remus for the sole purpose of entertaining Harry. Harry was laughing heartily as Sirius searched for the rat in a bedpan lying in a corner and Remus was just smiling in amusement.

"I see someone was missing their original form." Severus smirked and watched as Sirius transformed back into his own human self.

"I see someone swooped inside like a bat." Sirius retorted weakly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Severus drawled and Remus laughed at Sirius' pout.

"Hey, Dad." Harry smiled at him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Severus asked as he walked around his bed.

"I feel good. Better than yesterday. John said he'd let me go soon." He said and sneaked a glance at Anora' bed.

It had been two days since Harry had woken up, but Anora was yet to grace the living with her presence. Harry was still hurt that she had not told him about the prophecy and the horcruxes, but two days in solitude gave him time to think about the things from her perspective. He had come to an understanding with the things but he still had so many questions. He decided to save them for her when he woke up. He was briefly angry at his own parents too but after a lot of explanation on their side, he had finally come to the terms that all was kept from him on the word of Anora.

Anyways, he had thought, his sole attention right now was on when she would wake up. She had helped him, after all.

She was his sister, after all.

"Any change?" Sirius asked Severus and jerked his head towards Anora's sleeping form.

Severus sighed and sadly shook his head.

"She was supposed to wake up yesterday." He said.

"She will wake up." Harry said and then with a slight uncertainty added. "Won't she?"

Severus stared at the sleeping form of his daughter, seeming lost in his own world.

"Of course she will." Remus stepped in to answer.

"Good." Harry nodded and looked at her. "She has a lot of questions to answer."

/

Lily sighed as she unceremoniously threw the evening copy of Daily Prophet on the coffee table. All the prophet ever wrote was about Harry and Voldemort and the mysterious girl Anora, who helped them. She knew they had to clear the story as soon as possible before people started reading and believing all the ridiculous assumed theories about Voldemort's destruction.

She stood up stretched before putting on her cloak. Sirius and Remus had left a while ago, leaving Severus with Harry. She had visited them for lunch before coming back to the quarters.

She was glad Harry had woken up, she just wanted Anora to do the same now. It had been two days since Harry had woken up and she was still sleeping.

John came to check on both of them twice a day and had told Lily that he was afraid Anora might have slipped into a Magical Coma. She had shuddered at the thought. People don't wake up easily from Magical Coma, they usually sleep for months on end.

No, she thought as she made her way over to the Hospital Wing. Anora is stronger than that, she cannot just sleep on for months.

She reached the Infirmary to find Severus seated on an armchair between Harry's bed and Anora's bed, reading a book. Harry was fast asleep with his face towards his father.

"Hey." She said in a low voice and kissed the top of her husband's head.

"Hey." He responded and smiled at her. "John stopped by, Harry's doing fine, he said."

Lily nodded and caressed her son's cheek.

She then looked at Anora and her face morphed into a sad expression.

Severus saw this and moved towards her.

"He said her vitals stable. The venom is almost out of her system and she is great." He said and rubbed his hands up and down Lily's arms.

"But she is still not awake." Lily said morosely.

"Which she will, soon." Severus responded and hugged his wife from behind.

"Do you realize how bad parents we are, Severus?" She said as she turned around to look at him.  
"Our one child's magic depleted and was almost killed by the world's darkest wizard. Our other child is in some sort of deep sleep and was poisoned to death by a giant snake." She snorted in disbelief. "We failed as parents." She shook her head and rested it on Severus' broad chest.

"I disagree." Severus replied after a minute. "We excelled as parents, Lily. We are the only parents with such an…extraordinary pair of kids. One child was marked by the dark wizard who almost killed him, he was supposed to destroy him. And the other child was marked to destroy the snake that almost killed her." He gave a short laugh. "I bet you my whole Gringotts' vault that we are the only parents with such a pair. And you know how I know that we are excellent parents, Lily? Because our children survived through all of this without so much as a complain. They _survived_. _We_ taught them to survive and they…they did."

Lily smiled as she listened to her husband's heartbeat.

"I guess that is what I wanted to hear." She whispered softly. Severus kissed the top of her head and they both stared at their children as they slept.

/

Who in the whole freaking hell was responsible for all that buzzing?

"…sleeping… _possibly_ attend…."

Was that her mum?

Anora didn't know anything at the moment. She was so confused.

She winced inwardly as the voices raised and the buzzing in her ears increased. She slowly opened her eyes but closed them back again.

' _Too bright'_ She thought and attempted to bring a hand over her eyes.

She groaned as her sore body pretested the motion.

The voices around her suddenly stopped and rushed footsteps were heard coming towards her bed.

"Anora?" Yep, that was definitely her mum.

She slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the scene in front of her.

Severus', Lily's and Albus' faces were swimming in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no voice came out.

A straw dangled near her mouth and she slowly sucked the water, relishing the cool feeling that flowed down her sticky and hot throat.

Severus and Albus helped her sit up on the bed and she finally got the whole view.

She was in the hospital wing.

She made a face at the white sterilized walls.

Her vision was blocked as her face was pushed into Lily's chest.

"Thank all the gods you are awake, oh dear sweet Merlin." She cried as she held on to her daughter.

Anora slowly sneaked her hands up towards her and hugged her mum.

"Harry?" She asked in a raspy voice as her mum pulled away.

"He's asleep. It's 2 in the morning." Severus replied and instantly she was pushed against him too. "We were so worried." He whispered in her ear.

Anora gulped and buried her face in his robes.

"John is coming in a moment." Albus said from the foot of the bed. "Welcome to the Land of Living, Anora." He smiled at her. His blue eyes were showing how grateful he was that she had woken up. They were twinkling more than the Northern Star.

"Thank you." She strained out. It cost her a lot to just speak 4 words. Her body was sore and she winced as she shifted in bed.

"How long was I…" Her voice broke.

"4 and half days." Lily answered and wiped her eyes.

Anora opened her mouth to speak but Albus interrupted her.

"Don't speak. We know your throat is hurting you." He said softly. "John will give you something for that."

As if on cue, the floo turned green and John gracefully came out. For a man who was woken up at 2 in the morning, he didn't look at all sleepy or disheveled. He walked over towards Anora bed and gave her a bright grin.

"Glad to see you're awake, sleepy head." He said and near her as Lily made space for him.

Anora smiled at him tiredly and slowly brought a hand to wave at him but quickly decided against it as pain shot up through her arm.

"Let's see how you are doing, shall we?" He said and took out his wand.

After a lot of prodding from John's part and protesting from Anora's, John was finally able to conclude his examination.

"Your throat is sore for some unidentifiable reason." He noted and pulled out a green vial from his bag. "Here, drink this." He put the vial to her mouth and Anora gagged at the taste. The thick liquid slowly flowed down her throat and Anora could feel it cooling her throat. She sighed in relief.

"And this, for the soreness of your body." He handed her a pink vial and she gladly drank it.

"Voldemort is dead?" She asked.

"Gone for good and never to return." Albus replied with a smile.

"You need rest." John said as he pulled out another vial.

"I just slept for 4 and a half days, John. Leave me alone." Anora said even though she knew he was right.

"You need rest to heal, Anora." Lily said from where she was sitting beside her. "We will talk in the morning." She said.

Anora looked like she would protest but gave up as soon as she saw her father's expression. He was worried and relieved at the same time but more worried. She had never seen so many worry lines on his face.

"Okay." She croaked out.

"I know sleep won't come to you easily after sleeping so long, so here's a Sleeping Potion. It should put you right back to sleep till morning." John said and handed it to her.

Just as Anora was about to put the vial to her mouth, it slipped out of her hand and the potion spilled on her clothes.

"Oh- _Merlin_ my hands!" She panicked and looked at trembling hands before looking at John. "I can't- I can't feel them John! I can't-"

"Calm down, Anora." John's voice broke her panic wall. She heard her father mutter a quick ' _Evanesco'_ and the spilled potion disappeared. Lily and Albus, both wore a concerned look while Severus was looking at John for explanation.

"What is wrong with me, John?" Anora cried as tears fell down her face. Lily took her face into her hands and tried to calm her but she kept repeating the same question and looking at John who was touching her knee and passing on some of his calming magic into her.

"Look at me, Anora." Severus' steel voice fell on her ears. "Look at me." He repeated in a voice that was not to be disobeyed and moved forward so that he was sitting opposite Lily on Anora's other side. He took Anora's small shaking hands in his own huge one and held her gaze.

John silently handed him another vial of Sleeping potion and Severus held it up to Anora's mouth. Anora pushed her head away.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" She asked again, fear lacing her every word.

"Not now." Severus said. "Sleep, we will talk in the morning."

Anora shook her head but Lily's grip prevented her movement.

"Rest now, Anora." She said and watched as Anora silently drank the potion from Severus' hand. The effect was instant. Anora's eyes drooped down and her hands went limp in Severus' own. She slumped forward and Severus caught her before slowly laying her down on the bed. Lily gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Severus pivoted on his heels and glared at John.

"Explain." He gritted out.

Albus motioned them to follow him to Poppy's office so that the children would sleep peacefully.

/

Severus' stormy eyes turned towards John when they entered Poppy's office. Albus cast a silencing charm so that no voice could go out.

Lily laid a calming hand on her husband's shoulder and looked at John too who was quite unnerved and unaffected by Severus' glare.

"That" He pointed to the door. "was due to the nerve damage that I told you about." He said calmly.

"You said she will just experience temperature regulation, you never-" Severus raised his voice.

"Will you listen to me, Severus?" John said sharply. He knew Lily and Severus were worried and concerned parents who have no idea about what was going on with their children. He continued in a normal tone. "Yes, I said she will sometimes feel warm as scalding hot and cool as ice cold. It's natural, so I could only list that. But now I have a clear idea as to what you should be prepared for. Now I know the exact extent of her injury." He said and held Severus' stubborn gaze. "Are you calm enough to listen to me, Severus? Or do you need a calming draught?" He asked sternly.

Severus visibly deflated and closed his before taking a seat in one of the armchairs and hiding his head in his hands.

"Just tell me." He replied with a controlled voice.

John nodded before turning at Lily.

"Her nerves and her sensation in her hands has been affected due to the long time under cruciatus. Her young body tried to take it all but she's human, after all." He looked at Severus who was watching him. "She will experience what she did right now, quite frequently. Numbness, sudden burning pain, tingling sensation, you can expect anything at any time."

"She is not going to like this." Lily said and fell down in a chair beside Severus.

"What are her treatment plans?" Albus asked him.

"Physical therapy, some medications." John shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "She needs support and help for the most part. Her magic can slowly heal her hands, but it will need time."

"She will have all the time in the world. No Dark Lords to go behind, no horcruxes to hunt, no going after polyjuiced professors all alone and fighting them, all her pastimes are over." Severus said darkly.

"We went over this, Severus." Albus said. "Don't you think this damage to her hands is enough punishment?"

"She did it to herself! If she had come to us after confronting that imposter, we could have prevented all this _damage to her hands_!" Severus yelled. "If I could have _somehow_ known…"

Lily opened her mouth to but John stopped her with his hand.

"What do you want to do more, Severus? Lecture her day and night? Ground her to her room? Not talk to her?" With each sentence, John was moving closer to him. "Throw her out?"

Suddenly Severus was out of his seat and pinning John to a wall. His eyes were dangerously burning and his wand was at John's neck. Lily shot to her feet and Albus looked shocked too, before he composed himself and tried to intervene.

"Severus-" He started but with a motion of his hands, John stopped him.

"How _dare_ you suggest such thing? She is my daughter and I would kill myself before throwing her out." Severus hissed at John's face.

"Then why are you working yourself up over something you had no control over?" John asked calmly. The healer knew Severus was hurting and thought this was all his fault. He showed his strong exterior in front of his wife and kids but it never worked with John. He always saw right through it. "Why are you beating yourself over and over again over the fact that this was inevitable?"

Severus was annoyed to no end by the fact that John was not at all affected by his behavior. With a rough push, he let him go and looked him in the eye.

"I could have stopped her." Severus said. "I could have protected them better."

"No one knew this was coming." John stated and rested his hand on Severus' shoulder.

" _I_ should have seen it coming, damn it! I am their _father_!" He said and looked down, defeated.

Lily walked over to him and held his face in her hands.

"It was not your fault, Severus." She said firmly. Her green eyes reflected with courage as she spoke. "Don't you remember what you said to me earlier? They are an extraordinary pair and we did an excellent job with them. You said those words to me, Sev. Why can't you believe them yourself? You didn't fail. _We_ didn't fail." She said and pulled him closer to her.

John and Albus watched as Severus' arms slowly encircled his wife and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

/

"She will wake up soon, Harry! Eat your breakfast!" Lily said for the 10th time. Harry had woken up early in the morning and was overjoyed to hear that his sister was awake.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He complained and put a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"I told you, it was 2 in the morning and you needed your rest." Lily said.

"I don't-"  
"Harry," Severus gave him a pointed stare. "Breakfast." He and Lily had talked in lengths yesterday about his misplaced guilt. After a lot of reassurances Severus was finally able to forgive himself and move on.

Harry huffed at his father who was sitting on Anora's bed and continued to mutilate his eggs with his fork.

"She slept for 5 days, why does she need to sleep now." He muttered.

"I heard that." Anora's groggy voice came from beside him.

"Good morning." Severus smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She said and smiled at Lily.

Harry was looking at her with an open jaw and when she looked at him, he slowly grinned.

"I can't believe you are alive." He breathed.

"Will this make you believe it then?" She asked and threw a pillow at his direction. She had seemingly forgotten about last night as she grinned at her brother.

Harry caught it swiftly and narrowed his eyes at her before tossing it back. Albus had convinced him to talk to Anora about the horcruxes at a later time rather than now, to which Harry had heartily agreed. _'Arguing can be done later.'_ He had thought.

"How are you feeling." He asked her.

"Like I just died and came back to life." She replied with a cheeky grin. Harry and Severus rolled their eyes at her words while Lily just shook her head in amusement.

Anora slowly pulled off her covers and made to get out of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked her as she sat sideways on the bed.

"I need to use the loo." Anora replied and gave her an odd look.

"Anora take it slow, let me help you." Severus said and came around to help her. But Anora waved off his help and made to stand up on her own but she instantly lost her balance and fell back down on the bed. Harry snickered at her and Lily gave him a disapproving look.  
"Are you done experimenting?" Severus asked her without pity. She glared at him before accepting his offered hand. "You are yet to gain your whole strength, you had poison in your system for God's sake, you cannot just expect to recover from that in a day." He muttered to her as he helped her stand up.

"I don't like this." She commented as they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

"Nobody asked you." Severus' drawl reached Harry's ears and he laughed.

Lily could almost imagine Anora's pout at his words and smiled.

She loved her family.

When Anora came back she saw John sitting on her bed. She had lost her energy just by walking to the loo and was currently being carried by Severus. Her eyes darkened as she saw John. She remembered last night and wanted answers from the healer. Severus slowly lowered her on the bed and John stood up.

"You don't mind me having a look at you, do you?" John asked her joyfully.

"Would it matter if I say ' _yes'_?" Anora said dryly. Severus shot her a warning look but she ignored it.

"No." John replied with a smirk as he pulled the curtain around the bed. He hadn't examined Anora thoroughly the night before and had every intention of doing that today.

"Just relax, stop fighting me." John said as he let his diagnostic spell flow through her body.

Anora groaned as his magic pulled at her sore muscles and loosened the tight knots in her shoulder.

After John was satisfied with his exam, he took her hands in his own and started waving his wand over them.

"You never told me yesterday what's wrong with them." Anora said accusingly.

"Shh." John shushed her and resumed with his spells. A light tingle was all Anora felt as he continued his work.

John parted the curtains again when he was done and sat down on her bed. Lily was standing beside Anora's bed while Severus was sitting beside Harry.

"I need you to drink this before I tell you." John said and handed her a vial.

"Calming draught?" Anora asked in disbelief.

"Drink." John said and watched her tip the vial and shudder at the taste.

"You have nerve damage in your hands, Anora." Anora gasped at his words. "That was the reason your hands shook so badly yesterday." There was a reason John had given her the potion before telling her about the situation. He knew she would panic and work herself up in an attack and that was the last thing her exhausted body needed.  
"N-Nerve damage?" She asked fearfully. Lily moved closer to her and stroked her hair.

"Due to the Cruciatus curse." John nodded.

Anora looked at her hands. They were a bit pale but looked alright to her.

"You will experience what you did yesterday frequently for a while, shaking, numbness, pain, burn, I need you to ask for help immediately when you feel any of them, understood?" He said firmly. Anora nodded. Her eyes were fixed on the two black dots on her right arm. She let her other hand glide over them and could feel the roughness of her skin around them.

"That's where she bit you." Lily said softly.

Anora took a shuddered breath and leaned into Lily.

"How long until I recover?" She asked him, fearing the answer.

"A few months." John said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He assured her.

"Will I be able to perform Magic?" She asked in a soft voice. From the corner of her eye she could see Harry slump down in his bed and Severus patting his knee. She wondered what that was about.

"Of course. Though I advise against it for a while." John said calmly.

The Infirmary doors opened to reveal Albus and a few of Aurors. The stood at the door while Albus walked inside and smiled at the kids.

"Are they ready, John?" He asked the Healer.

"Yes. Both are fine to be transferred." John said and stood up.

"Transferred? Where?" Harry asked as he looked at the adults.

"Home, of course." Severus replied with a smile.

Even Anora couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face. She loved the Snape house and couldn't wait to get away from here.

"When do we leave?" She asked and cringed at the eagerness in her voice.

"As soon as you have eaten and are ready to go." Lily chuckled as Anora's face.

With a small wave of John's hand, a plate of breakfast appeared in front of Anora and she groaned.

"Ah, none of that now." John said. "I want at least half of it gone."

"If I may, have a word with all of you?" Albus asked the adults and gestured them towards Poppy's office. Poppy was sent home with the students and the castle was deserted except the Aurors and the Snapes and Dumbledore.

The children were left alone for a while as the adults went inside.

Anora slowly picked her fork up and started eating her food. She looked at Harry and saw him deep in his own thoughts.

"A sickle for your thoughts." She said and watched as he looked at her.

"I'll hold you to that." He smirked.

"Greedy oaf." Anora muttered without malice.

"Do you…...remember seeing me?" Harry asked and turned towards her.

"I was poisoned, Harry, I don't have Alzheimer's. Of course, I remember you." She said and gave him a look.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, I meant, do you remember me calling you? In my dream? Dumbledore said it wasn't a dream, I don't know." He shrugged. "Forget it." He said, feeling stupid.

Anora put down her and fork and looked at him.

"I remember." She smiled at him. "I was not exactly…sure what it was, but I heard your voice, calling out me. Something happened and I was suddenly looking at you, but you were far away, I didn't think I could reach you because I was so tired." She shook her head at the memory.

"You told me how to get out of that whist mist." Harry stated.

"I did?" Anora frowned. "I don't remember that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and the only noise was of Anora's plate as she dragged her food around.

"I would eat that if I were you." Harry commented.

"I would shut up I were you." She mimicked him and Harry grinned. It was good to have her back.

The adults came out a minute later and joined them. John frowned at Anora's almost full plate before vanishing it. Not a second later a vial of nutrient potion landed in her lap. Anora didn't protest and quietly took it, raising a challenging eyebrow at John's shocked face.

A pair of fresh black jeans and a light blue t-shirt along with boxers, appeared on Harry's bed and a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt appeared on Anora's.

"Get changed, and then we can leave." Albus said and drew the curtains around their beds to give them some privacy.

After 10 minutes, John had left, promising to check on them in a few days and Albus and the Snapes were standing in front of the floo.

"I will come around tomorrow to speak more about the issue." He said to Lily and Severus, clearly referring to the discussion they were having in the office.

"Have a good vacation." He said and smiled at the kids. Anora hugged him tightly before pulling away. Albus had done so much for he, she sometimes wondered how she would pay him back for his kindness.

The floo roared to life and Severus said the password to the Snape's house before all of them disappeared.

/

The house was exactly how they had left in the winter. The sofa's cover was a bit wrinkled where Severus had laid down in winter and the book Lily was reading was still on the coffee table.

The kids were instantly told to go to their rooms and rest before dinner, which brought a lot of protest but one glare from Lily got the kids moving.

"I am so glad we are finally at peace, in our own house." Lily said as she made dinner. Severus, who was chopping vegetables beside her kissed her on her cheek.

"Me too." He said.

And the husband and wife enjoyed making dinner while their children rested on the floor above.

It was really a normal scene, from a far from normal life.


	34. The Press

**A/N: Hey there! Here's a new chapter for you all!**

 **Chapter 34 - The Press**

It had been a month since the Snapes had arrived at their house. Harry and Anora were settling in nicely. Harry had told Anora about his restriction on magic usage and she had sympathized with him by saying that even she won't use any magic any time soon. John came to check on them regularly and had said that they were on the path of recovery.

Dumbledore brought in boxes of letters every day, all from the people of Wizarding Community thanking Anora and Harry for what they had done. He had finally held a press conference the day after the Snapes were transferred to their house.

He had sat with the adults in the Infirmary that day and had discussed the story they were going to give to the newspapers. They finally decided that the truth was best to be revealed but had concealed some minor details.

Lily and Severus were horrified when they saw the gifts that had lined themselves on the all four tables of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"All are addressed to Harry and Anora." Albus had told them.

After 3 days of opening the gifts and keeping what looked good to them, the children had decided to give everything else to charity.

"Quite a public stunt, I'd say." Severus had teased them.

Kai and his parents had visited one day and were quite happy to see that Anora was in such good hands. They had scolded her for keeping such a big secret from them and Anora had profusely apologized.

Even Hermione and the whole Weasleys clan had visited twice, bringing in lots of sweets and new gifts every time they came.

Sirius and Remus always visited on weekends, and even stayed in the guest bedrooms some days. The children were quite happy to have them around as it lifted the spirit of the household.

After 10 days of their arrival, Harry had finally plucked the courage and had confronted Anora about why she had kept everything from him. Their argument had gone on for hours, with Severus and Lily trying to get them to a mutual understanding. But the yelling and shouting was getting louder and louder. Their fight had finally ended with John coming over and calming them both. The 2 days after that were pretty tense at the Snapes, Severus and Lily had decided to not come in between them and the children were blatantly ignoring each other. It was the longest and the most serious fight they had ever had and it worried their parents to no end. Finally, Anora had snapped and after another long match of yelling, they came to an understanding and the day had ended with both of them sobbing in others' arms and spouting apologies.

One fine morning, when the Snapes were having breakfast, Albus stepped out of the fireplace and headed over to them with a smile.

"Good morning!" He chirped.

"Morning Albus." Severus said and the kids nodded in greeting.

"Would you like some breakfast, Albus?" Lily asked him.

"No thank you, I just had it. Tea would be nice, though." He said and thanked Lily again as she put a cup of hot tea on his plate.

"What brings you here, Headmaster?" Anora asked as she ate the last bite of her pancakes. She then glared at Lily who put two more in her plate. She gave Anora a _'Do not dare to argue'_ look before looking at Albus.

"It's been a month today, how are you both feeling?" Albus asked them.

"Good." Harry shrugged.

"We're fine." Anora said and quickly dumped one of her pancakes in Harry's plate when Lily wasn't looking.

"That's good to hear." Albus then looked at Severus and Lily. "The press wants a statement from the children-"

"Absolutely not." Severus declared firmly.

"Severus!" Lily admonished him.

"Let me finish." Albus smiled gently. "As I was saying, they want a conference with the children, a mere half hour will do. I insist on it, as it is a historical day and people need to see them."

Severus just stared defiantly at him.

"You have to see my point, Severus." Albus said. "All those letters and gifts are from people who want to thank their saviors," Anora and Harry blushed at that. "They want to _see_ their heroes. A few questions won't hurt them. Reporters from all around the world are coming over just to see them. I am getting invites from Ministers of Magic from France and Bulgaria and all other countries, asking me to bring you all to their country so they can celebrate the victory of the light side."

"They are not healed completely, Albus." Lily said.

"I know. Hence I declined them all, but I can't avoid the press for too long. The public is demanding an appearance from the children, I think we should give them at least half an hour."

Severus took a deep breath.

"When?" He asked.

"Today?" Albus prompted.

" _Today_!? Albus-" Lily was cut off by Severus.

"Fine. Half an hour, and we all will be there, the children will not be left alone." Severus said.

"Severus-" Lily started again.

"It's better if we get it over with sooner, rather than later, Lily." He said. Lily looked uncertain before nodding.

"We can do it after lunch, you can floo in my office, the reporters will be inside the Great Hall, half an hour is all I ask." Albus said and Severus nodded.

"What about protection?" Severus asked.

"There will be 10 Aurors with us, don't worry." Albus assured him. "The children will be fine."

"The said children are in the room." Harry commented sullenly.

"And the said children prefer not to go in front of the press." Anora said.

"We need you to go out in public, at least once." Albus tried to make them understand. "Please." He said, cutting their protests.

"Fine." They replied after a while of thinking.

Albus smiled at them before standing up. "Thank you. I will see you in the afternoon."

With that, he left.

"Dad-"

"Eat your breakfast, Harry. I know you both hate this, but it is inevitable." Severus said. He himself didn't look at all happy.

After breakfast, Lily was sitting in one of the chairs on the patio and Severus was brewing something in his lab with Harry reading out instructions to him.

Anora walked outside the house and stretched. She winced as her hands and her back protested. She sat beside Lily and sighed.

"If you are here to beg me to let you out of the press conference, I am sorry but I cannot do anything." Lily said without looking up from her magazine.

"No, I know that." Anora said before shifting in her chair and putting her legs up. "What do they all know, till now?"

Lily looked at her and sighed.

"Mostly everything." She replied. "They know about the adoption, the horcruxes…"

"The prophecy?" Anora asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, they know." Lily nodded. "I am sorry, but they had to know."

"I understand." Anora said and pulled her knees closer to her chest while staring off into the forest.

"My life will change, won't it?" She whispered. "People will know me now."

"Yes, it will change drastically." Lily said and put an arm around her daughter.

"I am scared. I don't want it to change." Anora said with tears in her eyes.

"Unfortunately it's not up to us." Lily replied and let Anora bury her face in her chest. "But we all will be here, right beside you. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to my kids." She said with a determined face.

/

The Snapes were in Dumbledore's office right after lunch. 10 Aurors stood behind them as talked. Anora and Harry were dressed in one of their best and most expensive robes. Severus and Lily were dressed similarly too.

"You don't have to answer all of the questions, you can easily refuse to answer by saying 'No comments.'" Albus said and the kids nodded. "Ready?" He asked them cheerfully.

Anora looked at Severus who put a hand on her shoulder before slowly nodding.

The small group slowly made their way towards the Great Hall where the reporters were seated.

Just outside the Hall, they stopped.

"I don't want to go." Harry said nervously.

"Don't worry, my boy, we will be there with you. If you don't know the answer to any question, just look at us. Okay?" Dumbledore said and put a calming hand on his back.

Anora gulped and suddenly hissed loudly as her hands started to shake.

"Damn it." She cried as her legs gave out due to the pain in her hands. Severus instantly caught her and she sagged against him.

"Lily, the potion in my front pocket." Severus said urgently. Lily kneeled beside both of them and rummaged around Severus' pockets. She took out a black vial and opened it before putting it up to Anora's mouth.

"Drink it, Anora." She said softly and Anora quickly gulped the vile liquid. It was one of John's own brews and it tasted _horrible_. But it gave Anora some relief. She sighed as the potion kicked in and the pain started to lessen. She was about to stand up but Severus pulled her down with a firm grip.

"Let it take effect fully. The reporters can wait." He said and looked at Albus who looked worried. The old man nodded in approval.

After 5 minutes, Anora stood up with Lily's help. Albus waved his hands over her face and her the tear tracks vanished. She smiled gratefully at him before taking a deep breath.

"Alright?" Harry asked her and took her hand in his.

Anora nodded and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, Harry and Anora, you will enter first, I will enter with your parents, we will be right behind you." 4 Aurors stationed themselves around the children on Dumbledore's nod. Two were in front and two behind them.

"Auror Reynolds, please open the door." Dumbledore ordered. "Remember kids, smile."

Anora instantly clasped her arm around Harry's and he patted it in comfort. The door opened and almost 50 reporters stood up from their seats. Anora and Harry started walking towards the Head Table with a smile on their face.

Camera flashes blinded them as they walked between the tables confidently. People were shouting their names but they didn't spare them any glance, Albus had told them not to indulge them much.

After reaching the Head Table, they sat down between their parents and Albus motioned the reporters to sit.

Five Aurors had now stationed themselves in front of the table down the stairs, and other five were behind the table.

"You can ask your questions, one by one." Albus said and instantly all hands were raised. Harry blinked in surprise.

Albus pointed to a short man who happily stood up.

"Preston Lang, Daily Wizardry from New York, America. My question is to Mr. Harry Snape." Harry nodded at him to continue. "I hope you are well after the encounter Mr. Snape, and you too, Ms. Snape."

"We are, thank you." Harry said.

"My question is, when did you learn about the prophecy?" Many approving noises were made from the crowd.

"When I was 13, that is last year. My parents thought that it was necessary for me to know about the danger that I am in." Harry answered easily. His heart was hammering in his chest seeing all these people.

"Thank you. Mr. Lang. Next question." Albus said and pointed to a fat man in yellow robes.

"Gabriel Martin, Nouvelles de Wizards, from France." He said. "My question iz to Ms. Snape. Did ze Snapes know about ze prophecy with your name before they adopted you?" He asked with a glance towards the elder Snapes.

"They didn't know about it before they took me in. After the adoption papers were drafted, they were told about it." Anora answered.

"So this was not an act of thanking you?" He asked boldly.

Anora instantly decided that she didn't like him.

"No. As I said, they were told after the adoption papers were drafted. Adoption was purely an act of kindness and love." She said and smiled at her parents.

"Next please." Albus said.

He pointed to a woman in huge spectacles.

"Lina George, Western Weekly, Ireland." She said. "My question is to Headmaster Dumbledore. Sir, what were your exact intentions behind hiding the prophecy of Anora Warren from the world?"

People shuffled in their seats to take down the notes. It was as if pure nectar was going to be spilled from Albus' mouth and everyone was ready to catch it.

"There were many." Albus started. "But the most important of them all was to not let Voldemort know that we knew about his Horcruxes and that there is another prophecy of his name. It was to have an upper hand in the war." Albus said.

"And to protect Ms. Snape." Lina said as if to confirm.

"That was there too." Albus nodded. "Next please."

The session went on for a while. Many questions were deflected with a small _'No comments.'_ and many were answered truthfully.

"Mr. Snape, what are your plans after Hogwarts?" Rita Skeeter from Daily Prophet asked Harry.

"I do not know, Ms. Skeeter. I just completed my fourth year, I have 2 more years before I have to think about it." Harry answered with a shrug. He never liked her. Rita didn't seem satisfied with the answer but sat down nonetheless.

Seeing the children's exhaustion, Albus stood up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming-" A few protesting noises were heard from the crowd but Albus paid them no mind. "I am afraid we will have to adjourn this conference as the children are still not fully healthy. Thank you for your time." He motioned the Snapes to leave the room.

"Sir! One photo sir!" A reporter yelled from the crowd.

Albus shrugged his shoulders helplessly at the kids. Harry and Anora stood side by side and let the reporters take photos.

"If the parents can join in!" Another woman yelled.

Severus and Lily nodded before standing behind the children. Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Lily pulled Anora closer to her.

After the photos were taken, the Aurors accompanied the Snapes and Albus towards his office from where the Snapes flooed back home.

Exhaustion took toll on Harry and he quickly changed his clothes before climbing into his bed and sleeping.

Anora went up to her room and slipped into some comfortable clothes. She gave a disgusting look to her robes and dumped them into the laundry basket.

At the beginning of the summer, Severus had magically constructed a small balcony in her room. She opened the French windows and stepped out of the room. Late afternoon warmth hit her skin and she sighed in content. The balcony overlooked the forest and Anora leaned on the marble railings, gazing into the deep forest. She squinted her eyes and noticed that she could see the small village Harry had told her about last Christmas. Small houses with red roofs stood out from the green umbrella of the dense forest.

She breathed into the fresh air and listened to the soft chirping of the birds.

"You should be resting." Severus' voice floated from beside her. She looked at him and he wore a disapproving but concerned expression on his face.

"I don't feel like resting." Anora said as she shifted her gaze back to the forest. "What's the town called?" She asked him.

"Frownville." Severus answered. "See the hill behind the town?" Anora could distinctly make out a small hill just behind the town.

"Uh huh." She answered and squinted at the small shape.

"When you look from the town, it appears to be frowning over the people residing over there." Severus explained. "Hence the name, Frownville."

"Nature has a strange way to disapprove human lifestyle." Anora commented dryly.

"Yes, it does." Severus chuckled.

"Are we still in Britain?" She asked him.

"We are near Northumberland, England." Severus nodded. For a while, the only sound that could be heard was of leaves rustling and an occasional call of a bird.

"Dad…I…" Anora licked her lips as she looked at her father.

"What is it?" Severus asked her, worry evident in his voice.

"We…had a house. In Northern Ireland." She started. "Warren Manor. I never visited after…after they died. I was wondering…if I could visit once." She asked timidly.

"They were your parents too, Anora. We would never say no to you to visit your house. Of course, we will take you." Severus said.

Anora smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Let's go inside, it's just after 4, you can rest for an hour or two before I call you down for dinner." Severus said and gently guided her inside.

Anora laid down on her bed and watched as her father closed the huge windows and moved to close the curtain too.

"Can you leave them open, please?" She asked.

Severus nodded at her and left the curtains open, Anora had a clear view of the bright blue sky. Severus kissed her forehead before moving out of the room.

Anora fell asleep looking at the sky and thinking of the good memories that she and Aaron had shared at the Warren Manor where the sky was just as blue as it was right now and the breeze was pleasantly warm.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**

 **I was thinking, why don't we play a game? I ask you guys questions, and you guys are free to ask me some questions? It's just for fun!**

 **Where are you guys from?**


	35. Moving On

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the lovely response! It is such a big thing for me that you guys are reading my work from all over the world!  
To answer your questions:**

 **Cukika: I am from India but I don't live there!**

 **Lizzy Lizard Snape: Yeah, I do travel a bit! My location in my profile usually changes a lot, so I turned it off! Hehe**

 **Chapter 35 – Moving On**

The morning dawned bright in the Snape household. Lily, as usual woke up at 6 and started breakfast, Severus grumbled about the unfairness of the world at exactly 6:55 and his mood brightened at 7 when Lily placed a cup of coffee in front of him. The smell of sausages wafted in the air and Harry waddled downstairs and took a seat in front of his father. A minute later the bathroom door sounded and Anora trudged down the stairs and slithered in the chair beside her brother.

At exactly 7:15, breakfast was laid down and the family started eating.

Conversation flowed and banter resided on the dining table.

"The Daily Prophet has printed a _wonderful_ photo of you two." Severus said and slid the paper across the table between Anora and Harry.

" _The Twins of Merlin finally seen."_ Harry scrunched up his nose at the headline.

"Twins of Merlin is so…weird." Anora said as she ate a bite of her sausage. "It could have been something cooler, like…Voldemort's Destroyers or something like that."

" _Voldemort's Destroyers?_ Are you insane?" Harry countered her. "How about…Death Escapers? Or Deadly Twins?"

Anora laughed and put her hand up for a high five.

"I will make sure to tell the press that you have some worthy suggestions for the next copy." Lily said, faking seriousness.

"Very funny." Harry muttered.

Severus tapped the table twice with his index fingers and smirked as the show began.

"Really Dad!"  
"Aw come on! I am fine."

Both the children started but Severus calmly held up his hand.

"Did you protest like this for the past month?" He asked.

"Yes." The children answered.

"Have I ever given in to them and let you get away without the potions?" He asked them again.

"No." Harry and Anora grumbled.

"What makes you think I will do that now?" He said with his infamous raised eyebrow.

"Dad- _Look_." Anora said and showed him the paper. "We are _Twins of Merlin_! We should be able to get away from the potions for at least today."  
Severus just stared at her for her hopeless logic.

"Mu-" Harry looked at her but Lily stood up with the plates.

"Don't even think about it." She said and charmed the brush to wash the plates.

The children groaned before finally giving in and taking their potions.

"Thank you." Severus intoned and vanished the empty vials.

"John will be here in a while to check up on you both." Severus informed them. "If he gives you a green light, we will be taking a trip today."

Harry's eyes shined at that.

"Thank god! Anything to get out of here!" Anora said.

"Trip? Where?" Harry asked.

"Northern Ireland." Lily said and smiled at Anora. She and Severus had decided that it would be a good change for the kids.

"Warren Manor?" Anora asked softly.

Lily nodded and laughed at the smile that broke out on her daughter's face.

"Thank you!" She cried and leaped up to hug her.

"Thank god! I thought we would be stuck inside forever!" Harry said.

"Alright out with you, now." Severus said. "Let some sun fall on those pale limbs. Stay in the backyard only. And no running around!" He yelled after the kids who were already opening the door.

After half an hour, Lily called both of them inside.

John was sitting on the sofa with Severus and they were laughing at something.

"Why are you both out of breath?" Severus asked and narrowed his eyes.

Anora and Harry sheepishly smiled at him.

"We might have thrown a ball around." Harry said slowly.

"Harold Elliot!" Lily gasped and cuffed Anora on her head.

"Hey!" the girl protested.

John chuckled at them before standing up.

"Shall we?" He said and pointed gestured to the stairs.

"Make sure you give us a green light." Harry whispered as he passed him.

"We'll take any potions you want for 1 week if you pass us." Anora whispered too.

"I heard that and I have already warned John against your offers!" Severus said as they went upstairs and threw him identical cheeky grins.

"Brats, both of them." Severus said fondly.

"I will be back." John said with an amused smile and went after the kids.

/

"Harry!" Severus called loudly as he put on his shoes. "We are leaving you!"

John had left a while ago, saying that the children are fit to go.

"I am coming!" Harry bounded down the stairs. "Where are Mum and Anora?"

"Outside. Let's go." Severus stepped outside.

After the family was out of the house, Lily chanted a spell and the house locked down.

"Can muggles see it?" Anora asked as they walked towards the end of the wards.

"Yes. But they don't come over here much. They fear the forest, and the myths of werewolves doesn't help." Harry replied and kicked a stone out of his way.

"Do they know you?"  
"Yeah, we go over in the town sometimes. I'll take you too." Harry said.

"Alright." Severus stopped at the end of a clearing. "Anora, keep a picture of the area in your mind, I will use legilimency and-"

"You know I can apparate, right?" Anora asked.

"You are not apparating till you are 17 and have an apparating license." Lily said firmly.

Anora slowly reached behind and took out a card from her back pocket, showing it to Lily.

"I will kill Albus." Severus fumed as he snatched it out of her hands. "And you, picture it. I will not have you doing side-apparition three times."

"But-"  
"NO." Severus enunciated.

"Fine." Anora muttered and closed her eyes.

"Ready?" Severus asked her and she nodded before opening her eyes. She felt a presence enter her mind and gave Severus full access.

"Did you get it?" She asked when he retreated.  
"Quite clearly. Are you sure this is the exact address?" Severus said and she grinned.

"Never doubt it." Anora said.

Severus planted the image in Lily's head too before they were ready to go.

"Okay, let's go." Lily said she took Harry's hand and apparated on the spot.

"You think they landed alright?" Anora asked as Severus took her hand.

"Let's find out." With a small pop, they disappeared too.

/

Anora opened her eyes to find Harry and Lily standing right in front of them. Waves lapped on their legs they stood. They surrounded by blue water and white sand and huge cliffs on one side.

"We are on a beach." Harry stated, as if to confirm.  
"Yep." Anora breathed in deeply the smell of the salty water and the fresh sea wind. "Come on." She said and started walking at the opposite direction of the water.

Severus shared a look with Lily before following her. They walked a good 200 meters before palm trees enveloped them on the sides. A cool pleasant shade fell on them and hot summer heat evaporated a little.

"It's just over here." Anora said and took a right.

Behind a thick wall of palm trees stood a huge house. It was done in white and trees were planted all around it. A big garden with a driveway was in front of it. Huge black gates guarded the manor and Anora stood in front of them.

"There are wards till the beach. They don't allow strangers to apparate inside." Anora explained. She then took out her wand and stood in front of the gate.

"Sono a casa, di nuovo al mio sangue." She chanted and the gates opened wide with a loud creak.

"Italian?" Lily asked her.

"My mother was one fourth Italian." Anora said and gestured them inside. "Welcome, to Warren Manor." She smiled at them.

Harry gaped at the sight of the house.

"You are rich." He breathed as he took in every detail of the outside of the house. Anora laughed at his words.

"I am not." She said and walked towards the house.

Beautiful garden was surrounding their path. Anora stopped in her tracks when she saw a red ball lying in a corner of the garden. Lily went towards her and put a hand on her back.

"It's beautiful." She said as she guided the girl.

"Yes. Very." Severus said while examining a plant. "Is this Juliet Rose?"

Anora looked over at him and nodded.

"Oh, yes. Dad was crazy about potions too. Planted all sorts of ingredients in the garden and out in the backyard and even on the roof. Once he planted some weird kind of plant that ate all of Mum's daisies." Anora laughed.

"What happened then?" Harry asked her.  
"Let's just say he slept on the sofa for the next whole week." Severus and Lily laughed at that.

"Who keeps the garden clean and trim?" Lily asked her.

"It's some spell Mum put." Anora said and searched for a key in one of the plant pots in front of the big oak doors. She pulled out a big key before inserting it in the keyhole. The locked popped open and she pushed the twin doors open.

The air was a bit musty due to the lack of ventilation. Anora threw the key on a table before raking her eyes over the huge entry hall. A winding staircase was constructed at the left side of hall.

"This is the parlor. The left door leads to the piano room and the door beside that is Mum's study. On the right side, you have the kitchen and a library. The small door leads to my dad's laboratory and his study." She looked at Severus. "You should check it out."

"You don't have house elves?" Harry asked and ran a hand through the back of the royal couch.

"We did. I freed them after the funeral." Anora said. "There are more rooms upstairs. Feel free to open any doors and check them out."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked her, a bit wary of the clouded look that had taken over her face.

"Yeah. Go on. I'll be around." She said and walked into her mother's study.

"I am exploring." Harry said and went up the stairs.

"I will be in the laboratory." Severus said and left.

Lily sighed before walking into the kitchen.

/

"Find anything interesting?" Anora asked Severus as she entered her father's study. Severus was staring at a photo on Peter's desk.

"He was an impressive man." Severus said and showed her the photo. Anora gave a sad smile before taking it from him.

"It was taken on our 10th birthday." She said as she stared at the picture. A tall man with hair very much similar to Anora's, stood laughing in the picture. A small boy was sitting on his right shoulder and a girl on his left, both sporting similar grins. "Mum said he was getting old, so he wanted to prove otherwise." Anora gave a short laugh. Severus took conjured a cardboard box from a tissue paper and kept it on the desk.

"Put the photo in this, along with other items you want. We can take them home." Severus said. Anora nodded at him and carefully placed the photo in the box.

"You father's research diaries are pretty interesting." Severus said and flipped through one of the many black books that were kept on the table.

"You can have them. He would be ecstatic to know that his diaries were in the hands of such a great potions master." Anora said and started to put the diaries in the box. "There are more in the second drawer."

"Thank you." Severus said. He was quite shocked at the amount of information in the books, and also at the fact that Anora was handling all this so well. He was glad that her talks with John helped her.

"He was a healer, wasn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah. John said he had worked with him on a few cases, but they weren't close." Anora shrugged and rummaged in her father's drawers.

"Didn't you have any family friends?"

"We did. The Morrisons were the closest, I mean are the closest. Then there were the Bernards, they went back to France 6 years ago. My dad had some close friends, but I didn't see any of them after the funeral and my mum wasn't much of a social animal." Anora said and took out some papers before depositing them in the box.

"No Godparents?" Severus asked.

Anora shook her head. "We had a godfather, he was a muggle. He grew up with dad. He was detected with blood cancer when we were 1. He died the next year."

"I am sorry." Severus said looked at her. She was still kneeling behind the desk, trying to scavenge something.

"You cannot miss what you never had." She shrugged.

"Well now you have 2 godfathers." Severus sad.

Anora looked at him and smiled.

"And I love them." She said. "Finally!" She exclaimed suddenly and took out a small deep royal blue box.

Severus curiously moved towards her and watched as she opened the box. A beautiful Phoenix feather quill rested in the box.

"Those are rare." He said.

"Very. My Dad got it from my grandfather, Gordon Warren. Dad used to tell us that the quill is a family heirloom and would be passed down to one of us." Anora said and ran her hand over the quill before handing it to Severus.

"Did you go into his Potions laboratory?" She asked him.

"No." Severus shook his head and dropped the box of Quill in the cardboard one.

"You should. There are some rare ingredients in there too. You can have them before they go bad." She said and exited the room, leaving behind a very happy Severus.

/

"I saw your room." Harry called from upstairs when he saw Anora passing by. Anora looked at him and grinned.

"I was cleaner than you even when I was 10." She laughed and quickly dodged a flying sponge ball.

"I didn't go in any other rooms." Harry said as Anora joined him upstairs.

"Oh." She said. "You want to see Aaron's room?"

"Sure. If that's alright with you that is…" Harry said as he followed her to a door on the right-hand side of a long corridor.

Anora slowly opened the room and her eyes teared at the sight.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _MUM! I don't know what to wear!" Aaron yelled as he huffed and sat on his bed which had small centaurs running around._

 _Grace Warren entered the room wearing a beautiful dress and frowned at her son._

" _Aaron Patrick! What is this?" She asked and gestured towards the bed and the floor where half of the boy's wardrobe lay in a mess._

" _I can't decide what to wear!" He whined. "I don't have any clothes!"_

" _Why don't you wear what you are wearing right now?" Anora smirked as she entered the room._

 _Aaron looked at himself and noticed that he was in his briefs and an undershirt._

" _Get out!" He said and threw a yellow shirt at her which she swiftly dodged and went away laughing._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Anora reached out and picked up a yellow shirt from the floor. The bed was covered in clothes of all colors.

"Aaron sure was a mess maker." Harry said as he took in the view.

"That he was." Anora whispered and sniffed the shirt. It was quite musty, but she could still smell the lingering fragrance of Aaron.

"Wow. This room is huge." Harry said. The ceiling was pretty high and a big world map was stuck to it.

"He was crazy about travelling." Anora looked up at the ceiling.

"Why are some countries in red?" Harry asked her.

"That's the countries we have visited."

"Germany, Netherlands, France, Italy…and more. You guys travelled a lot."

"Yep." Anora's attention was captured by a book that lay on Aaron's study table. "We used to fight for this book so much." She said and smiled at the cover.

" _Riddle of the Moon."_ Harry read.

"Best bedtime story." Anora said and decided to take the book with her.

"You both looked so similar." Harry commented and picked up a photo from the desk.

"That's the concept of twins, Harry." Anora chuckled. "I'm going downstairs." She said and picked up the photo.

"I'll join you." Harry followed her.

"What's upstairs?"

"Guest bedrooms and an emergency potions storage. And above that is the roof." Anora said.

"I was half expecting a pool over here." Harry joked.

"We had a beach 5 minutes away, why the hell would we need a pool?" Anora gave him a _'Are you stupid'_ look.

"Point taken." Harry said and wandered towards the backyard.

/

"Hey." Anora interrupted Lily's reading as she slammed her box full of things on the breakfast bar.

"Hey. Wow, I thought you might have more things you would like to take with you." Lily said and put down the cook book she was reading to examine a toy from the box.

"Yeah, well." Anora shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs. "I guess some things are better kept here."  
"Did you see all rooms?" Lily asked her. Anora bit her lip and nodded.

"I had an attack in my parents' room." She confessed in a small voice. Lily quickly got up and took Anora's hands in her which were still shaking a bit.

"Did you take the potion?" She asked her as she checked the girl's hands.

"I tried to control it like John said, but the pain was too much. I had to take the potion." Anora said sadly.

"Anora, John said that you should be able to _try_ to control the pain after a few more months, not now! The pain is too fresh to be controlled right now!" Lily admonished her slowly.

"I used to handle much more pain, Mum! I have no idea what's wrong with me! I used to be _so_ strong!" Anora jerked her hands out of Lily's and covered her face to hide the obvious tears.

"You were not strong, Anora. You _are_ strong. You _died_ and came back to life. You think weak people would have managed that?" Lily asked her and tried to pry the hands off the girl's face.

"Albus did the spell."

" _Your_ body fought off the venom. If your body hadn't complied, Albus' spell would have been of no use. He knew you were strong enough to fight it off. As did we all." Lily said and finally managed to see the girl's red face.  
"I don't want to hurt anymore." Anora whispered and a sob escaped her.

Lily quickly pulled her to her chest and let the girl cry.

"The worst part is already over." She whispered as she held the girl.

/

"Hey Dad." Harry called to his father as he explored the massive backyard of the house.

"Quite a house, huh." Harry commented when Severus was beside him.

"Healer Warren sure made good money." Severus nodded.

"They were happy, dad." Harry said softly as he saw an abandoned baby broom lying at a distance. The broom's hair were almost burned and it looked as if it would turn to sawdust if an insect even sat on it. "Aaron left the house that day thinking that he would clean his wardrobe after coming home, Anora left thinking that she would sleep peacefully in her own bed that night. Mrs. Warren and Mr. Warren left thinking that they would return home safely with their kids at night, tucking them into bed and reading them Riddle of the Moon. No one knew that…" Harry took a shaky breath.

"Life is like a balloon, Harry." Severus said and put his arm around his son. "It blows in the wind after the string is cut. It sometimes survives the bad weather, sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes a bird may poke the balloon, popping it in the process. Anything can happen. My point is, Harry, that unexpected things happen all the time in our lives. It leaves us devastated, or happy even. There is no saying." Severus said and shook his head.

"I wonder what it would have been for her. Going to bed at night, thinking of all the things she would have done with her family of they were alive. It must be so painful, Dad, I can't even imagine." Harry said and leaned in his father's chest.

"No one can, son. Only Anora can."

"What do we do when unexpected things happen, dad?"  
"We look at the bright side." Severus told him. "You got a sister."

"I always wanted one." Harry smiled.

"Come then, let's see what she and your mother are up to." Severus said and guided him inside. They found Anora and Lily laughing in the kitchen.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Harry asked them as they entered.

"Mum was just telling me a story about you." Anora smirked at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Not telling!" Anora announced as she hopped off her chair.

"Oh come on! Was it the daisies one? I swear I was 2!"

Lily chuckled as the brother and sister bickered on their way out of the kitchen.

"Good day?" Severus asked her.

"Great day." Lily said.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yep!" Lily said and popped the 'p'. Severus shot her a look.

"You sound like one of the kids." He said as he hauled Anora's box in his arms.

"You can't possibly accuse me of spending too much time with our children." Lily said as they too walked out.

"I am not complaining about that."

"You better not, Mr. Snape."  
"I don't dare to, Mrs. Snape."

The family exited the Manor and Anora locked the gate with another incantation. She stood staring at the house for a minute before turning around and looking Severus and Lily.

"I am ready." She said determinedly.  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked her.

"Yes." Anora gave the house a look over her shoulder. "I have moved on." She nodded before taking her father's hand who was beaming proudly at her.

 **A/N: I thought a bit of insight in Anora's past life would be interesting. Hope you liked it!**

 **What age group do you guys fall in? I am in high school!**


	36. Little Snape

**Chapter 36- Little Snape**

"Can I go out?" Harry asked Lily as he lazily swung his leg back and forth while sitting on the kitchen table.

"It's almost lunch, why don't you go out in the evening." Lily suggested as she added carrots to the pan.

"But I am bored!" Harry whined. "There's nothing to do. Ron is visiting Charlie again, Hermione is visiting her grandparents, there's literally no one I can hang out with!"

"Ouch, Harry." Anora said as she entered the kitchen.

"You don't play Quidditch much." Harry pointed out.

"And Hermione _downright_ adores it." Lily chuckled at Anora's comment.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said as she sat down beside him. "You met Kai that day, I want to meet Ron and Hermione too."  
Anora rolled her eyes.

"You want to go down to the lake?" She asked him.

"Yeah, okay." They both got up.

"Okay, hold on right there." Lily turned with a spatula in her hands. "No going down to the lake alone after the little stunt you pulled in Christmas. No swimming for you both because you don't have your full strength. And-"

"Where are we? Azkaban?" Harry asked her.

"In the hands of concerned parents." Severus' voice came from behind them.

"So what, we stay in the house forever?" Anora asked him. "It's _July_! It's been 2 months!"

"And yet you cannot come to us when your hands hurt. And you," He looked at Harry. "cannot determine when you have exhausted yourself until you almost pass out."

Both the children had the decency to redden at that.

"I will take you out this evening." Severus said and took a seat on the table,

"How about we go in to town? We need some groceries. We can have tea there and come back." Lily said.

Severus looked at the children who sighed.

"Alright." They answered simultaneously.

"Excellent." Severus smirked.

/

"How do we go there?" Anora asked as they stepped out of the house.

"The garage doesn't stand there for no apparent reason, Nora." Harry grinned at her.

"You have a muggle license?" She asked Lily.

"Merlin, not me. I hate the car. Your father has the license." Lily said.

"Chicken." Severus whispered not so softly and the children laughed as Lily sent a stinging hex at his direction.

Severus went inside the garage and a sleek black Audi was steered out.

"Wow." Anora breathed and ran a hand over the car.

"Beauty, isn't she?" Severus asked and rubbed the steering wheel lovingly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can you teach me how to drive?" Anora asked.

Lily gave a short laugh at that before giving her a pointed stare.

"Funny." She said to Anora before reluctantly sitting in the front seat. Severus gave Anora a wink and Anora smirked before settling in the backseat beside Harry.

"So, what's good in town?" Anora asked Harry.

"It's pretty small. You have a school, some good shops, a supermarket, and a few amazing restaurants." He told her. "We should have Italian someday, Mum. Anora will love Enea's Kitchen."

"We'll see." Lily said, not exactly paying attention to him, but rather paying attention to her husband's driving.

"She's paranoid." Harry whispered to Anora who snickered.

"No kidding."

"Severus! Slow down!" Lily said haughtily.

"So…you don't have any phobia about cars?" Harry asked her.

"I love cars." Anora shrugged, not really in a mood to discuss it.

Harry noticed that and respected her wish.

/

The town was a jolly one. People were doing their evening chores everywhere. The butcher had a line for fresh meat for dinner, a delicious aroma of freshly baked bread drew the Snapes and a few other down to the baker.

"Ah! If it's not the Snapes!" A man with a white mustache hollered.

"Hello, Anthony!" Lily greeted him.

"How ye doing?" He asked Severus.

"We're good, Anthony."  
"The usual, Mrs. Snape?" The man asked and Lily nodded.

"Got family visiting ya?" He asked and pointed towards Anora.

"Meet Anora, Anthony. Our new daughter." Lily said proudly.

"Ay! Welcome to Frownville, Anora. Harry must be glad to have someone, eh?" He winked at the boy who grinned.

After the baker's, the family went into the small market in the town.

"Are there no wizards and witches in here?" Anora asked Severus.

"There are." He nodded. "See Mrs. Palmer over there? She runs the clothes shop, she's a witch."

"Literally." Harry supplied and shuddered as he saw the lady. She was in her early 50s and had a scowl etched on her face as she talked to a man.

"Then there's Devon Grennings and his family. He has twin boys who go to Hogwarts. And the owner of the Chinese restaurant is a wizard but choses to live like a muggle." Severus said.

"Not many then." Anora commented.

When the Snapes were came out of the supermarket, Severus was supporting 3 huge bags along with Harry who was grumbling about unfairness.

"How come Anora gets a featherlight charm and I don't?" Harry whined to his mother.

Lily gave him a stern look. "It will do you some good to carry a bit of weight. And Anora gets one because her hands cannot take the stress."  
Anora smirked at Harry who just glared at her.  
He suddenly yelped as the bags on his hands lost weight. Anora looked at him and mouthed ' _You're welcome'_ , causing him to shake his head in amusement.

/

Once at home, Harry fell down on the sofa beside Anora.

"Tiring day?" Severus' drawl reached their ears.

"Very."

"I like the town, though. It looks like there's a certain amount of fear for us over there." Anora said thoughtfully.

"We are not here mostly, they aren't scared, they are curious." Lily answered.

Anora had noticed that Harry was quite quiet today. He made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I think I'm going to go and take a nap or something." Harry mumbled and went upstairs. Lily and Severus shared a concerned look but no one commented.

"Guess he finally knows when he gets exhausted, huh dad?" Anora threw a smirk at Severus as she got up to get herself a glass of water.

She occupied her seat again after a while and looked at her parents.

"What's wrong?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked her.

"You all are acting pretty strange!" She accused them.

"Anora…" Severus sighed.

Somethings was definitely wrong.

"What is it?" She asked. "Why can't you tell me? Am I not a part of this famil-"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence, Anora Elizabeth." Severus warned in one of his most threatening voice.

Anora instantly regretted her words but didn't make any move to take them back or apologize.

"Then what's wrong? Harry's been quiet all day! You guys are acting strange too!" She said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She wanted to beat herself for crying but the feeling of betrayal was too strong.

Lily looked at Severus and nodded her head. Her green eyes were so full of misery and pain. She then stood up, and with a kiss to Anora's head, went upstairs.

"We are taking a walk." Severus pulled the girl from the sofa and guided her to the door.

Once outside, Severus took her on the same trail that Harry had taken her when she had seen the house for the first time. She forgot to mask her emotions and Severus instantly caught on it.

"You have been here before." It was more of a statement than a question.  
Anora sheepishly smiled at him.

"Don't tell Harry, but he brought me here last Christmas." She said.

Severus laughed at that.

"Harry doesn't know that I know about his little secret trail." He said.

They walked for a bit before Severus cleared his throat.

"Today's date is 12th July." He said. Anora nodded but didn't say anything.

"10 years ago, when Harry was 4, Lily was pregnant again." Anora's eyes widened slightly as she got a rough idea of where Severus was going. She opened her mouth to tell him to stop but Severus cut her off.

"No. Let me speak. I need to say this." He said. Anora snapped her mouth shut and gestured him to continue.

"As I said, Lily was pregnant. The threat of Voldemort was gone for a while, so we thought why not bring another little angel in our lives." He smiled a little. "Harry was ecstatic, and so were we. Lily refused to know the gender of the baby until and unless it was born. The baby was supposed to come out in July, near, or on 31st. Harry would have shared his birthday with his sibling." He ducked a bit as they passed a tree whose branches were a bit low.

"We were in Diagon Alley on 12th July. Lily wanted to buy some clothes for the baby. She was adamant that it was a girl and bought all girls clothes, along with small ribbons and cute little shoes. We had even thought of a name." He chuckled sadly. "It was summer, and it was hot. Harry got irritated due to all the shopping and started crying. Lily said she suddenly was craving ice-cream, and Harry _loved_ ice-cream."

Anora was hanging on to his every word.

"We went to Fortescues's and got three cones. We exited the shop, thinking of eating it while sitting outside on one of the tables." Severus took a deep breath. "Lily was in her ninth month, she couldn't see down, so she used to climb and descend the stairs with my help. But Harry was extra fussy that day and had decided to not leave me, so I was carrying him. Lily, with the help of the bars, was slowly coming down the stairs when…" Severus's throat constricted at the memory.

Anora took his hand in her, giving him the courage he needed to talk. She was rewarded when Severus gave her a small squeeze.

"She didn't see that a little girl had spilled her ice-cream on the stairs and she…she slipped." Anora stopped in her tracks and as did Severus. "She fell, face down." He whispered and tightened his grip on Anora's hand. "Everybody rushed over to her. I put Harry down and ran over. She was in pain. A lot of pain. I quickly picked her up and instructed Harry to hold on to my robes before apparating to St. Mungos. The healers immediately took her inside and I floo called Sirius, asking him to look after Harry for a while. I was there for 3 hours, thinking up all the worst-case scenarios, trying to console myself. Remus came in after a while and sat with me but he was no help."

Anora was already in tears when Severus looked at her.

"The Healer came outside and told me that she…she couldn't save my baby." A small tear trickled down his cheek. "She said Lily was fine but the baby…" He gulped. A small body slammed into his chest as he spoke and he pulled her closer. "Apparently, Lily was right, it was a girl. A small girl with black eyes as mine and a small tuft of raven hair. I held- held her." A small stream of tears was flowing down his cheeks now. "She was our little Harper Emily Snape."

Anora held her father tightly. She wanted him to stop talking. When Remus had accidently slipped a bit of information last year, she had no idea it would be this severe.

"I am sorry." She croaked out.

"Every year we try to distract ourselves from the pain, we try to imagine what our life could have been if she…" He wiped his face but didn't let go of Anora. "This year, we knew what our life could have been if we had a daughter. Because we have her now. We might have lost Harper but we got you. And we are so thankful for that." He kissed Anora's head and rested his own on hers.

"I am sorry." Anora said again.

"It was a long time ago." He said as Anora pulled away.

Anora was wiping her face with her hands when Severus suddenly took them in his big ones.

He looked at Anora in the eye and spoke.

"I don't _ever_ want you to think that you are some kind of replacement for Harper, am I understood?" He asked her strictly. Anora nodded her head.

"You are our daughter and we took you in because we love you like our own." He said and waited for a response. Anora nodded her head again. "A verbal response, Anora."

"I know, dad. I won't ever think of such a thing." She said.

"Good." Severus kissed her forehead again before leaving her hands. The rest of the walk was in silence and no one tried to break it.

When they reached home, Anora went upstairs to talk with Lily. After more hugs and tears and kisses, she went into Harry's room.

He was lying on the bed, looking out of the huge windows which were similar to Anora's.

Anora couldn't think of anything to say to him, so she went and sat on the bed beside him.

"Dad told you." He said in a controlled voice.

"Yes." Anora whispered.

When Harry didn't say anything, Anora lay down beside him and grabbed him from behind, burying her face in his back.  
"I am sorry." She said.

"I was small, but I still took a hit." He said and pulled Anora closer. "I love you, Anora. And you are best sister I could ask for."

"I love you too, Harry." Anora replied.

And they just lay there as the sun sank below the horizon and an orange gleam filled the sky. They didn't budge when Severus came to check on them.

They just lay there, providing comfort to each other.

Doing what siblings do…

 **A/N: My big brother stays continents away from me and I was missing him majorly that day, maybe that's why I was possessed to write a sibling chapter.**

 **I know you all were rooting for Anora to be the secret long lost daughter, but that would have been too predictable and easy. I am sorry!**

 **Hope you all liked it.**


	37. All We Are

**A/N: I am deeply saddened to announce that this is the last chapter of Vindicans Vindicabo. This journey has been incredible, with you guys supporting me every step of the way. I want to thank you all for your wonderful enthusiasm which always motivated me to write more. It wouldn't have been possible without you guys.**

 **I will of course be posting an epilogue for this story soon, and will also be uploading my new story.**

 **This chapter's name is taken from the song "All We Are" by Matthew Nathanson.**

 **It's an amazing song and I would recommend it to you all!**

 **Chapter 37- All we are**

The last day of holidays had ended on a note of sadness as well as happiness. Harry and Anora were glad that they were no longer stuck inside feeling like prisoners, but at the same time, they were pretty sad knowing that they could no longer spend their time just joking and goofing off.

Even though they had given plenty of interviews and were a bit used to all the handshakes and applauding they usually got, they were totally unprepared for the standing ovation they got when they entered the Great Hall. They stood stunned as all the students from all four tables stood up and started clapping and patting them on their backs as they walked. They were bit late for the feast as they had not taken the Hogwarts Express and were instead, escorted by a group of Aurors.

Currently, the four Snapes were walking towards the Hogwarts' gates. Everyone had a bunch of flowers in their hands as they walked.

"Are you sure you want me there?" Anora asked uncertainly. Harry groaned loudly as Severus replied.

"If I have to answer that question one more time, I swear to god, I will carry you on my back the whole time." He threatened her.

That shut Anora up as she knew that Severus always carried out his threats.

"Would you rather be attending the feast?" Lily asked her.

"Have you _ever_ seen me attending the Halloween feast?" Anora asked her.

"Now that I think of it, no. What do you-"

"If you think I am going to answer that question, Harry, you have another thing coming." She interrupted him.

"And you have no curiosity _at all_ , to know what she did on past Halloween feasts?" Harry asked his mum and dad.

"No." They answered simultaneously. "It's better we don't know." Severus said as he gave the smirking Anora a scrutinizing look. "Isn't it?"

"Yep." She said jovially.

"I'll get it out of you." Harry whispered to her.

"I'd like to see you try." Anora whispered back.

"When are Remus and Sirius coming?" Lily asked her husband.

"Any minute now." Severus said. They all were going to pay their respects to James as it was 31st October.

"What do you usually do today, again?" Anora asked them.

"Leave these flowers at James' grave and do what he always loved to." Severus answered.

"And that is getting drunk till you pass out." Sirius' jolly voice came from beside her as he apparated. "Of course, you guys won't drink till you're 17." Severus cleared his throat. "Or never." He rapidly shook his head at Severus as the kids laughed.

Another pop sounded and Remus appeared beside Lily.

"Ready to go?" He asked and they all nodded.

They all apparated to Godric's Hollow where James was buried. The town was beautifully lit with Jack 'o' lanterns. Small kids ran around in their costumes trick or treating as the small group made their way over to the graveyard.

The graves were lit too, with pumpkins and small spooky lights. Lily automatically made her way to the back of the yard where James' name was etched on the gravestone.

Anora found herself smiling a bit as she read what was written beneath his name.

' _Here lies Prongs, the greatest Marauder till death and the man with superpowers to attract any lady any time.'_

"He wrote it when he was 16. Said he wanted the exact thing copied on his stone." Remus told her.

"He seemed like a… fascinating man. I would have loved to know him." Anora said as she watched the Snapes paying their respects.

"Yes. He would have loved to know you too. He would have spouted crooked bad Italian as soon as he would have known that you have an Italian lineage." Anora laughed at that. "And he would have taken a keen interest in your weird obsession with that horrible music band. What's its name…?"

"Bloody Ulcer." Sirius supplied.

"Don't say a word against them." Anora threatened them.

"He would have loved you." Sirius laughed as he put an arm around her.

After Remus was done, Anora stepped forward and put the small bouquet of flowers in front of the stone.

"I didn't know you, Mr. Potter, but your tales of glory are written in books." She whispered with a smile. "We killed Voldemort, hope that brought peace to you beyond the veil." She touched the stone for a fleeting moment before standing up.

"What do we do now?" She asked them as they exited.

"Trick or treating!" Lily announced. Harry, Sirius and Remus grinned as Anora looked at them as if they had just broken loose from Azkaban and Severus rolled his eyes at them.

Lily flicked her wand and all of them were suddenly in a costume. Sirius was wearing a bright green Dragon costume while Remus' clothes were transformed in to a dangerous looking wolf. Lily was portraying a bloody zombie bride while Severus was her groom with blood all over his face.

Anora looked at Harry and saw him wearing a dead joker costume. She then felt something dripping down her chin and saw herself in the mirror Lily had conjured for them.

"A _vampire_?! Really?" She burst out.

"Well, you do have the tendency to glare like one." Harry laughed at her familiar glare.

"James LOVED trick or treating! That's why we do this." Remus said in a deep wolf kind of voice.

"Let's go!" Sirius said happily and conjured candy bags for himself, Harry and Anora.

They roamed around the town trick or treating for almost 4 hours before they got exhausted. With their bags filled with candy and hearts full of happiness, the group apparated back to Hogwarts where they changed their appearance once again before entering the castle.

Anora had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She hadn't celebrated Halloween after her parents' death. But she didn't tell that to anyone.

' _Some things are better kept unsaid.'_ She thought.

When Severus and Lily came to say good night, she did make it a point to thank them with all her heart for making her day special.

"I love you." She told them.

Lily kissed her cheek before mumbling the same words and exiting the room.

Severus straightened himself from where he was leaning against her desk and sat beside her head like he had done numerous times.

"It will be a year on the 5th." He said with a smile.

"I know. A year since I got a family." She smiled at him.

"A year since we got a daughter." Severus said as he raked his hands through her hair.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" She asked him suddenly.

"You're stuck with us until the end of days." Severus chuckled and leaned in for her customary goodnight kiss.

"Dad, you ever think of what your life would have been if Harper was alive?"

Severus took a deep breath before settling himself against the headboard with Anora's head on his lap.

"I do." He confessed.

"Is it wrong of me to imagine what my life would have been if they were alive?"

"No. It's not wrong at all. Remembering your losses is never wrong, but drowning in their sorrow to the neck is." He told her.

"I don't think I want to wonder anymore about that." She whispered.

"You never forget the dead, Anora. However much you try."

"You believe that there is a place we all go to when we die?" Her voice becoming sleepy.

"I guess we will find out when we die."

After he could hear her even breathing, he slowly lifted her head from his lap before sliding out of the bed and carefully placing her on the pillow.

Severus spent a moment gazing at her carefree sleeping face before quietly leaving the room.

/

The whole crowd erupted in cheers as Harry proudly held the Golden snitch. He zoomed his broom in front of all the stands before finally landing on the soft grass where his teammates clapped him on the back.

"Snape does it again!" Fred yelled as he and George carried him around on their shoulders.

The Ravenclaws were sullenly walking away from the field, nursing their loss.

"Congrats mate!" Ron ran to them as team made their way towards the showers.

"Thanks, Ron. Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"Right here!" The bushy haired girl came bounding and hugged Harry. "You were amazing out there! And you smell." She wrinkled her nose as Harry laughed at her.

"I'll meet you in the common room." He said and went into the bathroom. He was stumbled dizzily as he made him way towards a bench. He realized that he had taxed himself as his breathing became heavy. His magical core was still recovering and he started the breathing exercises that John had taught him. He nodded reassuringly at one of his teammate who asked him if he okay.

As he stood under the shower after a while, he couldn't help but think about where he was at this time last year. Voldemort had returned. He was chosen as a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. He was anything but normal back then.

He wouldn't say that his life was normal even now, but it was better than what it was last year. There was no weight of winning the tournament or killing Voldemort, on his shoulders this time.

All he was, was just a 15 years old boy playing Quidditch and planning pranks. He was just a brother who would tease his sister endlessly and still be present when she needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on. He was just a son who cooked with his mother from time to time and helped his father gather ingredients and make potions with him.

He was just a boy, who like any other, attended Hogwarts and studied to get decent grades and enjoyed his life.

He wasn't just the Boy-Who-Lived anymore.

He was also Harry Snape. A son. A brother. And a friend.

With these thoughts, Harry turned off the shower before drying himself with a spell and putting on some warm clothes.

He couldn't help the smile that had etched itself on his face as he walked back to the castle with his broom in one hand and is head full of warm butterbeer and cakes.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. The wind blew his recently washed hair as he looked at the castle.

He frowned before changing his destination and walking off towards one place where he knew he would get his much deserved peace and quiet.

/

Anora groaned as a note popped up beside her dinner plate. Kai snickered at her and shrugged.

"I hate to say this, but I told you so." He smirked.

"Yeah I know, no need to flatter yourself." She said and opened the note, wincing at the content. "Lovely."

"What you got this time?" He asked her.

"'Anora Elizabeth Snape, I am utterly disappointed in you for missing lunch. After one year, one would think we have badgered it in your head enough times for an alarm to ring in your brains when it's time for a meal. I would expect to see you in the infirmary after breakfast tomorrow. Your very pissed father, Severus Snape.'" She read. "Oh, mum has added a small note. ' _My classroom awaits your extensive muggle cleaning techniques.'_ " She groaned again.

"Ah, you earned it." Kai said teasingly and patted her back in comfort. "Why the infirmary though?"

"I missed my last check up with John." She said as she cut her lamb.

"Why?" He looked at her in amusement.

"He gets annoying very fast." Anora shrugged.

"So you just ran from him?" Kai laughed at the image.

"No, silly. I told him I'll meet him an hour later as I had" she air-quoted. " _'some important work'_ in the library which couldn't wait."

"And Papa Snape bought that?"

"He was out. Mum was a bit unsure but then John called himself, said he had an urgent patient he needed to attend. After that I made excuses all the time." She said morosely. "He's going to kill me." She picked up her goblet to drink some water when her hands gave out, making her hiss in pain. She was used to it now, so were her housemates. Kai quickly rummaged in her bag for her potion but didn't find it. He looked at her in question.

"Damn it." She cursed. "Another reason for John to kill me." She said as she got up, and ignoring all the stares of the students, went up towards the Head Table to her mother who was looking less menacing than her father sitting on Lily's right.

"M-mum." She said as she reached her.

"Anora how many-What happened?" Lily asked her as she fell into the protective mother role, her earlier reprimand forgotten.

"Where's your potion?" Severus demanded.

Anora winced as another spasm rocketed through her hands.

"For-forgot." She said pitifully. "Do you have one? Please?"

Severus fished his pockets before finding the girl's potion and handing it to Lily who in turn fed her. By now, the whole school's attention was on them.

"Oh great." Anora muttered darkly as she noticed.

" _Forgetting your potion_?" Severus hissed angrily as he turned towards her and away from the prying eyes of the students. "A little embarrassment will do you good."

Anora rolled her eyes before making puppy dog eyes at her mum who she knew would sympathize with her.

"Not today." Lily said with narrowed eyes.

Okay, sometimes.

"Straight to the quarters, young lady." Severus said sternly.

With a nod to Dumbledore, Anora went down the table, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. She gave a reassuring wink to Harry who was looking at her with concern.

Kai was ready with her bag as she neared him.

"You okay?" Draco asked her from beside Kai.

"Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile before leaving the hall with Kai.

"Pretty stupid of you to leave the potion." Kai commented.

"I know." Anora said quietly, not wanting to speak more on the issue.

The next morning, when she woke up, John was already sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee with Lily and Severus.

"Morning!" He said chirpily.

"You are too happy to talk to in the morning." She mumbled before sitting down on the table and drinking her juice. She missed Harry, but he was probably sleeping like a log in the Gryffindor Dorms.

Lily and Severus went into their respective offices to give John and Anora some privacy.

John stood up from the sofa with his coffee mug and sat opposite to Anora.

"I am sorry I missed your appointment." She said in a leveled voice.

"I know you are fine." John waved her off. "I heard you forgot your potion yesterday."

Anora sighed.

"I am sorry for that too. Mum and dad chewed my ears off yesterday, you don't have to do it too, please." She said pleadingly.

John laughed.

"You never forget your potion."

"I _forgot_ to restock it after I used mine the day before yesterday. It's no big deal." She said sullenly.

"Two attacks in two days?" John said.

"It's better than 5 attacks in two days, okay?" Anora said fiercely. "I can control the pain now. I can be without the potion for at least 5 minutes before the pain becomes unbearable."

"And I am proud of you for that." John said.

"When is this going to _end_ , John!? I can't live like this for the rest of my life!" John laid a calming hand on her arm.

"You are already improving. Stop trying to make it go away. It will go away in its own time." He explained.

Anora huffed and pulled her hand away from him.

John took up a dish from beside him and started serving Anora some eggs and sausages along with two toasts.

"How are you, Anora?" He asked her with seriousness.

Anora shrugged as she ate a bite of her eggs.

"Better than I was last year." She replied.

Her mind suddenly flooded with the memories of herself from last year. The way she would shut herself off when it was the death anniversary of her parents. The way she would cry on the floor every night. The way she always stayed awake the night before leaving for Hogwarts, yelling for Aaron to go with her. The way she used to think that she could never be loved again, nor could she love again. The way she threw herself in destroying the Horcruxes to forget the pain of the past.

The way she would gaze down from the 70 stories building, thinking if one jump could solve all of her problems.

All she was, was a broken damaged girl who was about to shatter into a million little pieces.

She gasped as she was suddenly thrown back into reality.

"You alright?" John asked her.

"Yeah, John." She said.

"You said better than last year."

Anora's clear blue eyes found his as she looked at the healer and a smile spread on her face.

"Yes, John. I am better than I was last year." She said with a firm nod. "Believe me."

John too smiled at her before nodding.

"Beautiful day outside." He said and leaned back in his chair. "Harry's Quidditch match is today, yes?"

"Yeah, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." She nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Stop acting like a rat and take a bite." John chided her. "I heard Ravenclaw's got a pretty good seeker."

"My bets are on the Golden Boy." She smirked.

"Of course they are." John laughed.

John studied Anora in silence for a while as she pushed her food around and ate small bites every now and then.

"When I met you for the first time in the infirmary after Harry was attacked, I said something to your mother." He started.

Anora frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"No, you won't. You were asleep." John said dismissively as he stood up. "Just tell her, that I have released you and you are ready to fly."  
With a last handsome smile, he winked at her and patted her shoulder before walking towards the entry door.

"What does that mean?" Anora turned in her chair to look at him.

"She'll know." John threw over his shoulder as he opened the door.

With a baffled look Anora turned again.

"Put that sausage back in your plate, Anora." The said girl hastily dropped the poor sausage back in her plate as John went outside laughing and shaking his head.

With a quick look towards the now closed door, Anora gobbled up her breakfast and left a note to tell her parents that she was already leaving for the Quidditch pitch.

As soon as she exited the castle between the buzz of students, she felt free and light. The wind picked up and she buried her hands deeper in the pockets of her coat. She looked at the distant three holes of the Quidditch pitch before making her decision and walking off into another direction.

/

A stone zoomed past her ear and bounced 5 times perfectly on the water before sinking.

"The great Guru has arrived." Anora announced without looking back.

"I knew I missed your face in the stands." Harry said as he plopped down beside her.

"Congratulations on winning." She said.

"Thanks."

"No party?"

"I prefer the peace and quiet of the great outdoors." Harry said and sighed dramatically.

"Liar." Anora scoffed as she gazed at the mountains.

Harry chuckled as he picked at the grass.

"You missed a good game, you know." Harry said.

"Hmm…I find myself not caring for that." She said and smirked as Harry hit her on the arm.

"I can describe the game with amazing details, if you want." Harry offered mockingly.

Anora looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know why ants taste better than beetles?" She countered.

Harry's smirk instantly wore off.

"Peace and quiet?" He proposed.

"Peace and quiet." Anora agreed with a smirk.

And they sat there as the Giant Squid bobbed up and down the Black lake, the birds screeched in the sky, Hogwarts screamed with beauty, the mountains stood majestically and the Forbidden Forest rustled with mystery.

Everything was there.

Love when needed.

Hope when fallen.

Family to return to.

And a happily ever after to wait for.

 **A/N: And so ends my first ever story, Vindicans Vindicabo. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is not a goodbye. It's been amazing writing this one.**

 **Keep a look out for my new story and the epilogue.**

 **Love you all. 3**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Thank you.**


	38. Epilogue

**A/N: The new story, Fire Away, is up! Please go and give it a read!**

 **And here's a nice and sweet epilogue to go with this story. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 38- Epilogue**

"Mum! It looks good as it is! Stop fiddling with it!" Harry whined as Lily tried to righten his tie.

"It's a bit off." She said as she scrutinized it again.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. No one is going to care about my tie!" He said.

Lily smiled at him and dusted an invisible lint from his shoulder. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and golden lions on it.

"Look at my boy, all grown up and graduating." She said and bit her lip.

"Don't cry." Harry warned. "Remember, your mascara will come off."

Lily lightly hit him on his head.

"I have a right to cry today. Both of my kids are graduating from Hogwarts and will be starting a new life." She said and wiped a tear from her eye.

Harry smiled at her before embracing her.

Lily fit right in in his big muscly arms which were just like his father's. As an adult, Harry's cheekbones were more prominent now, which he had definitely gotten from the Snapes side and his face resembled Lily's along with his stark green eyes.

The recently turned eighteen-year-old stepped back from his mum and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Don't worry, all my new lives will be consisting of you, dad and my ever- annoying sister." He grinned as his mother laughed.

"Where is she, anyway?" He asked her.

As if on cue, Anora came down the steps and stepped into the living room.

She was wearing a beautiful short green dress and her hair was down in waves. She smiled brightly at Lily as she came.

"She cried." Anora stated and Harry groaned as he reached into his pocket and handed his sister 5 galleons.

Lily looked at both of them reproachfully.

"You made a _bet_?!"

"And I won." Anora grinned and tossed the 5 galleons in her purse.

Just then, Severus stepped down the stairs too and looked at his family.

"Ready?" He asked them and they all nodded.

"This is a big day, for all of us." He said with a smile before moving towards the floo.

/

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully in Hogwarts' banners.

The four house tables were vanished and chairs were aligned all over the hall with the name of the student and their parents written on a balloon which popped as soon as the person took his or her seat.

All the parents were situated at the back while the students were to sit in front.

"We will see you later!" Harry and Anora waved at their parents before going over to their friends.

Severus and Lily had taken a day off from their teacher duties and were invited as parents of the graduates rather than professors.

The ceremony started with the Hogwarts' choir singing a school song with Professor Flitwick as their leader.

At the end of the song, Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the podium.

"Good morning my dear students and parents. We are all gathered here to felicitate and give a proper farewell to our wonderful students. You all will be terrible missed." His eyes roamed over towards the Snapes. "I hope that after you walk out of those doors today, you won't ever forget the knowledge, life lessons and experiences that Hogwarts has taught you. School years are a crucial part of our life. I still remember my golden days, when I used to hang out with my friends near the black lake. Skipping lectures is one of the most prominent memories that come to mind." A few chuckles could be heard in the audience. "Each year we welcome new students with open arms and each year we have to bid goodbye to our oldest students with tears in our eyes. In these 7 years, all of you take the roles of our daughters and sons in our lives." He said with a smile.

"Now, I would like Ms. Gloria Donavan from Hufflepuff to come over and give a little speech." He said. A short girl shyly got up from her seat and moved over towards the podium.

At the end of her speech, all the students had tears in their eyes and they were clutching each other's hands. Hermione was leaning on Ron and one of her hand was intertwined with Harry's.

Anora was sitting between Draco and Kai and was kissing both of them on their cheek.

Draco and Harry were now close to being friends. They hung out sometimes and had a good laugh over many of the common interests, main being annoying Anora.

After Gloria's speech Dumbledore called the name of each and every student and they came on the stage, receiving a small picture frame in which they had their Hogwarts' degree.

At the end of the ceremony the children roamed around Hogwarts for a while, taking in its beauty and relishing their moments for the last time.

"I remember how shaky and nervous we were at the start of our first year." Harry commented as their group trailed around the grounds.

"Speak for yourself, Snape." Draco smirked.

"I remember a certain blonde looking green as hell." Ron said and grinned at the Slytherin when the boy glared at him.

Anora and Kai were a bit behind, laughing and giggling as they pointed to various places they had spent their time at.

"They are meant for each other." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry looked at them for a minute before talking with Draco again.

"How's your girlfriend?" Draco asked him.

"Ginny's fine. She's pretty tensed up for her last year at Hogwarts." Harry shrugged. "What about you, Mr. I-want-to-be-single-forever?"

"I don't know." Draco said and averted his eyes.

"You liked her, didn't you?" Harry asked him after a while as they walked through the grounds.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"She chose Kai. I cannot be cross with her for that." Draco said without meeting his eyes.

"Don't pull away from her because of that. She loves you as her best friend. She can't take it if she loses you, Draco." Harry said softly.

"I'm never leaving her, Snape."

"Good. Because if you did, I would kick your arse, Malfoy."

Both the boys walked slowly as a soft breeze enveloped them.

When they reached the Gates of Hogwarts, everyone parted with goodbyes. Students hugged all the teachers. Severus gave a girl a forced smile when she hugged him and to avoid any further such instances, stood behind Lily.

Ron and Hermione hugged everyone tightly before taking their leave. They were going to Spain for a week as a little vacation.

"You come to visit us frequently, you get me?" Martha, Kai's mother whispered in Anora's ear as she pulled the girl to her chest.

"I will, Aunt Martha. Don't worry." Anora said.

"You are like our daughter, Anora, don't hesitate to call." Carl said as he too pulled Anora close to him and patted her head.

"I know." Anora smiled at them.

She bid Kai and his family a goodbye before moving towards her own family.

"Done?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah." Anora said and observed as Narcissa and Lucius interacted with Severus and Lily.

"It's funny how Voldemort's death changed everything, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I almost dropped dead that day when Father came out in Muggle clothes and asked if we want to go for a movie." Draco said amusedly.

Harry and Anora snickered at that.

"Draco! Come on!" Lucius called him.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys." He shook Harry's hands and opened his arms for Anora who graciously fell in them.

"I will miss you, Dragon." She said.

"I'm meeting you tomorrow." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I know." She slapped his head softly before letting go.

"Leaky Cauldron?" He asked Harry.

"Tomorrow at 5." Harry nodded.

Draco nodded back before going away.

"Ready to leave?" Lily asked her children.

Harry looked back at Hogwarts and his head literally exploded with all kinds of memories.

"I don't think I'll ever be." He whispered.

"We still work here. You can come and go any time you want." Lily said.

"It won't be the same." Anora replied with a sad smile. "Guess everything does come to an end."

"That, it does." Severus said and put an arm around her.

/

"Are you sure you brought the exact chocolate pastry I told you to bring?" Lily asked Harry who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum." He answered forcefully.

"The one with rainbow sprinkles? Because Sirius won't eat the other one." Harry groaned loudly.

"I am not blind, Mum!" Harry said as he exited the kitchen.

"Here's your bar." Anora entered and dropped a huge box along with a medium sized bag on the table.

"A _whole_ box of Butterbeer?!" Lily said incredulously as she inspected the contents.

"Yep. And 2 huge bottles of FireWhiskey." Anora said with a grin.

"I have Butterbeer addicts in this family." Lily muttered to herself before turning to continue with her dinner.

Anora walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of Butterbeer and went into the backyard where she saw Severus and Harry playing with the newest addition in of their family, Prongs.

Prongs was a small light brown poodle that Harry had brought home from London one day.

She sat on the stairs and took a swig of her drink. Prongs instantly noticed her and trotted towards the girl.

"Hey little one." She patted his head as he dropped it on her lap. "You are ruining my jeans." She complained half-heartedly.

"One look at her and you forget all about me, don't you Prongs?" Harry said as he and Severus came towards her.

"He clearly has good taste." Anora teased him as Harry snatched her bottle out of her hands.

"On the scale of 1 to 10, how angry is your mother about me ditching her to do all the preparations?" Severus asked as Harry handed him the bottle and he too took a sip.

"I would say 11, but I love you dad." She grinned at him. He handed her the bottle back and quickly ran inside.

"Thanks." Anora muttered sullenly as she noticed her half empty bottle.

"You should have brought extra." Harry laughed as he watched Prongs trying to take a lick at the bottle and Anora easily swiping it out of his reach.

"I got the huge box we were eyeing that day." Anora informed him with a grin.

"Mum's not too happy, I take it." Harry said and threw Prongs ball for him to catch. Anora shrugged at his words as Prongs came back running. The poodle ran inside the house with his ball, leaving Anora and Harry sitting alone.

"Any word from Hermione and Ron?" Anora asked him.

"Yeah. Hermione got accepted in the Ministry's some research program and Ron got in in the Auror one." Harry said. "You decided yet?"

"No." Anora answered. "It's good Ron and you are accepted in the same program."

Harry observed Anora for a while before gasping.

"You are hiding something. What are you hiding?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Anora sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." She replied.

"No. Tell me." Harry pressed. "You know I am going to badger you until you break."

"Alright fine. But don't go babbling about it to mum and dad." She said and with a cautious glance behind her, started talking. "Two days ago, I was at the Ministry with Dumbledore, clearing some pending files and I was offered a job." She said.

"What kind of job?" Harry asked.

"That doesn't matter, because I don't think I am going to take it." She said and stood up.

"You have to tell them." Harry said as he followed her inside.

"No I don't." Anora said and ascended the stairs with Harry on her heels.

"Yes you do!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Lily asked from behind them. Anora froze in her steps as she watched her father too come from behind Lily and give them a questioning glance.

"Nothing!"

"She got job offer!"

Both the kids yelled out together.

"Harry!" Anora shouted at him.

"That is great, Anora!" Lily said and pulled her down the stairs to give her a hug.

"Why are you keeping it hidden?" Severus asked her.

"Clearly not anymore." Anora glared at Harry who shrugged at her.

"Tell me about this offer." Severus said. Anora could sense the suspicion in his voice and sighed before following him into the kitchen where Lily continued her cooking, Severus leaned against the counter, Harry sat down on the table and Anora remained standing leaning against the door frame.

"So?"

"I was at the Ministry when Minister Diggory requested to see me. He has this group of 7 people, assassins. It's top secret information and tied with the muggle world. The group basically anticipates any threats to our world and tries to banish it." She said. "He…offered me a place on the team."

Lily's ladle hit the utensil as she stared at the girl in horror.

Anora closed her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. She secretly wanted this job because it had everything she specialized in. But she knew that even if she somehow convinced her father, her mother would never go for it.

"Do you want it?" Anora's head snapped up at her dad's voice. She gulped before nodding.

"It's a good pay." She said lightly.

"And it will get you killed." Lily hissed at her.

"Risks are everywhere, mum!" Anora countered. "You can't live a life without danger."

"Severus, say something!" Lily looked at her husband.

"What exactly will you do?" Severus asked in a controlled voice.

"I don't know." Anora said. "Moody said there will be some travelling around the world, meeting people and all kinds of stuff. And also…maybe, fighting."

"International operations." Harry supplied.

"Yeah." Anora whispered. "Look, it's a great job and I love-"

"You are not taking it!" Lily said. Severus put up a hand to stop her.

Anora shot him a grateful look before continuing.

"It's everything I ever wanted." She said and looked her mother in the eye. "But I declined the offer."

Harry frowned at her.

"What?" Severus asked her.

"Dad, I would be away from home for a long time. I have a family now. I don't want to lose it again." She said softly and looked at Lily.

"Oh baby…" Lily said and embraced the girl.

"I am not leaving, mum." She whispered in her mother's ear before letting go.

"I applied for a Healer's program." Anora said and took out a letter from her pocket.

Three pairs of eyes were boring holes in her head.

"Well?" Harry demanded.

"What do you think? I got accepted." She grinned at him as he leapt up and tightly hugged her before shoving her in her father's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that before!?" Harry asked her.

"Now, where was the fun in that?" Anora smirked at him and Lily laughed as Severus softly hit her head before pulling her to his chest.

His little girl had grown so much.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." Anora grinned at him.

That night, when the family sat at the table with Sirius and Remus present, Lily couldn't help but smile at the scene. Sirius was as usual bantering with Anora on something he knew he was wrong about; Remus and Harry were having a good laugh over something; and her husband, he was sitting back and observing them too.

Severus took Lily's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Their children were grown and were about to take their first flight in this world. Alone.

"We did it." Severus whispered to her.

"We did, didn't we?" Lily wiped a tear as she thought how lonely Hogwarts was going to be without her two kids causing mayhem.

Severus clinked his glass and caught everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"I would like to propose a toast to these two brats here." Harry and Anora laughed at him.

"I consider myself lucky to have witnessed your childhood at Hogwarts. While the other parents only got a chance 3 months a year, I saw you both all year around." He said. "It makes my heart ache when I realize that there won't be any more ' _Stop laughing Mr. Snape._ ' Or ' _Detention Ms. Snape, for missing meals._ '" Severus said with a sad smile. "I will terribly miss the presence of you two hooligans in my class and in our quarters. It is an end of an era." He said. Anora sniffed as she controlled her tears.

"Give your old man a hug, come here." Severus said and opened his arms. That's all it took for Anora and Harry to fall in them.

To bask in the comfort of their father's arms. The arms that had protected them till now, and had prevented them from falling.

"It's a wild world out there." Severus said in their ears. "No matter what happens after this. Maybe you will fail sometimes in your life, and succeed mostly, maybe you will find a loving partner and have you own little devils to drive you insane. Whatever happens, never forget that your mum and I will always be there for you." He kissed the top of their heads before letting go.

"To the Twins of Merlin." Sirius said and held up his glass of FireWhiskey. Severus, Remus and Lily laughed as Harry and Anora rolled their eyes good naturedly at the mention of their silly nick name.

The night wore on and memories were created.

The last chapter of their lives was closed and a new chapter began. One which was free of Voldemort and full of happiness.

 **A/N: There you go. Vindicans Vindicabo, completed.**

 **Date: May 27, 2018.**


End file.
